La Forteresse de Glaces
by Sandra Lutices.D
Summary: La grande guerre a pris fin, et ils ont gagné. Mais alors que la liesse du couronnement et d'un grand mariage illuminent l'Est, à l'Ouest se joue une tragédie. Gilthoniel en réchappera. D'où vient-elle, qui est-elle ? Même les elfes ne le savent pas. Seule la Dame de la Lórien connait son secret.Elle la fera chercher, alors que plus au Nord, l'ombre d'un dragon noir, apparaît.
1. L'avènement du Dragon

_Nous sommes en Mai de l'an 3019, la grande guerre contre Sauron et la disparition de l'Anneau ont pris fin i peine plus de deux mois. Aragorn est couronné à Minas Tirith, et épousera Arwen deux mois après. Les Elfes n'ayant été que peu présents sur les terres du Gondor lors de la grande bataille, ont eu de leurs côtés, repoussé tout autant d'obscurs ennemis. Fermant ainsi les passes du Nord à tout adversaire éventuel. Thranduil, Celeborn, Haldir, et les grands chefs elfiques se sont rassemblés pour coordonner leurs actions. D'ailleurs, suite à cela, une alliance sera signée entre Thranduil et Celeborn le 6 Avril, ce qui unifiera une bonne fois pour toute, les bois de la Lorien avec ceux de Mirkwood. Même si aucun mariage n'attestera physiquement de cela. _

Les vents mugissants, chargés de pluie et d'éclairs, balayaient les eaux déchaînées. La mer se mouvait comme un cheval fou, essayant éperdument de se défaire d'un cavalier trop téméraire. Le pâle et frêle esquif était ballotté sans douceur, violentant au passage les quelques marins qui tentaient désespérément de tenir bon. Le ciel se déchira dans un bruit assourdissant, et la foudre vint s'abîmer dans les flots à quelques mètres du bateau fin comme un oiseau. La voile claqua une dernière fois avant de s'arracher à son point d'arrimage, et les hurlements de terreurs s'élevèrent du pont. Quelques valeureux tentèrent de rattraper les cordes ou de les couper, certains y perdirent la vie en passant par dessus bord. Tandis que le capitaine s'égosillait pour donner les ordres, son second vint à ses côtés. L'eau ruisselant sur son visage parfait l'aveuglait presque, et empoignant avec fermeté l'épaule du commandant de bord, il attira son attention. Celui-ci fit attention à sa présence à ce moment là. Les rideaux de pluie se déversaient avec une telle force qu'ils auraient pu se noyer rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche.

« Aerandir ! Nous n'y arriverons pas ! »

Le capitaine resta silencieux quelques secondes, sachant pertinemment ce que cela signifiait. Son regard se durcit et il répondit presque sèchement :

« Si nous y arriverons ! On nous a donné une mission et je la mènerai jusqu'au bout ! »

Dans ce tumulte qui aurait pu augurer la fin du monde, un cri vint à ses oreilles, d'un air déterminé il ordonna :

« Va la chercher et veille sur elle ! Nous devons absolument au moins atteindre les côtes orientales tu m'entends ?! »

Son second hocha gravement la tête, et secoué par une énième vague qui venait les gifler âprement, il reprit son équilibre et disparut dans les étages inférieurs. A l'intérieur tout n'était que ruine et désordre. Tout le mobilier avait bougé, détaché par la force de la mer et des bourrasques. Les lumières étaient éteintes, et l'elfe remercia ses yeux qui s'accommodaient si bien de l'obscurité. Chahuté, glissant sur le bois trempé un nombre incalculable de fois, il arriva dans la chambre du capitaine, où les cris ne cessaient de croître. La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté et il évita de justesse le battant qui lui revint puissamment au visage sous la houle. L'embarcation après les avoir transporté pendant de sages semaines, semblait à présent vouloir en finir avec eux. Il arriva près d'un berceau solidement accroché au sol, et dans un murmure il parla à l'enfant qui se calma de suite au son de sa voix. Il enveloppa le nourrisson dans un linge aussi blanc que les voiles qu'arborait son abri d'infortune, puis il le plaqua fortement contre lui pour lui offrir un rempart de son corps. Il revint près du capitaine après de longues minutes, et l'enfant se remit à pleurer.

« TERRES EN VUE ! » hurla un des elfes sur le pont.

Aerandir eut une étincelle d'espoir dans ses yeux clairs, qui fut vite balayé par une peur indescriptible. Dans ses iris bleu-vert se reflétait la couleur d'un traître brasier, qui s'abattait du ciel dans leur direction. Il n'eut pas le temps de hurler ses derniers ordres que le bateau vola en éclat sous l'attaque. Les corps furent propulsés dans les flots, se noyant sous la force du choc pour la plupart. Les autres eurent comme dernière et funeste vision, qu'une ombre croissante d'un colossal dragon. L'animal éclata dans un rire rauque avant de disparaître dans les noirceurs de l'orage. Le bébé était en vie, pleurant tout en buvant la tasse, prêt à sombrer dans les flots, alors que son sauveur reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Puis, comme par miracle, le ciel se calma, et les vagues baissèrent en intensité. Du coin de l'œil l'elfe survivant vit le corps de son bien-aimé capitaine flotter, sans vie, à plusieurs mètres. Il refoula les pleurs qui vinrent mordre ses cils, puis dans un accès de volonté, il regarda l'enfant dans ses bras et lui chuchota des mots en elfiques. Puis il se mit à braver les courants et les flots. Il nageait avec rage, nageait à en perdre le souffle, à en perdre la vie. Entre deux respirations il promit au nourrisson détrempé :

« Nous avons fait une promesse et nous la tiendrons. Tu vivras …. »

Des minutes, puis des heures, jusqu'à l'instant fatidique où à bout de force il se mit sur le dos et se laissa dériver près des côtés. A travers ses paupières mis closes, il s'aperçut que le soleil tentait une percée. Il ne sut combien de temps se passa avant qu'il ne touche enfin une surface solide, et encore moins, quand il entendit des bruits salvateurs qui promettaient le succès de leur périple. A peine eut-il réussi à se hisser à moitié hors de l'eau en agrippant une surface rocheuse lisse et glissante, qu'il s'évanouit.

« Eduin ! Regarde ! » lança une femme sur la rive.

L'homme se redressa, délaissant sa barque sur le sable. Il devait partir à la pêche, mais les nuages noirs à l'horizon lui avaient déjà appris que la mer était une rivale dangereusement meurtrière. Il avait donc renoncé, et sa femme et lui avaient décidé de remettre cela à un autre jour. Des heures à présent qu'ils réparaient les petites avaries sur la coque, prenant bien soin de leur outil de travail, mais étrangement, l'orage n'arriva jamais jusqu'à eux. Laissant un pêcheur des plus bougon d'avoir perdu sa journée. Il épousseta le sable qu'il avait de collé sur les vêtements, puis dirigeant son attention sur le point que sa femme lui montrait, il mit sa main en visière pour se protéger du soleil.

« Tu penses que c'est quoi ?

\- D'ici je dirai un homme. Nous devrions aller voir. Il se peut qu'un bateau ait été pris dans la tourmente et qu'il y ait des naufragés.

\- Si ils ont été assez stupides pour se perdre dans un tel danger, c'est qu'ils sont inconscients. Pourquoi je perdrais mon temps à les aider ? »

Sa femme se figea, et s'empourprant elle le fixa en s'exclamant :

« J'espère que tu plaisantes là ?! »

Le visage de son mari se fendit d'un large sourire et il lança :

« Bien évidemment Margareth … bien évidemment ... »

Ils s'avancèrent alors d'un pas pressé. Les plages étaient souvent désertes, et à part quelques écueils rocheux ci et là, il n'y avait pas de paysages époustouflants. Juste une longue langue de sable presque blanc, bordée des eaux de la Grande Mer à l'Ouest, et des plaines à l'Est, avec leurs bois et leurs prairies. En somme, il n'y avait rien de bien excitant en ces lieux. Même si, la grande guerre qui se jouait à l'Est, avait aussi laissé des stigmates. Les tribus venues du Sud ne se cantonnaient pas toujours aux chemins les plus courts et les plus dégagés. Nombre de villages étaient tombés sous leur coupe bestiale. Quand ils arrivèrent près du naufragé, la femme se jeta à l'eau pour finir de hisser le corps quasiment sans vie, et de ce fait, découvrir l'étrange fardeau qu'il tenait. Eduin se pencha sur l'elfe et en voyant sa race il eut un air presque ahuri.

« Je pensais qu'ils étaient presque tous partis … murmura sa femme. Pourquoi reviennent-ils d'au delà des mers ? »

L'elfe commença à parler doucement, se résignant à donner son dernier souffle de vie pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Eduin se pencha vers le malheureux et lui dit lentement, en espérant qu'il le comprenne.

« Je ne parle pas l'elfique seigneur … »

Les yeux de l'elfe roulèrent dans leur orbite, et il arriva à articuler :

« Prenez-là, sauvez-là … bientôt … l'on viendra la chercher. La Dame saura où la trouver ... »

Comprenant à demi mot de quoi et de qui il pouvait bien parler, Eduin répéta bêtement :

« Prendre qui ? La Dame ? Quelle Dame ? »

Mais l'elfe venait de mourir, la belle flamme des Eldars quitta son corps, laissant son regard fixe à jamais. Le couple se dévisagea, et la femme tenant l'enfant questionna :

« Tu y comprends quelque chose ?

\- Non, tu penses bien que non …. tout ce que je comprends c'est que ce bébé doit être sauvé et que quelqu'un viendra le chercher.

\- On le gardera alors ... »

Eduin fixa sa femme, perplexe, et il demanda :

« Ha vraiment ? Et tu vas expliquer ça comment toi ? Est-il seulement humain ce bébé ?

\- Humain ! Nain ou Elfe quelle importance Eduin !? Je refuse de laisser ce petit être sans protection tu entends ?! »

Pouvait-il en être autrement venant d'une femme se demanda Eduin une fraction de seconde. Un long soupir s'extirpa de sa cage thoracique. Sa femme et lui étaient d'un certain âge, et il était tout aussi certain qu'il n'allait pas passer inaperçu, cet enfant. Il haussa les épaules, résigné, il se releva lentement en se disant qu'il trouverait bien une solution le moment venu. Le bébé commença à pleurer et à gémir. Margareth se mit de suite à le bercer et à lui parler tout bas.

« Oui oui attend, on va te sécher, je vais changer ces linges mouillés. »

Elle s'éloignait déjà, et Eduin pris sur lui d'enterrer le corps de l'elfe. Il dirait où il est si un des ses semblables demandaient après lui. Ruminant un peu le fait de voir sa vie changer du tout au tout par cette « merveilleuse » journée qui avait si bien commencé, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un autre soupir en entendant la voix enjouée de sa femme lui crier :

« Eduin ! C'est une fille ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et se dit, toujours un peu bougon :

_« Et en plus elle ne pourra même pas m'aider dans mes tâches quotidiennes … pour sûr que c'est un don du ciel ... »_

Puis il continua son œuvre tout en priant pour l'âme de cet elfe venu mourir si loin de chez lui.

…**...**.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, une agitation soudaine anima les bois de la Lórien . Les Galadhrims arrivèrent à _Caras Galadhon_, et Haldir s'inclina avec raideur devant Celeborn et Galadriel.

« Le Cair Andros n'a pas touché rive à l'heure prévu. Les messagers disent qu'il a été surpris par une tempête non expliquée aux larges, et qu'il n'a plus réapparu.

\- Y a-t-il des survivants ? Demanda la Dame de la Lórien d'une voix douce.

\- Pas que nous sachions … répondit Haldir avec peine.

\- Trouvez-les si il y en a. Je vous charge de cette mission Haldir. Il faut également que vous sachiez si ce qu'ils transportaient a été perdu. Il est impératif de le savoir.

\- Que devons-nous chercher ? Demanda le commandant de la Marche.

\- Vous le saurez en faisant vos recherches, Haldir. Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez touché au but. » lança énigmatiquement Galadriel dans un doux sourire.

Haldir s'inclina à nouveau. Soufflant légèrement il fit un signe à son frère Orophin pour qu'il le suive, et tout en marchant il marmonna :

« Vous le saurez en faisant vos recherches …. elle pourrait être un peu plus précise par moment tout de même ... Nous prendrons trois hommes avec nous Orophin. Nul besoin de plus. Nous devons être rapides et discrets. Même si la plupart des orques se battent à l'Est, il en reste dans les terres. Nous allons ratisser la côte pour commencer, avec un peu de chances, des gens auront vu quelque chose.»

C'est dans une grand ordre et un silence tout aussi efficace, qu'ils partirent vers la rivière Isen, sur les rives de la Belegaer. Là où le bateau avait été aperçu au large, bien des jours plus tôt. Haldir se demandait ce qui avait pu pousser les marins aussi loin de leur destination ,et les dévier ainsi de leur route.

…**...**

Bien loin, là où la terre se couvre de givre et de glace, là où seuls les nains, assez courageux et sagaces, vivent encore. L'ombre d'un dragon ailé vint à obscurcir les nuages déjà présents, surplombant les Montagnes Grises. Il sait où il doit aller, il est même né dans ce but. Son long et périlleux voyage l'a épuisé. Aiguisant son regard d'ambre, scintillant comme une étoile mauvaise, il vit enfin le lieu qu'il cherchait tant. Surplombant une falaise balayée par les vents chargés de glace, une sinistre forteresse s'élève, aux arrêtes coupantes et noires, comme si elle était tout droit sortie d'une pierre en fusion. Le dragon eut du mal à jouer avec les vents contraires, et c'est presque s'écrasant qu'il toucha enfin le sol sur la place devant l'entrée de la tour exténué. Ses écailles noires scintillaient comme de véritables joyaux, même si par endroit encore, sa carapace n'était pas totalement finie. Reprenant son souffle, il allongea son cou sur les dalles givrées, ses expirations créant de larges nuages de vapeur devant le bout de son nez. Il l'entendit, bien avant de le voir. Un être d'une grande stature s'approcha doucement de lui, et, venant flatter l'encolure de l'animal essoufflé, il dit d'une voix douce :

« Enfin te voilà, j'ai longtemps attendu. Je vois que tu n'as pas encore terminé ta croissance, mais nous avons … tout notre temps … mon ami. Repose-toi, prends en force, je ne suis pas pressé. Et ensuite …. oui ensuite … ils regretteront même jusqu'au souvenir de Smaug le Terrible quand tu apparaîtras. »

L'animal roucoula presque sous ces mots, et c'est avec plaisir qu'il fourra son nez sur la paume de son hôte, et à présent, maître.

…**...**

Seul. Oui seul. C'était bien cela qui le hantait en ce moment. Toujours assis à la même place, fourbu par les combats et les âges jamais il n'avait ressenti sa condition elfique à ce point. Le visage sale, l'armure encore souillée par un énième affrontement contre les orques, Thranduil observait la place vide devant son trône. Quel silence. L'on aurait dit que même la vie avait déserté son royaume. Pourtant, il s'était battu lui aussi pour libérer les Royaumes. Il était sorti de sa retraite pour aider ses cousins des bois de la Lórien . Il était même allé jusqu'à s'allier avec eux. Tout cela pour quoi ? Rien. A son retour, c'est un palais presque désert qu'il retrouva. Nombre étaient morts, d'autres partis, et à présent, même ses amis de toujours ou du moins, connaissances, allaient eux aussi partir pour les terres immortelles. Qu'espérait-il à son retour ? Retrouver son fils peut-être. Le seul qui comptait à présent, même si jamais il n'avait eu le courage de le lui avouer. Jamais il ne s'était abaissé à montrer quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Est-ce cet orgueil qu'il ruminait à présent comme une maladie sourde ? Il posa sa joue contre son poing fermé, le coude reposant sur l'accoudoir, piégé par des réflexions stériles. Soudain un garde s'avança vers lui, exécutant un magnifique salut, il attendit que le roi lui donne l'autorisation de parler. Ce dernier lui fit juste un signe las de la tête, et le garde commença :

« La Dame de la Lórien vous fait dire qu'elle requière prochainement votre présence.

\- Pourquoi ne vient-elle donc pas elle-même ?

\- Elle a dit que c'était trop tôt. Qu'il fallait que les événements se mettent en marche pour qu'il soit nécessaire que vous vous déplaciez.

\- Comme toujours … soupira Thranduil qui aujourd'hui n'avait aucune patience pour les paroles sibyllines de Galadriel.

\- Autre chose de beaucoup plus fâcheux. Il paraît qu'un de nos navires n'a pas touché terre dernièrement …. »

Thranduil arqua un sourcil légèrement surpris par cette annonce qu'il jugeait totalement inutile, mais la suite allait ouvrir bien plus qu'un simple intérêt.

« D'après les derniers éléments, l'ombre d'un dragon a été aperçue vers les Montagnes Grises. »

Le roi jaillit littéralement de son trône, et fit d'une voix tendue :

« Quand ?

\- Il y a de cela quelques semaines, presque aussitôt après que la nouvelle concernant la perte du navire ne nous parvienne.

\- Envoie des éclaireurs au Nord ! Et je veux être tenu au courant de tout ce qui s'y passe ! Je veux savoir si cela est vrai ?! Si cette bête est à l'âge adulte ! Bref TOUT tu entends ?! »

Le garde hocha la tête gravement, puis saluant à nouveau son souverain il fit volte-face et s'apprêta à quitter les lieux quand la voix de Thranduil résonna dans la vaste salle.

« As-tu des nouvelles de Legolas ?

\- Rien depuis ce que nous savons déjà Monseigneur. Il doit toujours être au Gondor avec le roi Elessar. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est là qu'il était. »

Thranduil baissa les yeux, puis il regagna son trône en silence. Après quelques secondes le garde sut qu'il ne dirait rien de plus, et il partit suivre les ordres du Souverain de Mirkwood. Sous son visage de glace, l'anxiété minait le roi, car il savait combien l'annonce de la venue d'un dragon pouvait être fâcheuse, ce que cela signifiait. Et il eut peur pour son héritier.

…**...**

« Pouah ! Morts ils empestent encore plus que vivants ! râla Gimli qui déplaçait un corps d'orque sans vie pour l'empiler avec le reste.

\- Bouche-toi alors le nez ! Je ne savais pas les nains si délicats ! » Lança Legolas d'un ton frais et amusé.

Gimli ne rebondit pas sur la boutade de l'elfe, et donnant un coup de pied dans la carcasse inerte pour la coller encore plus au tas difforme qu'ils avaient créé, il bougonna quelque chose dans sa barbe.

« Notre patrouille touche à sa fin. Brûlons ces corps et rentrons à la Cité Blanche » énonça Legolas qui mettait le feu au tas de cadavres fraîchement fauchés.

« Je souhaite que nous ayons le temps de nettoyer un maximum ces terres de ces bêtes puantes, pour le couronnement de notre ami ! Dit enfin Gimli plus enjoué pour le coup. Il me tarde de fêter dignement nos victoires et de festoyer en cet honneur !

\- Un concours de boisson te siéra-t-il ? » Demanda Legolas d'un air entendu au nain qui observait le tas de cadavres en imaginant déjà les festivités.

Gimli tourna vivement la tête vers lui, et un sourire bonhomme étira sa barbe fournie, dévoilant ainsi toute son espièglerie.

« Avec joie oreilles pointues ! Et cette fois-ci je gagnerai ! » et un rire tonitruant s'extirpa de sa poitrine alors que son ami elfique l'aidait à se hisser derrière lui sur sa monture.

Au loin Eomer les attendait patiemment. Côtes à côtes ils rentrèrent paisiblement à la cité blanche. Les trois comparses parfois suivis de Faramir faisaient des rondes fréquentes sur les Champs du Pelennor qui accueillaient les frontières du Gondor plus au Nord. Parfois leur périple durait plusieurs jours, quand ils décidaient de ratisser les alentours jusque dans les contreforts des Montagnes Blanches. Mais aujourd'hui ils s'étaient aventurés par delà l'Anduin, jusqu'au pied des Monts de l'Ombre. Si ils avaient poussé plus avant, les vestiges de Minas Morgul auraient été à portée de vue. Après de longues heures de tranquille chevauchée, ils traversèrent les flots dans l'autre sens, grâce à un petit navire qui ralliait les deux rives plusieurs fois par jour. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils traversèrent Osgiliath où les travaux de reconstruction avaient commencé. Des personnes les saluèrent à leur passage, et remercièrent encore une fois, les Héros qui avaient libéré le monde de Sauron. Eomer fit du charme aux jeune-femmes qu'il croisait, et alors qu'il allait mettre pied-à-terre pour parler plus longuement avec l'une d'entre elle, il entendit la voix de Faramir venant de derrière lui.

« Je t'interdis de dévergonder les sujets du Gondor, Eomer ! »

L'intéressé se redressa et lui faisant face il déclara avec un large sourire :

« Vas donc t'occuper de ma sœur au lieu de venir mettre un terme à mes distractions ! »

Les deux hommes se saluèrent comme des frères une fois à la même hauteur, et Faramir les avertit :

« Aragorn m'a fait venir vous chercher, il y aurait apparemment du mouvement plus au Nord. »

Le ton de sa voix n'augurait rien de bon, et les visages radieux qu'ils arboraient tous quatre se figèrent sous l'ombre d'une appréhension. C'est donc en silence qu'ils regagnèrent la cité.

Les murs blancs étincelaient sous la lumière du soleil l'on aurait dit que la montagne avait accouché d'un joyau d'une pureté rare. Quand ils passèrent la grande porte, les bannières portant l'Arbre Blanc claquèrent sous la brise qui commençait à se lever. Les pas des chevaux raisonnèrent sur les pavés, et ils traversèrent les niveaux tout en regardant d'un vif intérêt, les pansements que l'on plaçait sur les stigmates qui avaient meurtris la ville. Après de longues minutes dans ces rues dédaléennes ils arrivèrent au pied du palais, un long escalier les attendait encore, afin de pouvoir atteindre l'immense terrasse qui s'érigeait telle une flèche d'argent au-dessus des bâtisses en contre-bas. Ils recommencèrent juste leur discussion que quand ils virent les préparatifs du mariage se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Malgré les récoltes saccagés, les dégâts causés par les affrontements, Aragorn réservait une fête sans égal, et il faut dire que l'aide des Elfes étaient plus que bienvenue. Les quatre amis entrèrent dans la salle et Aragorn leur fit un accueil plus que chaleureux. Venant prestement vers Faramir, il déclama en lui posant une main ferme et amicale sur l'épaule :

« Enfin mon précieux intendant est de retour ! Ces gens de la cour vont me rendre fou ! Et je n'ai pas assez de temps pour gérer toutes ces personnes et denrées en prévision du mariage !Je ne sais ce que je deviendrai sans toi ! »

Faramir eut un timide sourire, lui qui avait toujours autant de mal à accepter les compliments. Les yeux gris d'Aragorn croisèrent les bleus de Legolas et son sourire se figea quelque peu. L'elfe vit de suite la gêne de son ami. Il leur fit un signe de la tête, les invitant à le suivre, et prenant un des immenses couloirs ils sortirent de nouveau sur la grande terrasse. Il les mena jusqu'à l'arbre blanc, dont les feuilles faisaient à présent presque crouler les branches. Puis encore un peu plus loin, il vint prendre appui sur le parapet clair. Le vent vint chanter à ses oreilles, tandis que les courants ascendants longeant la muraille lui apportaient les odeurs du dessous. La tiédeur de l'air le fit sourire, et même si les relents de cendres étaient encore présents, au loin, comme un espoir en toile de fond, se dressait vaillamment celui des fleurs qui avaient refait surface. Il attendit que les autres le rejoignent et les cinq hommes purent contempler les vastes étendues qui filaient à perte de vue.

« Legolas, la Dame de la Lórien m'a fait parvenir un message. Il semblerait qu'un bateau elfique devant rejoindre les Havres Gris, n'est jamais arrivé. »

Legolas afficha la même perplexité que son père face à cette annonce, fronçant ses sourcils fins il attendit la suite.

« Ce n'est pas tant la perte du bateau qui inquiète les elfes, bien que ce soit très fâcheux je ne le cache pas. Ce sont les circonstances de ce drame qui les perturbent. Nous ne sommes encore sûrs de rien, car nous n'avons encore aucune preuve tangible. Mais il semblerait qu'un dragon soit derrière tout ceci. »

Les quatre amis tressaillirent face à cette annonce.

« Mais .. mais je pensais que le dernier avait été tué à Dale .. » dit Gimli tout aussi interloqué que les autres.

Aragorn se retourna, et le vent balaya légèrement ses cheveux. Il posa un regard plein de mansuétude à l'égard de Gimli tant il savait les pertes de son peuple face à ces monstres.

« Non Gimli. Les terres glacées du Nord, et même les terres inconnues à l'Est, ne nous ont toujours pas tout dévoilé. Sans parler de la Brande Desséchée, Terre des Dragons, que nul n'ose visiter. Les nains des Montagnes Grises ont parfois affaires avec eux. Même si ces épisodes restent anecdotiques. Et que oui, le dernier que nous connaissions a bel et bien été tué il y a près de soixante ans maintenant. J'attends des nouvelles d'Erebor, ils sont plus proches de nous.

\- Vous pensez que le roi Dáin II viendra à votre simple demande ?! S'exclama Gimli avec un rictus qui en disait long.

\- Il refusera sûrement au début. Mais je pense que si cette histoire est vraie, que si ces rumeurs sont fondées, il prendra presque cette décision de lui-même. » assura Aragorn très sérieux.

Il posa ses yeux sur Legolas qui ne disait rien, mais instinctivement son regard s'était porté vers le nord.

« Legolas ?! » l'interpella Aragorn.

L'elfe sursauta à l'annonce de son nom et fixant son attention sur lui il répondit :

« Oui ?

\- Il me faudrait quelqu'un de confiance vers là-bas. Tu sais que je vais réinstauré les frontières de l'Ithilien, Faramir en sera d'ailleurs le régent. »

Tous regardèrent l'intéressé, apparemment pas aux faits de cette décision. L'ancien capitaine eut un faible sourire face à ces paire d'yeux braqués sur lui.

« Voudrais-tu t'acquitter de cette tâche mon ami ? » demanda alors Aragorn.

Il savait que l'Elfe n'avait plus remis les pieds près de Mirkwood depuis de longues, très longues années à présent. Il savait également que les rapports avec son père s'étaient dégradés. Ils s'étaient éloignés peu à peu l'un de l'autre. Aragorn soupçonnait Thranduil d'en vouloir à son héritier d'être plus sur les routes qu'à apprendre à gérer son royaume. Même si, il le savait, c'était lui qui lui avait donné l'ordre de rejoindre Fondcombe, et par la même, la communauté de l'anneau. Seulement, il ne pensait sûrement pas que cela s'éterniserait autant, et que, somme de toutes les rancœurs qu'avaient ce souverain, son fils se lierait d'amitié avec un nain. Legolas jeta un bref coup d'œil à Gimli qui l'observait en silence. Le nain lui sourit, comprenant ses interrogations, et son air rassurant encouragea Legolas à répondre.

« Soit si il le faut. Je m'établirai là-bas le temps que vous jugerez nécessaire, mon roi. »

Aragorn eut de la peine en entendant cela. Il s'approcha vivement de Legolas et ajouta prestement :

« Je ne veux en aucun cas que tu perçoives ceci comme un ordre mon ami. Si tel est le cas, j'enverrais quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non non. J'irai. Après tout, qui mieux que moi pourrait vous servir en ces contrées ? » lança l'elfe avec un air presque suffisant d'espièglerie.

Le visage d'Aragorn se fendit d'un sourire, et confiant il demanda à Eomer :

« Ces dames seront-elles prêtes pour le grand jour ? »

Eomer fit une drôle de grimace et geignit dans un soupir :

« Je crains fort de préférer un champs de bataille à tous leurs bavardages incessants et grotesques ! Ça ne fait que rire bêtement, et afficher des sourires presque niais que je ne m'expliquerai jamais ! »

En entendant cela ses amis éclatèrent de rire, et Faramir lança à la cantonade :

« Il me tarde ,cher Eomer, de te voir sous le joug de l'une d'entre elle !

\- Si l'on me laisse le temps de tomber sous ledit joug sans m'importuner à chaque fois, je relève le défi ! rétorqua Eomer en faisant allusion à son intervention un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Allons mes amis, rentrons. Le soleil commence à descendre à l'Ouest, et je commence à avoir grand faim » conclut Aragorn qui reprit le chemin de la tour blanche, saluant cordialement les gardes au passage.

Il y avait du monde, trop de monde. Les habits hauts en couleurs contrastaient presque violemment avec les murs clairs du palais. Tant d'odeurs et de mouvements, qu'il y avait par endroit, à peine la place de bouger. Legolas trouva un coin un peu au calme, il ne supportait pas ses amas de personnes, la promiscuité l'avait toujours rendu mal à l'aise. De plus, depuis des jours son esprit n'était plus vraiment à la fête, il était soucieux des nouvelles de la Lórien. Et bien qu'il répugnait à devoir se rapprocher autant de chez son père, il ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire. Même si il le savait également, pour le moment, il n'y avait rien à faire, seulement attendre. Attendre que les choses se précisent ou se dévoilent. Il regarda Arwen quelques secondes. Par les Valars qu'elle était magnifique. Jamais Gondor n'avait eu plus belle souveraine. Il fut alors tiré de ses pensées par un Gimli un peu éméché qui lui tendit une chopine un peu brusquement tout en s'exclamant :

« Aller vient noyer ton air taciturne dans l'alcool mon ami ! Ça te fera du bien ! »

L'oeil brillant de Gimli indiquait que l'alcool en effet ne lui faisait pas grand mal, ce qui fit sourire l'elfe. Il prit la chopine tendue et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Je vois que notre sage elfe sylvain s'adonne aux joies des plaisirs mortels ! » lança Faramir d'une voix chaude en venant les rejoindre.

Gimli eut un rire assez bruyant, et filant dans la foule avec la délicatesse d'un lâché de taureaux, il cria :

« Je reviens avec des munitions les amis ! »

Legolas ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la bonne humeur de son comparse barbu. Mais sa jovialité retomba soudain, et à nouveau, presque comme un tic rédhibitoire, il porta son regard vers le Nord, lorgnant les terres à travers l'une des majestueuses fenêtres ouvertes.

« Legolas ? Quelle ombre vous ronge en ce jour radieux ? Les nouvelles de votre peuple ?

\- Oui … et bien d'autres choses. » répondit Legolas presque dans un chuchotement.

Faramir, qui n'était certes pas dénué d'intelligence, posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe, même si il savait que ceux de sa race n'étaient pas forcément férus de contacts. Mais Legolas était différent, et il était son ami.

« Vous savez, nous sommes souvent en deçà des espérance de nos parents. Surtout quand ceux-ci occupent des postes importants. »

Les yeux de l'elfe eurent un éclat étrange, et fixant Faramir droit dans les yeux, il le laissa parler.

« Votre père saura, tôt ou tard, que son orgueil l'aveugle. Il doit vous aimer, autant, voire même plus, que le mien a pu m'aimer. Il lui aura fallu toute une vie pour s'en apercevoir. Mais vous avez un avantage certain, le vôtre est immortel, il est encore temps pour lui de vous déclarer tout ceci. »

Legolas fut submergé d'une émotion qu'il eut du mal à refréner. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement face à la sincérité de Faramir ? Lui qui avait perdu tous les siens.

« L'Ithilien est entre de bonnes mains, si un régent aussi sage que vous mon ami, est à sa tête.

\- Puissent les Valars vous entendre. Trinquons aux espoirs nouveaux. » fit Faramir ému, tendant en signe d'invite sa chopine.

Legolas porta la sienne à ses lèvres, et les deux amis s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans la foule en liesse.

…**...**

Il pleuvait, et les gouttes s'écrasaient lourdement sur les volets en bois solidement fermés. Le vent avait d'ailleurs l'air de vouloir se joindre à la partie. Eduin et Margareth étaient confortablement installés dans leur petite maison. Lui fumait la pipe devant le feu qu'il alimentait. Même l'été, avec les pluie, il devait toujours faire brûler un peu dans la cheminée, pour que l'humidité n'abîme pas l'intérieur de leur pauvre habitation. Celle-ci ne comportait que quatre pièces, toutes aussi exiguës les une que les autres. Margareth, quant à elle, s'occupait d'étendre du linge sur un fil tiré devant l'âtre. L'enfant recueilli, gazouillait dans un berceau fabriqué avec savoir-faire par le maître des lieux. La femme lançait des regards chaleureux au petit être qui la dévisageait et semblait étudier tous ses mouvements.

Eduin et sa femme étaient des paysans, qui vivaient de leurs maigres récoltes, et de ce qu'ils arrivaient à pêcher. Leur modeste demeure était placée à quelques kilomètres du rivage de l'Isen et de la Grande Mer. Seuls quelques bourgs isolés, séparés par des centaines de lieux parfois, s'érigeaient dans les contrées sauvages à l'extrême Ouest du Gondor. De chez eux, ils voyaient les Montagnes Blanches, mais ils n'osaient s'en approcher, car nombre de mouvements hostiles avaient été vu à partir des plaines du Pelennor. Heureusement pour les paysans de cette région, qui demeurait sans aucun attrait tactique, militaire ou autre, les plans de Sauron n'avaient pas conclu de pousser aussi loin ses armées pour le moment. Les gens savaient que la Guerre se passait bien plus à l'Est. Et ils ne se plaignaient pas d'être oubliés du monde.

Eduin et Margareth, étaient des gens simples, et ils se souciaient plus de leur survie que des affaires d'états qui secouaient leur monde. Ils ne faisaient jamais parler d'eux, et pour peu qu'on les connaisse, on les savait de nature calme et serviable. L'un et l'autre avaient dépassés la quarantaine, et ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir d'enfant. L'homme pouvait-il alors en vouloir à sa femme de s'être si facilement attaché au bébé qui avait élu domicile chez eux ? Il la regarda un instant, ses cheveux blonds étaient tressés, et même si la coiffure au matin était impeccable, le soir venu, des mèches s'échappaient ci et là, lui donnant un aspect qui lui avait toujours plu. Les yeux sombres de sa femme captèrent les siens, et elle lança :

« Tu pourrais venir m'aider au lieu de bailler aux corneilles ? »

Il lui sourit, et se leva en faisant craquer sa chaise en bois, pour s'exécuter. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'aider sa femme sur certains travaux, après tout, elle l'aidait bien dans les siens. Les yeux bleus d'Eduin brillèrent quand elle lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui voler un sage baiser, et son petit rire de jeune-fille accentua la simple joie qu'il arborait déjà. L'enfant à leur côté commença à gesticuler tandis qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel, accompagné d'un coup de tonnerre qui fit trembler la petite maison de pierres et de chaume. Un autre coup, plus sec, s'ensuivit, et le couple regarda vers la porte, interdits.

« Qui peut bien venir en ce jour pluvieux et surtout à cette heure ? La nuit vas bientôt tomber au dehors .. » s'étonna Margareth qui regardait d'un air craintif la surface close.

Eduin lui fit signe de rester à sa place, et prenant une arme de fortune sur sa table un simple couteau de cuisine il s'avança prudemment. Le cognement retentit une autre fois, marquant peut-être une légère impatience, et Eduin entrouvrit la porte, laissant un fin filet de lumière extérieure passer au travers. Son regard devint rond de surprise, et c'est presque les bras ballants qu'il finit d'ouvrir, totalement muet de surprise.

« Eduin …. ? » s'inquiéta Margareth en s'avançant à son tour.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour afficher la même expression que son mari. Dans l'embrasure se découpaient cinq silhouettes, dont les riches atours détrempés, reflétaient par moment la foudre qui menaçait au loin. L'elfe du devant exécuta un salut courtois, et faisant fi de la pluie tiède qui l'incommodait de plus en plus, il demanda d'une voix douce :

« Bonjour, je me nomme Haldir, représentant de la contrée de la Lórien . Serviteur de Dame Galadriel, je dois accomplir une tâche, pourriez-vous nous aider ? »

Eduin, toujours aussi confus, ne put que hocher la tête en silence, et invita les elfes à entrer. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, gêné de convier des tels êtres dans un lieu aussi misérable que le sien. En tout les cas, si cela les incommodait, ils ne le montraient pas. Ils ne leur fallut qu'un bref instant pour faire un inventaire des lieux. Eduin se rapprocha de sa femme, puis, reposant bêtement son couteau sur la table, il répondit :

« Si nous pouvons vous être d'une aide quelconque … nous acceptons volontiers. »

Haldir hocha la tête en signe de remerciement, et ne perdit pas de temps. Il ne savait pas encore combien de jours, de semaines, ou de mois, allait durer son périple.

« Auriez-vous vu, par hasard, un bateau elfique le long de vos rivages ?

\- Oui. » Répondit simplement Eduin, légèrement sur ses gardes.

Un air de soulagement traversa le visage austère d'Haldir, et il se surprit même à murmurer :

« Que les Valars soient loués. »

Voyant que leurs modestes hôtes n'étaient pas à l'aise, il sourit et continua :

« Nous ne vous porterons pas ombrage gens de l'ouest. Je suis juste en quête de réponses. Auriez-vous vu ou entendu autre chose ? »

Ce fût Margareth qui répondit cette fois-ci, en venant à la hauteur de son mari, affichant son soutien indéfectible :

« Oui nous avons trouvé un naufragé … hélas il est mort quand nous sommes arrivés à lui.

\- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? Des affaires, un coffre, des objets ?

\- Oui. Les courants ont continué à charrier les vestiges de ce navire des jours durant. J'ai ramassé nombres d'objets … attendez-moi ici » dit alors le paysan en sortant sous la pluie, suivi par les regards interrogateurs des elfes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint, trempé jusqu'aux os, avec dans les bras une caisse qui avait l'air très lourd. Les elfes l'aidèrent à manipuler le fardeau et ils le posèrent sur le sol. Eduin ouvrit le couvercle qu'il avait pris soin de sceller, et se reculant de quelques pas il fit en montrant l'objet d'un geste évasif du bras :

« Voilà tout ce que j'ai pu récupérer. Je vous mènerais d'ailleurs près du votre si vous me le demandez. Je l'ai enterré près du rivage. »

Haldir eut un sourire sincère face à l'honnêteté de cet étranger, puis avec ses compagnons, ils examinèrent le contenu. Des vêtements, des lettres ou des papiers portant de vilaines brûlures, des objets plus ou moins précieux, mais rien qui puisse éclairer le gardien de la Lórien. Ennuyé il se redressa, et demanda :

« Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre ? »

Eduin et Margareth se regardèrent, et la femme vint serrer la main de son mari au point de lui faire mal, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de l'enfant qu'elle considérait à présent comme le sien. Eduin fut perdu face à la demande soudaine de sa femme, sachant qu'il n'agissait pas comme il le faudrait, si il gardait ce secret pour eux. Il n'eut pas besoin de mentir. Un éclair et un autre coup de tonnerre firent cette fois pleurer l'enfant, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'Haldir fit attention au berceau. C'est alors qu'il vit un pan du linge qui recouvrait l'enfant, pendre négligemment à ses pieds, et il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour voir l'écriture elfique brodée en fil d'or dessus. Margareth vit le danger, elle alla vers le berceau, prit vivement l'enfant dans ses bras, et la berçant elle se précipita à dire :

« Elle n'aime pas l'orage, ça lui a toujours fait peur ».

Sa voix eut un léger chevrotement un instant, et Haldir ne fut pas dupe. Il s'approcha d'un pas sûr vers la femme qui le suppliait presque du regard. Il lança un regard curieux vers leur prétendu descendant, et quand il croisa le regard de l'enfant qui pleurait toujours, celui-ci fit silence de suite. Haldir sut que sa quête était terminée. Il fut troublé face au regard interrogateur que lui portait le bambin. La couleurs des ses iris avait quelque chose de surnaturel. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux perles d'argent, ou de mercure, dans un écrin de cils noirs. Le bébé sourit à l'elfe tout en gazouillant, et Haldir ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main vers lui. L'enfant emprisonna son index entre ses minuscules doigts, et se mit à rire subitement en montant dans les aigus. Orophin était allé prendre la couverture traîtresse, et la soulevant il dévoila tout le message. De sa voix douce il se mit à lire calmement :

« Je suis Glithoniel et je vous salue. Puissiez-vous guider mes pas dans les futures ténèbres ... »

Le reste de la phrase avait été déchirée dans la tempête, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tandis qu'Haldir fit un mouvement pour prendre l'enfant, Margareth eut un violent mouvement de recul. Elle entendit la voix tendue d'Eduin lui demander :

« Margareth ! Je t'en prie … il faut la leur rendre !

\- Non ! Jamais ! C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ! Moi qui l'ai bercé alors qu'elle pleurait seule, terrifiée ! »

Haldir s'arrêta dans son élan, comprenant la situation. Il ne voulait pas entrer en confrontation avec ceux qui avaient sauvé l'enfant, et redonné aussi honnêtement les biens qu'ils avaient trouvé. Il fit un signe d'apaisement envers les elfes qui l'accompagnaient, et avec un regard plein de douceur il déclara :

« Si elle ne peut partir seule c'est vous qui l'accompagnerez en ce cas .

\- Qu .. Quoi ? Demanda Eduin interloqué.

\- Vous avez parfaitement entendu. La Dame de la Lórien veut voir cet enfant, j'accepte de vous mener à elle si vous promettez de suivre à la lettre nos ordres. Dans le cas contraire, vous vous doutez que nous la reprendrons par la force, puisque telle est notre mission.

\- Et notre maison .. nos terres ? »

Haldir ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau, il jeta un regard presque dédaigneux sur la demeure grise, et annonça :

« Vous ne manquerez de rien durant le voyage, je vous en fais la promesse. Dame Galadriel jugera du reste. »

Eduin interrogea sa femme du regard, et les yeux plein de larmes muettes, elle hocha la tête. Une boule brûlante dans la gorge l'empêchant de parler.

« Ainsi soit-il alors. Nous partirons dès que la pluie s'arrêtera. »

Et elle ne fut pas longue à cesser, car les orages d'été ne durent jamais longtemps. Ils prirent la route de nuit, sous les regards toujours méfiant de deux paysans. C'est ainsi que pour eux, allait débuter une nouvelle vie.

…**...**

De longues semaines de marche avaient jalonné leur route. Eduin et Margareth, quoi que plus que bien traités par leur escorte, étaient fatigués. Ils n'étaient plus du premier âge, et la chaleur de l'été, même sur le déclin, les épuisait beaucoup. Ils avaient quitté leur contrée, passé la trouée du Rohan et longé la forêt de Fangorn. Au loin, ils avaient même vu l'ombre de la tour de l'Isengard. Ils avaient vu tant de choses dont ils ignoraient la récente histoire. L'enfant était de nature plus paisible depuis qu'il voyageait avec les elfes. D'ailleurs ces derniers étaient aux petits soin pour elle. Haldir, depuis son contact avec elle, était totalement subjugué par la couleur de ses yeux. Ils ne les avaient jamais vu, mais il était certain que les feuilles du Telperion, l'arbre blanc du Valinor, devaient s'habiller des mêmes reflets. Pendant leur périple, il put attesté des soins que lui apportaient les mortels, et il se ferait un grand honneur de le communiquer à sa reine. Ce qui le troublait dans tout ceci, c'est que l'enfant, n'était pas de leur race, bien que la même lumière coula dans ses veines, elle n'était pas une elfe. Pourtant, les écritures l'étaient, le bateau qui la transportait aussi, que voulait donc dire tous ces mystères ? Il espéra que la Dame Blanche lui donnerait des réponses, aussi énigmatiques soient-elles. Après des semaines de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de l'immense forêt, et les elfes pressèrent le pas, trop heureux de retrouver leur demeure. Ils se félicitèrent de n'avoir rencontré aucun gobelin ou orque durant leur voyage, mais ils furent plus que soulagés de se retrouver enfin en des terres plus sûres. Haldir appela Orophin qui marchait en tête et lui ordonna :

« Vas plus avant, préviens la Dame de nôtre arrivée, bien que je la soupçonne de le savoir déjà. Explique-lui bien la situation s'il te plaît.

\- Bien sûr. » acquiesça Orophin, qui ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit détour vers Gilthoniel pour lui subtiliser un radieux sourire.

La Lothlórien était un pays d'arbres majestueux, presque aussi anciens que le monde lui-même. Eduin et Margareth étaient émerveillés par leur tronc millénaire, noueux et si plein de force. Sans oublier leurs ramures impressionnantes qui cachaient le ciel. Si le soleil ne filtrait pas ça et là, ils auraient pu croire être en pleine nuit. Les animaux avait l'air moins farouches en ces lieux, et les chants … les voix magiques des elfes qui entonnaient des ballades mélancoliques et douces. Tout ici respirait la paix, le calme, un paradis perdu pour la race des Hommes. Margareth resserra son étreinte sur le petit corps de l'enfant qui était contre sa poitrine protectrice, car elle savait que même avec tout l'amour du monde, elle ne pourrait lutter face à tout ceci. Elle renifla un instant, et Eduin perçut son inquiétude, il vint la prendre par la taille, lui prodiguant un sourire réconfortant. Elle lui offrit un visage plein de bravoure, et il s'en contenta.

Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la forêt, et les habitations elfiques se faisaient de plus en plus présentes. Ainsi, après des heures de marche, ils parvinrent à Caras Galadhon où les attendaient Orophin et ses souverains. Haldir fut le premier à les saluer en exécutant une révérence parfaite, suivit des hommes qui l'accompagnait. Puis se fut au tour d'Eduin et de Margareth de s'avancer fébrilement, tant il savait la chose rare. Combien de ceux de la race des Hommes avaient eu l'honneur de fouler tel endroit ?

Ils essayèrent de saluer tout aussi courtoisement, et malgré leurs gestes un peu gauches, Celeborn et Galadriel leur adressèrent un regard bienveillant. La Dame de Lórien vint jusqu'à eux, mais se fut Celeborn qui parla en premier.

« Noble gens de l'Ouest, votre escorte nous a fait part de votre honnêteté, et de votre dévouement pour cette enfant. Vous serez récompensé pour cela.

\- Si vous voulez nous donner récompense, laissez-nous la garder ! » s'exclama alors Margareth dans un accès de tristesse, piétinant par la même tout le protocole pour s'adresser à eux.

Haldir eut l'air profondément choqué, et il lui jeta un regard noir. Eduin leva les yeux aux ciel et la sermonna :

« Margareth ! Il suffit à présent ! On ne s'adresse pas de la sorte à la Reine Elfique ! Un peu de tenue s'il te plaît ! »

La femme se tourna vers son mari, les yeux brûlants de larmes, confuse et frustrée par la réaction de son époux. Même si l'assemblée retenait son souffle, Galadriel quant à elle, s'approcha tout près, à à peine quelques centimètres de la mortelle qui lui faisait face. Devant sa beauté, sa lumière, devant cet enchantement qui était si naturel à la grande Dame, même elle s'avoua vaincue.

« Ne pleurez pas, rien de ce que nous ferons ne portera ombrage à cette enfant » dit-elle alors en se penchant sur le bébé qui la dévisageait de ses grands yeux argentés.

Ce dernier gazouilla à sa vue, et tendit ses petits bras vers elle, comme cherchant à l'étreindre désespérément.

« Gilthoniel ? Gilthoniel ? Murmura Galadriel avec un radieux sourire. Tu es si loin de chez toi mon enfant, et tu as tant traversé en si peu de temps. Mais ne t'en fais pas … les jours prochains te seront favorables … et malgré les ténèbres tu retrouveras ton chemin ... »

Elle prit dans une de ses mains graciles le bras droit de l'enfant, et avec la délicatesse d'une plume, vint déposer un baiser à l'intérieur de son poignet. Sur la peau pâle apparut une marque d'un rose presque carmin, représentant une feuille de la Lórien.

« Avec cette marque je te bénis, et tous sauront que tu marches sous la protection de Galadriel ... même au-delà des mers. »

Galadriel se redressa et faisant un signe à Celeborn elle recula d'un pas, laissant le champs libre à son époux. Il avait dans les mains une fiole en cristal d'une facture magnifique, qui semblait briller d'un feu propre. Galadriel prit la bouteille et la plaçant devant l'enfant, elle déclama en invoquant tout son pouvoir :

« Mais il est encore trop tôt. Gilthoniel, le moment venu tu partiras à sa recherche, tu récupéreras le don que je vais te prendre. Quand le ciel s'assombrira de nouveau, tu entendras son appel, et tu sauras ce que tu as à accomplir. »

L'enfant se mit à gesticuler tandis qu'une lumière quasi divine faisait briller tout son corps. La clarté s'éleva dans les airs comme un sylphe espiègle. Elle flotta tel un nuage de brume, puis s'introduisit dans la fiole d'un seul coup, comme aspirée. Galadriel referma de suite le contenant avec un bouchon lui aussi fait de cristal, et posa une main fraîche sur le front de l'enfant qui s'était mis à pleurer. Gilthoniel se tut immédiatement et s'endormit tout aussi subitement.

« Que .. que lui avez-vous fait ? » demanda Eduin inquiet. Les souverains elfiques reprirent leur place, et d'une voix rassurante Galadriel donna ceci comme explication :

« Rien qui lui sera néfaste. Elle va grandir comme les autres enfants, mais je vous avertis dès-à-présent, elle ne vieillira pas. Car de la race des Hommes elle n'en a que l'apparence. Soyez de bons parents.

\- Vous … vous ne la gardez pas ? » Questionna Margareth la voix emplie de joie.

Celeborn sourit face au naturel désarmant de cette femme toute en effronterie, puis il expliqua :

« Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour elle, du moins, pour le moment. Nous vous laissons la garde de cette enfant. Cependant, nous viendrons quérir de ses nouvelles souvent, et Haldir sera le représentant de notre peuple pour cela. »

Haldir hocha la tête à cette annonce, heureux de pouvoir continuer à voir ce regard qui l'avait tant bouleversé. Il se fit le serment d'être le plus loyal possible face à cette tâche.

« Nous vous convions à habiter en Rhovanion. Proche de la Lothlórien, elle y sera un sûreté. Nous vous conduirons à un petit village plus au Nord. Ne craignez rien, nous pourvoirons à ses besoins et aux vôtres.

\- Majestée, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, et l'immense honneur que vous nous faites. Je ne saurai élever un enfant si je ne peux moi-même subvenir à mes besoins ». la coupa alors gentiment Eduin.

Galadriel eut un sourire lumineux face à cette annonce, et hochant gracieusement la tête, faisant ainsi scintiller son diadème en mithril, elle continua d'une voix calme et posée :

« Ainsi il sera fait. Nous vous donnerons dès-lors que de quoi élever cette enfant convenablement.

\- Majesté ? L'interrompit Margareth très humblement. Est-ce que cela sera assez pour elle ? Je veux dire, nous sommes des gens de la terre, elle ne connaîtra pas le faste de votre peuple …

\- Elle aura bien assez pour devenir forte et vigoureuse. Et elle aura du temps pour apprendre. Nous veillerons à que tout se passe pour le mieux.

\- Bien ... » murmura Margareth, qui n'était du coup plus du tout sûre de son choix.

Les souverains les saluèrent et Celeborn déclara :

« Vous prendrez la route dans quelques jours. Reposez-vous à présent, et laissez-nous vous offrir l'hospitalité des Elfes. »

Eduin et Margareth ne trouvèrent pas de mots pour les remercier encore, mais Galadriel savait quels étaient leur coeur, et c'est sereine qu'elle les laissa pour ne plus jamais les revoir.

Orophin convia le couple à les suivre, et il les mena à leur Talan. Haldir en profita pour rejoindre Galadriel et Celeborn, les interpellant courtoisement alors qu'ils marchaient devant. Il attendit qu'ils daignent lui faire face.

« Je sais vos interrogations Haldir, avança Galadriel avant qu'il ne parle. Je comprends votre trouble, mais pour le bien de tous, il faut que les événements se passent, et laisser le temps faire son œuvre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce donc si important de ne pas savoir ses origines ?

\- Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Rétorqua Celeborn qui établit directement les limites à ne pas franchir.

\- Seigneur, j'avoue ne pas comprendre.

\- Vous comprendrez Haldir, car vous aussi, vous aurez vôtre rôle à jouer dans ce qui attend cette enfant.

\- Un rôle … ?

\- Oui … à présent, veillez sur elle, et allez. Quand vous deviendrez le seigneur de la Lothlórien, vous comprendrez que certaines choses ne doivent pas être dévoilées. Et d'autres si, en temps et en heure. Des mouvements ont été aperçus dans le Nord, prenez vos Galadhrims et tenez-moi au courant. » le seigneur Celeborn se retourna, et Galadriel le suivit en silence, non sans avoir gratifié Haldir d'un de ses sourires énigmatiques au passage.

« Seigneur de la Lothlórien, moi ? » pensa-t-il alors, non sans un élan d'orgueil.

Trois jour plus tard, ils partirent de la grande forêt pour rejoindre le lieu que les Elfes avaient choisi pour eux. Haldir poussa alors plus au Nord avec ses hommes en quête d'informations. Etrangement regorgé d'une nouvelle énergie face à ces révélations.

…**...**

Les arbres murmuraient doucement la fin de l'été. Les oiseaux chantaient gaiement, et la fine brise caressait son visage avec délicatesse. Qu'il aimait cela, cette nature simple, qui vibrait si profondément avec son être. Il leva les yeux vers le soleil qui commençait à décliner à l'ouest et il sut que l'heure était venu. Il avait flâné des heures durant, laissant dériver son esprit avec les allées bordées d'arbres centenaires qui accueillaient sa venue. Il voulait sûrement, un peu consciemment, retarder l'heure fatidique. Néanmoins, quand Orophin se dévoila à ses yeux sur un des sentiers boisés, il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Il le suivit docilement jusqu'aux seigneurs de la Lothlórien. La Dame avait mis près de deux ans à le convier, et il se demandait si elle n'avait pas oublié son invite à un moment donné. La venue d'Orophin aux portes de son royaume quelques jours auparavant lui avait prouvé le contraire. Celeborn et Galadriel discutaient avec Haldir, et apparemment le sujet de conversation devait être des plus intéressant, car jamais il n'avait vu le Galadhrim aussi enthousiaste. Quand ils arrivèrent Haldir se calma de suite, et se retrancha dans son aspect austère, ce qui fit sourire l'invité du jour. Les trois elfes firent face au nouveau venu, et Celeborn dit d'une voix chaleureuse :

« Thranduil ! Qu'il est plaisant de vous voir par chez nous !

\- Il faut dire que je n'avais apparemment pas le choix. » Répondit celui-ci avec un regard appuyé sur Galadriel.

Celle-ci lui répondit par un froid sourire, et Thranduil reconnut bien là la force de la Dame de la Lórien. Celeborn continua d'une voix un peu plus ferme :

« La Dame s'en va dans quelques jours pour les Terres Immortelles, Thranduil, si nous pouvions laisser de côté ces petits jeux pour discuter plus sérieusement. »

Oui elle s'en allait, et comment Thranduil aurait pu expliquer ce que ce départ évoquait pour lui ? La gemme la plus pure, le soleil même de la Terre du Milieu allait disparaître à jamais de ces rives, et cela marquait la fin d'une époque. Une époque où la magie et les dieux, ainsi que ceux de sa race, avaient encore leur place ici. Thranduil hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, il ne voulait certes pas instauré une atmosphère glaciale alors que c'était les dernières heures où il pourrait encore contempler la beauté surnaturelle de la Grande Dame. Galadriel perçut ses pensées, et elle lui offrit un sourire plus doux, elle perçut également le trouble que tous ces changements animaient en lui.

« Ne soyez pas triste Thranduil. »

Le souverain se figea sous ses paroles, il savait qu'elle pouvait lire dans les esprits, mais il n'appréciait guère quand elle pénétrait dans le sien.

« Les jours à venir apporteront des changements, et même loin de là, je garderai un œil éveillé sur l'Ambar. Le temps qu'il sera nécessaire.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir convié Galadriel ? Je serai venu vous faire mes adieux sans votre invitation. Fit Thranduil légèrement irrité par la situation.

\- Je sais cela, mais je devais vous faire part d'autre chose. »

Thranduil arqua un de ses sourcils, totalement perplexe, attendant les révélations qu'elle avait à lui donner.

« Je sais votre cœur asséché par les pertes et les départs. Je sais que l'absence de Legolas vous mine peu à peu, et que vous vous demandez si vous ne devriez pas vous aussi partir pour les Terres Immortelles …. »

La mâchoire de Thranduil se crispa dangereusement, il ne supportait pas qu'on expose ainsi ce qu'il cachait si âprement. Néanmoins, sachant que Galadriel ne disait jamais les mots en vain, il la laissa continuer.

« Vous avez encore votre place ici Thranduil, car il vous faudra accomplir nombre de choses. »

Il aperçut qu'Haldir eut une réaction discrète face à cette déclaration, comme si il savait un élément qui lui était étranger. Et cette situation commençait sérieusement à lui faire perdre contenance.

« D'ici quelques années, vous allez faire la connaissance de quelqu'un qui va changer votre vie. Votre première rencontre sera d'ailleurs pour vous, un des événements les plus marquant de votre longue existence. Et même si la peur vous étreint un instant, ne rejetait pas le don que cette personne vous fera. Vous aurez une tâche à accomplir, tout comme Haldir aura la sienne.

\- Qui rencontrerai-je ? Demanda Thranduil plus énervé par les faits qu'autre chose.

\- Je ne peux vous le dire, et vous vous en doutez bien.

\- Alors n'est-ce qu'une mascarade pour me faire perdre mes moyens Galadriel ? Vous pensez que je me contenterais de ceci ? Je dois assumé une tâche dont je ne sais rien, pendant que Vous, vous voguait tranquillement vers Valinor ?! M'incombant par la même un fardeau dont je ne veux, pour vous laissez la conscience tranquille ?! »

Son teint pale s'était légèrement empourpré sous la colère, et il lui fallut tout les efforts du monde pour ne pas quitter les lieux séance tenante. Celeborn allait dire quelque chose, mais Galadriel lui attrapa la main fermement, lui donnant un ordre silencieux.

« Je fais ce que je dois faire, et Vous, vous le devez également. Je ne renoncerai pas à mon voyage sous prétexte qu'un roi capricieux ne veut faire face à ses obligations !

\- Quelles obligations Galadriel ?! Ce monde change ...et il ne veut plus de Nous ... » ses derniers mots brisèrent légèrement le ton de sa voix, et tous comprirent la réelle cause de son courroux.

Une tristesse certaine envahit le cœur des elfes présents, car oui, ils savaient ce qu'il en était, mais tout n'était pas fini, du moins pas encore. Le monde ne s'arrêterait pas avec leur départ, ni avec celui de la race des nain ou des hommes. Il continuerait, immuable. Et chacun devait faire ce qu'il devait, dans le temps qui lui était imparti. Thranduil tout autant que les autres. Galadriel s'avança vers le Seigneur de la Forêt Noire, et lui prenant la main elle chercha son regard. Leurs yeux clairs se rencontrèrent et il l'entendit dans son esprit.

« Délaissez le chagrin Seigneur de la Forêt. Je vous promets que des jours plus lumineux vous souriront, et que ce désert qui assèche votre cœur, trouvera une source pour le faire disparaître. Soyez attentif ...soyez courageux. Ne rejetez plus l'amour de ceux qui vous sont proches, et ne dédaignez plus le vôtre ... »

Thranduil repensa à son épouse, et des larmes silencieuses tapissèrent ses cils. Galadriel lui sourit.

« Il vient un temps pour tout .. Seigneur ... »

Puis elle rompit le contact, et revint vers son compagnon. Celeborn déclara alors :

« La Forêt Noire et la Lothlórien ne font plus qu'une à présent Seigneur Thranduil. Faisons de notre mieux pour que Notre région forestière Eryn Lasgalen comme elle se nomme à présent soit encore un lieu sûr et un havre de paix pour les créatures de ce monde qui chercheront asile. »

Thranduil ne put que hocher la tête en silence, Galadriel avait trop soulevé de choses en lui pour qu'il puisse décemment parler. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il le savait, les prophéties de la Dame de la Lórien, se réalisaient toujours.


	2. La Croisée des Chemins

_Neuf années s'étaient écoulées depuis ces entrevues. Les derniers porteurs des Anneaux avaient depuis longtemps désertés la Terre du Milieu, et le règne des Hommes commençait son hégémonie. Les Elfes et les Nains, quoi que toujours en étroites collaborations avec les Hommes, devenaient plus rares dans les régions, et tôt ou tard, ils deviendraient sans doute des sujets de légende. Mais il n'était pas encore de ces jours. Les troubles qui secouaient le Nord, étaient sporadiques, et la venue d'un grand dragon noir avait belle et bien était attestée. Il restait néanmoins assez tranquille, et n'attaquait qu'une fois l'an. Il rasait un village, récupérait les maigres richesses, tuait et mangeait quelques villageois, mais pour un animal de cette taille les dégâts étaient minimes. Legolas et Gimli l'avaient traqué, mais ils avaient perdu sa trace près des Montagnes Grises. Il devait se réfugier vers les Monts d'Angmar, et peut-être même, le Désert Glacé qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. Après un crochet par Erebor pour que Gimli puisse saluer les siens, ils empruntèrent la Vieille Route de la Forêt, et passèrent sans faire escale au Monts de la Forêt*, qui abritait la cité souterraine du Seigneur Thranduil. Legolas savait que cela n'arrangerait sûrement pas l'humeur de son père à son égard, mais il voulait rejoindre au plus vite Minas Tirith pour faire part de son rapport au Roi Elessar._

_…__**...**_

_« Gilthonien ? Gilthoniel ? » appela Margareth dans la rue poussiéreuse du village._

_La main au-dessus de ses sourcils pour se cacher du soleil qui lui mordait les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas quand elle s'éloignait trop de chez eux. En plus d'avoir fait le serment de la protéger, elle savait qu'elle était différente, et beaucoup de gens jasaient à son sujet. Le fait que le seigneur des Galadhrim vienne la voir plusieurs fois l'an, n'aidait pas les choses. _

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas Margareth, elle doit jouer avec d'autres enfants._

_\- Justement. Tu sais comment ils peuvent être, ils sont souvent méchants avec elle. Sa différence ne l'aide pas ... » _

_Ô elle ne parlait pas de ses origines troublantes, car malgré la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, l'enfant paraissait fille d'Homme. Non, son inégalité face aux autres, était qu'elle ne parlait pas. A part ses pleurs et ses rires, aucuns mots formés n'avaient franchis le seuil de ses lèvres fines. Et bien entendu, ce handicap, considéré comme une faiblesse par les idiots, lui jouait parfois de mauvais tour. Margareth soupira, elle se rongeait les sangs, alors elle regarda son mari qui était paisiblement assis sur une chaise au-dehors, en train de réparer un outil de jardinage, et déclara :_

_« Je pars à sa recherche._

_\- Couvre-toi alors le ciel s'assombrit tout d'un coup .. » dit Eduin sans lever le regard vers elle, trop concentré sur son travail._

_Margareth leva machinalement les yeux vers l'azur, vu que quelques secondes plus tôt le soleil brillait bel et bien, et son regard s'aiguisa pour distinguer quelque chose._

_« Sans langue ! Sans langue ! » répétait inlassablement la ronde d'enfants qui tournait autours de la petite fille, sous les regards impassibles des adultes non loin. Les moqueries fusaient, et Gilthoniel ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison ils se comportaient ainsi. Elle ne pouvait que rester debout, les dévisageant de ses yeux argentés, n'arrivant même pas à leur répondre, même si son coeur en brûlait d'envie. Alors que les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues rougies par la honte, elle serra les poings de rage. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils s'acharnent à la railler ainsi ? Jamais elle ne leur avait porté ombrage. Tandis que son cœur tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine, que ses tempes commençaient à ne donner qu'un bruit sourd et continu dans sa tête, elle porta les mains à ses oreilles, et hurla. Hurla si fort que tous ceux qui l'entendirent se figèrent aux alentours. La ronde d'enfants moqueurs s'arrêta, et quant elle cessa son cri de désespoir, elle en entendit un plus grand encore prendre le relais. Ce n'était pas un cri, mais un rugissement monstrueux Elle ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés, tandis que des clameurs terrifiantes s'élevaient autours d'elle. Elle tomba à la renverse giflée par un souffle puissant, et au sol, elle crut que ce dernier allait s'ouvrir sous elle quand un tremblement immense le secoua. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, aveuglée par la fumée et le feu qui s'étaient éveillés dans tout le village. Toussant sous l'agression des vapeurs empestant le souffre, elle chercha un coin pour se mettre à l'abri. C'est là qu'elle la vit. L'ombre gigantesque se découpa dans son champs de vision. La tête reptilienne troua la fumée pour se retrouver face à elle, et de grands yeux jaunes la fixèrent avec faim._

_…__**...**_

_« Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? » demanda Gimli en fixant l'horizon._

_\- De la fumée l'on dirait. » répondit Legolas en scrutant de ses yeux d'elfe le lointain._

_Concentré qu'il était sur une des vastes collines du Rhovanion, son expression se figea. Il se mit à courir dans la direction du nuage noir, laissant un Gimli plus que surpris par sa réaction. Attendant un élément de réponse à ses agissements._

_« Hâtons-nous mon ami ! Le dragon a encore frappé ! »_

_Le nain ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, serrant avec force le manche de sa hache il brailla :_

_« J'espère qu'il aura la décence d'attendre que je vienne lui trouer la peau ! »_

_Legolas sourit à cette réflexion, mais il ne releva pas, tant son inquiétude était grande._

_Des ruines, des cendres, de la fumée. Voilà tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent en arrivant sur les lieux. Bien évidemment le dragon n'était plus là, et Gimli râla dans sa barbe. Ils prirent du temps pour voir si il y avait des survivants, et enterrer les corps ou vestiges de corps qu'ils trouvaient. Ils se séparèrent pour couvrir le plus de terrain possible en quelques minutes, fouillant les maisons qui tenaient encore debout, ratissant tous les coins. Alors que Legolas ne pouvait que constater la calcination d'une famille complète dans une demeure éventrée, il entendit Gimli hurler :_

_« Par ma barbe ! Legolas viens vite ! »_

_L'elfe bondit agilement à l'extérieur de la maisonnée meurtrie, et il vit au loin Gimli au milieu du chemin principal. Sa hache était au sol et il semblait penché au-dessus de quelque chose. Legolas avança prestement, et son pas se fit plus lent quand il aperçut ce qui accaparait toute l'attention de son ami. Assise, seule, une petite fille était recroquevillée dans la poussière. La tête reposait fortement sur ses genoux, et elle avait les bras autours de ses derniers. Elle dévisageait Gimli sans rien dire, totalement terrorisée. Le nain essaya de la toucher, mais elle se recula vivement, comme un animal pris au piège._

_« Doucement petite, tu ne risques rien voyons. »_

_Mais le regard presque fou que lui jetait l'enfant trahissait son angoisse. C'est alors que Legolas arriva à sa hauteur, et que son regard croisa celui de Gilthoniel. Tout comme Haldir, des années avant lui, il frissonna devant ces deux perles d'argent. Reconnaissant au fond de lui, la lumière de ses semblables. L'enfant se redressa subitement, et sans explication, elle se jeta sur lui. Etreignant l'elfe avec force, elle plongea son visage dans sa cape et pleura à en fendre l'âme. Gimli regarda son ami, qui fit un signe d'incompréhension totale. Ils durent attendre de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne se calme un peu. Puis Legolas s'accroupit devant elle, prit un linge qui était dans un désordre à sa portée, et essuyant le visage de l'enfant il demanda d'une voix très douce :_

_« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »_

_Il n'eut en réponse qu'un long silence. Il fronça les sourcils, et s'appliquant sur son langage commun, il répéta la question. L'enfant semblait perdue, et Gimli hésita à dire :_

_« Elle n'entend peut-être pas, ou ne nous comprend pas. »_

_L'enfant lui jeta un regard noir à cette annonce, puis cherchant quelque chose elle se précipita vers un morceau de bois transformé en charbon sous le souffle du dragon. Avec application elle traça de belles arabesques sur le sol. Legolas fut plus que surpris de lire en elfique « Gilthoniel », dans une écriture parfaite._

_« C'est ton nom ? » _

_Elle hocha lentement la tête. Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit elle continua à écrire, et Legolas put lire le mot « Haldir ». Totalement abasourdi il questionna :_

_« Tu connais Haldir ? »_

_Là aussi elle répondit silencieusement par l'affirmative. Elle lui prit le bras avec délicatesse, lui indiquant qu'elle voulait partir, et c'est là qu'il vit la marque de Galadriel._

_« Par les Valars ! L'on dirait que cette enfant n'est pas des plus ordinaires mon ami. Elle porte sur elle un puissant charme, directement insufflé par la Dame de la Lórien. »_

_A l'évocation de ce nom, Gimli eut un profond soupir, et machinalement il porta une main à une des poches de son pourpoint. Legolas savait qu'il gardait toujours en secret, le cadeau que lui avait fait Galadriel, il y avait plus d'une dizaine d'années de cela à présent. Legolas regarda autours de lui en se redressant, réfléchissant il exposa :_

_« Nous ne pouvons joindre la Lothlórien, cela ferait un trop long voyage pour elle, présentement. Il nous faut un endroit sûr pour qu'elle puisse se remettre. Et je ne vois qu'un seul endroit qui allie les qualités nécessaire pour cela. »_

_Il regarda Gimli d'un air entendu et le nain siffla entre ses dents._

_« Sûr qu'il y en a un qui va être content._

_\- Qu'importe ! Je ne crains pas le courroux de mon père. » affirma Legolas bien décidé à rejoindre la Forêt Noire. _

_Gimli eut un sourire chaleureux, et en haussant les épaules il lança plein d'espièglerie :_

_« Si tu as pu te faire à l'accueil des nains, je pourrai survivre à l'accueil chaleureux des tiens ! »_

_Legolas partit alors dans un franc rire, ce qui afficha un sourire sur le visage de la petite fille qui, de nouveau, ne lâchait pas sa cape une seule seconde. Comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'oublie en route. _

_« Gilthoniel, je te promets de veiller sur toi._

_\- Nous veillerons sur toi ! » renchérit Gimli peut-être d'une façon un peu trop enthousiaste, car l'enfant se cacha légèrement derrière Legolas._

_L'elfe eut un autre petit rire, et posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son ami, il prophétisa :_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ami ! Tôt ou tard elle saura apprécier à juste titre, tes indéniables qualités ! »_

_Le trio partit alors en direction du Nord-Est, délaissant derrière eux la ruine et la désolation que le dragon noir avait semé. _

_Ils marchèrent quelques jours, assez lentement car l'enfant ne pouvait suivre leur foulée et leur endurance. Ils s'aperçurent que son silence n'était pas inhérent à un état de choc, car malgré les heures qui passèrent, elle ne prononça pas un seul mot. Cependant, ils arrivaient à la comprendre, car pour palier à ce handicap elle avait déployé tout un panel d'expressions et de regards qui en disaient plus long que n'importe quel discours. Legolas la compara à un animal, où seule l'empathie servait pour communiquer. Gimli ne l'impressionnait plus, pire, il était un véritable bout-en-train et savait déclencher chez elle des fous rires incroyables. L'elfe était circonspect la concernant, car il voyait qu'elle n'était pas une elfe, mais pas humaine non plus. D'où pouvait-elle bien venir ? Son nom quant à lui était bel et bien d'origine elfique. Il l'observa en train de dormir auprès du feu, en position fœtale sous la cape qui lui avait offert pour la couvrir la nuit. Ses cheveux retinrent son attention, ils étaient d'une couleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu sur un être de cet âge. Un gris foncé, qui flirtait avec le noir sans l'atteindre totalement, et qui au soleil, donnait parfois de magnifiques éclats argentés, tout comme ses yeux. Il se demanda également comment une fillette de cet âge pouvait connaître le Seigneur des Galadhrims. Il haussa les épaule, se disant que de toutes façons, ces questionnements resteraient sans réponse pour le moment. Il s'avisa que Gimli veillait sur elle d'une façon à peine croyable, mais il savait que son ami nain, avait plus de trésors dans le cœur que n'importe quelle montagne. Il s'endormit lentement, bercé par les crépitements du feu._

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au royaume de Thranduil, nombre de gardes les saluèrent avec retenue, car il n'avait que rarement vu des nain en ces lieux. Les derniers avaient été la compagnie de Thorin, et ils avaient fini dans les geôles du maître des lieux. Legolas revoyait les chemins qu'il avait tant de fois arpenté comme si il les avaient foulé la veille, mais cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'était revenu ici. Deux gardes vinrent à leur rencontre, bandant leur arc en direction de Gimli et Legolas usa de toute son autorité de prince, quand il déclara :_

_« Quiconque agresse mon ami, m'agresse également ! Si vous ne voulez pas nourrir ma colère baissez donc ces armes de suite ! »_

_Sa voix résonna gravement dans l'immense couloir, et les elfes obtempérèrent. Néanmoins ils les escortèrent jusqu'au roi, qui les attendait de pied ferme. Gilthoniel, quant à elle, essayait de se faire la plus discrète possible en se camouflant de son mieux derrière Legolas, prenant pour rempart le tissu de sa cape verte. Elle était impressionnée par le royaume souterrain qui les accueillait, car même au cœur d'une montagne, tout était lumineux et clair comme à l'extérieur. Les chemins faits de racines d'arbres millénaires, dessinaient des méandres noueux sous ses petits pieds, et les autres avaient été façonnés dans la pierre avec l'art commun aux elfes. Elle se sentait minuscule et insignifiante face à ces immensités souterraines. Son malaise s'accentua quand elle entendit la voix froide et posée de Thranduil qui s'éleva d'une pièce plus vaste encore où ils venaient d'entrer._

_« C'est ainsi que tu reviens chez toi Legolas, comme un vulgaire vagabond et si mal accompagné ? »_

_Gimli et Legolas s'arrêtèrent côtes à côtes, et Gilthoniel vint percuté légèrement la jambe de l'elfe. Elle faillit tomber en avant et elle se raccrocha maladroitement à la cape de Legolas, dévoilant ainsi sa présence au souverain. Ce dernier, toujours assis sur son trône de bois, se redressa d'un bond en tendant un doigt accusateur vers elle :_

_« Ne me dis pas qu'en plus de cela, tu me ferais l'affront d'emmener une bâtarde avec toi ?! »_

_Legolas et Gimli avaient la bouche grande ouverte face à cette agression qu'ils n'avaient pas vu venir. Le prince de Mirkwood affronta alors le regard diffamateur de son père, et d'une voix forte il imposa :_

_« Nous sommes venus en paix Seigneur ! Nous avons besoin de repos ! Et cette enfant n'est pas la mienne. C'est pour elle que nous sommes ici actuellement. Elle est la seule survivante de la dernière attaque du grand dragon qui a eu lieu il y a quelques jours dans le Rhovanion! Que la honte soit sur vous, si vous ne lui accordiez pas un peu de répit dans un endroit sûr ! Pensez bien que si j'avais pu faire autrement, je me serais abstenu l'outrage d'un tel accueil ! »_

_Thranduil haussa les sourcils face à la verve de son fils. Il avait pris en âge, et en force également, plus que du mépris, c'est un sentiment de fierté qui vint l'étreindre. Il reporta son attention sur l'enfant et dit d'une voix moins autoritaire :_

_« Alors il est encore réapparu. C'est la première fois qu'il sort de son antre de façon aussi rapprochée. Et aussi loin dans le Sud. Ses habitudes changent, il a du attendre d'être à l'âge adulte pour pousser ses vols plus loin. Si nous avions une chance de percer sa carapace, nous l'avons perdu. »_

_Il descendit les marches pour les rejoindre de façon calme et calculée. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il eut une grimace dédaigneuse envers Gimli, et celui-ci ne supportant plus le caractère hautain de leur hôte déclara de façon bourrue :_

_« Voilà bien l'accueil légendaire des Elfes ! »_

_Les yeux clairs de Thranduil eurent un éclat de métal froid, et se penchant vers lui, les mains jointes dans le dos dans une attitude qui prouvait bien sa supériorité, il répondit :_

_« Attention que cet accueil ne vous mène pas aux cachots de ma cité. _

_Il suffit Père ! Lâcha Legolas exaspéré. Gimli est mon ami, il a plus de bravoure que dix d'entre nous, et m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprise ! Il mérite plus de respect de votre part ! »_

_Tout dans l'attitude de Legolas prouvait à Thranduil qu'il aurait toutes les qualités pour reprendre le trône. Il avait indubitablement, voire radicalement, mûri. Il fit deux pas en arrière et fixa la petite fille à moitié camouflée derrière l'elfe. Il y eut de longues secondes silencieuses, et Legolas se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser son père. Contre toutes attentes, c'est la petite fille qui se détacha de son abri de fortune, pour s'approcher du souverain. Elle vint se placer devant lui, et leva la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Thranduil sentit son cœur se serrer face à cette attention argentée. Tout comme ceux de race le ressentait quand il la voyait. _

_« Elle ne parle pas Père ... déclara Legolas qui sembla judicieux de lui préciser ce fait._

_\- Ho, et bien, elle n'en sera menée qu'à dire moins de stupidités dans son existence. »_

_Gimli crut qu'il allait ouvertement le reprendre tant il trouvait cette remarque mauvaise et déplacée. Thranduil afficha un sourire vainqueur totalement désagréable, et sûr de lui, il s'accroupit devant la gamine, et l'étudia intensément. Elle fronça les sourcils légèrement, penchant la tête de façon curieuse pour le dévisager, et Thranduil sut en cet instant, qu'elle voyait ce qu'il dissimulait à tous. Il eut une seconde de fébrilité, et il n'eut pas le temps de se reculer quand elle tendit la main pour lui toucher le visage. Tous retinrent leur souffle alors que l'enfant exécutait un geste plus qu'interdit. Ses petits doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau pâle du roi, et il en ressentit une démangeaison insupportable. Il ne put rompre le contact tandis qu'il sentait une énergie singulière lui parcourir la peau, les muscles, les tendons, s'appropriant tout son visage et même le sommet de son crâne. La couronne de bois qu'il avait sur la tête se mit à pousser et germer. Des feuilles et des fleurs vinrent habiller l'ornement d'un seul coup, tandis qu'il sentait son visage guérir des vilaines blessures du passé. La situation devint trop inconfortable, et dans un geste sec il repoussa la petite fille qui fut projetée en arrière dans les jambes de Legolas. Thranduil émit un gémissement rauque en tombant à la renverse, se retrouvant sur le sol, totalement ahuri par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il se releva fébrilement, tremblant de tout son être, portant machinalement la main à sa joue gauche. Il toucha et toucha encore chaque millimètre de peau, ne croyant pas ce que ses doigts sentaient. Juste une peau lisse, parfaite. Plus de creux, de plaies, de boursouflures, elle avait purement et simplement anéanti les stigmates de ses combats passés. Il n'osa pas la regarder, il se détourna d'eux, et la voix un peu enrouée il finit par dire :_

_« Je vous offre quelques jours. Profitez-en. Quant à toi Legolas je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent. Et surtout, ce que tu sais de cette enfant. »_

_Il prit sa couronne dans les mains, et celle-ci perdait déjà les feuilles et fleurs qu'elle arborait. Il eut un geste vif en direction de sa joue, pour voir si cela aussi disparaissait, mais non. Le miracle était bel et bien là._

_Gimli et Gilthoniel furent menés dans un coin de la forteresse souterraine, assez éloigné de la salle du trône. Le nain entendit les rumeurs d'un cours d'eau non loin, et il se souvint de l'histoire que lui avait conté son père, Glóin, lors de son évasion des geôles de Thranduil. __Les deux elfes qui les encadraient ouvrirent une porte massive qui donnait sur une chambre immense. Ils les poussèrent presque à l'intérieur et refermèrent aussi sec. Gimli posa sur l'enfant un regard réconfortant, et lui posant un bras chaleureux autours des épaules, il énonça :_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Legolas va vite revenir. Pour l'instant on va s'occuper de toi, il doit bien avoir un endroit pour te débarbouiller un peu ! »_

_Alors qu'il inspectait les lieux, il entendit un cognement à la porte. Il se pressa d'aller ouvrir, et se trouva face à une elfe qui le dévisageait d'un air méprisant. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains retenus par une seule et unique tresse qui lui descendait le long du dos. Ses yeux étaient verts et perçants, comme ceux de certains animaux. Et son air était farouche. Habillée pour la marche, Gimli visa les deux dagues qu'elle portait sur son dos, et il sut d'instinct qu'elle était de la race des combattants._

_« Je me nomme Duilwen, énonça cette dernière. Je suis là par ordres du roi, je viens m'occuper de l'enfant._

_\- Je peux très bien le faire moi-même ! Rétorqua Gimli qui voyait d'un mauvais œil cette intrusion._

_L'elfe eut un rictus bruyant, poussant le battant de la porte sans douceur elle chercha l'enfant du regard._

_« Allons donc ! Un nain pour s'occuper d'une petite fille ! Vous avez autant de manières que des orques, et vous sentez tout autant ! » ajouta-t-elle en se postant devant Gilthoniel._

_Elle fixa la petite fille un instant, et elle se retrouva face à un regard des plus inamicaux. Pour ce que Gimli puisse en juger, elle n'aimait pas le ton de la nouvelle venue. Duilwen se pencha vers elle, et là son apparence sauvage changea du tout au tout. Ses yeux verts s'habillèrent d'un éclat espiègle et rassurant, puis d'une voix douce elle fit :_

_« Et bien il y a du travail jeune-fille ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire de toi une vraie dame ! »_

_Gimli leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cela, mais il fit signe à Gilthoniel de suivre la femme elfe sans discuter, quand celle-ci la prit par la main. Le nain alla s'asseoir près d'une table ronde située non loin de la pore d'entrée. Aux aguets. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement être ici, cet endroit lui paraissait trop hostile._

__« D'ici quelques années, vous allez faire la connaissance de quelqu'un qui va changer votre vie. Votre première rencontre sera d'ailleurs pour vous, un des événements les plus marquant de votre longue existence. Et même si la peur vous étreint un instant, ne rejetait pas le don que cette personne vous fera. »__

_Les mots de Galadriel tracèrent une ligne brûlante dans sa mémoire alors que Thranduil remontait les marches vers son trône. Il s'installa confortablement, et faisant un signe de la main à Legolas il exprima un « Je t'écoute » si monocorde que Legolas faillit partir sur le champs. Jamais il ne pourrait soupçonner à quel point Thranduil brûlait d'envie de savoir toutes les aventures que son fils avaient vécu. Il commença alors sa longue histoire, allant directement à l'essentiel pour ne pas perdre trop de temps. Il s'inquiétait pour Gimli et Gilthoniel, car il savait que son père pouvait être imprévisible. Thranduil écoutait sagement, étudiant tout ce que son fils lui rapportait. Ressentant un immense soulagement de le voir encore en vie, ainsi qu'une fierté peu commune. _

_« Elle connaît Haldir apparemment. » termina Legolas en regardant autre chose que son père, qu'il fixait depuis qu'il avait commencé son récit_

_Thranduil se souvint de la réaction d'Haldir lors de ses adieux à la Dame de la Lórien, et avec le recul, il était certain à présent que le Galadhrim était déjà au courant de l'existence de Gilthoniel. Il se passa machinalement la main sur le visage, encore sous le choc du prodige que la petite avait accompli. Il déclara alors :_

_« Repose-toi Legolas. Tu l'as plus que mérité. Je vais faire quérir Haldir, et nous aviserons quant il sera là. Ton ami nain ne risque rien sur mes terres, mais qu'il sache se tenir. A plus tard mon fils. »_

_Legolas salua son père, et dans un geste gracieux fit volte-face et rejoignit son ami, dans ce qui fut autrefois, ses appartements. Le roi resta seul un long moment, tout un tas de pensées se bousculant dans sa tête, et en un sens, il en voulut à Galadriel de ne pas lui en avoir dit plus. _

_La porte se referma doucement, et Legolas vint voir Gimli qui n'avait pas bougé de place. Il posa sa cape sur une des chaises, l'air soucieux._

_« Quelque chose ne va pas mon ami ? » demanda Gimli en fumant la pipe._

_Legolas ne répondit pas, il balaya la chambre du regard et demanda :_

_« Où est Gilthoniel ?_

_\- Elle dort. Répondit une voix féminine qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des années._

_\- Duilwen ?! »_

_L'elfe lui fit un salut assez raide, et venant à sa hauteur, elle répondit :_

_« Oui c'est bien moi. Tu te souviens de mon nom après toutes ces années ? Intéressant._

_\- Que fais-tu chez moi ?_

_\- Mon Seigneur m'a demandé de venir m'occuper de l'enfant, ce que j'ai fait. Je lui ai fait prendre un bon bain, fini de panser ses blessures, peigné ses longs cheveux et ôté les guenilles qu'elle avait sur elle. Bref, un travail qui aurait du être fait depuis un moment._

_\- Un vraie petite mère dis-moi ! Lança Legolas sarcastique._

_\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier, j'obéis à des ordres. _

_\- Pour une fois qu'ils te demandent de l'abnégation. _

_\- Que viens-tu me parler d'abnégation, toi, qui a abandonné ton royaume depuis des décennies ?! Trancha alors Duilwen._

_\- Moi aussi j'avais des ordres, et ils ne te concernent pas. » le ton de sa voix était cassant, Legolas n'avait pas envie de débattre de ses décisions avec elle._

_Elle se raidit, et sortit en claquant la porte sans un mot de plus._

_« Tu as l'art de te faire des amis parmi ton peuple, Legolas. » dit alors Gimli qui avait regardé la scène sans rien dire._

_Un nuage de fumée enveloppa une seconde son visage broussailleux, et Legolas répondit :_

_« Elle n'est pas une ennemie non plus. Juste que son aveuglement pour mon père lui a fait faire des actes que je ne cautionne pas. _

_\- Elle n'a pas l'air commode._

_\- Elle est pire que tu peux l'imaginer. Ses arts premiers son le vol … et le meurtre. Elle est l'assassin personnel de mon père. »_

_Gimli faillit avaler de travers en entendant cela, car il aurait aimé que son ami le mette au fait avant d'en découdre avec elle. Legolas eut un sourire en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés, et il ajouta :_

_« Mais je suis certain qu'elle tomberait sur un os si elle devait te défier ! »_

_Gimli eut alors un petit rire, qui fut coupé par quelqu'un frappant à la porte. On leur apportait leur dîner._

_Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la découverte de Gilthoniel dans les ruines de son village. Legolas et Gimli étaient aux petits soins pour elle. L'elfe lui faisait découvrir son royaume, et il souriait souvent face à ses grands yeux émerveillés qui détaillaient tout. Il lui chantait de douces chansons en elfique pour l'endormir, et il commença à lui apprendre réellement la langue. Même si elle ne parlait pas, au moins, elle pourrait toujours la comprendre. Gimli ne cessait de la faire rire, et c'est patiemment qu'il se pliait à ses volontés. Ce bougre de nain ne savait pas lui dire non. Legolas une fois avait totalement éclaté de rire en entrant « chez eux », et découvrant une barbe de nain totalement coiffée d'une multitude de tresses parfaites. Gimli avait soupiré mais il était si heureux de faire plaisir à la petite, qu'il laissa courir l'hilarité de son ami. Duilwen venait la voir tous les jours, et elle aussi lui enseignait des choses, à se tenir correctement par exemple. Car même dénuée de paroles, Gilthoniel savait affirmer ce qu'elle voulait ou ne voulait pas, et le courant avait du mal à passer entre l'elfe et l'enfant. Legolas soupçonna la petite de lui faire payer le dédain que son peuple avait pour son ami. Gimli et lui l'avaient retrouvé le jour même, en train de hurler même si hurler pour elle était un grand mot dans la chambre alors que Duilwen essayait de lui enfiler une robe faite d'un riche tissu. Mais la petite n'avait d'yeux que pour ses guenilles. Cela devait lui rappeler ses parents, et lui donner un sentiment d'amour et de sécurité. Legolas les avaient séparées, et avait dit à Duilwen :_

_« Elle la portera pour les occasions, et je la coifferai. Promis si le roi doit la convier, elle fera bonne impression. »_

_L'elfe était partie dans un accès de rage, totalement abasourdie qu'une fillette puisse lui préférer la compagnie de Legolas et d'un nain. Quand elle eut franchi la porte, Gilthoniel avait carrément tiré la langue en direction de la porte, et Gimli l'avait reprise._

_« Cela ne se fait pas Demoiselle ! Il te faut apprendre à te tenir en société !_

_\- Entendre ça d'un nain ! Je crois que j'aurais tout vu dans mon existence ! S'exclama Legolas en riant._

_\- C'est sûr que si tu me reprends à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose de censé, cette petite ne saura pas ce qui est convenable ou non !_

_\- Oui mon ami, je le sais. Avoua Legolas en venant vers Gilthoniel. Allez viens petit monstre, on va marcher un peu ! »_

_Elle lui prit directement la main en sautillant de joie, sachant que Legolas allait lui faire voir la forêt, Gimli sur leurs talons. Elle adorait sortir et parcourir les chemins. Plus que par plaisir l'elfe et le nain voulaient surtout lui apprendre l'extérieur, et la rendre plus endurante. Ils ne savaient pas encore ce que son devenir serait, mais aller en ce sens ne lui ferait pas de mal. C'est alors qu'à leur retour ils virent trois cavaliers devant les portes du royaume, juste après le pont qui enjambait le ravin séparant la cité de la forêt. Legolas n'eut pas le temps de bien voir qui était là, que la petite eut un couinement de surprise joyeux, et se détacha de lui prestement. Elle partit à toutes enjambées vers les arrivants. L'elfe qu'elle visait eut juste le temps de se retourner une fois descendu de cheval, pour voir qui courrait sur le pont. Il reçut de plein fouet une Gilthoniel toute essoufflée et décoiffée, dans les bras. Il la serra fort contre lui pour la saluer, et cherchant ses yeux argentés, il sourit en voyant l'éclat de joie qu'il y trouva. Il la reposa au sol en disant :_

_« Je suis si heureux de te trouver saine et sauve ! »_

_Gimli et Legolas arrivèrent en trottinant, et l'elfe tout en saluant son cousin de la Lorien s'excusa :_

_« Désolé Haldir, c'est un vrai courant d'air quand elle s'y met !_

_\- Ne t'excuse pas Legolas. Je suis si heureux de la retrouver. J'ai eu tellement peur en voyant les ruines et les cendres, je croyais l'avoir perdue. Puis le messager de ton père est arrivé. Mon coeur a de suite été soulagé d'une grande crainte. Je suis venu de suite. »_

_La petite serrait la main d'Haldir avec une telle force, que le doute n'était pas possible face à son attachement pour lui. Après tout, elle l'avait toujours connu. Gimli et Legolas eurent quand même un petit sentiment de jalousie, car les jours passés avaient quand même fait partie des plus heureux de leur vie. Sans morts, sans combats, juste une enfant pleine de vie et de rires, qui faisait les quatre cent coups, et qui égayait leur existence. Ils entrèrent enfin, après que les chevaux aient été menés aux grandes écuries, Haldir salua très courtoisement la monture de Thranduil, car le grand cerf était lui aussi, un seigneur de la forêt. Puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans la cité cachée. Legolas ravissant pour quelques temps Gilthoniel à Haldir. Chose qui fut quasi impossible tant elle s'accrochait à lui. Il calma ses pleurs avant qu'ils ne surviennent en lui disant :_

_« Chut Gilthoniel. On va te changer, tu ne voudrais pas faire honte à Haldir non ? »_

_La petite fille avait de suite compris la situation, et hochant la tête elle le suivit sans plus protester. Jamais Legolas ne l'avait vu se préparer aussi rapidement et docilement. Elle allait lui filer entre les doigts avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la coiffer, et il dût se montrer un peu ferme pour qu'elle cesse de gesticuler. Après de longues minutes d'un long combat qu'il pensait perdu d'avance oui comme quoi les guerriers ne sont pas à l'abri de tout ils ressortirent, et la petite avait de la peine à rester en place. Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle du trône, ils virent Thranduil en pleine discussion avec Haldir, et à la vue de l'enfant, ils firent silence. La petite était peut-être mue d'un handicap, mais elle n'était pas stupide. Elle sentit de suite le malaise que sa présence occasionnait, ce qui la blessa. Legolas la lâcha et il fut surpris de la voir rester en place. Thranduil la regardait de haut, comme à son habitude, mais Haldir, lui, afficha un radieux sourire. Il vint vers elle et se penchant il déclara :_

_« Mais voilà une jeune-fille tout à fait présentable. Legolas a fait un travail remarquable, je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi belle. »_

_La petite fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et Gimli eut un petit rictus en disant :_

_« Il est bien connu que les paroles d'un prince font toujours mouche ! »_

_La petite fille le fusilla du regard, apparemment vexée par sa réaction. Gimli lui lança un clin d'œil et elle eut de suite tout sourire. Effaçant par la même, la gêne qu'il avait immiscé en elle avec sa remarque. Elle vit quelqu'un bouger derrière le roi, et la silhouette de Duilwen se fit voir. Retenant sa respiration, elle la vit venir vers elle, et cette dernière déclara :_

_« Vous ne pouvez rester ici jeune-fille. Retournez dans vos appartements, ce qu'il va se dire ce soir ne vous regarde pas. Vous êtes trop jeune encore pour ces choses-là »._

_Gilthoniel se mordit la joue pour ne pas hurler, elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter Haldir, pour des discussions entre adultes. Duilwen lui prit fermement le poignet et la tira à sa suite. Ses doigts pénétrèrent sa chair tendre, elle sentit même ses ongles à travers le tissu. Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle la mena dans les appartement de Legolas et ferma la porte à clé. La petite fille se plaqua contre la surface en bois, et malgré l'effort que cela lui demandait, elle pleura en essayant de dire quelque chose. Mais seuls des bruits incompréhensibles sortirent de son larynx. Ses plaintes restèrent vaines, et ses petits poings ne pouvaient pas faire le poids face au bois de cette immense porte. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol lentement, tout en pleurant, et elle finit par s'endormir quelques heures après, sur le sol, épuisée d'attente. _

_La table était emplie de mets en tous genres, la Forêt Noire était encore pourvue de bien des gibiers appétissants, et les elfes mangèrent de bon cœur après les jours de chevauchée qu'ils avaient traversé. Le vin du roi était toujours aussi fameux, et ils ne se firent pas prier pour le goûter. Quand les desserts furent servis, Thranduil fit sortir les gardes et autres serviteurs, et Haldir congédia les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient. _

_« Bon … maintenant que nous sommes seuls, avez-vous des nouvelles du Nord, Thranduil ? » demanda le Galadhrim, inquiet._

_Thranduil leva un sourcil face à sa question si directe et répondit, en se calant dans son fauteuil de façon fermée._

_« Et vous ? Avez-vous des choses à me dire sur cette enfant ? »_

_Haldir se retrouva bouche bée devant cette interrogation, qu'il ne comprenait pas._

_« Pas plus que ce que vous ne savez déjà Seigneur._

_\- Allons ! Cessez de jouer avec ma patience, je sais très bien que lors de notre dernière entrevue, vous saviez déjà quelque chose. Je vous ai vu avec les anciens Seigneurs de la Lothlórien._

_\- A cette époque j'avais supervisé le voyage des paysans qui lui ont servis de parents, rien de plus. Dame Galadriel ne m'a éclairé d'avantage._

_\- Si cette enfant était si importante, pourquoi l'avoir donné à ces mortels ? La Dame l'a laissé sans défenses face à tous les dangers, et même, ceux causés par un dragon ... »_

_Haldir resta silencieux face à cette remarque, qu'il savait pertinente. _

_« D'ailleurs, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi elle est encore en vie ? Il n'est venu à l'esprit de personne que le dragon ait pu la voir et qu'il lui a laissé la vie sauve sciemment ? »_

_Le silence qui s'installa en dit long. Legolas eut alors une réaction qui surprit son père._

_« Est-ce dont tout le crédit que vous lui apportez après ce qu'elle a fait pour vous ?_

_\- Je ne lui ai rien demandé ! Trancha Thranduil presque violemment._

_\- Peut-être, mais les faits sont là ! Renchérit Legolas, les poings fermés sur la table._

_\- Galadriel ne nous dit pas tout, et vous le savez, mais elle a toujours su ce qui était bon pour les autres. Je pense qu'elle devait savoir que tout allait se passer convenablement pour elle, n'a-t-elle pas apposé sa bénédiction sur cette enfant ? Rien que ceci pourrait nous donner un élément de réponse ! » fit Haldir d'un ton calme et ferme._

_Thranduil se renfrogna encore plus. Il épousseta dédaigneusement des miettes de pain qui jonchaient la nappe devant lui et en soupirant presque bruyamment il ordonna :_

_« Allez vers le Nord. Tous les trois ! »_

_Legolas, Gimli et Haldir se regardèrent, crédules._

_« Il semble que je ne puisse avoir confiance en personne d'autres pour aller quérir des informations. Trouvez où se cache ce monstre ! Je veux savoir où il se terre ! Si il commence à rapprocher ses attaques, nous ne pouvons laisser notre peuple à la merci de ses envies. »_

_Les trois amis se fixèrent sans dire un mot. Se fut Legolas qui parla en premier :_

_« Soit, si c'est ce que vous voulez._

_\- Et Gilthoniel ? Demanda Gimli, s'inquiétant de suite pour le devenir de la petite._

_\- Elle restera ici pour le moment. Déclara Thranduil lentement. La cité est sûre, et si elle m'importune de trop, je l'enverrais à Celeborn. Il saura s'occuper d'elle._

_\- En effet .. » appuya Haldir qui n'approuvait pas les choix de Thranduil._

_Lui aussi n'avait pas plus confiance que cela au Seigneur de la Forêt Noire. Le roi des elfes prit une grappe de raisin, et prenant les grains presque méthodiquement, il déclara :_

_« Vous pourrez partir dès cette nuit, le plus tôt sera le mieux. »_

_Haldir fit une révérence et se leva sans dire un mot de plus, comprenant le message implicite. Gimli en fit tout autant. Legolas les laissa sortir, et resta silencieux de longues minutes, histoire de contrôler au mieux ce qui se mouvait en lui. Enfin il se leva de façon très raide, ses membres tremblants légèrement sous la rancœur, il fixa son père durement, et sortit d'une voix tendue :_

_« Toute votre vie vous n'avez fait que des mauvais choix, Seigneur. Il appuya bien le dernier mot pour exprimer ce qu'il pensait. Ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous restez seul, et que je sois plus sur les routes qu'ici, à vos côtés ! Quel royaume laisserez-vous donc à nos descendants ?!»_

_Ces mots touchèrent Thranduil plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Une fois que l'ombre de son fils eut disparu dans le grand couloir, il se leva, et dans un geste colérique, il balaya les couverts et une coupe de fruits qui étaient devant lui sur la table. Tout alla s'écraser un peu partout dans la salle, et il prit la direction de sa chambre. Il ne leur dirait pas bonne chance, ni au revoir, Legolas le savait._

_Ils rentrèrent et trouvèrent la petite fille couchée sur le sol près de la porte. Gimli en eut les larmes aux yeux, il la prit de suite dans ses bras et alla la coucher. Il chuchota à Legolas :_

_« Elle est transie la pauvre petite. N'ont-ils donc pas de cœur ce de ta race, mon ami ? »_

_Legolas ne sut que répondre, et il ne pouvait en vouloir en son ami de réagir ainsi. Elle s'éveilla quand il la déposa sur le lit. L'elfe et le nain lui expliquèrent la situation et elle se mit à pleurer à grosses larmes. Legolas lui passa une main sous le menton, plongeant ses yeux clairs dans l'argent de son regard, il lui promit :_

_« Nous reviendrons dans quelques temps, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu seras en sécurité ici. »_

_Elle ne voulait pas être en sécurité ! Elle voulait les suivre. Elle voulait partir avec eux loin de cet endroit où elle ne sentait pas à sa place. Et Haldir ? Quand le reverrait-elle également ? Elle serrait de toute ses maigres forces les capes des deux amis, ne voulant pas les lâcher, mais il était temps. Il la délaissèrent dans cette immense chambre, et elle colla son visage sur l'oreiller pour étouffer son cri muet de désespoir, elle pleura des heures durant et finit à nouveau par s'endormir._

_Alors qu'ils sortaient sous la lune, montant leurs chevaux, Haldir demanda à ses gardiens de repartir vers Celeborn et de le tenir informé. Puis tournant bride il entendit Gimli dire :_

_« Que je n'aime pas la laisser ici …. je n'aime pas cela du tout. »_

_Et pour une rare fois, les elfes furent bien d'accord avec le nain. Ils lancèrent leur chevaux au galop, et traversèrent les bois en pleine nuit. Ils prirent la direction des Montagnes Grises, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer._

_…__**...**_

_Les bruits de marteaux cognant le métal étaient incessants. Ils remontaient inlassablement des profondeurs. Le dragon mit sa tête sous son aile pour amoindrir ce boucan, mais rien n'y faisait. Tout résonnait ici. Il souffla d'énervement, et bougeant un peu ils regarda par l'immense entrée de son repaire. Une vaste salle creusée à même la forteresse, avec tout le confort dont avait besoin un dragon, c'est-à-dire, pas grand chose. Et si il partait dans le Sud ? Au chaud, là où la nourriture ne manque pas. Là où il pourrait voler sans se battre contre la neige et le vent. Là où tant de richesses s'offraient à lui. Smaug n'avait-il pas eu une montagne pour lui tout seul ? Gorgée d'or et de pierres précieuses ? Il entendit une lourde porte en métal s'ouvrir, grinçant sur ses gonds avec le bruit d'un animal qu'on égorge, et il vit son maître approcher. La longue cape noire qui dissimulait son visage était couverte de givre. Le dragon se demanda un instant si cet être était seulement en vie, pour ne pas sentir le froid de la sorte. _

_« Carach ! Nos travaux avancent, mais lentement. Mes orques et gobelins ont été rudement amoindris à cause de la dernière guerre. Trop peu sont revenus. J'ai besoin de toi. Vas mon enfant, par delà le blizzard, vole vers le Sud-Est. Trouve les mines d'Ered Engrin, et porte-moi autant de fer que tu puisses porter._

_\- Du fer ? S'étonna le dragon en relevant sa tête massive._

_\- Oui, il m'en faut, et m'en faudra encore bien plus. Si tu trouves une résistance là-bas, tu sauras quoi faire. Tu pourras garder les pierres et joyaux que tu le souhaites, mais le fer est à moi. Si tu as faim, sers-toi, ces nains ne sont d'aucune utilité. Sauf pour creuser des trous peut-être et te faciliter le travail. »_

_Le dragon hocha la tête lentement, puis s'étirant en baillant, découvrant sa gueule énorme pleine de crocs étincelants, il bougea pour arriver au bord du précipice qu'était sa porte de sortie. Il renifla dédaigneusement face à la neige qui lui fouettait le nez, puis avec un dernier regard en arrière il sauta dans le vide. L'homme avança et regarda son ombre disparaître dans le ciel obscur. _

_Le dragon fit face aux courants impétueux, épuisant une énergie folle pour se réchauffer et ne pas s'écraser. Savait-il au moins, cet homme, ce qu'il lui demandait à chaque fois ? Si il ne devait pas lui obéir il l'aurait mangé depuis longtemps, mais, il avait ses moyens de persuasion. Son vol ne stoppa ni le jour, ni la nuit, et alors que les crêtes de l'Ered Engrin s'avançaient lentement sur l'horizon, il lorgna au-dessous de lui, et sur un coup de tête changea de direction. Depuis dix années qu'il était en Terre du Milieu, jamais il n'avait vu la Brande Desséchée, là où vivaient, disait-on, ceux de son espèce. Le soleil brûlant de la lande poussiéreuse agressa son cuir malgré son armure d'écailles. Il n'était pas habitué à de telles températures, même si son feu pouvait venir à bout de presque tout, également de la roche. Il se posa assez légèrement, les vents chauds remontant des terres gonflant aisément la peau translucide de ses ailes. Le sol était brûlant, et marchant dans un sable ocre, presque rouge, il s'amusa à voir ses empreintes se dessiner dessus. Il regarda au loin, et où que se porta son regard, il n'y avait rien. Qu'une langue de terre aride, encastrée entre deux chaînes de montagnes. Il marcha longtemps, puis il butta sur quelque chose. Baissant les yeux, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec un crâne colossal, au moins aussi gros que le sien. Suivit du squelette entier de l'animal. Quand il reconnut l'un des siens, Carach eut une étrange sensation dans le cœur. La peur peut-être, d'être réellement le dernier représentant de son espèce. Il balaya d'un coup de patte le crâne qui semblait le narguer, puis il reprit son envol. C'est alors qu'il entendit un cri au loin. Dans les vents chargés de sable bordants les Terres Inconnues, il aperçut une silhouette draconienne, qui disparut aussitôt. Un faible espoir l'étreignit, mais avant de tirer tout cela au clair, il devait suivre les ordres. Il arriva au lieu de sa recherche peu de temps après. Il entendit au loin le bruit des cors et des cloches d'alarme, tandis que son envergure avait été repérée, mais qu'importe. Il passa les portes massives bien gardées, détruisit tout sur son passage. Rien que le fait de marcher dans les demeures naines servaient à tout saccager. Il balaya la forteresse aussi aisément qu'un château de cartes, puis après avoir recouvré des forces en mangeant une bonne partie de la population terrorisée, il s'attarda à sa mission. Les dragons avaient pour eux d'être très intelligents, et rusés. Carach décrocha les immenses fourneaux de la mine, puis de ses pattes puissantes il se mit à éventrer la montagne. Un nuage de poussière noire s'éleva lentement sous la force du cataclysme, et l'on put le distinguer jusqu'à l'Eryn Lasgalen. Il emplit les chariots et autres fourneaux remplis à ras bord et les attachant entre eux avec des chaînes, il les positionna pour pouvoir toutes les porter en même temps. C'était très lourd, même pour lui, et il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir se poser à la Forteresse de Glaces avec un tel fardeau. Le trajet du retour fut plus long, et de ce fait bien plus épuisant. Il dégringola presque de la falaise qui lui servait de reposoir quand il arriva. Se hissant avec ses dernières forces, il déposa son butin en reprenant son souffle. Une harde de gobelins vint tout récupérer, criant et gesticulant en tout sens. Carach ne les aimait pas, il les trouvait trop bruyants et sans intérêt. Une fois le chargement totalement évacué de son nid, il regarda son seigneur qui l'observait._

_« Et les nains ?_

_\- Morts. » répondit simplement le dragon exténué._

_L'homme se rapprocha de lui, et lui tendant une gemme magnifique, brillant de milles feux blancs, il dit :_

_« Prends ceci, elle te permettra de recouvrer tes forces rapidement. Tu es encore jeune, mais ton métabolisme grandit vite et bien. Bientôt tout ceci sera pour toi qu'un mauvais souvenir. »_

_Le dragon ferma les yeux un instant en signe de compréhension et quand il les rouvrit, l'homme n'était plus là. Il gémit en bougeant une des ses pattes, les chaînes avaient entaillé ses chairs par endroit. Il se mit à les lécher lentement pour les faire cicatriser au plus vite, puis totalement vidé, il s'endormit, la pierre posée entre ses griffes puissantes. Et durant le sommeil qui allait durer plusieurs jours, la pierre dévoila son pouvoir, offrant au dragon le miracle d'une croissance accélérée._


	3. Les Ombres du Passé

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut, hurlant tant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle regarda autours d'elle, perdue. Elle était seule, définitivement seule. Une angoisse irrépressible l'envahit alors que les images de son cauchemar la hantaient encore. Le dragon noir était là, et il lui parlait. Duilwen entra comme une tornade, et Gilthoniel crut qu'elle allait encore se faire vertement disputer, mais rien ne vint. L'elfe se pencha au-dessus d'elle et demanda l'air réellement inquiet :

« Tout va bien ? »

La petite fille essuya ses larmes en hochant la tête lentement. Duilwen eut un franc sourire, qui la transfigura totalement, et lui caressant le front elle la recoucha.

« Je vais rester un peu, comme ça tes cauchemars ne viendront plus t'ennuyer, d'accord ? »

Gilthoniel hocha gravement la tête, puis, venant se coller instinctivement à l'elfe, elle se rendormit sans mal. Duilwen eut la respiration en suspens quelques secondes, ne s'attendant pas à cela de sa part. Elle osa lui caresser les cheveux, pour au final, la serrer un peu contre elle. Elle voulait lutter contre cet attachement naturel qui poussait les elfes vers elle apparemment, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Après quelques minutes, elle se releva, et laissant la porte entrouverte, elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Thranduil. Le roi la dévisageait comme si il cherchait à savoir quelque chose, mais son bon seigneur devait savoir, après toutes ces années, qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien lire en elle.

« Alors ? A-t-elle dit quelque chose ? » demanda Thranduil abruptement.

Duilwen lui fit signe de la suivre, une fois à bonne distance elle expliqua :

« Son handicap n'est pas feint Seigneur. Même lors des ses rêves ou cauchemar, rien d'intelligible ne sort de sa bouche. Je ne sais pas d'où ce blocage peut provenir. Peut-être que l'attaque du dragon l'a traumatisée au point de la rendre muette. »

Thranduil étudia cette perspective, mais une autre idée lui frôla l'esprit :

« Ou c'est lui qui lui a jeté un sort pour lui éviter de dire quelque chose. »

Duilwen le fixa, surprise d'entendre cela. Elle aimait son souverain mais là, elle trouvait qu'il allait un peu loin dans sa paranoïa.

« Tu resteras à la surveiller quelques temps, si nous n'arrivons à rien, inutile de nous encombrer avec ce fardeau. Je l'enverrai à Celeborn, il fera ce qu'il veut d'elle ! »

Puis sans un mot il tourna les talons et disparut dans la nuit. Duilwen regarda son ombre s'effacer peu à peu, totalement secouée par les paroles de Thranduil. Eliminer, se débarrasser ou accuser un ennemi, passe encore, mais là, il s'agissait d'une enfant. Elle secoua la tête sous les pensées contraires qui l'assaillirent. Elle savait néanmoins que quoi qu'il lui ordonne, elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal, même par ordre de son Roi.

…**...**

« Je n'ai jamais vu pareil nuage avant. Ce n'est pas de la fumée ou un ciel d'orage. Dit Haldir en regardant vers le nord-est.

\- Cela provient de l'Ered Engrin ! S'exclama Gimli prit d'effroi.

\- Il y a encore des nains là-bas ? Demanda Legolas inquiets .

\- Bien évidemment ! D'où croyez-vous que le fer qui sert à fabriquer les armes des hommes, des nains, et parfois même des elfes, provient ? Répondit Gimli vexé par cette question.

\- Devons-nous aller là-bas ? » Demanda Hadlir en regardant ses compagnons, perplexe.

Legolas regarda Gimli, et l'inquiétude déformait son visage barbu. Il prit une rapide décision. Regardant la même direction que les deux autres, il décida :

« Oui. Mon père veut des informations, donc, on va lui en apporter ! »

Gimli lui offrit un large sourire de reconnaissance, et rangeant leurs affaires, ils se remirent en route de suite. Ils avaient passé Esgaroth deux jours auparavant, et ils remontaient vers le nord actuellement. Un crochet vers l'est ne devrait pas être trop long. Ils chevauchèrent longuement, prenant des pauses juste pour que leur chevaux reprenne des forces. Puis quand ils arrivèrent aux mines des monts de fer, Gimli eut les larmes aux yeux.

Le flanc de la montagne était totalement éventrée, et il ne restait que peu de vestiges de la cité. Un immense cratère noir tâchait les pentes boisées. L'air était saturé d'odeurs de souffre, de cendres, de charognes. Ils progressèrent lentement, louvoyant entre les roches immenses qui avaient été arrachées, et les piliers et autres embrasures brisées. Certaines pierres s'étaient transformées en verre sous la force du souffle. Haldir arrêta son cheval et toucha l'une des surfaces polies, très perplexe, puis un bruit attira son attention.

« Legolas !Idhor na forn !*» déclara soudain Haldir à voix basse. (Attention à droite*)

L'elfe riva son attention à l'endroit que lui indiquait Haldir, puis voyant le danger il glissa à bas de son cheval, suivit de Gimli et du prince de la Lórien.

Dans les ruines des formes noires bougeaient. Ils laissèrent leur chevaux en arrière, et ils avancèrent en silence. Ce qui était plus qu'évident pour les elfes, par contre Gimli, n'avait pas cette aptitude, même si il savait se faire discret. Il leva les yeux aux ciels en voyant ses deux compagnons disparaître de son champs de vision, sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils se servaient de lui comme appât. Et bien que le nain ne soit pas dépourvu de courage et de force, cela ne le rassurait jamais. Il suivit un corridor anarchique d'éboulements grisâtre et sentant le fer à plein nez. Après quelques longues secondes il déboucha sur une place plus découverte, pour se trouver face à une vingtaine de gobelins en train de fouiller les décombres. Il visa l'un d'entre eux poser les mains sur un corps sans vie pour le dépouiller du métal qu'il avait sur lui. Là son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Oubliant le surnombre et l'espace jonché d'obstacles en tous genres, il se mit à courir dans sa direction en hurlant. Les gobelins, surpris, ne virent qu'un agresseur en armure débouler à toute vitesse sur eux, et venir percuter de plein fouet celui qui dépouillait le cadavre. La hache de Gimli se planta dans son torse, aussi aisément que dans une courge trop mûre, maculant son visage du sang noir de la vile créature. Il retira la lame d'un coup sec, laissant voir la plaie béante, dévoilant côtes et coeur à l'air libre. Il cracha par terre en voyant les dix neuf autres converger vers lui, et il hurla :

« Venez bêtes puantes ! Amenez vos jolies petites gueules ! J'vais vous arranger moi !»

Les gobelins émirent un cri de guerre, et comme un seul homme ils sautèrent sur lui. Seuls dix d'entre eux se retrouvèrent à sa portée. Les autres ayant été fauchés par les flèches elfiques qui se mirent à pleuvoir du ciel. Haldir et Legolas apparurent alors, et c'est au corps à corps que le combat se finit. Le nain ne pourrait jamais critiquer l'agilité des elfes et leur force. Ils vinrent à bout de ce groupe un peu trop rapidement au goût du nain. Vérifiant que les gobelins étaient bien morts, Haldir fit en se penchant sur un des corps:

« Etrange, je n'ai jamais vu ces armoiries. »

Sur le torse du gobelin en armure siégeait fièrement un blason, noir de fond avec un dragon bleu sur le dessus.

« Moi si ... » soupira Gimli soudain très sombre.

Voyant le regard perplexe de ses amis elfiques il expliqua :

« Je croyais que c'était des histoires anciennes, comme des légendes pour effrayer les enfants. Mon père me la contait pour vous dire ! Cela remonte à si loin. Il m'avait montré un bout de tissu avec ce dessin. Mais nous avions convenu, en grandissant avec mes cousins, que les anciens avaient confectionné tout ceci pour alimenter le mythe.

\- De quoi parle cette histoire ?

\- D'un roi. Un roi qui n'avait qu'une chose en tête, s'approprier la puissance des Valars. Il a étudié les magies, les techniques, c'était un érudit, mais un érudit violent et cruel, qui n'était fasciné que par le pouvoir. Il paraît que c'est lui qui est à l'origine du Désert Glacé qui s'étend au Nord …

\- Impossible ! Lança Legolas. Aucun mortel ne peut arriver à tel prodige.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était mortel Legolas. Ou alors, il a trouvé un moyen de tromper la mort. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand la pression qu'il exerçait est devenue trop forte sur les autres peuples, il y a eu une guerre. Ô pas aussi importante que celles du Gondor, d'Ereboror, ou même de Dargolad, mais elle a marqué l'histoire des Nains. Mes cousins et aïeux ont repoussé vertement ce monstre, et détruit son armée. Malheureusement, nous n'avons jamais retrouvé son corps. Certains disent qu'il s'est réfugié dans sa Forteresse de Glaces, en plein cœur du désert. Et qu'il serait mort. Mais … ceci nous prouverait le contraire. » dit Gimli bougeant du pied la dépouille de gobelin qui gisait à ses pied.

Haldir et Legolas regardèrent les alentours, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres ennemis proches. Puis Haldir demanda :

« Et combien de chance y a-t-il pour que ce dragon et ce « roi » aient un rapport entre eux ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais ce n'est certes pas un hasard si ils sont ici. Ce qui serait logique, quelle armée pourrait tenir tête à un dragon ? Ils ne sont que les charognards qui passent après le massacre ! » cracha presque Gimli en serrant le manche de sa hache.

Il tourna les talons, et partit seul dans les ruines. Legolas voulut le suivre mais Haldir le retint. Lui faisant comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit seul. Ils tombèrent sporadiquement sur quelques gobelins éparpillés, leur donnant la mort sans état d'âme. Gimli trouva quelques survivants, beaucoup de blessés. Il leur indiqua de prendre la route d'Erebor, et de quérir refuge là-bas auprès du roi Dáin II.

« Devons-nous pousser plus au Nord Legolas? Où votre père se satisfera de ceci ? »

L'elfe sylvain hocha la tête en regardant la désolation alentours, et en soupirant il répondit :

« A part aller dans cette forteresse et trouver les réponses là-bas, que pouvons-nous faire de plus ? Nous ne sommes pas assez, et nous ne sommes pas équipés pour affronter les éléments. Sans oublier que l'hiver approche à grands pas. Se serait du suicide de s'aventurer dans les montagnes et ce désert par telle saison. Il faudra un long moment avant que je puisse mettre les forces nécessaires en route vers là-bas, pour un quelconque affrontement.

\- Surtout que nous ne pouvons déclarer une guerre ainsi. Sans preuve. Fit Haldir pensif.

\- Je me demande si mon père est au fait de toute cette histoire. Si il a connu cette époque. Et si il l'est, cela veut dire qu'il est courant de choses que j'ignore, et cela ne m'étonnerait pas. » lâcha Legolas presque avec dégoût, tant il soupçonnait son suzerain de paternel bien capable de cela.

Il vint près de Gimli, le pauvre nain ne cessait de pleurer en silence, et il lui murmura :

« Nous allons les enterrer Gimli. Même si cela doit nous prendre plusieurs jours ».

Le nain lui lança un regard empli de reconnaissance, et ne pouvant parler, il hocha simplement la tête.

…**...**

Elle regardait l'enfant avec beaucoup de tendresse. Elle s'occupait d'elle tous les jours, et son cœur d'elfe n'avait pas pu résister bien longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais eu de frère ou de sœurs. Seul Legolas avait pu à un moment prétendre à cette place, mais leur rang respectif, et son obédience presque aveugle envers Thranduil, les avaient séparés peu à peu. Si elle avait eu une petite soeur, Gilthoniel aurait pu lui ressembler. Malgré sa race, malgré sa différence et son handicap. Thranduil l'observait en train d'observer l'enfant. Duilwen était assise sur un rocher, au soleil, ses cheveux jouant de reflets dorés dans leur masse châtain. Elles étaient près des grandes portes du royaume, Gilthoniel étudiait avec intérêt les oiseaux qui préparaient l'hiver naissant. Devait-il s'avouer que le miracle dont elle avait usé pour lui l'avait déstabilisé ? L'avait touché en plein cœur ? Qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas faire preuve de faiblesse. Pour cela qu'il s'était retranché dans une attitude aussi sévère avec elle. Les paroles de Galadriel lui revinrent, et il en souffrit. Il grimaça légèrement, puis voyant Duilwen rire face à Gilthoniel qui lui tendait des fleurs presque sur le déclin, se fut trop. Il avança d'un pas sûr, trop bruyamment pour que ce soit naturel, et s'approcha d'elles. Quand il fut à leurs côtés Duilwen se leva d'un bond et le salua avec respect. Gilthoniel se plaqua instinctivement à l'elfe, et cela énerva encore plus profondément le souverain. Il savait qu'il faisait tout pour qu'elle le craigne, mais, tout en contradiction qu'il était il ne supportait pas de la voir avoir peur de lui ainsi. Il était le seul que l'enfant n'approchait pas naturellement, et comment le pourrait-elle après l'acte de violence qu'il avait eu envers elle, alors qu'elle l'avait soigné ? Il fixa presque durement Duilwen, et cette dernière sentit instinctivement que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Duilwen. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'ils sont partis, et je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Pars à leur recherche. »

Duilwen tendit machinalement la main vers l'enfant pour lui toucher l'épaule, comme voulant l'agripper et la garder. Cela n'échappa pas à Thranduil.

« Tu partiras dès aujourd'hui ! C'est un ordre !

\- Bien Seigneur. » réussit-elle à articuler en serrant les dents.

Le roi regarda Gilthoniel un instant, et celle-ci soutint son regard aussi durement. Ce qui le surprit plus que tout. Il arqua un sourcil, puis ayant un rictus dédaigneux il repartit dans la cité. Duilwen sentit son coeur se tordre, elle s'accroupit devant Gilthoniel et lui dit :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je serai de retour rapidement. Je suis plus que douée pour pister les gens. »

Voyant le regard inquiet de la petite elle se sentit obligée d'ajouter :

« Promis, je reviendrai vite …. nín melda .. »

Puis l'elfe la raccompagna à sa chambre, et après un « au revoir » plus dur qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu le soupçonner, elle partit sans un regard en arrière. La petite fille regarda la porte se refermer lentement, et elle se retint de pleurer. Car elle avait compris que pleurer, ne ramenait pas ceux qui lui étaient chers. Après ce jour, ses rires se turent, et sa vitalité si coutumière retombèrent comme autant de feuilles en automne. Elle regardait la saison d'hiver arriver, et elle n'aimait pas voir les arbres devenir nus. Cela signifiait pour elle de devoir rester enfermer presque tout le temps. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, et les seules fois où Thranduil daignait lui accorder de l'importance, étaient pour lui poser des questions sur le drame qui lui avait enlevé sa famille. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir parler, pour lui hurler haut et fort ce qu'elle pensait de lui, mais seul ses silences et ses regards répondaient au roi. Ce qui avait le don de l'irriter. Des semaines à présent que Legolas et les autres étaient partis, et la petite fille regardait tous les jours, avec inquiétude, si la neige tombait. Malgré tout cela, elle s'avoua que de n'avoir personne sur le dos, lui donnait quelques libertés. Elle se terra dans la bibliothèque, qui était vaste et bien éclairée. Tout sentait en ces lieux, le bois, les pages, le cuir des reliures, et elle aimait ça. Elle était assez habile pour se hisser sur les chaises et lire des livres parfois presque aussi gros qu'elle. Elle regardait les images, et essayait de retrouver certains mots que Legolas et Duilwen lui avait appris. Thranduil l'aperçut un jour sur la pointe des pieds, en équilibre sur une chaise, pour essayer d'atteindre un ouvrage en hauteur. Il eut peur qu'elle ne tombe. Il s'avança et lui tendit l'objet sans un mot, et repartit de suite, sous le regard rond de surprise de l'enfant qu'il laissait derrière lui, regrettant sûrement quelques secondes après, son geste. Elle trouva les chemins des écuries, et elle passa de longues heures à brosser les chevaux, qui aimaient sa présence. Puis, un jour, lorgnant du coin de l'œil la seule stalle qui lui était interdite, elle prit le tabouret de palefrenier qu'elle avait juste avant sous les pieds, et le tirant derrière elle, elle le plaça à côté de la porte close qui lui faisait face. Elle monta dessus et s'immobilisa de suite face au museau humide de l'immense cerf blanc qui la dévisageait, curieux de cette intrusion. Il plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux de la petite, et il inclina légèrement la tête pour la saluer. Elle vint de suite lui grattouiller le chanfrein ,et lui caresser la tête. L'animal semblait apprécier cela. Elle s'enhardit un peu plus en ouvrant la porte, en chipant au passage les brosses pour l'étrier, puis referma derrière elle. Elle commença alors à le brosser longuement, tout en fredonnant un air que lui avait chanté Legolas une nuit, ainsi qu'Haldir lors d'une de ses visites.

Thranduil était à sa recherche. Comment une si petite chose pouvait à ce point l'incommoder ? Il l'avait cherché dans toute la cité, demandant à ses gardes de l'aider, mais rien. C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit, il prit le chemin extérieur qui menait aux écurie. Il entendit un étrange bruit, comme le pépiement d'un oiseau, mais qui donnait des notes longues qu'il connaissait bien. C'est ce qu'il chantait à son fils quand il était jeune, il y avait … tellement longtemps à présent. Ce souvenir lui froissa le cœur, et il fixa le ciel, se disant que les frimas de l'hiver arrivaient, et qu'ils risquaient de se retrouver coincés dans la neige. Ses pas se figèrent quand il vit le spectacle. Nul n'avait le droit de s'approcher de SA monture ! Et surtout pas cette gamine écervelée qui pourrait se faire piétiner sans difficulté. Il entra en hurlant :

« Que fais-tu donc ici enfant stupide ?! »

Gilthoniel faillit tomber à la renverse, réellement surprise. Elle descendit de suite, terrorisée par l'air farouche que lui offrait le roi. Celui-ci ouvrit brutalement la stalle de son cerf, qui eut un mouvement de recul face au courroux de son propriétaire, qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. La petite recula encore et encore, serrant la brosse à la main de toutes ses forces. Elle se trouva dos au mur, et Thranduil leva la main pour l'abattre violemment. Gilthoniel leva les bras au dessus de son visage, attendant la sentence en serrant les dents. Les yeux fermés, elle fut surprise de ne rien sentir venir. Elle les rouvrit, et elle vit le visage de Thranduil figé de stupeur, alors que son cerf avait arrêté son geste en inclinant la tête, faisant barrage avec ses immenses bois.

« Comment oses-tu ?! » siffla Thranduil la mâchoire serrée.

Le cerf fit un son qui ressembla à un éternuement, et repoussa le bras tendu avec délicatesse. Il fixa calmement le roi de toute sa taille, et Thranduil comprit.

« Alors même toi tu me trahis …. » son chuchotement plein de rancœur toucha la fillette, car la tristesse qui passa une brève seconde sur le visage du souverain, se dévoila à elle.

Elle avança vaillamment, et rangeant le tabouret elle tendit la brosse en Thranduil en signe d'excuse. Le roi la fixa durement, et d'un revers de la main, balaya la brosse tendue.

« Tu ne m'auras pas ! Tu as compris ?! »

Les yeux de la petite se bordèrent de larmes, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle se faufila entre lui et la porte et partit en courant.

« Gilthoniel ! » se surprit-il à l'appeler, mais elle était déjà loin.

Elle courut et courut encore, jusqu'à ce que ces petites jambes la mènent dans la forêt. Elle aurait voulu hurler, crier exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait, mais tout restait bloqué dans sa gorge de façon brutale. Son regard fou de rage exprimait sa cruelle frustration. Elle attrapa une branche au sol et frappa tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Essoufflée, épuisée, elle se laissa tomber au sol après quelques minutes d'un furieux combat perdu d'avance. Et elle se permit de pleurer au calme, à l'abri des regard. Quand elle revint, bien plus tard, sentant que la nuit allait tomber derrière les épais nuages qui menaçaient, elle n'adressa pas un regard à ceux qui croisèrent sa route.

Elle ne mangea pas ce soir là et Thranduil sut qu'il avait peut-être été trop loin. Il alla vers sa chambre, alors que la lune, haute dans le ciel, montrait le milieu de la nuit. Tout de même un peu inquiet. Il la vit sortir en silence, et il la suivit. Elle passa les portes, se camouflant dans la pénombres, déjouant la vigilance des gardes. Puis elle fila comme le vent dans les écuries, à la consternation du roi, qui se dit que cette gamine effrontée ne comprenait rien à rien. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher pour savoir où elle s'était réfugiée. Mais alors qu'il allait la gronder sévèrement, dans l'idée de la tirer par le col dans sa chambre si il le fallait, il l'entendit pleurer. Son pas ralentit. Ses pleurs n'étaient pas comme ceux des autres enfants, ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il s'en aperçut. Ce n'étaient que des hoquets presque inaudibles, une souffrance quasi muette qui ne pouvait s'exprimer. Thranduil comprit seulement maintenant, que oui, son handicap n'était pas joué, et cela lui pinça le coeur. Les pleurs cessèrent après de longues minutes, où il se retint d'aller la chercher pour la réconforter. Quand le calme fut à nouveaux dans les écuries, il finit par arriver à la porte entrouverte qui fermait normalement la stalle de son cerf. Il trouva Gilthoniel couchée à côté du seigneur de la forêt. Recroquevillée sur son flanc, les mains et le visage à moitié enfoui dans son pelage argenté. Le cerf veillait sur son sommeil, il regarda le roi un bref instant, cherchant une attitude agressive venant de lui. Mais rien. Thranduil était juste figé. Cette image lui en rappela tellement d'autres, des souvenirs enfouis par des années d'épreuves, qui resurgirent comme une lame. Soudain, une lumière aveuglante se fit voir au côté de l'animal, une lumière aussi puissante que la Dame de la Lórien pouvait user. Il regarda, dans un hoquet de stupeur, le spectacle qui se déroula sous ses yeux émerveillés.

« Gilthoniel … Gilthoniel ? » l'appela une voix douce qu'elle connaissait, sans se rappeler où elle l'avait déjà entendu.

Elle marchait dans un endroit clair, c'était une forêt, mais une forêt faite de lumière, d'or et d'argent. Elle avançait lentement, suivant la voix qui semblait la guider. Elle se retrouva devant deux arbres millénaires, l'un rouge et d'or, et l'autre, blanc et d'argent. Galadriel se tenait à leur pied, lui tendant les bras. La petite fille accourut de suite vers elle, et la Dame Blanche la serra doucement contre elle.

Qu'il était bon de sentir cette chaleur, cet amour si universel. Elle ne voulait plus bouger, elle voulait rester là, avec elle. Galadriel lui baisa le front tendrement et lui chuchota :

« Tu es devenue si belle et forte Gilthoniel. Tes parents ont su tenir leur promesse. »

A ces mots, la petite fille se fit triste, et Galadriel comprit.

« Je sais, tu pleures leur perte, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et figeant ses yeux dans les siens, elle fit appel à son pouvoir en continuant. Gilthoniel, je suis désolée de procéder ainsi, mais ils ne nous laissent pas le choix. Ils ont accéléré le processus, et nous ne pouvons attendre. Cela va être très, très douloureux, mais tout ira bien par la suite, quand ta croissance sera terminée, tu sauras où aller. »

La petite fille ne comprit pas, inquiétée par le ton que Galadriel employait. Cette dernière lui prit le bras droit, et plaçant son pouce sur la marque qu'elle lui avait faite, elle dit des mots en elfique avec forte conviction, éveillant des pouvoirs remontant çà l'aube des temps. Elle sentit une vive brûlure au niveau du poignet, qui s'offrir tout son bras, puis son corps entier. Il lui sembla qu'elle allait brûler sur place. Elle tira pour se dégager mais Galadriel la tenait trop fermement. Une lumière aveuglante se fit, oblitérant totalement l'elfe. Prise de panique et de douleurs elle hurla. Et son hurlement accompagna son réveil. Sous les yeux écarquillés du Roi, qui découvrit, une fois la lumière disparue, non plus une fillette, mais une femme.

Elle s'étira légèrement, gémissant à chaque geste. Tout la faisait souffrir, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait autant mal. Elle enfouit son visage un peu plus dans la fourrure tiède de l'animal, qui à cet instant se leva. La laissant seule sur la paille et dans le froid. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et sa vision était floue. Elle se redressa, un peu hébétée, cherchant à taton ses habits, car elle était dans le plus simple appareil, et la froidure de la nuit hivernale la mordait avec avidité. Elle se mit à claquer violemment des dents, tout en essayant de se relever, sans pourtant y arriver. Ses yeux ne voulaient décidément pas faire la lumière sur ce qui l'entourait, et elle eut peur. Elle gémit une nouvelle fois tandis qu'elle faisait un autre geste. Son corps semblait percé d'un millier d'aiguilles, et elle pleura sous la torture. Perdue et désorientée elle essaya de parler pour appeler de l'aide, et un son sortit de sa gorge. Surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle se porta la main à la bouche, choquée. C'est alors qu'elle vit une ombre claire bouger dans son champs de vision, et elle eut pour tout réflexe de s'aplatir au sol en s'écartant de ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bien distinguer. Elle sentit quelque chose de doux la recouvrir, et d'incroyablement chaud. Elle se pelotonna dedans par simple réflexe, tandis que les tremblements qui la secouaient, se calmaient peu à peu.

« Viens Gilthoniel, on va s'occuper de toi. »

Elle reconnut la voix de Thranduil et elle voulut s'échapper alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever. Prise de panique, elle ne voulait pas encore se faire disputer pour avoir enfreint l'interdit. Il la serra plus intensément, et elle n'avait pas la force de se défendre, son ascendant sur elle était joué d'avance. Il la redressa doucement, l'aidant à marcher, car ses muscles, ses os, ses tendons, refusaient de se coordonner aux nouvelles données pour son organisme. Ils sortirent en pleine nuit, et la première chose qu'elle vit, fut la lune. Elle fixa la tâche floue dans l'océan noir qui l'entourait, et elle eut une expression magnifique lorsque sa vision se fit plus claire. Thranduil la dévisageait, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait vu. Elle tendit le bras devant elle, regarda sa main, puis ses jambes. Le visage du roi aussi près du sien alors qu'elle était debout et lui aussi, la déstabilisait. Ce n'était pas normal. Il la conduisit lentement jusqu'aux appartements de Legolas, là où elle dormait d'habitude, puis il appela des serviteurs pour lui faire couler un bain chaud. Gilthoniel était terrorisée, ça se voyait à ses grands yeux argentés, dont les pupilles étaient totalement dilatées. Alors que les serviteurs s'activaient dans la pièce d'à côté, elle étreignait la cape que le roi lui avait offert comme couverture. La jointure blanchie de ses doigts, prouvait à quel point elle forçait dessus, comme si cette simple chose la ramenait à la réalité. Thranduil était assis sur une chaise, et il la dévisageait sans retenue, la tête emplie de questions. Tout ceci changeait la donne. Car il ne pourrait jamais plus la voir comme une enfant. Ses longs cheveux gris foncé cascadaient le long de son visage et de son corps. Si longs qu'ils touchaient presque le sol. Et ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux, étaient encore plus saisissant dans ce visage presque parfait. Elle avait les traits fins et délicats d'une elfe, et Thranduil fut troublé par la non appartenance à sa race. De plus, la lumière commune aux Eldars, était encore plus vive chez elle à présent. Que signifiaient ces prodiges ? Il soupçonna Galadriel d'être derrière tout ceci, mais pour quelle raison ?

Gilthoniel le regarda un instant,et fit un geste qui signifiait son incompréhension.

« Oui pour moi aussi c'est inhabituel. Te sens-tu bien ? »

Elle fit mine de se concentrer, et elle hocha la tête en silence, apparemment toujours muette. Même si le son qui était sorti de sa gorge prouvait à Thranduil, que tout ceci serait passager à présent. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, encore sous le choc de la transformation il prit une mèche de ses cheveux, et la laissa glisser entre ses doigts. Ils étaient aussi doux que le duvet d'un oiseau. Il vit qu'elle le fixait, interdite, inquiète, et il lâcha ce qu'il avait entre les doigts. Un de ses serviteurs fit son apparition et déclara :

« Le bain est prêt Monseigneur.

\- Bien, tu peux disposer. »

L'elfe regarda Gilthoniel un instant, méfiant, et Thranduil répéta :

« J'ai dit, tu peux disposer. » sa voix était un avertissement que l'elfe ne se fit pas répéter .  
Il sortit en laissant la porte entrouverte derrière lui. Thranduil n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Gilthoniel, et il vit le malaise qu'il installa chez elle. Il se redressa et dit :

« Prends un bon bain, réchauffe-toi, et repose-toi. Je me doute que ce qu'il s'est produit a dû t'épuiser. Quand tu te sentiras prête, rejoins-moi. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, surprise qu'il fasse si attention à elle d'un seul coup. Il sortit alors sans bruit, refermant doucement la porte au passage.

Il marcha longuement dans la cité, puis sans réel but il regagna son trône. S'asseyant lourdement dessus, il cala sa tête sur le dossier, et regardant le plafond ouvragé dans les racines d'un chêne, il soupira.

« Que me réservez-vous encore Galadriel ? Qui est-elle réellement ? Que va dire Legolas en la voyant ? ... La trouvera-t-il aussi belle ? »

Il déglutit avec effort, puis fermant les paupières il essaya de trouver un peu de repos également.

Elle ne le rejoignit que quelques jours après. Son regard triste s'était porté vers le monde extérieur, et la neige tombait. Elle eut un tressaillement au cœur en pensant à ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amis. Elle décida donc d'aller voir Thranduil pour essayer de glaner quelques informations. Elle avait passé trois à quatre jour dans un étrange sommeil, entre rêves et réalité. Et pendant ces troubles instants, son esprit avait été assailli par des informations en tous genres. Il s'était éveillé, comme si avec la croissance de son corps, le savoir suivait également. Elle connaissait la géographie de la Terre du Milieu par exemple, ainsi que les peuples qui la parcouraient. Elle en sut l'histoire depuis sa création, de même que les langues qui la composaient. Elle avait eu du mal à se reconnaître, elle mit de longues heures à recouvrer ses moyens physiques, et à accepter ce qu'elle était devenue, bien que l'espièglerie due à son jeune âge, était toujours là, enfoui quelque part. Elle n'avait été que rarement en face de quelqu'un d'autre depuis, et elle se demandait comment se comporter à présent. Elle n'était plus une enfant, mais son expérience de la vie, restreinte au possible, ne pouvait pas laisser croire qu'elle était totalement adulte. Elle s'avança, toute de blanc vêtue, ayant enfilé avec hésitation une des robe qu'on lui avait amené, et quand elle entra Thranduil eut du mal à en croire ses yeux. Déjà, qu'elle lui fasse grâce de sa présence, le surprit, car ce n'était pas gagné malgré les efforts qu'il avait fait. Puis, la vision pleine de majesté qu'il eut, le saisit un instant. Elle apparut comme une étoile en clair obscur. Ses longs cheveux avaient été légèrement coupé, mais il aurait répugné à rétrécir plus leur longueur. Sa silhouette était fine, presque aérienne, et ses yeux, un argenté plus pur encore que le mithril qu'ils extrayaient du sol. Qui pourrait croire en la voyant, qu'une semaine plutôt, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Elle s'avança vers lui, et le fixant elle le salua. Un peu raidement certes, mais Thranduil s'en contenta. Il savait plus ou moins pour quelle raison elle se présentait à lui, et il lui dit du haut de son trône :

« Je n'ai pas plus de nouvelles, Gilthoniel. Puissent-ils se hâter avant d'être coincés par la neige. »

Elle porta une main sur sa poitrine en entendant cela, profondément inquiète. Elle attrapa un pan de tissu de sa robe, comme si ce geste allait lui apporter un quelconque réconfort. Puis saluant le roi à nouveau, elle se recula et s'apprêta à partir quand elle l'entendit demander.

« Tu te sauves déjà ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, crédule. Il descendit de son promontoire, et elle ne sut expliquer pour quoi son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Elle mit ça sur le compte de la crainte qu'il lui inspirait toujours. Il vint à sa hauteur, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était ici près de trois mois à présent c'était la première fois qu'elle le vit sourire. Ce qui le transformait littéralement.

« Veux-tu m'accompagner ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et quand il avança elle le suivit. Elle reconnut les couloirs, et son cœur s'emplit de joie quand elle le vit prendre les chemins des écuries. Arrivé avant elle, elle le vit donner des ordres, et il exposa :

« Ces longs jours sans sortir ne sont pas bon. Tu n'as pas encore vu Mirkwood sous son manteau de neige, cela devrait te plaire ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas du tout où il voulait en venir, puis elle aperçut deux elfes amener leur monture. Le seigneur avait son cerf, bien naturellement, mais on lui fit grâce d'un cheval gris magnifique. Elle secoua la tête néanmoins de gauche à droite, signifiant qu'elle refusait, vu qu'elle n'avait monté que rarement les chevaux de labours de paysans. Elle était certaine de se rompre le cou sur une telle bête. Il prit les rênes et lui jetant dans les mains, il fit avec un sourire entre l'espiègle et l'arrogant :

« C'est un ordre Gilthoniel ! »

Les joues de la jeune-femme s'empourprèrent de colère à cette phrase, et Thranduil se mit à rire. Ce qui surprit tout le monde alentours. Un elfe lui porta une cape richement brodée avec un col de fourrure blanche, puis il l'aida à monter. Elle s'accrocha vivement à la crinière, par peur de tomber.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons juste nous promener un peu. »

Elle n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, rassurée. Thranduil passa devant, et elle le suivit docilement. Deux gardes les accompagnaient à bonne distance. Thranduil était roi, il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre le risque de sortir seul, même si il craignait peu de personnes au combat.

La forêt était magnifique, on n'entendait que discrètement le pas des chevaux, qui sonnaient en des crissements ouatés. L'air était pur et vivifiant, et elle frissonna, car bien évidemment, elle n'était pas assez vêtue pour faire telle escapade. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, elle s'aperçut que monter était facile, et qu'elle en comprenait tous les mécanismes. C'est elle qui accéléra le pas en premier, mettant sa monture au petit trot. Puis, l'étrange frénésie que cela lui inspira, la grisa. L'air vivifiant dans ses poumons, les espaces boisés, le ciel au-dessus d'elle, tout lui soufflait la liberté. Sa monture dut sentir une réaction infime de sa part, ou autre chose d'un peu plus indescriptible, et elle partit dans un petit galop, qu'elle accentua au fur et à mesure que Gilthoniel laissait glisser ses rênes entre ses doigts. Elle redressa le visage, ses longs cheveux furent balayés par la brise glaciale, et sentant à nouveau la vie la réanimer après ces jours sombres, elle se mit à rire. Elle entendit au loin les appels de Thranduil, qu'elle ignora superbement. Et si elle partait ? L'idée farfelue lui chatouilla l'esprit. Mais c'était sans compter la rapidité et l'agilité d'un cerf en sous-bois. Il prit un chemin parallèle au sien, et quelques mètres plus haut, il lui barra le passage. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'apprécier son comportement.

« Es-tu folle de lâcher bride ainsi ?! Tu pourrais avoir un grave accident !»

Qu'importe les accidents ! Que sont-ils face à cette adrénaline, cette sensation de se sentir en vie. Toute excitée par cette expérience au combien plaisante, elle caressa l'encolure se son cheval essoufflé, et contre toute attente, elle se mit à rire. Un rire clair, plein de vie, qui résonna dans les bois comme pour guider les voyageurs. Thranduil ne sut que dire ou que faire face à sa réaction, il ne put que contempler son visage rayonnant de bonheur en cet instant. Elle le défia du regard, et lançant sa monture à toute allure, elle reprit le chemin de la cité. Quand elle arriva, elle fut à peine surprise de le voir juste derrière elle. Elle descendit souplement de son cheval, et se retournant elle se retrouva face au visage fermé du roi. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel courroux émanait de lui. Elle jouait, rien de plus. Sauf que ce qui était si innocent pour elle, revêtait bien d'autres aspects pour des êtres vivants depuis des siècles. Il descendit lui aussi de son cerf, et il la vit s'approcher de lui, avec un timide sourire. Elle voulait le remercier pour cette attention., mais comment le lui dire ? Elle lui prit la main, ce qui fit réagir les gardes de suite. Surprise par ces gestes hostiles, elle la relâcha. Elle ne comprenait pas, et Thranduil le vit. L'innocence qu'il lut en elle le blessa autant qu'elle l'attendrit. Il eut un soupir en caressant sa joue, et d'un seul coup, la tristesse envahit son visage. Il baissa la tête, et prenant le chemin de la cité il murmura :

« Laisse-moi s'il te plaît ».

D'abord fortement vexée par son attitude si changeante, elle ouvrit bientôt de grands yeux face à la vision qui se présenta à elle. Thranduil s'arrêta en l'entendant retraverser le pont dans l'autre sens en courant. Et quelque chose lui fit mal quand il l'entendit crier, débordante de joie :

« HALDIR ! LEGOLAS ! »

Se fut les premiers mots de sa vie qu'elle prononça.


	4. Longs Mois d'Hiver

_**Chapitre IV**_

_Longs Mois d'Hiver_

_Ils étaient à peine arrivés que quelque chose les troubla. Tout en descendant de leurs montures, ils virent au loin le roi avec quelqu'un d'autre, qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas à reconnaître. Et ce quelqu'un, courir vers eux en criant leurs noms. Gilthoniel ne fit pas cas de sa taille, de son âge, elle filait comme la brise, transportée par un bonheur sans nom. Et tout aussi naturellement elle se jeta dans les bras d'Haldir, qui pour le coup se raidit fortement. Il ne la prit pas dans ses bras comme à l'accoutumée, ni ne lui parla, elle eut l'impression d'étreindre un rocher. Pire, elle sentit ses mains lui prendre les bras et la détacher de lui sans tendresse. Confuse elle le fixa, interdite, la douleur de se rejet se lisant sur son visage. Haldir fronça les sourcils, et même si il reconnaissait son regard, il resta interdit de longues secondes. Ce fût la voix de Duilwen qui perça le silence, en un mot qui posa tant de question._

_« Gilthoniel ? »_

_La jeune-femme se recula, soudain prise de panique face aux regards interrogateurs de ses amis. Elle hocha vivement la tête, sentant son cœur se soulever peu à peu. Legolas s'avança, et avec un étrange sourire, il questionna :_

_« Mais … comment tout cela est-il possible ? »_

_Elle entendit la voix de Thranduil s'élever derrière elle, et dire simplement :_

_« Heureux de vous revois saints, et saufs. Nous avons à parler. Maintenant. »_

_Il la gratifia d'un regard bien froid après les instants qu'elle avait vécu avec lui, et la suite lui poignarda le cœur._

_« Regagnez vos appartements, nous vous ferons demander plus tard. »_

_Vous ? Un vous si froid, si détaché, qu'il était aussi violent qu'un coup. Seule Duilwen, en passant à côté lui prit les épaules, et venant l'embrasser elle dit simplement :_

_« Je suis si heureuse de te voir en pleine forme » _

_Puis elle suivit son roi et les autres dans le cœur de la cité. Seul Gimli lui accorda un regard en arrière, et il lui sourit chaleureusement. Adulte ou petite fille, qu'importait pour lui. Gilthoniel vit deux gardes venir la chercher, et ce n'est pas les appartements de Legolas qu'elle aperçut au fond du couloir. On lui ouvrit la porte, et elle se trouva dans une pièce un peu moins fastueuse, mais tout aussi belle, qui était à présent, sa chambre. Quand la porte se referma, avec un claquement aussi glacial que le froid qui lui emplissait le cœur, elle se dirigea vers son lit et resta de longues minutes sans bouger. Réfléchissant à la situation. La réaction des autres l'avait déstabilisé, et elle ne savait que faire à présent. Après ces jours et jours d'attente, elle semblait n'être guère plus qu'une étrangère à leurs yeux._

_Ils mangeaient paisiblement à une table emplie de mets succulents. Ils n'étaient pas dans la grande salle de réception, mais dans une plus petite, qui donnait une atmosphère plus intimiste et chaleureuse. Thranduil restait silencieux, son esprit était absorbé par trop de questionnements. Quoi qu'il fasse, Gilthoniel demeurait dans ses pensées. Depuis sa « naissance » auprès du cerf, jusqu'à cette folle chevauchée, tout faisait remonter en lui des choses oubliées depuis longtemps. Elle semblait être le témoin de tout ce qu'il avait pu laisser filer dans son éternité. Legolas vit l'air taciturne de son père, et il osa demander :_

_« Quelques inquiétudes Père ? »_

_Thranduil arqua un sourcil comme si de rien n'était, puis il s'avisa de jouer plus finement._

_« Le cas de Gilthoniel me pose tout un tas de questionnements stériles. »_

_Tous le fixèrent un instant, délaissant par la même leurs assiettes et leur verres. Haldir eut une drôle d'expression et avec un faible rire, il avoua :_

_« Je crois qu'il nous en pose à tous ! »_

_Il s'en voulait à présent d'avoir été aussi froid, avec le recul, il se dit qu'il avait du lui faire du mal sans le vouloir. Mais comment aurait-il pu agir autrement, alors qu'une inconnue se jetait sur lui éhontément ? Il eut un sourire mystérieux quand il se dit ___« Et quelle inconnue ! ». ___D'une beauté rare, qui avait ravi sa parole quelques instant. Il regarda Legolas qui semblait absorbé lui aussi dans ses pensées et Haldir se douta qu'il avait dû en arriver aux mêmes conclusions que lui. Duilwen observait la tablée, un sourire d'amusement non feint dessiné sur ses lèvres parfaites. Gimli cassa l'ambiance en déclarant assez abruptement :_

_« Cela tombe bien chez roi, car nous en avons tout autant à votre encontre, des questions ! »_

_Tous retinrent leur respiration face à cette attaque à peine dissimulée. _

_« Attention à vos manières, maître nains, ou vous pourriez passer une nuit loin d'un lit confortable cette nuit._

_\- Alors ce ne sera ni la première, ni la dernière ! J'aimerai savoir si vous connaissez ceci ! »_

_Thranduil le vit attraper quelque chose à ses pieds, et ce ne fût qu'en cet instant qu'il y fit attention. Gimli prit un paquet de linges crasseux, puis enlevant ce qu'il transportait de son couvert de toile, il le jeta avec force sur la table. Quelques assiettes tombèrent à la renverse, ainsi que des verres, tandis que quelques nourritures se trouvaient écrasées par le morceau de fer qui gisait à présent sur elles. Thranduil se leva d'un bond, puis il recula de deux pas en voyant ce qui trônait si brutalement devant lui, et sur son visage tous purent y lire l'effroi._

_« Où .. où avez-vous trouvé ceci ? »_

_Legolas n'avait jamais vu son père ainsi. Il se leva et pointant le torse en plaque avec les armoiries étranges dessus, il expliqua :_

_« A Ered Engrin ! Le dragon a attaqué la mine, tué les habitants. Nous avons surpris des gobelins qui fouillaient les ruines. Et ils portaient ceci. Se fut un véritable massacre. Nous avons pris du retard pour enterrer dignement les morts._

_\- Et risquer, de ce fait, de te faire piéger par la neige et l'hiver … reprocha Thranduil_

_\- Il y a plus que la bravoure comme vertu pour un souverain ….. Seigneur ! » Lâcha alors Legolas sans détour, en appuyant bien le titre honorifique dont il usa pour s'adresser à son père. Un courant glacial envahit la pièce, et le prince continua :_

_« Vu votre réaction, j'estime que vous savez des choses. Gimli nous a parlé d'une vieille légende, et je pense que vous devez la connaître. »_

_Thranduil se passa une main machinalement au visage, et il se figea. Les horreurs d'anciens combats revinrent le hanter. Au souvenir des cicatrices que Gilthoniel avait effacé, il fut perdu un instant. Presque fébrilement, il dit en s'éloignant :_

_« C'est une histoire ancienne, dont je ne veut parler maintenant. Nous en discuterons demain. »_

_Puis il disparut. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air, qu'il respire, qu'il chasse ces démons au plus vite. Une fois dehors il se retrouva dans les écuries, où la neige recouvrait tout peu à peu. Il frissonna, ce qui était rare pour un elfe. Et attrapant le parapet de bois tressé qui surplombait le vide, sur le flanc de sa cité souterraine, il se laissa aller à ses doutes et ses peines. Il croisa ses bras et posa son front dessus, son visage touchant la neige quelques instants. Anesthésiant quelque peu ce qui le rongeait. C'est là qu'il l'entendit, le doux murmure, le fredonnement si connu. Il porta ses yeux sur les écuries, et au fond du couloir à peine éclairé, elle était là, dans sa robe de neige, flattant le cerf en douceur. Il se figea, et dans un geste presque brusque il détourna les yeux et rejoignit ses appartements royaux._

_…__**...**_

_Elle entendit un léger grattement à la porte, ce qui la força à abandonner la brosse qu'elle tenait. Le soleil se levait à peine, mais elle dormait peu. Ses rêves et nuits étaient des moments pas des plus agréables, vu qu'elle avait l'impression d'apprendre plus pendant ses périodes, que dans la journée, quand sa partie consciente était active. Elle ouvrit et se trouva face à Duilwen qui lui décocha un sourire merveilleux. Ses yeux verts animés par un étrange feu. Gilthoniel ouvrit alors et la laissa entrer. Elle fut déçue de trouver la femme elfe devant sa porte, elle aurait préféré voir Haldir, Legolas, ou même Gimli. Duilwen regarda les lieux d'un air satisfait et lança :_

_« Ils ont bien choisi. J'aurai été me plaindre si la chambre que l'on t'a accordé était médiocre. »_

_Gilthoniel referma la porte. Elle étudia les vêtements de Duilwen, elle portait ses bottes de cuirs, ses pantalons et pourpoint en cuir, dans les tons marrons et vert. Seule sa cape faisait défaut à sa panoplie ce matin. Comme toutes les femmes de sa race, elle était belle, et rayonnante, même si elle était loin d'avoir la réserve commune aux dames elfiques. Gilthoniel aurait aimé avoir les même vêtements. Elle montra une chaise à Duilwen pour qu'elle s'assoie. L'elfe la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, puis sans forme, elle sortit :_

_« Je croyais que tu savais parler à présent ! »_

_Gilthoniel grimaça sous cette attaque matinale, puis, faisant d'énormes efforts, elle réussit à articuler :_

_« Prends … place …. je t'en prie ... »_

_Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, l'action de parler lui demeurait difficile. Elle avait juste réussi à crier si naturellement la veille, parce que l'élan qui l'avait possédé n'avait trouvé que ce passage pour s'exprimer. Duilwen resta debout, avec un air vainqueur affiché sur le visage, ce qui vexa la jeune-femme, voyant son petit manège. _

_« Je ne reste pas, je viens juste t'expliquer deux trois choses. Elle s'approcha d'elle, et la détaillant des pieds à la tête, elle eut un sourire magnifique. Je comprends pourquoi ces messieurs sont si perturbés. »_

_Gilthoniel resserra la robe d'intérieur qu'elle portait, voulant se camoufler au mieux. Duilwen eut un petit rire, et s'éloignant elle lui fit face et déclara :_

_« Tu auras beau faire ce que tu veux, même te cacher, tu ne changeras pas les faits ! Tu es juste magnifique ! Et tu es adulte … c'est là où je voulais en venir. Vu que je ne vois pas Legolas, ou ce cher prince de la Lórien te dire ceci, je viens le faire. Les relations que tu as eu avec eux sont à oublier. Tu ne pourras plus les partager, ni même en être aussi proches ! »_

_Voyant l'air mortifié de Gilthoniel, elle eut un éclat de malice dans le regard. Revenant à sa hauteur elle lui dit d'une voix chaleureuse : _

_« Les choses changent en grandissant. Il y a une foule de protocoles à respecter, et des gestes qui deviennent tabous. Tu t'en apercevras, car ils réagiront tout naturellement face à cela. Tu as vu la réaction d'Haldir hier non ? Et bien en voilà un exemple. Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer, il y a des choses que tu découvriras toi-même. Certaines sont agréables, d'autres beaucoup moins. Je veux juste te mettre en garde le cœur des elfes est différent des hommes. Même si l'on ne peut te considérait comme une fille d'Homme non plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce cœur est là le seul danger que tu peux rencontrer. Sois sur tes gardes, je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres inutilement. »_

_Duilwen vint vers elle, à quelques centimètres, et venant l'embrasser sur les lèvres de façon calculée, saisissant la jeune-femme de surprise, elle lui sourit et continua :_

_« Tu vois, ça par exemple, sera une des première chose auxquelles tu devras te méfier ! Sache que cela n'est jamais donné gratuitement. Sauf à présent bien naturellement. Tiens-toi prête, il y aura conseil toute à l'heure ! Je viendrai te chercher. »_

_Duilwen sortit alors, comme la tornade qu'elle savait être, et Gilthoniel émit un bruit pour la retenir. L'elfe se retourna, et vit Gilthoniel s'approcher en articulant difficilement :_

_« Est-ce ça …. devenir adulte ? …... Se séparer des gens .. que l'on aime … ?_

_\- Oui. Répondit Duilwen alors sombrement changeant totalement de comportement. Tu comprendras, avec le temps, qu'il n'y a rien de pire que les relations entre adultes._

_\- Alors …. je n'aime pas. .. cela ... » fit Gilthoniel l'air triste._

_Duilwen afficha pour le coup, un pâle sourire, et jouant son rôle jusqu'au bout, elle répondit :_

_« Tu n'auras pas le choix …. Gilthoniel …. »_

_Dire que ça lui faisait mal d'agir ainsi, fut peu dire. Elle la laissa refermer la porte, et avança dans les couloirs. L'ombre de Thranduil se découpas dans l'un d'eux, et sa voix s'éleva, trop douce au goût de l'elfe._

_« Alors ? Cela c'est-il bien passé ?_

_\- J'ai fait selon vos ordres mon Roi. Répondit Duilwen en s'inclinant._

_\- Parfait. » ce fut le seul mot qu'il formula avant de disparaître._

_Duilwen se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle s'empêcha d'aller vers lui et de lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait de ses agissements, mais comme toujours, elle se garda le silence. _

__« Une gifle en plein visage aurait été plus facile à donner »___se dit-elle en pensant à ce qu'elle venait de faire. _

_Puis inspirant un bon coup, elle prit conscience que même avec les machinations étranges de Thranduil, si les choses devaient se faire elles se feraient. Quelles qu'elles soient._

_Elle revenait lentement des écuries. Tout comme la bibliothèque pouvait l'être, cet endroit était devenu un refuge. Elle avait salué le cerf, mais aussi la monture d'Haldir qu'elle connaissait bien. Avec un sourire angélique elle regarda les flocons danser dans les airs. Tournoyant comme des danseuses ivres. Elle approcha du précipice qui bordait le chemin des écuries, et regardant par-dessus le parapet, ses longs cheveux furent balayer par les courants ascendants. Elle se hâta de les coincer entre ses doigts, car elle ne voulait pas devoir les peigner à nouveau. Puis ayant regardé quelques secondes les étendues de neige à perte de vues, elle délaissa le paysage et se tourna vers l'espèce de grotte qui enfermait le couloir pour entrer dans la cité. Là ses pas se figèrent d'étonnement. Haldir était là, et il l'observait en silence. _

_La neige offrait un diadème à sa chevelure cendrée, et ses yeux clairs le dévisageaient dans une moue stupéfaite, qui le fit sourire. Gilthoniel se sentit comme prise au piège. Les recommandations de Duilwen le matin-même la tourmentaient. Elle voulait tellement lui montrer sa joie, mais elle savait qu'à présent elle ne pouvait plus le faire comme avant. Alors comment procéder, vu qu'elle ne connaissait que cette façon de s'exprimer ? Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et presque dans un murmure il prononça :_

_« Bonjour Gilthoniel. Tu ne devrais pas rester sous la neige ainsi, tu vas attraper mal. »_

_Elle regarda le ciel blanc et les flocons qui maculaient sa cape, puis elle haussa les épaules sans un mot. Elle avança juste pour se mettre à l'abri, ce qui la conduisit jusqu'aux côtés du Galadhrim. Tout comme lui avait dit l'elfe, il n'eut pas de geste à son encontre, fracturant bel et bien les habitudes qu'ils avaient pu avoir l'un envers l'autre. Elle baissa la tête et regarda le sol, essayant de contenir la tristesse qui la minait. Puis il continua sur le même ton, presque intime :_

_« Je suis désolée pour hier Gilthoniel. Je pense t'avoir fait du mal, et ce n'était pas mon intention. »_

_Elle riva son attention à nouveau sur lui, et il se sentit un instant fébrile face à ses iris vif-argent. Il ne put freiner la main qui arriva jusqu'au visage de la jeune femme pour lui caresser la joue. Perdu dans ses pensées. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact, mais elle ne dit rien. Comme il l'avait entendu parler la veille, il pensa à tort qu'elle ne voulait ne pas avoir de discussion avec lui, vu le silence qu'elle lui donnait. Alors il referma ses doigt dans un poing impuissant, et il la salua sans un mot, prêt à partir. Gilthoniel paniqua, comprenant la vile confusion, et sans réfléchir elle lui attrapa le bras fermement. Il se tourna vers elle, perdu, puis il la vit faire des efforts pour lui dire simplement :_

_« Merci … excuse .. acceptée. »_

_Il comprit de suite la situation. Lui prenant la main, il vint y déposer un baiser tendre, puis dans un sourire il fit :_

_« Je suis désolé pour tout ceci. Tant de choses bouleversantes te concernant nous assaillent. Et malgré notre longue existence, nos expériences, rien n'aurait pu nous préparer à cela. Tu es devenue si belle ... »_

_Elle s'empourpra à ces mots, et Haldir comprit que ses dernières paroles n'étaient pas que dans ses pensées. Il la lâcha de suite, et réellement gêné il essaya de se rattraper, et de façon for peu habile :_

_« Je pense que la neige va perdurer cet hiver »._

_Gilthoniel le dévisagea, puis, réellement amusée par son changement de ton et de conversation, elle se mit à rire. Et Haldir ne pourrait lui dire à quel point il la trouvait plus belle encore dans ce moment-là. Duilwen apparut sur cet entre-fait, et sans douceur elle déclara :_

_« Le roi vous attend. Le conseil peut se tenir, hâtez-vous ! »_

_Haldir hocha la tête avec raideur, quant à Gilthoniel, elle lui offrit un charmant sourire, ce qui inquiéta fortement la rôdeuse._

_Ils arrivèrent dans la salle, où Gimli, Legolas et Thranduil les attendaient patiemment, assis à une table où une grand carte était déroulée. Gimli et Legolas se levèrent à leur entrée pour les saluer courtoisement. Et faisant fi des protocoles Gilthoniel vint vers Gimli, lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue, et elle fit de même avec Legolas, qui se figea et rosit même légèrement. Puis ils reprirent leur place. Elle fit une révérence plus que bien exécutée au roi, qui ne fut pas dupe, et vit tout de suite son acte effronté. Puis elle le transperça d'un seul de ses regards avec un superbe sourire, et il serra le poing sur son accoudoir. Elle commençait à comprendre les pouvoirs inhérents à sa taille d'adulte, et vu sous cet angle, c'était bien plus amusant. Elle s'installa en bout de table, aux côtés d'Haldir. Legolas et ce dernier étaient face à face, Gimli et elle l'étaient tout autant. Duilwen sourit face à tout ceci, et elle vint se placer à côté de la chaise magnifiquement ouvragée où était installé Thranduil. Légèrement en recul. Cette place qu'elle avait toujours connu, dans l'ombre de son roi. _

_« Bien. Commença Thranduil. Suite à l'incident d'hier je suis ouvert à vos questionnements. Et le premier il me semble, est, est-ce que je connais les armoiries que vous m'avez apporté ? »_

_Il se raidit dans son siège, et serrant les poings sous l'effort que cela lui demandait il expliqua :_

_« Oui je les ai déjà vu. Mais cela remonte à des siècles et des siècles. Si loin à présent, que je préférerai ne pas me rappeler de ces jours. Il porta instinctivement la main à sa joue. Je pense que Gimli a dû vous en parler, donc inutile que je vous fasse l'histoire en général. Je vous dirai juste ceci, les stigmates de cette guerre, je les ai porté durant de longues, si longues décennies, que je ne retournerai pas dans le Nord. J'ai combattu auprès des nains, si sauvagement, si âprement, que les miens et moi-même avons dû avoir autant de perte qu'eux ! Mais ça, personne ne s'en soucie. Nous avons combattu les dragons et les monstres de glace ! Repoussé l'envahisseur, jusqu'à ce que ruine s'en suive. Si vous me dites que ce tyran est revenu, je ne peux vous croire. Comment pourrait-il être en vie après TOUT ce temps ! _

_\- Je ne le sais Seigneur, mais nous savons ce que nous avons vu. Et les miens ont été massacré à Ered Engrin ! Lança Gimli affecté par cette histoire._

_\- Ce tyran, avait-il des liens avec les dragons ? Demanda Legolas _

_\- Bien évidemment ! Ces bêtes pullulaient avant. Nous en avons tué une bonne partie. Mais la vermine revient toujours ! » disant cela il lança un regard au nain sans détour, ce qui heurta l'assemblée. _

_Legolas allait intervenir, mais Gimli lui posa une main sage sur l'avant-bras._

_« Il faut aller plus au Nord, Père. Nous devons voir ce qu'il y a là-bas être certains …_

_\- Certains de quoi ? De notre impuissance ? Thranduil eut un rictus. Nous n'avons pas une armée suffisante pour combattre un dragon Legolas, réfléchis !_

_\- Mais nous avons des hommes à la Lórien. Intervint Haldir. Si vous marchez contre ce monstre, nous vous accompagnerons. »_

_Thranduil eut un sourire tiré, mais il répondit sans même réfléchir à la proposition :_

_« Toute tentative sera vaine, ne le comprenez-vous pas Seigneur Haldir ! _

_\- Alors demandons aux Hommes … finit par suggérer celui-ci. _

_\- Le Roi Elessar a d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper d'un dragon._

_\- Pas si le roi Dáin II, ainsi que vous-même, demandez de l'aide. Roi Thranduil. Exposa Gimli logiquement._

_\- Et ainsi envoyer à la boucherie mon peuple pour sauver le vôtre, maître nain ?_

_\- Nous avons tous payé notre tribu à la guerre Thranduil ! » Trancha alors Haldir affirmant ainsi sa présence._

_Gilthoniel les écoutait parler, et elle regarda la carte lentement. Vu la saison, et les monts à franchir, une action militaire, quelle qu'elle soit, était menée à l'échec. Elle profita de l'accalmie pour dire péniblement :_

_« Trop … tôt... »_

_Thranduil ouvrit de grands yeux devant son intervention. Et tous semblaient saisis à chaque fois qu'une chose sortait de sa bouche. Il se renfrogna, et soupirant il déclara de façon mauvaise :_

_« Une femme à la table de commandement, c'est une première ! Combien de guerre avez-vous mené au cours de votre courte existence Gilthoniel ? Êtes-vous douée d'une quelconque maîtrise en ce domaine … ou d'un autre d'ailleurs ? »_

_La jeune-femme devint rouge de colère, et serrant les dents, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas encore l'élocution parfaite pour lui répondre, elle ne dit rien et détourna le regard. _

_« Au fait, Gilthoniel. Pourriez-vous nous dire pour quelle raison exactement vous êtes toujours en vie ? »_

_Elle le fixa, horrifiée par cette question, tant elle comprit le sous-entendu. Elle se leva d'un bond, en cherchant quelque chose du regard. Elle vit la plume et l'encrier posés sur la table, elle s'en saisit, et lui lança dessus sans avertissement. L'encre alla s'écraser sur les riches habits du roi dont le sang ne fit qu'un tour. _

_« Duilwen ! » lança-t-il vivement._

_L'elfe réagit de suite, et prenant les devants avant qu'il n'appelle les gardes, elle l'attrapa par le poignet et la tira avec force à sa suite. Elle la mena à sa chambre et lui ordonna :_

_« Je te conseille de rester là jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Fais-toi oublier ! »_

_Gilthoniel ne répondit rien, elle garda la tête haute, et même si son envie de hurler rongeait son larynx, elle ne laissa rien filer. _

_Thranduil avait filé pour se changer, il était dans une rage monstre. Gimli craignit pour la sécurité de Gilthoniel, et il resta perplexe face aux visages amusés de Legolas et Haldir._

_« Ne craignez-vous donc pas que Thranduil s'en prenne à elle ? »_

_Legolas regarda Gimli, et avec un air très espiègle il lui confia :_

_« Si il avait dû le faire, il l'aurait déjà fait. Quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. A présent il est totalement impuissant face aux événements qui se déroulent. Et c'est cela qui le met le plus en colère. Bien plus encore que le caractère de notre Gilthoniel. _

_\- Et puis Gimli, que nous soyons Elfe, Nain ou Homme. La beauté nous atteint toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre ... » renchérit Haldir avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres._

_Gimli se racla la gorge, se rappelant son expérience avec la Dame de la Lórien, puis il fit :_

_« Ho, je vois »._

_Haldir et Legolas n'étaient pas dupes, ils avaient bien vu que Thranduil avait été touché d'une étrange manière depuis que la petite fille était entrée dans leur vie. Là qu'elle était adulte, c'était encore plus flagrant, et compliqué. Et ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, ils se doutaient qu'à présent, elle n'avait plus vraiment à craindre le Seigneur de la Forêt Noire. Quand il revint, il ne s'expliqua pas l'atmosphère un peu légère qui planait dans la pièce. Ayant recouvré sa dignité il reprit, essayant de chasser l'affront de sa pensée. Il mettrait tout cela au clair plus tard. Pour l'instant il se pencha sur la carte et fit :_

_« Nous attendrons le printemps . Vous partirez vers le Nord, déjà pour voir les nouvelles. Ensuite, vous essaierez de poursuivre jusqu'au désert glacé, et de trouver cette forteresse, ensuite nous aviserons. Faire un mouvement de troupe est trop tôt. Et à bien y réfléchir, vous avez tous raison. Donc il faut trouver un compromis. Je vais envoyer un message au roi Elessar. Au moins pour l'avertir de ce qui se passe._

_\- Et Gilthoniel? Demanda Legolas._

_\- Quoi Gilthoniel ?! Répondit Thranduil qui s'irrita à l'évocation de ce prénom._

_\- Je crois, père, qu'il faudra, tôt ou tard, faire la lumière sur son histoire. Je ne pense pas qu'une simple bénédiction, soit-elle de dame Galadriel, puisse accomplir tels miracles. » exposa Legolas soudain plus sombre._

_Thranduil se rassit lourdement dans son fauteuil, puis tout aussi sombre que son héritier il énonça :_

_« Je pense héla... qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir nous donner des réponses. Et actuellement, elle ne peut le faire. »_

_Ils se quittèrent, conscients qu'ils allaient devoir cohabiter pendant encore de longues, très longues semaines, et cela les terrifia plus que l'éventualité d'aller combattre un dragon. Haldir fut convié à ses appartements, qui étaient non loin de ceux de Legolas, ce dont il se félicita. On lui offrit une suite digne de son rang, et c'est avec plaisir qu'il s'installa, heureux de pouvoir retrouver un peu de confort. Quant à Thranduil il fila à la chambre de Gilthoniel et c'est de façon peu aimable qu'il cogna à la porte. Elle trembla en sachant qui pouvait bien s'énerver contre la surface close ainsi. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et en retenant son souffle, elle lui ouvrit. Il fut surpris de son geste, presque persuadé qu'elle allait l'ignorer. Apparemment elle connaissait la bravoure, ce qui au final, ne l'étonna guère. Il entra d'un pas rageur et claqua presque la porte derrière lui. Elle le suivit du regard, un peu apeurée par son comportement, et son dos prit appui sur le bois derrière elle. Thranduil la fixa, et malgré tout le courroux qui le rongeait il resta quelques secondes silencieux face à elle. Par les Valars ! Que cette fébrilité, cette impuissance que sa beauté lui assénait, étaient insupportables ! Luttant contre ce qu'il considérait comme une véritable faiblesse, il vint juste en face d'elle, et il la vit s'écraser spontanément contre la porte, essayant de reculer le plus possible. Il plaqua ses deux mains de chaque côté et il siffla d'une voix sèche :_

_« Personne ne me défie en mon royaume ! Comprends-tu cela ?! Si ma façon de te traiter ne te convient pas, tu peux toujours partir ! Avec l'hiver comme seul compagnon ! »_

_Elle dévia son regard du sien, et des larmes vinrent tapisser ses cils noirs. De la voir ainsi souleva quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de douloureux. Il serra le poing droit, et s'apercevant que la respiration de la jeune-femme était anarchique tant elle avait peur, le figea. Il baissa la tête quelques secondes, résigné. Sa main droite passa sous le menton de Gilthoniel, et la forçant à le regarder, il avoua presque dans un murmure :_

_« Si tu savais quels tourments tu éveilles en moi. Ces fantômes qui resurgissent, ses cicatrices qui s'ouvrent à nouveau. Tu es un poison …. »_

_Elle déglutit avec effort face à cet aveu, et une larme roula sur sa joue, comprenant la situation. Elle ne voulait faire souffrir personne, jamais elle ne le voudrait. _

_« Un poison si délectable … » finit-il par continuer. _

_Ce qui coupa la respiration de la jeune-femme aux cheveux de cendres. Elle plongea son regard dans le gris-bleu du roi, et il eut une étrange grimace, comme souffrant d'un mal qu'elle ne comprenait pas._

_« Tu as effacé mes plus terribles stigmates, pour ouvrir des plaies plus grandes encore… pourquoi … pourquoi Gilthoniel ? Si tu savais ce que je …. » mais il ne termina pas sa phrase._

_Comprenant plus que clairement les mots qu'il étrangla sous son esprit inflexible, elle articula faiblement :_

_« Alors … pourquoi … me faire autant … de mal ? »_

_Thranduil sentit son cœur s'ouvrir en deux face à cette question. Il se redressa, rompant tout contact avec elle. Puis sans un mot, il quitta les lieux. La laissant seule, bouleversée, perdue entre ses instincts d'enfants, et ceux de son côté adulte, qui se battaient âprement en elle. Déchirant sa raison. Il lui fallut près d'une heure pour s'en remettre._

_Gilthoniel ouvrit sa porte lentement, et elle se mit en quête de Duilwen. Quand elle la trouva enfin, faisant une ronde dans la cité, elle capta son attention, et avant que l'elfe lui dise quoi que ce soit, elle pointa ses vêtements du doigt et déclara :_

_« Les mêmes … je veux les mêmes …._

_\- Je ne suis pas certaine que le seigneur Thranduil soit ravi de cela Gilthoniel, surtout après ce que tu as fait. »_

_Devant l'attitude fermée de la jeune-femme Duilwen soupira, et lui indiquant de la suivre, elle lui offrit ce qu'elle souhaitait. Une fois vêtue Duilwen lui brossa les cheveux, et lui fit quelques tresses caractéristiques de leur peuple. Quand elle vit la jeune-femme une fois prête, elle ne trouva pas ses mots. Même ainsi, elle était magnifique. Pire même, car cet ensemble faisait exploser son côté revêche. Gilthoniel pointa l'arc de Duilwen et fit :_

_« Apprends-moi ! »_

_Duilwen resta interdite. Elle réfléchit un court instant, mais la détermination qu'elle lut dans son regard, en disait long. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne gagnerait pas. Elle soupira longuement, puis avec un petit sourire elle déclara :_

_« Soit, mais si tu dois apprendre, ce sera des meilleurs que je connaisse ! »_

_Alors elle la conduisit devant les appartements de Legolas, et frappant à la porte, elles attendirent que l'elfe leur ouvre. Ce qu'il fit quelques secondes après. Il resta confondu devant l'apparition que Gilthoniel lui offrait, et il se raidit quand elle lui sauta au cou. Elle en avait assez de devoir freiner le bonheur qu'elle avait de les revoir. Legolas sourit, bien plus habitué aux hommes que les siens, il referma doucement les siens, Et il la sentit frémir contre lui. Ce qui le troubla quelque peu. Elle s'écarta de lui, lui offrant un sourire magnifique d'insouciance, puis entrant elle alla vers Gimli et fit de même avec lui. Legolas entendit les protestations bourrues du nain, entrecoupées de petits rires gênés. Il regarda Duilwen et demanda :_

_« Que se passe-t-il ? »_

_Duilwen lui montra l'arc et fit très directement :_

_« Cette demoiselle veut apprendre. Et je ne vois que toi pour lui instruire correctement cet art. »_

_Puis elle partit sans un mot de plus. Laissant un Legolas des plus surpris sur le seuil de ses appartements._

_C'est ainsi que débuta son apprentissage aux combats. Bien évidemment il lui fallut bien des jours et des semaines pour arriver à faire quelques gestes avec une technique parfaite, mais elle était une élève assidue. Le tir à l'arc lui plaisait, car elle adorait mettre sa vue et sa concentration à l'épreuve. Et il lui fallait tout le courage du monde pour ne pas abandonner quand elle voyait Haldir, Duilwen, et Legolas se mesurer en franche camaraderie. Ils arrivaient à des prodiges, et avec une telle facilité, que parfois ça la dégoûtait presque. Une fois elle avait regardé son arc longuement, et Haldir était venu vers elle en lui disant :_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'en sors bien. Ne demandes pas de savoir ce que nous avons mis des siècles à maîtriser. »_

_Elle avait fait une mine pitoyable à cette annonce, puis n'avait pas répondu. D'ailleurs, elle répondait rarement. Ils avaient dû se faire à ses silences, car malgré le temps qui passait inexorablement, la parole lui était un don pénible à fournir. Son corps évoluait peu à peu, et chaque jour, des douleurs sourdes témoignaient encore de sa croissance. Elle avait pris en force, en agilité, en endurance, et paraissait moins frêle que lorsque Thanduil l'avait trouvé auprès de son cerf. _

_Une nuit, un songe étrange vint envahir son esprit. Elle se promenait dans un lieu désertique, où le sable orange baignait tout. Au loin elle vit des montagnes s'élever telles des gardiennes millénaires, et le soleil brillait haut, dans un ciel saupoudré d'un nuage de poussière ocre. C'est là qu'elle l'entendit. Le souffle fort derrière sa nuque était presque brûlant, elle se retourna et se retrouva devant des yeux dorés qu'elle avait déjà vu. Le dragon était là, et il semblait aussi surpris qu'elle de la trouver en ces lieux. L'animal avait grandit également, et son immense stature la faisait se découvrir bien minuscule à côté de lui._

_« Je te connais ... » fit la voix grave du dragon._

_Gilthoniel le contemplait, muette, mais elle n'avait pas peur. _

_« Je t'ai déjà rencontré il y a quelques temps, mais tu n'étais alors qu'une enfant... quel est ton nom dis-moi ?_

_\- Pourquoi vous le dirai-je ? Répondit-elle facilement, à son plus grand étonnement._

_\- Je vois que tu sais parler maintenant._

_\- Ici oui._

_\- Ici nous sommes dans le domaine des rêves, tout est possible. D'ailleurs la parole n'est d'aucune utilité. Mais passons …. . Il plongea son regard d'ambre dans l'argent de son interlocutrice, puis faisant une étrange grimace il continua. J'ai l'impression de te connaître, cela me déplaît._

_\- Je n'ai pas dit que je trouvais cela confortable non plus. Répondit-elle aussi sombrement._

_\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dis-moi je n'ai pas réussi te manger ? » Fit-il alors en redressant ses épines dorsales dans un geste furieux._

_Elle se recula d'un pas, et alors qu'il allait fondre sur elle, elle disparut de son champs de vision. Il hurla de frustration avant de s'éveiller dans le froid de son antre. Réellement troublé._

_L'esprit de Gilthoniel fusa comme une étoile, et elle se retrouva face à une situation qu'elle eut du mal à comprendre au début. On la serrait, tendrement, voluptueusement même. Une voix douce murmurait des choses en elfique qu'elle eut du mal à comprendre. Tout son corps ressentait un plaisir qui lui était inconnu. Elle se laissa submerger par ce bonheur qu'elle ressentait, succombant petit à petit à l'éveil de ses sens. Elle sut qu'en cette nuit, on lui avait appris, l'amour. Elle s'éveilla, mal à l'aise d'avoir ressenti telles sensations. Troublée jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Quelque chose venait de changer en elle._

_Quand elle se leva le lendemain matin, elle avait l'air plus torturée que d'habitude, son corps et son coeur tiraillés par des pulsions qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler. C'était for désagréable. Elle comprit peut-être seulement les paroles de Duilwen, et sa mise en garde. Un instant elle se demanda comment les autres pouvaient gérer autant d'informations, et passer outre. Etait-ce cela la différence dont lui avait parlé l'elfe, sur le cœur de ceux de sa race ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il neigeait dehors, et malgré cela, l'envie de sortir se faisait plus pressante que jamais. Elle vit Gimli qui la salua chaleureusement, mais le nain perçut son trouble quand elle lui répondit à peine. Elle d'habitude si ouverte et enthousiaste. Pire, il la vit filer dans les couloirs pour prendre les chemins des écuries. Inquiet vu qu'il se doutait de ce qu'elle allait entreprendre, il alla chercher son ami. Elle sella le cheval gris que Thranduil lui avait prêté, il s'appelait Lithion, du à sa couleur de robe qui s'apparentait à sa couleur de cheveux. Elle soupçonna Thranduil de l'avoir fait exprès. L'animal resta docile et se laissa mener sans résistance. Les gardes la laissèrent sortir, curieux de la voir seule néanmoins. Une fois au-dehors, elle inspira l'air glacial, et tout en elle exultait l'envie de liberté. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de partir au trot, elle lança de suite son cheval au galop sur les sentiers enneigés. Elle connaissait la forêt, ou du moins les alentours de la cité à présent. Elle s'arrêta, les joues rouges, essoufflée au bord d'une rive glacée. Elle mena son cheval sur les hauteurs, et une fois en haut, elle descendit pour se positionner juste au sommet d'une colline, où les arbres étaient moins nombreux. Dégageant la vue vers le lointain. Une envie soudaine de partir la prit, elle aurait voulu s'envoler au loin et filer comme le vent. La tension qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine lui faisait mal, et elle ne savait comment la faire disparaître. Alors elle ouvrit la bouche et hurla. Ce ne fut pas un cri rauque démentiel qui sortit de sa gorge, mais un appel qui aurait pu se comparer à celui d'un loup appelant sa meute. Bien que la syllabe soit différente. Sa voix était chaude, et si parlante même sans un mot. Elle pointa le nez au-dessus du petit vide qu'offrait la cime de la colline où elle était, et elle ouvrit les bras comme si ils pouvaient se transformer en aile. La froidure dans ses poumons qui reprenaient peu à peu leur rythme, l'émoustilla un instant. Et sentant une envie incompréhensible de pleurer, elle sursauta quand elle entendit la voix de Legolas derrière elle._

_« Gilthoniel, tout va bien ? »_

_Elle se retourna vivement. Trop vivement, et elle bascula en arrière. Legolas tendit le bras pour la rattraper, et ils chutèrent tous deux dans la poudreuse. Après une petite dégringolade amortie de quelques mètres, ils se retrouvèrent côtes à côtes, et Gilthoniel se mit à rire. Un rire habillé de larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir. Perplexe l'elfe se redressa légèrement, et dévisageant la femme à présent, à ses côtés, il reposa sa question. Elle se redressa à son tour, et plongeant ses yeux argentés dans les bleus du prince, elle le poussa dans la neige avec un chaleureux sourire. Puis, prise d'une impulsion elle se coucha à ses côtés, se collant à lui dans le manteau immaculé de l'hiver. Elle passa un bras par dessus sa poitrine pour le serrer fort contre elle, fourrant son nez frais dans le cou du prince. Legolas était décontenancé, il ne la reconnaissait plus. L'image de la petite fille se disputait celle de cette femme magnifique qui se pressait contre lui. Il sentit ses doigts étreindre sa nuque tout en la caressant, et un frisson le mordit. Tendu il exprima d'une voix fébrile :_

_« Gilthoniel s'il te plaît arrêtes, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. »_

_Elle releva la tête et le fixa intensément. En effet elle ne savait pas, elle n'en avait qu'une vague idée, mais il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir ce qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. Sans avertir elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes, ce qui pétrifia l'elfe sur place. Quelques secondes en dehors de tout, Legolas perdit pied un instant, sentant son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme rarement il l'avait fait. Il la repoussa néanmoins, triste de la voir avoir aussi mal. Il lui caressa le visage et s'excusa :_

_« Gilthoniel, je t'en prie. Je ne sais ce qu'il t'arrive, mais ce n'est pas la solution. »_

_Ses yeux d'argent se bordèrent de larmes, et avec chaleur il la serra contre lui, dans une étreinte fraternelle ambiguë. _

_Les jours passèrent, Gilthoniel avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les messages que son fichu corps lui envoyait sans cesse. Tous s'aperçurent de ses changements d'humeur, et tous se doutèrent plus ou moins d'où ils pouvaient provenir. Et bien évidemment, en toute sagesse, ils la laissèrent qu'au contact de Duilwen. Car ils savaient par expérience, où tout cela pouvait conduire. Ses rires et sa joie une fois de plus se ternirent, et la solitude dans laquelle ils la laissaient, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle éprouvait un tel attachement face à Legolas, Haldir et même Thranduil, qu'elle ne savait plus la teneur de ses sentiments, de ce qui était bien ou mal. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que pour en finir, il faudrait qu'elle prenne une décision. Elle sut instinctivement, que comme pour toute chose, une fois le cap passé, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle attendit un soir, très tard, vu qu'elle savait le sommeil des elfes quasi inexistant, pour sortir de sa chambre et aller vers les appartements de Legolas. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la porte d'Haldir, mais après une brève réflexion, elle continua sa route. Elle vit de la lumière sous la surface close, et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle prit le loquet, mais au dernier moment, elle le laissa glisser, comme si toutes ses forces l'abandonnaient. Elle crut devenir exsangue quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir devant elle._

_« Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit. Que fais-tu là Gilthoniel ? » demanda Legolas plus que perplexe._

_Elle trembla, ne sachant pas du tout comment lui exposer les faits. Il vit sa fébrilité, et jugeant qu'il faisait froid dans le couloir il la fit entrer. Il lui passa de suite un habit chaud, et alors qu'il enlevait ses mains de ses épaules, elle le retint. Legolas plongea ses yeux dans l'argent baigné de larmes qu'elle lui offrait. Elle visa que Gimli n'était pas là, et avant que Legolas put dire quoi que ce soit, elle attrapa ses lèvres des siennes. Calant ses mains de chaque côté du visage de l'elfe. Laissant glisser au sol la cape qu'il lui avait offert pour se couvrir. Il essaya de le repousser, mais en vain. Il n'avait qu'à croiser ses yeux, pour abdiquer. Elle était si belle, ses cheveux de cendres cascadant le long de son visage fin. Ses longs cils noirs habillant les joyaux de son regard. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait. Il l'avait compris dès-lors qu'il l'avait vue à sa porte. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux d'or, et elle le conduisit à son lit. Legolas ne savait plus que faire, dans un dernier effort il prit son visage dans ses mains et lui dit :_

_« Thoniel sais-tu ce que tu me demandes ? Comprends-tu ? »_

_Sa façon de l'appeler, avec ce soupçon de tendresse qu'il avait su lui prodiguer avant, fit fondre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Une larme silencieuse roula le long de sa joue, et aussi clairement que sa voix enrouée le lui permit, elle chuchota :_

_« Tu es le seul à qui je peux le demander … Legolas, je t'en prie ... »_

_Alors c'est lui qui vint l'embrasser, et avec toute la délicatesse commune aux elfes, il la fit sienne pour cette nuit. S'émerveillant de sa beauté et de sa délicatesse. De toute la joie qui émana de son corps tandis qu'il lui offrait sans retenue, tout le devouement qu'il avait pour elle. Une nuit merveilleuse comme l'univers en offre rarement. Avant le matin, elle s'éveilla, et elle le vit l'observant en train de dormir. Elle ressentit une paix immense, une libération comme rarement elle avait connu. Elle lui dit simplement :_

_« Merci. » et ce mot transperça le coeur de l'elfe tant il en comprit toute la reconnaissance._

_Elle se leva alors, dignement elle se rhabilla et fila en silence. Il sut qu'elle ne lui demanderait plus jamais un tel sacrifice, qui n'en n'avait pas été un pour l'elfe, bien au contraire. Il s'allongea de nouveau, somnolent entre rêves et réalité, et tous ses songes prenaient la couleur argentée de son regard._

_…__**...**_

_Carach était pensif. La rêverie qu'il avait fait quelques nuits auparavant le troublait. Qu'elle était donc cette personne qui venait perturber son sommeil ? Et qu'il semblait reconnaître. Aucun dragon digne de ce nom ne pourrait supporter cela. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et vit son maître approcher._

_« Tu es devenu si beau mon enfant ! Rien ne pourra te résister à présent. Viens j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Attends-moi à l'extérieur là où tu sais. »_

_Le dragon hocha la tête et pointant son nez au dehors, il fut soulagé de voir que la neige ne tombait pas. Il se laissa basculer en avant, et heureux de pouvoir voler sans trop forcer, il émit un rugissement qui claqua comme un coup de tonnerre. Puis venant se poser au devant de la tour principale de la forteresse, il vit l'homme apparaître devant lui. Il s'était habitué à ce genre de petits tours venant de sa part, apparemment ça lui plaisait de les exécuter. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, et ils passèrent une paroi de montagne creusée, pour atterrir sur une place exiguë, bordée de falaises immenses qui s'érigeaient vers le ciel. Au centre, la neige et la glace supportait une chose étrange, faites de métal, d'engrenages, de câbles en cuivre. Une tour toute en ossature métallique, qui abritait à son centre une drôle de choses. Trois cercles en fer reliés à leur sommet et leur base, trônaient fièrement, accrochés eux aussi à des câbles. _

_« Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Carach ébahit devant cette construction encore plus imposante que lui._

_\- Une machine. Répondit simplement son maître._

_\- Machine ? Répéta le dragon émerveillé._

_\- Oui. Un outil puissant qui va me servir pour accomplir mon rêve et par la même, assouvir les envies de Melkor ... »_

_Même le dragon frissonna à l'entente de ce nom. Il ne pouvait oublier le lieu de sa naissance, ni qui l'avait fait naître. _

_« J'ai un travail à te faire faire. Tu vois ces roches là-bas ? Il lui montra tout un tas de pierres disposées les unes à côté des autres. Transforme-les en verre. J'ai besoin de verre, tu sais comment procéder._

_\- Qu'allez-vous en faire ?_

_\- Je te demande pas comment tu craches le feu Carach, obéis point ! grogna l'homme d'un ton impatient._

_\- Ce travail est épuisant seigneur, il me faudra recouvrer mes forces par la suite... avertit l'animal._

_\- Je sais cela. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai le temps. Je n'ai pas encore tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour mener à bien mon projet. Il me faudra à la fin de mon ouvrage, le Coeur du Dragon ! »_

_Carach tressaillit, pensant qu'il allait laisser sa vie au profit de ce projet démentiel. L'homme le regarda de travers, et avec un rire mauvais il précisa :_

_« Ne t'inquiète donc pas ! Je ne parle pas d'un vrai cœur, mais d'une gemme, très rare, renfermant un pouvoir ancien. Melkor m'a dit qu'elle a été enfermée il y a peu ,au cœur d'une montagne, et l'on dit que seul un dragon pourra la trouver ! »_

_Carach comprit alors sa véritable utilité, bien plus que le vol de ressources ou la destruction, l'alimentation des fourneaux ou la transformation du silicium. Il devait trouver l'objet tant convoité par son maître, et dont il ne savait rien._


	5. Le Coeur du Dragon

_Chapitre V_

_Le Coeur du Dragon_

_« Altesse, ils sont là » dit Faramir en saluant courtoisement Aragorn._

_Le roi se leva de son trône, et délaissa le message de Thranduil, qu'il trouvait fortement fâcheux. Il rejoignit l'immense terrasse qui faisait front au château, et il se retrouva devant une dizaine de nains, dont l'émissaire du Roi Dáin II. Il avait une barbe rousse broussailleuse, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, et des yeux noirs comme de l'hématite. L'émissaire le salua et se présenta :_

_« Fundin, pour vous servir Roi du Gondor. Mon roi, Dáin II, m'envoie en personne pour vous faire part de la situation dans le Nord. »_

_Aragorn les salua en retour, puis en signe d'invite il tendit le bras vers l'intérieur et dit d'une voix aimable :_

_« Je vous en prie, venez au chaud, vous avez fait une longue route dans le froid et la neige pour venir jusqu'ici. »_

_Les nains eurent une exclamation de joie en entendant cela, heureux de pouvoir faire un bon repas, après des jours de disette. Ils investirent le palais, et après s'être débarrassés de leurs affaires et pris un bon bain, ils furent convié à la table du Roi Elessar. Arwen était à ses côtés, superbe comme à son habitude. Nombre de nains tombèrent sous son charme, et cela dû contribuer à leur effort de conduite à table. _

_« Nous avons subi de lourdes pertes il y a un mois à Ered Engrin. Un dragon a attaqué la mine et la cité des monts de fer._

_\- Combien sont morts ? Demanda Arwen d'une voix triste._

_\- Des milliers. Il y avait une grande colonie là-bas. Nous allons donc devoir ralentir nos productions cher roi, et nous ne savons pas quand nous pourrons vous approvisionner pour vos armes et tout le reste._

_\- Nous ne sommes pas en guerre, rassura Aragorn. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être livré pour le moment. Je m'inquiète bien plus pour votre peuple._

_\- Les survivants ont trouvé refuge à Erebor. Mais c'est l'hiver, et nous ne savons pas si nous pourrons subvenir aux besoins de tout ce monde._

_\- Alors j'accepte de vous aider. » dit Aragorn plein de clémence._

_Fundin hocha la tête avec un large sourire, rassuré pour les siens. Puis il continua :_

_« Nous attendrons les jours meilleurs, et nous traquerons cette bête. Même si la guerre nous a privé de grands guerriers, la relève est là. Et nous défendrons nos terres. Mais je dois vous faire part d'une chose plus fâcheuse que le dragon …. »_

_Et Fundin raconta l'histoire que Gimli avait conté à Legolas et Haldir. Là Aragorn devint plus sombre, car il ne prévoyait pas de guerre avant très longtemps. Tout avait l'air si calme et paisible. Sauron avait disparu, il pensait les jours à venir heureux au moins aussi longtemps que ses enfants, et petits-enfants par la suite, n'aient pas à vivre cette expérience effroyable. Puis il pensa à une chose :_

_« Le Roi Thranduil m'a fait parvenir un message, la vallée du Rhovanion a elle aussi été attaqué en début d'automne. _

_\- Si loin au Sud ?! S'étonna un des nains. Que pouvait-il bien faire là-bas ?_

_\- Nous ne le savons pas. Le roi elfique défendra son royaume, je le connais de réputation, et il sera un farouche ennemi à abattre si cette bête piétine ses frontières. Toutefois, il en faudra beaucoup pour qu'il daigne prendre part à un quelconque conflit. _

_\- Roi Elessar, mon souverain m'a dit de vous confier quelque chose. Dans les archives du Gondor, se trouve un texte. Très ancien parlant d'une arme puissante. Il est écrit dans notre langue, et nous seuls pouvons le déchiffrer. Mais il est aussi dit, que les Sindars auraient aussi leur secret concernant cette arme et que seule une alliance pourra la révéler. _

_\- Pourquoi Minas Tirith ? Et ... la plupart des Sindars ont quitté la Terre du Milieu … fit Aragorn saisissant l'importance de cette révélation._

_\- Pour le choix de la cité, c'était le seul endroit neutre que nous connaissions, avec assez de défenses pour le protéger. De plus, qui s'intéresserait à un parchemin provenant de mon peuple ? Quant aux elfes nous le savons. A part Thranduil, personne ne pourra y accéder. »_

_Aragorn retint sa respiration, tant il savait l'inimité qui existait entre les nains et ce roi. Il ne pouvait rien y faire néanmoins. Si les choses s'envenimaient, il ferait usage de son autorité, mais en plein hiver de surcroît, que pouvait-il faire ? Les mines de fer étant aux arrêts, il ne pouvait même pas équiper plus d'hommes ou fabriquer les armes nécessaire pour battre cet animal monstrueux. Il soupira, et voulant garder espoir, il fit en souriant :_

_« Nous verrons tout cela le moment venu. Pour l'instant, mangeons et profitons de la chaleur de cette rencontre. »_

_Les nains ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à leur entrain naturel. Il sentit la main d'Arwen sur la sienne, et la regardant il vit l'inquiétude envahir son beau visage. _

_…__**...**_

_Elle regardait paresseusement le ciel, le soleil brillait, et accoudée à la balustre, elle avait le visage tendu vers celui-ci. Profitant de sa chaleur, de ses bienfaits. Elle ouvrit ses yeux argentés, et elle sourit face aux nuages qui défilaient devant elle. Elle avait l'air rêveur depuis quelque temps, et aussi tellement serein. Tous se demandaient bien pourquoi elle avait changé à ce point. Il ne restait que peu de chose de la petite fille qu'ils avaient connu, cela fusait quelque fois, mais s'éteignait peu à peu. Ils avaient bien capté des regards mystérieux entre elle et Legolas, mais nul ne pouvait se les expliquer. Gimli s'approcha d'elle lentement, ému par ce qu'elle dégageait. Elle n'avait rien à envier aux elfes se dit le nain en s'arrêtant à ses côtés._

_« Regardes Gimli ! …. On dirait un ….. cheval ….. celui-ci ! » elle pointait un index vers le ciel en direction d'un des nombreux nuage, et Gimli s'avisa qu'elle avait raison._

_« Et là ! ….Un dragon .. » à peine eut-elle dit cela qu'elle se raidit._

_Elle riva son attention sur le nain qui vit son air contri, il lui sourit avec chaleur en disant :_

_« Si tous les dragons pouvaient sortir de vos lèvres, ils ne seraient pas des créatures répugnantes et redoutées. Ils ne seraient que magie, Gilthoniel »._

_Elle fut émue par ses paroles. Elle lui posa une main chaude sur l'épaule, et se baissant elle lui fit une bise sur la joue. Gimli rougit et embarrassé il déclara :_

_« Je me souviens d'un temps où c'est moi qui me baissait pour faire telle chose ! »_

_Elle eut un petit rire qui fusa comme la vrille d'un oiseau, et les yeux espiègles elle reporta son attention vers le ciel. Legolas les regardait tous deux, discutant tranquillement. Gilthoniel avait revêtue une robe d'un bleu sombre aujourd'hui, ses cheveux se fondaient presque avec dans les ombres de son dos. La nuit qu'ils avaient partagé lui revint, comme à chaque fois qu'il la croisait. Elle ne l'avait plus approché de la sorte, ni sollicité non plus. Ce qui en un sens, le froissait, même si il avait clairement compris la situation et le pourquoi de ces partages. Il s'approcha, et Gimli en le voyant se racla la gorge et déclara :_

_« Bon, je dois aller heu … faire quelque chose ! »_

_Gilthoniel le regarda, plus que surprise par sa réaction, puis ce n'est que quand il partit qu'elle vit le prince elfique s'avancer. Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire tendre, et il le lui rendit. Il se posta à côté d'elle, et posa ses mains sur le parapet._

_« Tu t'amuses à trouver des animaux dans les nuages ? »_

_Elle hocha la tête vivement, se souvenant qu'ils avaient fait cela ensemble, lors de leur périple quand il la mena à son père. Lui et elle, n'aurait jamais pensé, à ces moments-là, qu'ils auraient eu cette expérience incroyable ensemble. Legolas osa toucher sa main de la sienne, glissant ses doigts au-dessus des siens. Elle serra le parapet sous cette attention. Elle rougit légèrement, et elle se sentait misérable tant elle ne pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle faillit se retirer, mais il lui serra la main avec force._

_« Non, ne t'en vas pas. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »_

_Il se tourna vers elle, lui enserrant toujours les doigts, et le plus sincèrement du monde il avoua :_

_« Thoniel … je sais ce qui t'a poussé à venir cette nuit. Et je veux que tu saches, que je ne t'en voudrais jamais tu entends ?! »_

_Elle lui offrit un regard de gratitude éblouissant. Elle daigna s'accorder le droit d'entremêler ses phalanges avec les siennes en retour. Et cette étreinte, lui combla le cœur. Il posa son front contre le sien, et il murmura :_

_« Je n'aurais aimé plus douce amie à mes côtés... Et si ….. »_

_Il ne put terminer sa phrase, les doigts de Gilthoniel scellant ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais elle savait que si elle prenait cette voie, elle le ferait souffrir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle eut un petit sourire et espiègle elle ajouta néanmoins :_

_« Si l'occasion …. se représente …. je sais ... »_

_Il lui sourit, ses yeux bleus furent animés par un feu joyeux, fugace et éclatant. Ils savaient tous deux à quoi s'en tenir. Ils étaient liés par une union plus forte qu'une amitié commune. Un lien magique et indélébile. Il lui déposa un baiser caressant sur le dos de la main, puis il déclara :_

_« Un peu d'exercice nous ferait du bien je pense, vas te changer ! »_

_Elle sautilla sur place une fraction de seconde, tant elle savait où il voulait en venir. Elle fila dans sa chambre en courant, faillit percuter Thranduil au passage. Elle ralentit, le salua courtoisement, inclinant la tête tout en disant :_

_« Excusez-moi …. seigneur ... »_

_Puis elle disparut tout aussi vite. Il resta figé sur place, et fut tout aussi désappointé en la voyant quelques minutes plus tard passer dans l'autre sens, habillée de ses vêtements de rôdeuse. Il fronça les sourcils à cette vision. Il n'aimait guère la voir dans cet accoutrement, elle était tellement plus à son goût dans les riches atours elfiques. Elle croisa Haldir au passage, et tout essoufflée elle le héla :_

_« Haldir ! …. Venez ! »_

_Vu ses habits, il sut ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Un sourire lumineux fendit son visage austère, et il la retrouva avec Legolas dans les écuries. Tenant sa monture en l'attendant. A peine en selle, ils sortirent en trombe de la cité et Haldir objecta tout de même un peu sérieux :_

_« Est-ce réellement un comportement raisonnable, et digne de princes Legolas ?! »_

_Il entendit Gilthoniel rire, et lui balancer sans vergogne :_

_« Je .. ne suis pas … un prince ! » _

_Legolas ne put refréner un petit rire à sa réplique, puis ils continuèrent la route dans les bois. Retrouvant un lieu d'entraînement bien connu de l'elfe sylvestre._

_Thranduil croisa Gimli qui était resté seul, et voyant l'air taciturne du roi, il osa lui dire :_

_« Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe !_

_\- Legolas n'est plus un enfant depuis longtemps maître Nain. Et le seigneur Haldir non plus. Ils ont d'autres priorités que de courir les bois ! Répondit Thranduil sévèrement._

_\- Majesté … nous avons traversé tant. Ne pourrions-nous pas nous accorder le droit de jouir de ce que la vie nous offre … de temps en temps … ? »_

_Gimli tira sur sa pipe, puis sans un mot de plus il continua son chemin, laissant un nuage de fumée odorante dans son sillage. Il ne s'aperçut pas de la portée de ses paroles en cet instant. Thranduil soupira, et il l'entendit._

_« Tu peux sortir Duilwen, je sais que tu es là, à veiller sur chacun de mes pas._

_\- Il est de mon devoir de le faire mon roi. » répondit-elle simplement en sortant de l'ombre._

_Il la dévisagea un instant, son plus farouche et redoutable sujet. Lui vint une pensée étrange, et sans forme il demanda :_

_« N'as-tu jamais eu envie d'autres choses Duilwen ? Un compagnon? Des enfants ? »_

_Les questions fusèrent comme le bruit d'une flèche aux oreilles de la rôdeuse. Et elle ne répondit rien. Elle avait eu à une époque un secret espoir, un désir fou, qui s'était éteint au fur et à mesure des années passant. Thranduil, encore une fois, ne put déceler quoi que ce soi. Il soupira et pensa, au mal indirect qu'il avait pu lui faire ___« Le plus farouche et le plus redoutable de mes sujets. »___Il ne pourrait, ni lui, ni elle, ni personne, remonter le cours du temps. Et s'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il soupira à nouveau et lui faisant signe de le suivre, il l'emmena dans son bureau personnel. Duilwen, savait que quand ils venaient ici, une mission particulière allait lui être donnée. Thranduil alla s'asseoir, et il enleva sa couronne d'un geste las, sous le regard surpris de l'elfe._

_« Je dois te demander quelque chose de très particulier. Et je ne peux envoyer que toi, je m'en excuse par avance. »_

_Duilwen eut une appréhension sans nom qui vint l'étreindre. Elle n'aimait pas le ton de Thranduil._

_« Vas au Gondor, à la cité blanche. Tu dois trouver un parchemin très anciens, dans leurs archives. Je doute qu'ils soient à la portée de tous, je compte sur tes dons innés. C'est un parchemin en khuzdul que tu dois trouver._

_\- Du khuzdul ?! Répéta Duilwen réellement surprise. Mais …_

_\- sais, tu ne sais pas le lire, moi non plus, mais il y a un nain qui séjourne ici non ? Autant qu'il serve._

_\- A quoi ressemble ce parchemin ?_

_\- Je pense que tu trouveras dessiné dessus, de quelque manière que ce soit, un dragon. » finit de dire Thranduil, qui expira comme si cette révélation lui coûtait._

_Duilwen hocha la tête, puis s'inclinant, elle tourna les talons et se figea quand il lui dit :_

_« Fais attention à toi. »_

_Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'elle réalise que ces mots avaient bien été dit de la bouche de son souverain. Elle répondit juste :_

_« Oui Monseigneur. » puis elle disparut._

_Elle partit dans la journée même, et tous furent surpris de ne pas la voir en rentrant._

_…__**...**_

Il faisait froid, et malgré ses précautions, Duilwen frissonna dans la neige. Son cheval avait de la peine à évoluer dans les congères et autres plaines ensevelies par la poudreuse immaculée. Les nuages étaient encore présents dans les plaines du Pelennor. Plusieurs fois il trébucha, et elle détestait le pousser dans ses limites. Arrivée en vue de Minas Tirith, elle trouva la grand route dégagée. Elle était boueuse et givrée par endroit. Elle descendit, jugeant qu'elle pourrait marcher jusque là-bas pour soulager son cheval. Elle mit une bonne heure, mais l'air satisfait d'Ertuilë, son fidèle destrier, valait bien cela. Arrivée aux grandes portes elle se fondit dans la masse. Même en hiver la route commerciale était très fréquentée. Minas Tirith était la plaque tournante de la Terre du Milieu, tous les peuples, ou presque, venait marchander ici. Cette ville était un colosse, avec ses trois cent mètres de haut sur un kilomètre de large. Quand on rentrait à l'intérieur, on semblait être englouti par un monstre gigantesque. Rien que les grandes portes à chaque niveau, donnaient cette impression. Et il fallait en passer sept. Duilwen vit avec émerveillement les fortifications architecturales, et même si la cité avait beaucoup souffert lors de la grande guerre, elle n'en demeurait pas moins magnifique. Elle trouva une auberge, et laissant son cheval à l'écurie, elle alla s'asseoir à une table et réserver une chambre. Obligée de prendre dans le moyen de gamme pour avoir un maximum d'informations, elle pria les Valars que tout cela se termine rapidement. Elle préférait encore dormir à la belle étoile en hiver, que de devoir partager son temps avec une majorité d'ivrognes. Elle resta de longues heures à écouter tout ce qui se disait, puis quand la nuit s'invita, elle sortit. Les gardes étaient vigilants à l'extérieur des remparts quand l'obscurité tombait, ces heures étaient parfaites pour fureter. Elle trouva un plan de la ville sur une des innombrables places, et s'aperçut que les Archives du Gondor étaient accolées au palais. Voire, carrément implantées dedans. Elle fronça les sourcils, comprenant dès-à-présent la mise en garde de Thranduil. Elle devait pour l'instant rebrousser chemin. Elle savait que le roi ou l'intendant Faramir, recevait tous les jours pour les doléances du peuple, certaines heures de la journée. Qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qu'importe, cette information elle l'aurait plus tard. Elle alla se coucher, puis dormit d'un profond sommeil, son voyage l'avait exténuée. Le lendemain elle évolua dans les rues de la ville, capuche de sa cape relevée, car elle ne voulait pas forcément montrer son appartenance elfique. Elle alla jusqu'au palais et visita tout ce qu'elle put visiter. Les archives étaient une immense bibliothèque accolée au palais, deux gardes étaient à l'entrée. Mais contre toutes attentes, le bâtiment était ouvert à tous la journée. Le roi Elessar trouvait cela normal de laisser le savoir libre d'être lu. Même si certaines pièces et ouvrages, demeuraient interdits au public. Elle profita donc de cette opportunité, elle passa les battants en chêne ouvragé, grands ouverts, et pénétra à l'intérieur, avec de rares lecteurs. Elle fit une rapide visite des lieux, et s'aperçut que certaines salles, étaient fermées. Chacune d'elle portait une plaque sur le mur de droite, donnant la classification des documents à l'intérieur. Cela allait des cartes anciennes, aux ouvrages linguistiques communs à chaque race. D'autres traitaient des guerres et autres événements for anciens. Et là elle s'arrêta nette, pensant à une chose.

_« Il ne m'a pas dit où chercher .. »_

Elle soupira longuement en se disant qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'une bonne dose de chance … ou alors … Elle vit l'archiviste du coin de l'œil, qui surveillait tout de près. Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de l'elfe un instant, puis tout en faisant éclater au grand jour sa beauté des belles gens, elle s'avança vers lui.

Et voilà ! Quelques verres et s'en était fini. Salle linguistique, troisième allée à gauche, septième rangée. Autant dire, la plus haute, qui culminait au moins à dix mètres du sol. Elle usa de tous ses charmes auprès des gardes, et les assomma sans mal. Ensuite elle déroba la clé de l'entrée principale et se faufila à l'intérieur, aussi discrète et souple qu'un chat. Elle trouva la porte, et sortant la plus fine de ses dagues, elle força la serrure. Avec ces yeux d'elfe, la simple lumière de la lune filtrant par les vitraux, lui suffisait à tout voir. Elle s'agrippa agilement aux montants en bois, puis avec sa grâce naturelle, progressa jusqu'au livre énorme qu'elle cherchait. Elle le prit, mais la poussière qu'elle déplaça la fit éternuer. L'ouvrage alla s'écraser sur le sol dans un grand bruit sourd. Elle sauta au sol sans bruit, aux aguets pour voir si quelque chose bougeait à l'intérieur. Rien. Elle prit l'objet rectangulaire qui pesait énormément lourd et le posa sur un pupitre en bois, qui craqua un peu sous le poids qui l'écrasait. Elle l'ouvrit, et balayant la poussière qui envahissait l'atmosphère d'un geste de la main, elle feuilleta l'ouvrage. Ses doigts agiles se déplaçaient avec rapidité sur les parchemins qui sentaient le moisi. Il devait y en avoir des milliers, pensa-t-elle après des minutes de recherches infructueuses. Elle devait se presser si elle ne voulait pas que les gardes se réveillent avant qu'elle puisse partir. Elle faillit passer dessus sans le voir. Elle placarda sa main dessus dans un geste vif, grimaçant sous l'écriture qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire. L'objet était usé par le temps, deux grands dragons se faisaient face, encadrant le texte. Liés par la queue en bas de l'ouvrage, ils semblaient pourtant se battre aux niveaux de leur tête. Puis, avec un grand étonnement elle put lire tout en bas du parchemins, en elfique.

« Puisse ces jours ne jamais arriver. Thranduil. »

Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur en lisant cela. Puis elle vit un autre dessin, plus petit, juste au-dessus des deux têtes se faisant front. Un objet étrange était dessiné. Un cercle plein avec en haut et en bas, accolées à celui-ci à l'extérieur, deux griffes recourbées dans le même sens. Diamétralement opposées. Et juste au-dessous elle put voir l'écriture Khuzdul, et du Sindarin , l'une sur l'autre. Qui devait être la même phrase. « La clé en Pierre de Lune ». Elle entendit un bruit dans le couloir, elle prit le document, le roula en vitesse et le glissa dans son pourpoint en cuir. Elle ne prit pas la peine de fermer le livre, et fila comme le vent. Refermant juste les portes derrière elle. Elle réussit à passer les seuils sans se faire voir. Comme une ombre dans la nuit, elle réussit à disparaître sans laisser de trace. Elle prit Ertuilë en passant, puis bride en main, elle sortit lentement, ne voulant éveiller les soupçons. Une fois à près d'un kilomètre de Minas Tirith, elle se mit à rire ouvertement, presque déçue que cette mission ait été si facile à exécuter. Elle se mit en selle et partit au grand galop, lançant Ertuilë à travers les chemins moins dégagés pour rentrer plus vite. Là elle lui murmura qu'elle allait lui demander de puiser dans ses ressources de monture elfique. Le cheval lui répondit en hennissant, tout en accélérant la cadence. Elle prit la direction de Dol Guldur, ensuite elle rejoindrait la route commerçante qui suivait l'Anduin. Elle aperçut de loin la _Lórien sur sa gauche. Longeant enfin la route elle fut grisée par la vue de Mirkwood et elle délaissa toutes précautions. Tournant bride, elle voulut passer par la forêt directement. Elle en connaissait tous les recoins. Des jours qu'elle chevauchait dans le froid, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retourner vers les sien. Elle pensa à Gilthoniel, et elle sourit. Soudain son cheval caracola en avant, butant sur quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu. A une centaines de mètres de la forêt, elle s'étala de tout son long, son cheval sur le flanc. Celui-ci se remit vite sur pieds, mais Duilwen était sonnée. Elle se releva fébrilement, et elle vit des ombres bouger non loin. Une chose tendue au sol se dévoila, et elle vit le piège. Le cheval s'était prit les pieds sur une simple corde, un satané piège aussi primitif que ceux qui l'avaient posé. Elle prit rapidement le parchemin Elle tituba jusqu'à sa monture, et s'affalant sur le flanc de l'animal, elle cala le document dans une de ses sacoches, elle fit à l'oreille d' Ertuilë voyant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir en selle vu ses vertiges._

_« Vas ! Retourne à la Cité ! Amène-leur le parchemin. »_

_L'animal renâcla un instant, mais elle lui claqua la croupe en hurlant :_

_« Vas tu entends ! » _

_Puis avant qu'elle puisse extirper ses dagues pour se défendre, elle sombra dans le noir._

_…__**...**_

_Gimli, Legolas, Haldir et Thranduil buvaient un verre de vin, près d'un grand feu crépitant dans un des salons privés du roi. Gilthoniel était là, elle avait pris un livre, et le feuilletait tranquillement, lisant ça et là les morceaux qui lui plaisait. Elle ne faisait vraiment pas attention aux regards que tous lui portaient. Gimli, se souvint de la Dame Blanche, et un sourire béat déforma sa barbe fournie. Gilthoniel la lui rappelait parfois, mais, il savait au fond de lui, que jamais il ne pourrait jamais plus ressentir ce qu'il avait ressenti au moment où Galadriel avait posé les yeux sur lui. Il aspira une grande bouffée de sa pipe, et resta longuement rêveur, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Gilthoniel leva les yeux un instant, et tous détournèrent le leur, plus ou moins habilement. Elle riva son attention sur un objet au fond de la pièce. Ils étaient dans une sorte de boudoir, et apparemment, de la musique devait être jouée de temps à autre. Elle se leva doucement, intriguée parce qu'elle venait de lire, puis elle se dirigea par l'objet convoité par sa curiosité. Elle s'approcha d'une harpe en argent, finement ouvragée. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur les cordes de façon légère, et les notes brèves habillèrent l'espace un instant. Elle eut un immense sourire, et recommençant elle sut qu'elle adorait cet instrument. Elle ne pouvait par contre savoir, ce que ça évoquait pour les elfes présents. Surtout pour Thranduil. Haldir se leva et venant vers elle il fit :_

_« C'est un très bel instrument, il dévoile plus par ses notes que n'importe quel autres. Car son écho a quelque chose de particulier. Thranduil ? _

_\- Oui ? Répondit seulement celui-ci qui fixait le feu étrangement. _

_\- Avez-vous parmi les vôtres quelqu'un qui puisse en jouer ?_

_\- Oui ... » affirma-t-il encore une fois, la voix monocorde._

_Il se leva sans un bruit, et disparaissant quelques minutes, il revint accompagné d'une de ses servantes, qui comprit de suite ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle sourit aimablement à Gilthoniel, et s'installant, elle laissa ses doigts virtuoses caresser les cordes avec grâce. Gilthoniel s'assit directement par terre, juste à côté de la harpe, et elle se laissa bercer par les notes cristallines qui chantaient pour eux. Legolas et Gimli s'enfoncèrent un plus confortablement dans leur luxueux fauteuils, mais Haldir resta debout, derrière la jeune femme, dont la robe blanche lui donnait un éclat singulier aux lueurs du feu. Seul Thranduil était figé. Il semblait pétrifié même. Les notes traîtresses lui agressèrent le cœur alors que les souvenirs de sa femme disparue, revinrent le hanter. Elle était une musicienne et une artiste inégalable, c'est ce qui l'avait tant charmé chez elle. Les notes prirent le timbre d'une ballade que tous les elfes connaissaient. Et à la grande surprise de Gilthoniel, la voix douce d'Haldir séleva._

__« A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
Silivren penna miriel  
O menel aglar elenath !  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
O galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos le linnathon  
Nef aear, sí nef aearon. » __

_Ce chant signifiait dans les grandes lignes : ___« Ô Elbereth, Enflammeuse d'étoiles, scintillante, étincelante comme des joyaux, l'éclat de la foule étoilée décline ! Ayant regardé au loin depuis les régions émaillées d'arbres de la Terre du Milieu, c'est pour toi, Toujours blanche, que je chanterai, de ce côté de la mer, ici de ce côté de l'océan. » __

_Tous rivèrent leur attention sur la jeune-femme assise, transportée par cet émerveillement qui la berçait. Elle avait fermé les yeux, puis traduisant enfin ce qu'il avait dit, elle réalisa peut-être seulement, le sens de son nom. Mais au-delà de ça, ce fut la voix d'Haldir qui la toucha. Elle savait à présent l'art du chant chez les elfes, et ce qu'il pouvait véhiculer. Elle croisa son regard clair, et rosit légèrement. Puis elle posa ses yeux d'argent sur Legolas, qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Thranduil lui ne lui accorda que quelques secondes, il serra l'accoudoir de ses doigts, réellement interdit. Fallait-il qu'Haldir choisisse cette chanson aussi ?! Il leva le visage vers le plafond, fermant les yeux, sous le regard inquiet de son fils. Il les rouvrit, et des larmes muettes tapissaient ses cils. Il eut un accès de colère face à cela, se levant vivement, déstabilisant la musicienne au point de lui faire faire une fausse note, il fit sèchement :_

_« Il se fait tard. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »_

_Puis il sortit sans un attention de plus. Gimli eut un rictus et s'exclama :_

_« Ton père est vraiment étrange Legolas ! _

_\- Oui .. je sais .. » murmura Legolas, qui pour la première fois de sa vie, appréhenda peut-être toute la souffrance de son père._

_Thranduil marcha longuement dans la cité, il prit des couloirs de plus en plus sombres, de plus en plus étriqués. Il passa les derniers gardes, et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la terre. Au bout d'un immense couloir à peine éclairé, il s'avança vers une porte close. Des enchevêtrement de racines et de ronces la recouvraient. Il dit alors d'une voix claire qui résonna dans le long couloir lugubre._

__« Amlug ! »__

_Les barrières végétales se rétractèrent, rétrécirent, pour enfin disparaître, laissant la porte vierge. Thanduil prit le loquet et l'ouvrit. Une lumière aveuglante filtra par l'ouverture. Une fois que ses pupilles se firent à la clarté, il s'approcha d'une alcôve creusé à même la roche. Dedans, sur un coussin de soie verte, se tenait un coffre ouvert, fait de chêne et de mithril. Trônant sur un support en argent, la Clé en Pierre de Lune, éclatait de milles feux. Il la prit entre ses doigts, et l'objet chanta en des sons cristallins magnifiques._

_« Ainsi … après tant d'années, tant de souffrances … ils te rappellent à toi. Une fois le parchemin ici, une fois réunis, nous comprendrons peut-être ... »_

_Sachant pertinemment que la pierre ne lui répondrait pas, il soupira lourdement, et délaissa l'objet qui cessa de chanter. Le coeur lourd, il repartit, laissant le secret de sa cité, bien au chaud dans les entrailles de sa montagne._

_Ils marchaient en silence dans les couloirs, Gilthoniel raccompagna ses amis devant leurs chambres. Elle embrassa Gimli sur la joue, et, un peu émoustillée par l'alcool et la douceur de la soirée, elle faillit prendre Legolas dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre elle. Il le vit, et un simple regard l'arrêta. Elle lui offrit un sourire de reconnaissance, et déposa un chaste baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. De loin, personne ne verrait rien, il le savait. Ha qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle le suive pour cette nuit ! Cette étoile blanche comme compagne jusqu'aux lueurs du jour, cette idée le fit sourire tendrement. Mais non, cela était une autre voie, que lui et elle ne semblait pas vouloir prendre … mais … il soupira et entra dans ses appartements. Elle avança jusqu'à Haldir, et plongeant son regard de mercure dans le bleu du Galadhrim, elle baissa la tête humblement, en disant dans un murmure._

_« Merci ... »_

_Haldir répondit simplement :_

_« De rien. C'était avec un réel plaisir. Tu sais, j'aurais aimé te faire visiter la Lórien. La Forêt Noire est belle, mais la Lórien … tu verrais et comprendrais toute la grandeur des Eldars !_

_\- Je la vois …. en vous voyant …. Haldir ... » murmura Gilthoniel sincère._

_Il ne sut comment réagir face à sa franchise. Un silence un peu trop longs s'installa, et avant qu'il devienne gênant, elle continua :_

_« Qui sait … nous avons tout … notre temps ... »_

_Haldir lui fit un sourire heureux, et se flattant de cette perspective, il la salua courtoisement et se retira. Gilthoniel resta quelques secondes devant la porte close. Oui, leurs échanges si chaleureux, lui manquaient. Elle traîna le pas jusque sa chambre, puis voyant que la lune éclairait bien, elle prit sa cape et sortit vers les écuries. Elle ne s'y arrêta pas, elle continua. Suivant un chemin peu fréquenté à travers la montagne. Elle avait trouvé, quand elle était encore petite fille, un lieu étrange. Cela ressemblait à un sanctuaire, il y avait un bassin d'eau, avec des plantes magnifiques où poussaient des fleurs blanches inhabituelles. Et une statue, d'une elfe si belle, qu'elle était restée des heures à la contempler. Ecoutant le chant de la brise et des oiseaux de passage. Par la suite, en grandissant, quand la nuit l'appelait un peu plus, elle s'aperçut qu'à certaines heures, l'astre d'argent éclairait ce lieu singulier. Elle marchait assez vite, car elle voulait juste passer un peu de temps là-bas avant d'aller dormir. Elle y allait rarement, seulement quand un trop plein de questions la submergeait. Si les écuries et la bibliothèque étaient des refuges, celui-ci était un havre de paix. Elle arriva si vite qu'elle sursauta quand elle vit quelqu'un assit sur le banc en face du bassin. Thranduil la fixait avec de grands yeux surpris, puis il demanda de façon peu amène :_

_« Que fais-tu ici. ! »_

_Elle se raidit, comprenant l'erreur qu'elle avait faite en se dirigeant en ces lieux, tout droit face à la sourde rancœur du roi. Elle chuchota juste un « Désolée » sincère avant de tourner les talons. Alors qu'elle repartait dans l'autre sens elle l'entendit dire._

_« Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Trouvé cet endroit ?_

_\- Par hasard …. quand j'étais … petite fille... »_

_Thranduil eut un rictus sombre face à cette déclaration. Regardant sa silhouette longiligne, on ne croirait personne si l'on disait qu'elle n'était adulte que depuis quelques semaines. Un corps si incroyablement adulte et attirant, que même lui, après ces siècles de solitude, ne pouvait ignorer. Il eut une grimace étrange alors qu'il inspirait à fond. Il la fixa intensément quand elle continua :_

_« J'aime ici … c'est … tranquille …_

_\- La plupart du temps oui, ça l'est. » Répliqua-t-il en faisant allusion à son intrusion._

_Elle braqua son attention argenté sur lui de façon qu'il connaissait bien, et plus le temps passait, et moins la peur se lisait en elle. Elle devenait de plus en plus forte au fil des jours. Il lui sourit, ce qui la déstabilisa quelque peu. Il se leva, et venant devant la magnifique statue blanche, il lui demanda :_

_« Sais-tu qui est cette femme ?_

_Elle fit un lent signe négatif de la tête. _

_« Approche » ordonna-t-il subitement._

_Gilthoniel regarda un court instant derrière elle, comme réfléchissant à une décision à prendre. Puis elle s'avança lentement, sur ses gardes. Elle resta à bonne distance du roi, mais c'est lui qui vint à elle, et la prenant vivement par le bras il la plaça juste devant l'œuvre d'art._

_« C'était ma femme. Un être plus pur et plus fort que n'importe quel Silmaril ! D'une beauté rare, même chez les elfes. Regarde son visage parfait. Elle était aussi douée pour le chant, la musique, bref, tout un tas de savoirs qui ont déserté ces lieux peu à peu. »_

_Il vint toucher le visage froid et inanimé, caressant sa joue, lentement. _

_« Penses-tu devenir ainsi un jour Gilthoniel ?Aussi forte ? Belle ? Souveraine ? »_

_La femme eut une pointe glacée qui lui chatouilla le cœur. Et tout comme les enfants de son village le faisaient, Thranduil ne ratait jamais une occasion de la diminuer. De la mettre face à de cruelles vérités. Encore une fois, son problème d'élocution fit barrage à sa verve. Seuls ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il n'avait pas tort. Jamais elle ne serait ainsi. Jamais elle ne pourrait faire honneur à un quelconque souverain, prince ou héritier. Tout ce qu'elle était, sa vie, sa tare, même sa beauté. Parfois, elle en arrivait à se détester. Seuls les instants partagés avec Legolas. Ces instants si purs et envoûtants, pouvaient la sortir de ces sombres tergiversations. Elle recula de quelques pas, pour finalement lui tourner le dos et partir. Elle n'avait pas à supporter cela, aussi Roi soit-il ! Elle sentit un main lui saisir l'épaule au point de lui faire mal, et la retourner avec force. Lui faisant presque faire un tour complet sur elle même. Sa cape vola en arrière et se décrocha. Faisant briller sa robe blanche à la lune. L'astre était juste au-dessus d'eux, faisant presque briller les fleurs pâles autours d'eux. Ses cheveux de cendres balayèrent l'espace avec la légèreté d'une aile d'oiseau, et elle se sentit plaquée avec force contre la paroi rocheuse. Là elle eut vraiment peur. Ses jours d'entraînement désertèrent son esprit sous la vivacité de ce qui se passait. Elle pensa manquer d'air quand elle sentit les bras de Thranduil la serrer si fort contre lui. Le roi plongea son visage dans sa chevelure cendrée, et il lui chuchota en l'étreignant comme si il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse._

_« Non .. je prophétise que tu seras plus encore … Gilthoniel. »_

_Puis il dégagea son visage de la douceur de ses cheveux pour venir l'embrasser. Elle eut l'impression qu'un lâché de papillons obscurcissait sa vision et ses pensées. Désorientée, elle ne sut que faire. Puis la panique prit le relais. Elle le repoussa violemment, ce qui le surprit. Cherchant le chemin par lequel elle était arrivée, elle se mit à courir pour se sortir de là. Elle traversa les couloirs, arriva aux portes de la cité, closes à cette heure. Et quand elle le vit la suivre en l'appelant, elle prit sur elle et décida de lui faire front. Il arriva à sa hauteur, et réellement inquiet il dit :_

_« Je suis désolé Gilthoniel. Vraiment désolé. »_

_Et ses yeux, ne mentaient pas. Il essaya de faire un geste vers elle, mais elle bougea pour se soustraire à son contact. Alors il comprit. Elle passa à côté de lui, avec plusieurs mètres de distance, et finit par partir d'un pas leste dans les couloirs. Elle traversa les grandes salles, se retrouva devant la chambre de Legolas. Là elle frappa franchement, et quand celui-ci lui ouvrit, une ombre traversa son visage. Elle entra sans attendre d'invite, et une fois qu'il eut fermé, elle se jeta dans ses bras en disant d'une voix brisée :_

_« Serre-moi … serre-moi fort … s'il te plaît... »_

_Elle était glacée. Il sentait qu'elle était bouleversée, mais pourquoi. Après quelques minutes, s'avisant qu'elle ne dirait rien, il abandonna l'idée de la questionner. Il l'invita à dormir dans son lit, persuadé qu'elle se cachait de quelque chose. Une fois allongée, elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre, et prenant ses bras elle se lova dedans, tremblante. Il posa son menton sur le sommet de la tête de sa douce amie, et il lui fredonna un air elfique d'une extrême douceur. Tant et si bien qu'elle finit par s'endormir, et lui, veilla sur son sommeil._

_Le lendemain, le cheval de Duilwen réapparu aux portes de la cité. Seul._


	6. Le Goût du Sang

_Elle s'éveilla, légèrement secouée, par un Legolas inquiet qui l'appelait doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, s'apercevant de l'heure tardive, elle se redressa d'un coup. Et Legolas esquiva juste à temps sa tête en se reculant agilement. Elle regarda son ami, et voyant son visage elle vit que quelque chose n'allait pas._

_« Ertuilë est rentré seul, les guetteurs l'ont vu sur les chemins en aval. Il vient juste d'arriver aux portes. Ils sont allé cherché mon père. »_

_A l'évocation de Thranduil, Gilthoniel frissonna, et Legolas perçut son trouble. Il passa outre néanmoins._

_« Duilwen n'était pas avec lui …. »_

_A cette phrase Gilthoniel se leva d'un bond, fila dans la salle d'eau de la chambre princière, se rafraîchit, et fila aussi rapidement que le vent, Legolas sur ses talons. Elle arriva essoufflée jusqu'aux portes grandes ouvertes, et elle vit Gimli, Haldir et Thranduil qui regardaient un écuyer mener la monture par la bride. Le cheval avait l'air éreinté, il avait dû courir sans discontinuer. Il était trempé de sueur et son souffle court montrait sa fatigue. Thranduil croisa le regard de Gilthoniel, et contre toute attente, c'est lui qui détourna les yeux en premier, pétri de honte. Laissant une Gilthoniel des plus surprise. Il se précipita vers le cheval, et ils le virent fouiller les sacoches de Duilwen. Il en sortit un document, ses yeux ayant un éclat vainqueur incroyable. _

_« Cela doit faire deux jours qu'il court sans s'arrêter, exposa l'écuyer inquiet. Il a du arrivé quelque chose à Dame Duilwen. »_

_Dame Duilwen ? Se questionna Gilthoniel en regardant l'écuyer avec de grands yeux surpris. Thranduil eut le visage qui se ferma, et tout de même très inquiet il ordonna :_

_« Vas et occupe-toi bien de lui. Elle te tuera sans hésitations si ce n'est pas le cas tu entends ?! »_

_L'écuyer hocha vivement la tête et mena l'animal aux écuries. Legolas fixa le parchemin que son père tenait, et faisant un signe du menton dans sa direction, il demanda quelque peu en colère :_

_« Est-ce pour cela qu'elle a pris des risques ?!_

_\- Oui._

_\- J'espère que ça en valait la peine ! »_

_Le ton de reproche de Legolas le cingla plus qu'il ne pourrait le comprendre. Thranduil vint à sa hauteur, et leur faisant signe de le suivre, il rétorqua sèchement :_

_« Sache que tous les risques je lui ai fait prendre dans sa vie étaient nécessaire. Jamais elle n'a failli, jamais elle n'a remis en question mon jugement ou mes ordres._

_\- Oui ! Et cela lui a peut-être coûté la vie ! » lâcha Legolas sans empathie._

_Ils le suivirent alors à son bureau, et déroulant le parchemin, il fut à peine surpris de voir Gimli se jeter sur le document en grognant :_

_« Où ? Où avez-vous trouvé ceci ?! »_

_Legolas vit l'air perplexe de Gilthoniel et lui chuchota :_

_« Duilwen … est en fait une femme elfe de haut rang. Ses parents sont morts il y a for longtemps, lors d'une grande guerre. Elle a refusé tout héritage, et a dévoué sa vie à mon père. Cependant, un roi ne peut oublier réellement ses fidèles partisans. Il l'a toujours traité avec beaucoup d'égards, pour cela qu'il passe souvent sur son manque de manières et son caractère sauvage. Et il lui doit énormément. Elle lui voue un respect sans borne. Car il a toujours été présent pour elle. Elle a sacrifié beaucoup, plus que mon père ne pourra jamais le soupçonner. »_

_Gilthoniel fixa Thranduil qui dévisageait Gimli sans douceur, n'acceptant pas d'être ainsi interrogé chez lui. _

_« Est-ce que vous pouvait déchiffrer ceci maître Nain ?_

_\- Est-ce que je vous demande si vous pouvez lire le Sindarin ?! Rétorqua Gimli froissé par cette question stupide. Bien sûr que je le peux mais il va me falloir un peu de temps. La langue est ancienne, et comme beaucoup, elle a subi quelques mutations depuis ces temps jadis. Mais je saurai vous donner la traduction exacte d'ici quelques heures. »_

_Le nain poussa Thranduil sans manière et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil du roi. Laissant le souverain elfique plus outré que jamais face à ce manque de respect. Il allait dire quelque chose quand Gimli déclara :_

_« Une seule réflexion et je pars ! Compris ?! »_

_Tous eurent un sourire amusé quand ils virent Thranduil refermer la bouche sans un son. Haldir fit alors :_

_« Je vais partir à sa recherche. Il est peut-être encore possible de savoir où elle est, de remonter la piste laissée par les empreintes de son cheval. _

_\- Je viens avec toi ! Je suis bien meilleur pisteur ! Lança Legolas d'un ton un peu léger malgré les craintes qui l'assaillaient._

_\- Moi … aussi …_

_\- Hors de question ! S'exclama Thranduil en la fixant durement._

_\- Elle peut se défendre Père ! Et nous serons là ! _

_\- Non j'ai dit ! Elle n'a pas la capacité d'affronter des gobelins ou des orques, ou que sais-je d'autre bon sang ! Votre attachement à son égard vous aveugle ! » Renchérit Thranduil qui ne pouvait pas être plus de mauvaise foi._

_Avant que la discussion ne dégénère sur un sujet qui LA concernait, elle dit d'une voix forte en incendiant Thranduil du regard :_

_« Je ne vous …. appartiens … pas ! »_

_Puis elle fit volte-face et quitta les lieux pour aller se changer. Laissant les quatre mâles dans la pièce, tous surpris par sa réaction si ferme. Gimli eut un petit rire amusé, et ne détachant pas le regard du parchemin il dit d'un ton enjoué :_

_« Je vous souhaite bien du courage si vous voulez l'en empêcher ! »_

_Elle enfila ses affaires de rôdeuse, ainsi que deux dagues que Legolas lui avait offert. Un arc sylvain et quelques flèches. Elle tressa ses cheveux rapidement, se fichant pas mal de l'esthétique. Elle traversa les grands couloirs comme un courant argenté, et arriva aux écuries où Haldir et Legolas l'attendaient aux côtés de leur monture respective. Elle ralentit le pas quand elle vit Thranduil avec eux. Il eut une moue étrange quand il la vit habillée de la sorte. Qu'il détestait la voir porter ces vêtements les mêmes que portait son épouse quand la flamme des Eldars la quitta. Il avait la bride de Lithion en mains, et il comprit le mépris qu'afficha Gilthoniel en lui passant à côté. Il la retint par le poignet quand elle évolua à sa portée, affrontant ses magnifiques yeux animés par la rancune. Pourrait-il jamais lui dire tout ce qui étouffait son coeur ? Il fit dans un murmure :_

_« Gilthoniel. Je te l'offre, en paiement de l'affront que j'ai pu te faire. En gage de …. mais il se tut. Accepte je t'en prie ... »._

_Elle resta interdite face à ses paroles, ne comprenant décidément plus rien aux comportements du Souverain de la Forêt. Elle prit les rênes, acceptant de se fait son offrande, puis elle hocha très légèrement la tête en remerciement. Quand elle fut en selle, il dit d'une voix tendue d'inquiétude :_

_« Fais attention. _

_\- Nous veillerons sur elle Père ! Hâtons-nous avant que la neige ne se remette à tomber et qu'elle efface toutes traces._

_\- A plus tard Seigneur, nous la retrouverons ! » Lança Haldir d'un ton qui se voulait réconfortant. _

_Les chevaux partirent dans un galop retentissant, et Thranduil pria les Valars que tous lui reviennent en vie._

_Ils chevauchèrent deux jours durant, et Legolas eut plus de mal que prévu pour retrouver la piste, car entre-temps la neige était tombée, et les animaux de la forêt brouillaient tout avec leurs passages. Il eut une appréhension certaines quand il vit qu'ils se rapprochaient de Dol Guldur. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Même en ces jours de paix, les ennemis étaient toujours présents. Surtout que les gobelins croisés sur les Monts de Fer prouvaient bien une présence hostile sur la Terre du Milieu. Haldir en voyant les lieux énonça :_

_« Legolas ? Je rêve où .. ?_

_\- Non, nous sommes bien à Amon Lanc. La cité a été détruite, les fondations rasées. Mais si un sombre maléfice rôde dans ces bois, nul doute qu'il se trouvera là-bas. » _

_Gilthoniel savait de quoi il parlait, n'avait-elle pas eu tous ces renseignements en songes ? Ce qui la troublait sans aucun doute. Ils avancèrent lentement, et petit à petit l'elfe sylvestre vit de signes qui lui déplaisaient de plus en plus. Hadlir soupira en regardant une empreinte, et fit dépité :_

_« Des orques ... »_

_Ils descendirent de cheval et Legolas énonça :_

_« Laissons les chevaux à portée de sifflet. Ils n'ont pas besoin de se rapprocher plus. Nous allons continuer à pieds. »_

_C'est là que Gilthoniel vit la difficulté de suivre des elfes dans cinquante centimètres de neige, car elle avait beau faire, elle ne pouvait pas marcher dessus sans s'enfoncer, elle. La colline à la cime dénudée était assez raide de pente, ils mirent de longues minutes à l'escalader. Gilthoniel rageant intérieurement du temps qu'elle leur faisait perdre. Ils arrivèrent au sommet, et le cratère où se trouvait avant la tour noire, les accueillit sous un ciel gris. La neige recommença à tomber légèrement. Ils se mirent à plat ventre et finirent les quelques mètres qui restaient à franchir ainsi. Le sang de Gilthoniel se glaça sous le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle. Elle porta une main devant sa bouche pour de pas faire de bruit malgré elle. Au fond de la cavité, un feu était allumé, et une viande cuisait lentement. Les orques, une dizaine au total, chahutait bruyamment, se moquant ouvertement de leur prisonnière. Duilwen était assise, dos à la paroi rocheuse. Elle faisait peine à voir. Il l'avait sévèrement molesté, et elle avait l'air épuisé, au bord de la mort même. Gilthoniel ne sut pas exactement ce qui se produisit en elle en cet instant, mais elle fut prise d'une rage qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Et elle écouta ce que son cœur lui dicta, elle se redressa et fila comme le vent pour la délivrer._

_« Gilthoniel ! cria Legolas trahissant ainsi leur présence._

_\- Je crois qu'il va falloir lui apprendre le don de la stratégie Legolas ! » fit Haldir plus amusé qu'autre chose. Une dizaine d'orques était trop peu pour réellement l'inquiéter._

_Gilthoniel se sentait réellement pousser des ailes, tant la fureur qui la dominait était poignante. Elle descendit la pente boueuse avec agilité, et se retrouvant face aux orques, elle dégaina ses dagues. Qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de tremper, car les flèches des deux elfes s'abattaient vivement sur leurs adversaires. Elle regarda en hauteur, les incendiant du regard, ce qui fit rire les deux princes. Elle se précipita vers Duilwen qui était à peine consciente, et elle détacha les cordes qui lui lacéraient les poignets et les jambes. Une voix effroyable retentit vers le sommet du cratère, et les deux elfes se décomposèrent face à ce qui se présenta à eux. Ils virent le danger bien avant Gilthoniel qui aida Duilwen à se relever. L'elfe ne pouvait pas marcher. La dizaine d'orques n'étaient là que pour garder le camps. Le gros de la troupe se fit voir comme une vague sombre._

_« Comment un tel déplacement d'orques a pu passer inaperçu Legolas ?! s'inquiéta Haldir._

_\- Je n'en sais rien, mais mon Père ne vas pas aimer cela ! » répondit le prince en bandant son arc et commençant à décocher ses flèches avec une rapidité fulgurante. _

_Gilthoniel était prise au piège dans le fond du gouffre. Soutenant le corps de Duilwen du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elle la traîna vers le bord le plus aplani du cratère, surveillant de près les orques qui l'encerclaient. Certains avaient pris Legolas et Haldir pour cibles, mais tous tombèrent avant de les atteindre. Le coeur de Legolas manqua un battement quand il vit que son carquois était vide. Il visa celui d'Haldir, et le sien n'était guère mieux. Les deux elfes virent Duilwen et Gilthoniel en mauvaise posture. La femme aux yeux d'argent peinait à monter la pente boueuse, mais pire, les ennemis étaient à présent sur elle. Les deux elfes se comprirent d'un seul regard, et ils sautèrent en même temps au fond du cratère. D'abord plus qu'impressionnée par la stature et le physique des ses assaillants, Gilthoniel évita plusieurs coups d'affilée, se découvrant une agilité nouvelle. Elle recula, et une fois dos à la paroi, elle laissa Duilwen appuyée dessus. Elle lui tendit une de ses dagues que l'elfe prit fébrilement._

_« Fuis petite idiote … laisse-moi._

_\- Hors de... question ! » s'exclama Gilthoniel qui se battait comme une vraie louve. _

_Ils étaient en arc de cercle autours d'elle, et elle ne voulait pas céder un iota de terrain. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la boue collante, la neige altérait sa vue, et cela l'épuisait. Cinq orques gisaient à ses pieds. La boue souillée et leur sang noir maculait son si beau visage. Seuls ses yeux d'argent restaient clairs dans ce masque effroyable de combattante qu'elle leur offrait. Les entraînements des elfes lui sauvaient la mise, mais ne la sauvegarderait pas éternellement. Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Elle vit Duilwen prendre vaillamment part au combat malgré son état de faiblesse, et cela lui redonna courage. Puis son regard s'éclaira quand elle vit Haldir et Legolas lui prêter main forte. Haldir vint soutenir Duilwen vu qu'il avait plus de force que leur amie. En plein combat, il entendit un gargouillis inepte dans son dos, et Duilwen venait de planter la dague dans la gorge d'un orque le prenant à revers. Il croisa le regard vert de l'elfe, la remerciant de tout cœur. Légèrement troublé parce qu'il venait de se produire. Après de longues minutes d'un combat acharné, une cinquantaine d'orques jonchaient le sol de leur cadavre. Ravis de s'en être sortis, et d'avoir pu sauver Duilwen, ils cherchèrent ses armes et ses affaires. Haldir remonta Duilwen tant bien que mal sur le versant boueux qui glissait sous leurs pieds. Puis il regarda Legolas et Gilthoniel qui finissaient leur inspection en contre-bas. Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement dans les hauteurs, et il hurla :_

_« LEGOLAS ! »_

_L'elfe riva son attention sur Haldir, et ne vit que trop tard l'attaque venue des hauteurs. Il entendit la flèche traverser l'espace, mais il fut bousculé violemment ce qui le projeta au sol. Son coeur se glaça quand il entendit un couinement à ses côtés, alors que l'ombre de Gilthoniel se tenait à quelques centimètres. Elle lança sa dague vivement, et toucha au but. L'orque eut la poitrine transpercée de part en part. Son corps chuta lourdement dans le vide et vint s'écraser dans un bruit glauque. Legolas se releva, et il vit Gilthoniel qui se tenait le bras gauche avec force. Il ne trouva pas le projectile dans les chairs, et avec toutes les flèches qui maculaient le sol, il ne pourrait dire laquelle avait blessé son amie. Elle serra les dents sous la morsure cuisante de la pointe qui l'avait entaillé. Elle vit le visage mortifié de Legolas, et venant en face d'elle il demanda :_

_« Ça va ? »_

_Elle hocha simplement la tête, et sans un mot de plus elle alla récupérer ses dagues. Elle rejoignit Haldir et Duilwen, Legolas juste derrière. Les elfes étaient ravis de leur combat, ils se félicitèrent mutuellement, et la congratulèrent également. Mais Gilthoniel était plus bouleversée que jamais. Un goût de sang envahissait sa bouche. Elle si douce, si pleine de vie, s'était transformée en un être qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Une froidure morbide vint la cueillir, la faisant frissonner. Elle visa l'état de Duilwen et elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait le visage tuméfié, et il était for probable qu'elle ait aussi des os de brisés. Elle contenait vaillamment ses gémissements à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Elle était d'un courage exemplaire, et malgré l'élancement que Gilthoniel sentait dans son bras, elle prit exemple sur elle. Ils appelèrent leurs chevaux, et ceux-ci arrivèrent de suite. Malgré l'état de Duilwen ils chevauchèrent rapidement. Ils devaient la mener à Thranduil le plus rapidement possible. Il connaissait l'art ancien des guérisseurs, bien plus qu'Haldir et Legolas. Ils passèrent une nuit dans la forêt. Haldir et Legolas guettant les alentours à tour de rôle. Gilthoniel quant à elle, se sentait épuisée. Son bras avait du mal à remuer correctement, mais elle tiendrait bon, ne serait-ce que par respect face à la bravoure de son amie elfique. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la cité souterraine. Duilwen était sur Lithion, avec Gilthoniel. Cette dernière avait encadré la rôdeuse pour la tenir en selle tout le long. La faisant forcer plus que de raison. Les deux femmes étant plus légères, c'était un choix logique pour soulager les montures. Le monde s'affaira autours d'eux. Thranduil supervisant le transport de Duilwen, et alors qu'ils venaient féliciter les combattants une chose retint son regard. Gilthoniel n'avait pas bougé de sa monture. Etrangement fixe sous sa cape humide couverte de neige fondue. Il se précipita vers elle soudainement, alors qu'elle glissait de sa selle, tombant sur le côté, inconsciente. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, Legolas et Haldir à ses côtés. Legolas défit les pansements qu'elle s'était fait à la hâte, et déchirant le tissus de sa manche un regard d'épouvante se décrivit sur son visage parfait. La peau était noire autours de la plaie, et des veinures toutes aussi sombres s'étendaient tout en périphérie. Thranduil s'exclama réellement en colère en fusillant son fils du regard :_

_« Une flèche noire ?! Et tu as mis tout ce temps pour revenir ?! _

_\- Mais .. je n'avais pas vu. Elle m'a dit que ça allait que … je n'ai pas retrouvé le projectile et je n'avais rien vu. Elle m'a jeté au sol si violemment …. » il retint son souffle à cet aveu, croisant le regard furieux de son père, il sut qu'il avait réellement fauté. Voyant l'entaille, il prit réellement conscience de la vie qu'il lui devait._

_Thranduil souleva le corps de la femme comme si elle ne pesait rien, et commanda :_

_« Mes meilleurs guérisseurs à la chambre de Duilwen, immédiatement ! Je dois m'occuper de Gilthoniel avant que le poison ne la tue ! »_

_Il prit le chemin des appartements de la femme aux cheveux de cendre, fou d'inquiétude. Haldir vint aux côtés de Legolas, et posant une main fraternelle sur son épaule il dit doucement :_

_« Tu n'es responsable de rien mon ami. Elle a fait son choix en se mettant sur la route de cette flèche. Respecte son choix. Respecte le don qu'elle t'a fait._

_\- Même si cela doit la tuer ? lança alors Legolas les larmes aux yeux._

_\- Oui. Répondit seulement Hadlir. Même si mon cœur me fait souffrir à l'idée de la perdre, son acte d'amour doit être salué, et non pas récrié. Et puis … je suis sûr que ton père va la sauver. Vous êtes des Sindars, ne l'oublions pas !. »_

_Mais mêmes avec ces mots réconfortants, Legolas ne pouvait éteindre le feu qui lui mangeait le cœur de reproches. Les deux amis entrèrent dans la cité, réellement tristes et inquiets._

_Thranduil la déposa sur le lit avec délicatesse, les serviteurs qui l'avaient suivi lui apportèrent ce dont il avait besoin. Il découpa la manche maculée de sang, et retira tout ce qui pouvait salir la plaie. Il nettoya avec attention la blessure, puis il la vit s'agiter dans son sommeil. Elle était en nage, son corps luttant contre le poison qui tuait son sang peu à peu. Il lui épongea le front doucement, puis il murmura angoissé :_

_« Tu as intérêt à tenir le coup tu entends ?! La Dame ne t'a pas mise sur ma route pour que tu files aussi facilement ! Je ne le permettrais pas ! »_

_Il concocta la mixture avec les herbes appropriées, et plaçant l'emplâtre sur les chairs meurtries, il l'entendit hurler, et ce son lui vrilla le coeur. Il fit appel au don de son peuple, invoquant la lumière des Valars qui coulait dans ses veines. Gilthoniel ne se souviendra de cet instant que d'une lumière aveuglante qui perça ses maux, au point de les faire disparaître, et de la laisser dans une sérénité la plus totale. Il lui banda le bras lentement, avec une délicatesse qui lui avait été enlevée depuis bien longtemps. Il caressa son visage, et venant embrasser son front il lui murmura :_

_« Repose-toi, étoile blanche, que tes rêves t'apportent réconfort et rétablissement. »_

_Puis à contre-coeur il alla rejoindre les guérisseurs dans la chambre de Duilwen. Malgré son état qui lui soutira une grimace, il s'aperçut qu'elle se remettrait, avec du temps. Il lui fit boire des calmants, puis remit ses os brisés en place. Ses cris lui faisaient mal, mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Un instant elle le regarda, et dans un gémissement rauque elle réussit à articuler :_

_« Le message ?!_

_\- En lieu sûr, ne t'inquiètes pas. » _

_Elle reposa sa tête sur le coussin, soulagée. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle s'accorda le droit de se relâcher. Brisée de douleurs et de fatigue, elle s'endormit aussitôt les premiers soins effectués. Elle mettrait de longs jours à récupérer, mais elle y arriverait. Le cas de Gilthoniel lui posait plus de tracas._

__La clameur déchira les cieux. Les éclairs et la pluie noyaient les étendues noires qui semblaient s'étendre à l'infini. Le dragon enchaîné hurlait sous les filets en fer qui le retenait au sol. Des lances rougeoyantes transperçaient sa carapace d'un vert émeraude. Lui, le plus sacré des animaux, était réduit à l'état d'impuissance, et soumis à mille tortures. Ses chairs étaient brûlées, tailladées. Chaque jour depuis sa chute, il recevait mille tortures, sous les yeux impassible de l'être noir, difforme et fantomatique qui supervisait tout. Il lui demandait une chose, une unique chose, de le rejoindre. De délaisser son allégeance, son héritage. De devenir le plus puissant de tout les combattants de son armée, aux même titre que les Blarogs pouvaient l'être. Mais il refusait, obstinément, à bout de souffle et de raison. Après des années de souffrances, l'animal abdiqua, et le fait de répudier tout ce qui le faisait, le fit sombrer plus encore que le mal qui le rongeait. Le vrai mal, qui s'insinua en lui en un souffle noir directement craché par Melkor lui-même. Ses yeux d'or virent, alors qu'on brisait ses chaînes pour qu'il prenne son envol, que ses fils, et fils après eux, subissaient le même sort. Dans un dernier éclat de lumière il hurla sa douleur, puis son esprit fut définitivement aliéné par son nouveau maître.__

_Gilthoniel se réveilla en hurlant. Le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Elle avait vécu ses tourments aussi sûrement que si ça avaient été les siens. Ses yeux emplis de larmes engloutissaient sa vue, et le déchirement qu'elle ressentit dans son âme, la fit atrocement souffrir. Elle s'était tournée sur le côté, et de ce fait, ne voyait pas sa chambre. Elle sentit des mains rassurantes lui toucher les épaules, et se retournant elle se trouva face à Thranduil qui la veillait patiemment. D'abord confuse de le retrouver ici, elle hésita une seconde. Mais l'affliction qui lui sciait le corps, la faisait trop souffrir pour qu'elle se retranche dans son orgueil. Elle ne rejeta pas le réconfort qu'il lui offrait. Elle se plaqua contre lui, délaissant toute rancune, et pleura tout ce qu'elle pouvait pleurer. D'abord pétrifié par sa réaction, il ferma les yeux, soulagé de la voir reprendre conscience. Puis il la serra tendrement contre lui. Des sentiments confus lui parasitant un instant la pensée._

_« Ils … ils n'étaient pas …. comme ça … avant..._

_\- Qui ça ? Demanda Thranduil en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe._

_\- Les .. dragons … expliqua juste Gilthoniel. Melkor …. Melkor leur a fait … tellement de mal. »_

_Il sentait son désespoir, son frisson de terreur. Il répondit juste en lui caressant lentement les cheveux :_

_« Chut … calme-toi … ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve._

_\- Non ! Dit fermement Gilthoniel. C'est … la vérité ... » _

_Il la sentit se raidir de suite, se retranchant instinctivement dans une attitude défensive. Et il sut sans pour autant se l'expliquer, qu'elle avait raison. Il lui donna de quoi essuyer ses larmes, puis la recouchant il déclara :_

_« Nous verrons tout cela une autre fois. Tu dois te reposer. Tu as failli nous quitter Gilthoniel … ton entêtement a failli te coûter la vie … Si tu savais comme nous avons craint de te perdre ... »_

_Elle ne dit rien, puis, épuisée, elle le laissa lui caresser le front. Ses doigts étaient aussi légers que des plumes, bien loin de l'emprise de fer qu'il avait usé quelques jours en amont. Il lui dit quelques mots en elfique, et elle se rendormit de suite. Il hésita à partir, mais elle était apparemment hors de danger, alors il se leva, et avec un dernier regard vers elle, il sortit en silence._

_Elle arriva à se lever un jour après. Elle dut même élever la voix pour que les serviteurs du roi la laisse tranquille. Elle alla se laver longuement, se délectant du contact de l'eau sur sa peau. Même si ils avaient fait ce qu'il fallait pour la nettoyer après ses combats et son voyage, rien n'égalait cette sensation de purification qu'elle ressentait. Elle lava ses longs cheveux, et prit un peu soin d'elle. Après avoir enfilé une robe de velours grise aux reflets d'argent, elle sortit et alla directement à la chambre de Duilwen. Arrivée sur le seuil de la porte entrouverte, elle se figea. Elle vit Haldir au chevet de la rôdeuse, lui tenant la main avec chaleur. Quelque chose serra sa poitrine un instant. Et c'est le visage triste qu'elle avança avec appréhension, cognant légèrement à la porte pour annoncer sa venue. La façon dont le Galadhrim lâcha prestement la main qu'il tenait, brisa quelque chose en elle. Presque en apnée elle le regarda se lever, et la saluer courtoisement. Avec trop de déférence même, à son goût. La joie de voir son amie fut balayé par cette vision, et c'est une voix fébrile qui lui demanda :_

_« Tu vas … mieux ? »_

_Duilwen malgré les hématomes qui lui maculaient le visage et le corps, lui sourit et répondit sincèrement :_

_« Ça passera, j'en ai vu d'autres ! Je sais juste que ce sera un peu long, mais je crois avoir mérité quelques jours de repos ! »_

_Gilthoniel eut un sourire forcé, et la saluant elle fit presque dans un murmure :_

_« Oui …. repose-toi … bien … Je repasserai .. plus tard …. je ne voulais pas … déranger. »_

_Maudit soit cette paroles qui glissait hors de sa maîtrise ! Elle serra les dents, et voyant que les larmes menaçaient de couler, elle partit sans un mot de plus. Une fois passée la porte, elle entendit les pas d'Haldir derrière elle. _

_« Gilthoniel ?! »_

_Elle se retourna vers lui, et pesta intérieurement que l'eau salée, traîtresse et honteuse, glisse le long de sa joue. Il se figea à cette vision, comprenant la situation. Elle détourna le regard, confuse de faiblesse, et elle crut qu'elle allait mourir quand il s'approcha d'elle. _

_« Je croyais que ….. » mais sa voix lui manqua._

_Haldir la fixait de ses yeux clairs sans rien dire, puis il se raidit quand elle lui offrit un baiser. Il la repoussa avec douceur, et il murmura :_

_« Gilthoniel … s'il te plaît, il faut que tu comprennes …_

_\- Vous … ne m'aimez .. pas._

_\- Par les Valars si je t'aime ! Mais tu es une étoile Gilthoniel. Comme dans la chanson. Une étoile que je vois tous les jours, et qu'hélas, je ne peux atteindre. Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus pur pour moi en ce monde. Je ferai tout pour te protéger, t'aimer …. mais pas comme …. il s'arrêta net, meurtri par la douleur qu'il lisait en elle._

_\- Pas comme … elle. » finit-elle par dire, une boule brûlante lui comprimant le larynx._

_Haldir hocha simplement la tête. Il voulut lui prendre la main tendrement, comme un frère le ferait pour une petite sœur, mais elle recula. Puis sa gorge et sa voix se délièrent, s'étonnant la première de ce prodige :_

_« Il suffit ! Restez à vos saluts courtois Haldir. Apparemment, je n'ai pas les langages qu'il faut pour communiquer avec votre peuple. Soyez heureux, c'est tout ce qui m'importe à présent. »_

_Puis elle tourna les talons et disparut dans les couloirs, laissant un Haldir des plus pantois, sur place. _

_Elle croisa Gimli et Legolas qui discutaient tranquillement en allant vers l'extérieur, et le nain la héla chaleureusement :_

_« Gilthoniel ! Venez avec nous dehors, le soleil fait une apparition !_

_\- Merci …. ça me fera … du bien … l'air est … vicié à .. l'intérieur. »_

_Legolas nota la fêlure dans sa voix, et ses yeux rougis ne mentaient pas. Il fronça les sourcils, et il la laissa faire quand elle vint à son côté droit et lui prit la main, en posant sa tête sur son épaule tout en marchant. Ils restèrent de longues heures dehors, et Gilthoniel était étrangement absente. Gimli les laissa seuls en leur rappelant qu'ils devaient tous se voir plus tard. Le nain avait traduit le texte, et tous devaient l'entendre, et pour cela bien évidemment, ils devraient se retrouver dans les appartements de Duilwen. _

_« Gilthoniel ?! » demanda Legolas qui la fixait depuis quelques secondes alors que la femme regardait l'azur. _

_Elle riva son attention sur lui, et le cœur de l'elfe tressaillit un instant face à ces deux perles d'argent. Ils étaient dans la forêt, à une centaine de mètres de la cité, et tout était d'un calme apaisant. _

_« Qui a-t-il ? Tu as l'air absente ? Tout va bien ? »_

_Elle hocha la tête en silence, mais il ne fut pas dupe. Vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seuls, il se pencha légèrement vers elle, et lui soutira un baiser d'une extrême légèreté. Elle le dévisagea, ses grands yeux argentés démontrant sa stupeur. _

_« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle totalement étonnée par son acte._

_\- Pourquoi pas ? » Répondit-il avec malice._

_Ce fut trop pour elle, elle vint se blottir contre lui, et il sentit son désarrois frissonner avec son souffle. Il la serra tendrement, et avec un ton très espiègle il ajouta :_

_« Et si tu savais tout ce qu'il me passe par la tête, tu rougirais plus que tu ne le fais pour un simple baiser ! »_

_Elle ouvrit la bouche, mimant une attitude choquée. Elle lui tapa le torse du plat de la main en guise de protestation. Ce qui fit rire Legolas. Trouvant ses lèvres à nouveau il murmura tendrement :_

_« Ho oui … crois-moi … si tu savais tout ce qu'il me passe par la tête …. »_

_Son ton était un peu plus sérieux cette fois-ci, et elle se sentit mal à l'aise. L'étreignant une nouvelle fois, il continua d'un air badin :_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, je sais... mais .. tu sais aussi que ... »_

_Oui elle savait. Elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait toujours là pour elle, et cette simple pensée lui gonfla l'âme de joie. _

_Ils étaient tous réunis en arc-de-cercle autours du pied du lit de Duilwen. Gilthoniel avait du mal à supporter les regards que s'offraient Haldir et la convalescente en face d'elle. Elle inspira à fond, en essayant de garder son calme. Gimli ouvrit le parchemin et déclara :_

_« Je pense avoir plus ou moins traduit dans les grandes lignes, et mes amis, ce ne fut pas une mince affaire ! Parce que je peux en juger, c'est une carte._

_\- Une carte ? Dit Thranduil plus que surpris._

_\- Oui, il n'y a pas de dessin mais c'est tout comme. Je vais vous lire la partie la plus importante :_

__Par les Monts Brumeux protégée,__

__Là où les sommets blancs jamais ne meurent__

__Là où les Iris viennent s'abreuver,__

__Se trouvent le Dragon et son Cœur.__

__Les Nains dévoileront la passe, et les Elfes la clé. Si ils veulent du sommeil, l'arme libérer. ___Alors je sais pas pour vous, mais je pense qu'il faut suivre ce que ce texte nous indique._

_\- Indique quoi au juste ? Trouver une arme ? Questionna Haldir qui se pencha sur le parchemin, curieux._

_\- Oui. Dit simplement Thranduil. Une arme que les Valars ont offert aux peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Mais je pensais qu'elle n'était qu'un prétexte pour rallier les races des elfes et des nains. Une légende bien gentille en somme, pour que personne ne se fasse la guerre inutilement. Seulement …_

_\- Seulement elle existe. Pourquoi la dévoiler maintenant Père? Vous saviez que ce secret existait, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit lors du combat contre Sauron ? Pressa Legolas légèrement outré par ce qu'il croyait être de la négligence._

_\- Parce que Sauron était l'Anneau Unique, et que rien n'aurait pu en venir à bout. Je ne vais pas te conter l'histoire Legolas, tu sais pertinemment comment ça c'est passé._

_\- Oui … chuchota l'elfe._

_\- Cette arme était aussi un ultime rempart face aux ombres si elles revenaient, donnant un dernier espoir aux peuples vivants sur les terres que les immortels avaient quitté. Elle ne devait cependant pas être activée sans la puissance de Melkor …._

_\- Le Dragon … fit alors pensivement Duilwen._

_\- Si Melkor est derrière l'envoi du dragon nous sommes dans de beaux draps ! S'exclama Gimli. Cela veut dire que ce bon roi Belegurth est bel et bien en vie, et qu'il a directement pactisé avec ce démon !_

_\- Et qu'elle plus belle tactique que de priver les populations de fer ? Sans cela aucune arme ne peut-être créée, ni aucune armure d'ailleurs … résuma Legolas en prenant conscience du réel désastre sur les Monts de Fer._

_\- Pour cela que cette arme est si importante. Déclara Thranduil. Il semble qu'une fois qu'elle est activée, il n'y ait plus besoin d'armée. »_

_Il y eut un long silence. Puis Gilthoniel qui regardait le parchemin, fixa intensément les deux dragons. Elle se rappela son rêve, et une idée germa dans son esprit. Le dragon noir aurait peut-être des réponses. Si elle arrivait à pénétrer ses songes, peut-être réussirait-elle à comprendre. _

_« Au fait Thranduil, comment savez-vous que cette arme est activée ? Demanda Gimli sans forme._

_\- Parce que …. ceci a pris vie il y a quelques temps. » répondit celui-ci en sortant la clé en Pierre de Lune d'une de ses poches._

_La clé brilla de mille feux entre ses doigts, Legolas tendit la main pour la lui prendre, mais celle-ci s'éteignit de suite une fois dans la paume du prince. Il y eut un hoquet de stupéfaction dans la pièce et Thranduil reprit la clé._

_« Quoi que puisse être cette chose, cette tache m'est dévolue. Fit le roi de façon très lasse._

_\- Et je me doute que la mienne sera de vous y conduire ! s'exclama Gimli soudain fraîchement, un regain d'énergie non feint éclairant son regard._

_\- Je crois … que nous avons … tous .. un rôle … » dit péniblement Gilthoniel qui n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du parchemin. Le dragon de droite lui rappelant étrangement le reptile obscur._

_Thranduil la fixa avec bienveillance, sa discussion avec la Dame de la Lothlórien lui revenant à l'esprit. Si sa mission était d'amener Gilthoniel là-bas, alors oui il le ferait, il exaucerait le souhait des Valars._

_« Ainsi il sera alors fait. Mais il est encore trop tôt. La neige recouvre tout, le monde sommeille encore sous la rude caresse de l'hiver. De plus, Duilwen ne peut pas bouger. Déclara Haldir en regardant affectueusement l'elfe devant lui. _

_Ce qui n'échappa à personne dans la pièce. Legolas comprit le tourment silencieux de la femme aux cheveux de cendre, et il vint lui serrer la main discrètement. Quant à Thranduil il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour voir la tristesse dans le regard de Gilthoniel pour être au fait. Quant à Gimli ?! En tout bon nain qu'il était, ce genre d'histoire ne le touchait que peu, et il pensait déjà à leurs futures aventures! Ils se quittèrent sur ces mots, et Gilthoniel ne salua personne, elle se retira avant tout le monde pour éviter de voir le Galadhrim rester en arrière, dans les appartements de Duilwen. Elle fila dans sa chambre, et éteignit de suite la lumière, ne voulant en aucun cas être dérangée. Ce qui fut bien inspiré apparemment, car quelqu'un s'arrêta sur le pas de sa porte close, et fit demi-tour tout aussi rapidement._

_La nuit fut teintée d'une ancestrale magie. Les compagnons endormis eurent d'étranges rêves, où la Dame de la Lórien , leur parlait. Seul Thranduil, assit sur son trône, méditant dans le silence de la grande salle, reçut directement la vision de Galadriel. Elle se tenait là, devant lui, vaporeuse comme un fantôme, dont la beauté ne s'était certes pas fanée, bien au contraire. Elle s'adressa directement à lui dans son esprit._

__« Avez-vous compris votre quête Thranduil ?__

__\- Je le pense. Je dois la mener au Cœur du Dragon.__

__\- Oui …. et ensuite, plus au Nord.__

__\- Comment cela ?__

__\- Vous le saurez une fois que l'arme sera délivrée. »__

_Elle sembla le fixer avec plus d'attention, aiguisant son regard elle continua :_

__« Mais … je perçois autre chose. »__

_Thranduil fronça les sourcils, essayant de barricader au mieux ses pensées, mais Galadriel était trop puissante pour qu'il puisse lui résister._

__« Vous avez accueilli le don qu'elle vous a fait, mais vous vous êtes égaré en chemin Seigneur de la Forêt Noire. Ne laissez pas les élans de vos sentiments obscurcir votre jugement …... Gilthoniel ne verra pas l'aube d'une ère nouvelle. »__

_Les pupilles de Thranduil se rétractèrent sous cette annonce, comprenant très bien où elle voulait en venir._

__« Je croyais qu'elle était immortelle ! ___Lança avec véhémence l'esprit du roi._

__\- Elle l'est. Mais tout comme chacun en ce monde, elle a un rôle à jouer. Elle n'est ici que pour accomplir sa tâche, rien de plus.__

__\- Comment ?! Comment pouvez-vous dire cela aussi cruellement Galadriel ?! Elle est là … en vie … toute en rire et en lumière … si …__

__\- Exactement. Elle est tout ceci, et bien plus encore …. »__

_Thranduil sentit une sombre colère l'envahir, d'une telle violence que Galadriel en sentit l'impact._

__« Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir Galadriel ! Comment osez-vous vous présenter ici devant moi, et m'annoncer d'un air aussi détaché, que Gilthoniel doit mourir ! JAMAIS vous m'entendez ! Et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'éviter ! »__

_Galadriel plissa les yeux un instant, comme si une vision s'offrait à elle. Puis toute aussi énigmatique qu'à son habitude, elle disparut dans un nuage de brume blanche, en murmurant._

__« Qui sait …. »__

_Thranduil serra le poing sur l'accoudoir de son trône, la mâchoire crispée au possible. Il pensa alors plein de rancœur._

__« Que les Valars et mon immortalité soient damnés, si ils enlèvent encore une personne chère à mon coeur ! »__

__« Haldir ? Haldir .. ? »__

_Le rêve du Galadhrim le mena dans la Lórien, là où il avait l'habitude de voir les Seigneurs Celeborn et Galadriel. Il la vit, blanche comme une étoile, l'appelant doucement. Il la salua avec déférence, émerveillé par la lumière qu'elle irradiait. _

__« Ma Dame, comment ce miracle est-il possible ?__

__\- J'avais dit que je veillerai par delà les mers Haldir. Je ne faillis jamais à mes engagements. ___Elle laissa passer un petit silence, l'étudiant lentement.___Haldir, je vois que vous avez trouvé l'affection qui vous manquait tant. J'en suis ravie pour vous. A présent, j'ai quelque chose à vous confier. »__

_Elle se tourna pour prendre un objet placé derrière elle, et Haldir reconnu la fiole en cristal qu'elle avait utilisé sur Gilthoniel quand elle était bébé. Il fronça les sourcils, et perplexe il l'entendit continuer._

__« Vous devrez donner ceci à Gilthoniel.__

__\- Mais quand ?__

__\- Quand la montagne abritant un ciel d'étoiles, vous accueillera. Soyez béni Haldir »___elle lui tendit la fiole qu'il prit délicatement, puis se volatilisa._

_Il s'éveilla presque en sursaut, Duilwen était tranquillement endormie. Elle lui faisait face, tournée vers lui, alors qu'il s'était assoupi en la veillant. Il bougea, et s'aperçut qu'il tenait quelques chose. La fiole de cristal était là, étincelant de mille feux. Il se pressa de se lever, il déposa un baiser sur le front de l'elfe, et alla dans ses appartements pour mettre le présent de la Dame en lieu sûr._

__« Est-ce un rêve ? Car si s'en est un, je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller ! »___S'exclama Gimli ému._

_Elle se tenait là, devant lui, aussi superbe que quand il l'avait vu, aussi flamboyante qu'un soleil. Elle lui offrit un sourire bienveillant, qui toucha le cœur du nain comme une caresse._

__« Gimli. Il vous sera demandé de mettre de côté vos rancœurs, à un moment précis. Ayez confiance en Gilthoniel, quoi qu'il advienne, car vous serez le pilier sur lequel elle pourra compter à un moment critique. Croyez en elle, comme vous l'avez toujours fait.__

__\- Je le ferai ma Dame. Car elle est une des créatures les plus belles et les plus pures qui m'ait été permis de connaître dans mon existence. »__

_Galadriel lui offrit un autre sourire, et venant lui déposer un baiser sur le front, elle le laissa ainsi, tout retourné, et les larmes aux yeux. Quand il s'éveilla, la plus grande joie se mêla à la plus grande peine, mais étrangement, il se sentait investi d'une mission quasi sacrée._

_Elle était à nouveau aux pieds des deux arbres brillants comme des astres. Galadriel vint à sa rencontre, tendant les mains vers elle. Gilthoniel les prit avec chaleur, réconfortée par le regard clair de la Dame de la Lórien. Sa présence lui apportait tellement à chaque fois. Comme une mère que l'on retrouve après des années de séparation. Galadriel lui caressa le visage et lui dit dans un murmure :_

__« Tu es devenus si belle Gilthoniel, et si forte. Même dans mes visions les plus précises, je ne t'avais vu ainsi. Tu es, au-delà de ce que les Valars m'ont permis de voir.__

__\- Et vous êtes toujours aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs Galadriel. Même si notre dernière entrevue, a bouleversé mon corps, mon âme … ma vie.__

__\- Et il y aura tellement d'autres bouleversements ma fille, que tu devras t'armer d'un courage à toute épreuve. Je suis là pour te dire ceci. Quand tu te retrouveras devant le Coeur du Dragon, laisse Thranduil enclencher la clé, mais toi seule, doit l'ouvrir, tu entends ?! C'est primordial.__

__\- Oui, j'ai compris.__

__\- Maintenant dors, repose-toi. Bientôt tu entendras son appel mon enfant. Et n'oublies pas, même quand les ténèbres semblent invincibles, une lumière toujours brille au loin. »__

_Galadriel vint la serrer dans ses bras, et Gilthoniel resta seule un long moment aux pieds des arbres, se délectant de la douceurs des lieux. Puis elle s'éveilla le lendemain, moins triste que la veille._

_Legolas quant à lui, se trouva dans un rêve légèrement différent, Galadriel était là, si proche et en même temps si éloignée. Elle les regardait jouer Gilthoniel et lui, dans la Forêt de Mirkwood, mais ils semblaient plus jeunes. Guère plus que des adolescents, jouant avec insouciance dans la fraîcheur des sous-bois. Riants au soleil et dans le murmure des ruisseaux. Une singulière liesse envahissait l'espace. A un moment Gilthoniel le regarda droit dans les yeux, et avec un sourire lumineux elle lui sortit spontanément :_

__« Amis pour toujours Legolas ?!__

__\- Oui, pour toujours, Gilthoniel ! »__

_Alors elle partit dans un éclat de rire fabuleux, et au loin, là où Galadriel se tenait, il vit l'ombre vaporeuse d'un dragon noir s'envoler._

_Quand ils se croisèrent le lendemain, tous parlèrent de la Dame, mais personne ne donna le contenu de son rêve. Ils savaient juste que quelque chose d'unique venait de se produire, et les liait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Seul Thranduil semblait plus taciturne, mais comme il était rarement très expressif, cela ne choqua personne. Ses regards néanmoins le trahissaient, si mélancolique alors qu'il regardait Gilthoniel se divertir aux côtés de Legolas et Gimli. Il avait eu trop peur de la perdre à cause de la flèche noire, dévoilant peut-être plus cruellement que jamais, l'attachement qu'il avait pour elle. Ses yeux d'argent croisèrent les siens une seconde, et elle s'aperçut du sourd chagrin qui l'habitait. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire, elle lui sourit sincèrement, ce qui finit de mettre à bas les dernières résistances du souverain._


	7. Le Seuil des Etoiles

_Elle lisait tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, éclairée par les lumières des bougies et des gemmes rares qui étaient disposées dans la pièces. Elle jouait distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux tout en ne perdant pas le fil de sa lecture. Chose surprenante, il y avait un peu de musique qui s'élevait dans la cité, se répercutant doucement dans les vastes salles et couloirs souterrains. Depuis le retour de Duilwen et ce rêve étrange, elle s'était peu à peu coupée de tout. Même de ses deux plus proches amis, Legolas et Gimli. Elle avait besoin de rester seule, de faire le point, de digérer et de comprendre ce qui pouvait animer les autres. Comprendre aussi l'amour peut-être. Tellement absorbée par ses recherches et ses pensées, qu'elle sursauta quand elle entendit la voix de Thranduil lui demander :_

_« Toujours à t'instruire ?! »_

_Elle leva la tête vivement vers lui, la lumière jouant dans ses yeux argentés. Il se pencha sur l'ouvrage, et son souffle resta en suspens un moment quand il vit que cela parlait des dragons. Il lui demanda silencieusement si il pouvait s'asseoir à son côté. Elle haussa les épaules puis se poussa légèrement. Laissant la place au roi qui lui faisait grâce de sa présence. Alors que son visage fermé scrutait les pages, elle le dévisagea un instant. Elle pouvait lire la crainte que ces animaux lui inspiraient, et dans ce cortège de souvenirs, tout le reste. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne le voyait réellement que pour la première fois. Jamais elle ne l'avait véritablement regardé dans les yeux, ou fait face pour lui parler directement. Sauf quand ils s'étaient si vertement affrontés. Cela semblait si lointain cette époque où la petite fille qu'elle était, l'insupportait tant. Ses longs cheveux blond flirtaient avec le blanc, ils ressemblaient à des fil de soie tellement ils reflétaient la lumière. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu aussi pur que l'azur. Elle réalisa qu'il était simplement magnifique, tout comme ceux de sa race savaient l'être. Et son orgueil, son air suffisant, ses aspects glacés, ajoutaient à sa beauté, même si de nombreuses fois, cela l'avait vraiment effrayée. Il la regarda un instant, remarquant son immobilité depuis plusieurs secondes, et il la vit détourner la tête en rosissant imperceptiblement. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'étirer la commissure des lèvres du souverain. Elle essaya de se replonger dans sa lecture, mais elle se sentait, étrangement, de plus en plus mal. Et ce malaise n'avait vraiment rien de commun avec tous ceux qu'il avait pu lui imposer avant. Non, c'était là, tout autre chose. Bien plus fâcheux pour elle, tant elle s'apercevait des tensions qui naissaient fébrilement dans son corps. Elle fronça les sourcils un instant, ce qui n'échappa nullement à Thranduil._

_« Un problème ? »_

_Elle secoua vivement la tête, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa carnation et de ses pensées. Ce pourrait-il que l'on puisse détester une personne et par la suite, avoir autant de sympathie pour elle ? Voir d'attirance ? Elle était confuse. Après tout, il l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, l'avait veillé, et à sa manière, offert plus qu'il ne devait le faire avec quiconque. Elle glissa un doigt voluptueux sur la page, ne s'apercevant même pas de son geste, et la tourna lentement. Puis, elle le regarda à nouveau, s'empourprant réellement quand elle s'aperçut qu'il la détaillait sans vergogne._

_« Ça ne se fait pas …. ça ! _

_\- Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il innocemment_

_\- Dévisager … les gens._

_\- Ha ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu faisais il y a quelques secondes ?_

_\- Vous … m'énervez .. » finit-elle par dire, oubliant ouvertement à qui elle s'adressait._

_Contre toute attente Thranduil eut un rire clair, et d'humeur définitivement joueuse, il déclara :_

_« En mon royaume je fais ce qu'il me sied Gilthoniel. Et si il me prenait l'envie de te dévisager tout le jour, je le ferai ! »_

_Elle serra ses doigts sur la page, la froissant légèrement, ne sachant pas si elle devait l'envoyer balader, ou en rire avec lui. Dans le doute, elle ne fit rien. Elle regarda les noms des dragons, et essayant de s'appliquer, elle dit :_

_« lhûg_

_\- Non, accentues la syllabe de fin. »_

_Elle recommença, et il hocha la tête satisfait. Elle lui sourit réellement contente d'y être arrivée. Qu'elle était belle, la lumière immortelle qui coulait dans ses veines, semblait étinceler ce soir. Thranduil plaça un index sur la page et prononça :_

_« Amlug. Ça c'est du Sindarin tu vois, mais ensuite tu as des appellations en Quenyan : ___fëalóki___, les « dragons-étincelles », les ___rámalóki___, les « dragons ailés ». Et il y a ___urulóki___, les « dragons de feu » le Dragon Noir en fait partie. Il allie les capacités de deux races, ce qui en fait une arme redoutable, tout comme Smaug a pu l'être. »_

_Gilthoniel répéta chaque mot avec application, pour le plus grand plaisir du roi. Après les avoir retenu en reproduisant plusieurs fois la même maîtrise, elle dit :_

_« Ils ont été …. détruits … par la souffrance._

_\- Tu parles de ton rêve ?_

_\- Oui. _

_\- Racontes-moi. »_

_Elle grimaça, et elle s'excusa :_

_« Je ne … peux pas... trop long ... »_

_Thranduil comprit qu'elle parlait de son handicap. Il lui caressa la joue, ce qui la figea, et fit presque dans un chuchotement :_

_« Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai tout mon temps si tu le désires. »_

_Mais il vit que la situation la gênait véritablement, alors il abandonna l'idée. Il continua à feuilleter le livre avec elle, heureux de cette occupation. Satisfait de lui apprendre des choses et pouvoirs être à ses côtés sans heurts, juste dans le partage, comme tous les autres pouvaient le faire. Il ne vit pas les heures défiler, et il ne pouvait cesser de la contempler en train de faire des efforts, à chaque fois qu'elle apprenait un mot. Il réalisa pour quelles raisons Legolas et Duilwen avaient passé autant de temps en sa compagnie. Tombant de fatigue, même luttant vaillamment contre le sommeil, elle dut toutefois aller se coucher. Dès-lors qu'elle se leva, Thranduil la suivit dans son geste. Elle prit le livre, et tandis qu'elle allait le ranger, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa tout le corps, lui soutirant un glapissement. Le livre tomba au sol, et Thranduil demanda très inquiet :_

_« Giltohniel ? Tout va bien ? »_

_Elle remua les doigts, se touchant les extrémités lentement, puis comprenant ce qu'il se produisait, elle riva son regard dans celui de Thranduil et fit :_

_« Ma croissance … est terminée ... » _

_L'elfe sentit sa poitrine se compresser, il sut dès-lors, que son long voyage allait bientôt commencer._

__« Je ne serai pas le bourreau qui mène l'agneau à l'abattoir Galadriel ! »___ragea-t-il intérieurement alors qu'elle lui souriait tout en rangeant les affaires dont elle s'était servie._

_…__**...**_

_Le printemps était enfin là. La neige finissait de fondre, et les beaux jours étaient à la fête. Les elfes célébrèrent dignement ce passage des saisons, et un grand banquet eut lieu. Le seul qui n'arrivait pas à prendre réellement part aux festivités, était Thranduil, car lui seul savait. Gimli fit honneur à sa réputation de gai luron, et même Legolas entra un peu dans son jeu, sous le regard parfois dur de son père. Il y avait de la musique, qui résonnait à présent dans toute la cité. Pas un fin filet ténu, mais des accords vivants et vibrants, au diapason avec la nature en éveil. Legolas invita Gilthoniel à danser, essayant de lui apprendre quelques pas, et leurs rires faisaient un écho parfait à la liesse alentours. Ce n'est peut-être qu'à cet instant que Thranduil vit la relation particulière que ces deux là entretenaient. Il fallait être elfe pour distinguer cela, des gestes un peu plus appuyés, légèrement plus longs dans leur contact. Des doigts qui restent entremêlés alors que le mouvement de s'y prête pas. Et il pressentit, plus qu'il ne sut, qu'ils n'étaient pas tous blancs tous les deux. Puis cette idée le fit sourire, car ils avaient réellement bien caché leur jeu. Il tut sans trop de difficulté la pointe de jalousie qui s'anima en lui, car de toute évidence, ils avaient pris la décision de ne rien officialiser, ou mieux, continuer. Le roi ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire intérieurement de la roublardise presque infantile dont son fils avait fait preuve. Et il ne le chérit que plus. Car cela démontrait la pureté d'âme de Legolas, et tout l'honneur dont il était animé. Les cheveux de cendre de Gilthoniel avaient des éclats d'argent dans les rayons du soleil, rivalisant avec celui de ses iris. Thranduil s'avisa qu'il ne les avaient jamais vu ainsi. Il se ressaisit, car décidément, le cas de Gilthoniel s'aventurait trop souvent dans ses pensées. Bien qu'à y réfléchir, il n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à penser. Sauf bien évidemment, la révélation de Galadriel._

_Quand la fête fut finie, Legolas et Gimli étaient avec Gilthoniel. Cette dernière avait du mal à reprendre son souffle face aux éclats de rire que Gimli lui donnait. Ce bon nain avait toujours un mot ou une anecdote pour la faire devenir hilare. La nuit tombait, et alors que la musique était à présent silencieuse, Gilthoniel prit Legolas par la main et s'exclama :_

_« Viens !On va ….. danser un peu ….. sur cette musique !_

_\- Quelle musique ? Demanda Legolas confus._

_\- Celle-ci ! …. tu n'entends .. pas ? »_

_Au vue de la mine déconfite de son ami, elle vit en effet qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais elle n'était pas folle, elle entendait bel et bien quelque chose. Comme une voix lointaine, douce et chaleureuse. Un chant de sirène n'aurait pas pu être plus envoûtant. _

_« Je l'entends... pourtant. »_

_Thranduil les regardait, et son coeur devint aussi lourd que du plomb. Venant vers eux il déclara d'un air si las que même le nain en fut touché :_

_« Elle t'appelle … comme la Dame l'avait prédit. »_

_Un long silence s'abattit sur la petite assemblée. Haldir et Duilwen se rapprochèrent, et le prince de la Lórien dit d'une voix grave en fixant Gilthoniel :_

_« Le moment est venu._

_\- Oui … le moment est venu. Répéta Thranduil, que ces simples mots blessèrent cruellement. Nous partirons dans quelques jours. Tenez vous prêts. »_

_Puis il leur tourna le dos, et disparut dans la forteresse. Il prit le chemin de son sanctuaire, et une fois là-bas il se mit à prier. Regardant la statue blanche, il chuchota :_

_« Je n'aurai jamais le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout … jamais le courage de faire cela ... »_

_…__**...**_

_La Brande Desséchée s'étendait à ses pieds, et comme elle s'y attendait, le Dragon Noir était là, l'observant en silence. Il se coucha sur le sol, le faisant vrombir, soulevant un nuage de poussière énorme. Croisant ses pattes sous sa monstrueuse tête, il la fixait de son attention dorée._

_« Tiens te revoilà ! Vas-tu me dire ton nom cette fois-ci ?_

_\- Si tu me dis le tiens ! »_

_Le dragon eut un petit rictus dédaigneux, puis haussant ses épaules massives il répondit d'une voix traînante :_

_« Carach._

_\- Gilthoniel. » répondit la femme qui lui faisait front._

_Les yeux de Carach eurent un éclat étrange, collant son immense oeil à un mètre d'elle, il fit dans une exclamation ironique :_

_« Ho ! Une enflammeuse d'étoiles ! Quel honneur tu me fais !_

_\- Parce que tu crois que ton nom est mieux ?! Croc ! Ce n'est pas un peu réducteur pour un dragon ?! Rétorqua Gilthoniel sans se démonter. Après tout elle ne risquait rien ici._

_\- Si tu es ici pour m'importuner file !_

_\- Je ne risque rien de toi en ces lieux! Avança-t-elle sans réfléchir_

_\- En es-tu certaine ?! Tu es dans mon esprit petite chose !_

_\- Un esprit bien vide et stérile. Où la solitude est reine !_

_\- Suffit ! Cracha le dragon en se redressant de tout sa taille. Je n'ai pas à supporter tes inepties ! Tu penses peut-être que tu es à la hauteur pour me tenir compagnie petite sotte ?! _

_\- Et pourquoi pas ?! Si nous sommes liés, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison ! Je pensais que ta subtile intelligence y avait déjà pensé ! » S'exclama Gilthoniel, un sourire vainqueur affiché sur son visage parfait. _

_Carach allait dire quelque chose, mais il ne trouva pas quoi répondre. Il allait la congédier vivement quand il redressa la tête, et aplatissant ses épines sur son dos, il siffla :_

_« Ne me laisseront-ils donc jamais en paix ?! »_

_Puis son image disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire, laissant Gilthoniel seule, un peu désorientée._

_Le dragon s'étira en baillant à s'en décrocher son immense mâchoire. Les gobelins étaient beaucoup trop bruyant à son goût. Il lorgna le cortège qui suivait son maître, quand il visa que ce dernier était à bonne distance, il ouvrit sa gueule et engloutit la dizaine de fauteurs de trouble. Il n'aimait pas le vacarme à son réveil. Il n'eut besoin que de quelques mouvements de sa gueule massive pour les déchiqueter et les avaler._

_« Carach ! Fit Belegurth dans une voix de reproche. Déjà que je n'en ai pas beaucoup, ne me les mange pas s'il te plaît. _

_\- J'ai faim._

_\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! _

_\- Vous n'avez qu'à prendre des esclaves ! » Dit Carach en haussant les épaules._

_Cette réflexion donna un éclair malsain aux yeux noirs de son propriétaire. _

_« Quelle idée formidable Carach ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! S'exclama le roi sincère. Vas m'en chercher !_

_\- Quoi maintenant ?_

_\- Oui, comme ça tu pourras assouvir ta faim. Prélève les nains, ils sont robustes et de bons forgerons. Profites-en pour te sustenter si la faim est trop présente. » _

_Le dragon eut un horrible sourire qui dévoila tous ses crocs, et humant l'air avec sa langue il répondit d'un air gourmand :_

_« Très bien. _

_\- Ensuite, quand tout sera mis en place, tu partiras vers le Sud, dans les Monts Brumeux. Le Coeur du Dragon s'est éveillé._

_\- Et comment le trouverai-je ?_

_\- Ce n'est pas moi le dragon Carach ! Tu verras bien une fois sur place ! »_

_Puis le maître se retira de son antre, le laissant seul et affamé, il en fallait moins à un dragon pour répandre ruine et désolation. Il s'envola dans le blizzard, prenant la direction du Sud-Est. Et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son profil reptilien, quand il vit se découper au loin, la Montagne Solitaire. _

_…__**...**_

_Ils devaient voyager léger, la route serait longue. Legolas porterait comme à son habitude Gimli sur son cheval, les autres avaient leur montures, et Thranduil, lui, prit son cerf, son fidèle compagnon, même dans les plus âpres combats. Gilthoniel prit Lithion, et elle s'avisa que les elfes lui avaient confectionné des protections en cuirs magnifiquement ouvragées. Elle lui grattouilla le bout du nez et avec un radieux sourire elle lui chuchota :_

_« Tu es magnifique mon ami »_

_Le destrier gris eut un petit hennissement satisfait. Elle s'était attaché les cheveux dans une queue de cheval haute, ne voulant pas trop ressembler à Duilwen. Et ses habits de rôdeuse étaient à présent de couleurs différentes à sa demande. Ils étaient gris et bleu sombre, presque noir, des teintes qui se fondaient aussi parfaitement au besoin. Même sil n'aimait pas ça, le souverain ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique dans ces vêtements, ils soulignaient parfaitement sa silhouette. Et encore une fois, si on n'y prenait pas garde, elle pouvait aisément passer pour une des leurs. Les sabots faisaient des bruits clairs dur le sol dur des chemins qui partaient des écuries. Thranduil avaient donné des consignes au cas où Legolas et lui-même, ne revenaient pas. Celeborn deviendrait également le souverain légitime de cette partie de la forêt. Une fois passés les portes, Lithion piétina d'impatience, vu qu'à chaque fois sa maîtresse le laissait courir à toute vitesse sur les chemins forestiers._

_« Voilà ce que c'est de donner de mauvaises habitudes à sa monture ! Reprocha Thranduil en regardant le cheval et sa cavalière de haut. Son cerf étant plus grand qu'un équidé ordinaire._

_Gilthoniel eut un étrange sourire, et n'écoutant que l'appel des espaces qui s'ouvraient devant elle, elle lança :_

_« Je ne vois … absolument pas … de quelles habitudes … vous parlez ! »_

_Et desserrant les doigts en collant ses mollets sur les flancs de Lithion, elle eut un éclat de rire alors que sa monture se mit à filer comme le vent. Thranduil soupira, et regardant de biais Legoas il dit :_

_« Je t'interdis de la suivre tu entends ! »_

_Legolas eut un petit rire amusé, et fit sagement :_

_« Je ne peux la suivre, mon cheval ne peut le faire avec deux cavaliers sur le dos Père. Elle nous attendra plus loin. »_

_Un autre soupir s'extirpa des poumons du roi, qui au final, aurait peut-être bien voulu faire de même. Il regarda ensuite Haldir et Duilwen, qui affichaient cet air ravi qu'ont tous les amoureux. Levant les yeux au ciel, Thranduil se dit sombrement, que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance._

_Elle les attendait en effet quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, flattant l'encolure de son cheval qui broutait tranquillement. Elle les accueillit avec un sourire lumineux en sortant éhontément :_

_« J'ai failli …. attendre !_

_\- Attends que mon cheval soit délesté, et je te donnerai une leçon de monte Gilthoniel ! » Rétorqua Legolas qui s'amusa du double sens possible de sa phrase._

_Ce qui divertit grandement son père qui en sourit discrètement, sans parler de la mine offensée de la femme qui souriait quelques secondes auparavant. Une fois ensemble, Gimli exposa :_

_« Nous devrions prendre l'ancienne route de la forêt, et longer l'Anduin. Je pense que les iris dont fait références le texte est la Rivières aux Iris, qui prend sa source au sein des Monts Brumeux._

_\- Oui maître nain. C'est en effet la chose la plus sage à faire. Et de là, vous nous serez d'une précieuse aide pour évoluer dans la montagne. Fit Thranduil qui avait déjà réfléchit à tout cela. Espérons que nous ne trouverons pas d'orques ou de gobelins sur notre route. _

_\- Si c'est le cas, ils devront pour une fois faire preuve de deux grammes de jugeote, car ils ne pourront pas grand chose face à nous tous ! » Déclara Haldir en souriant._

_Il croisa le regard de Gilthoniel, et celle-ci détourna superbement la tête. Lui qui la voyait comme une étoile inaccessible, l'était belle et bien devenue. Elle était froide et distante, ce qui le peina, plus que tout. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son attachement pour lui allait jusque là. Puis soupirant, il se dit que ça lui passerait, tôt ou tard. Il avait assez de vie derrière lui pour savoir la réaction et l'évolution des sentiments chez autrui. Ils firent leur camps à la tombée de la nuit, les hommes prenant leur tour de garde par pure courtoisie. Ils voyagèrent quelques jours ainsi, sans rencontrer quoi que ce soit qui pourrait ralentir leur expédition. Enfin, ils arrivèrent aux pieds des Monts Brumeux. La Rivière aux Iris coulait à leur gauche, et Gilthoniel comprit pour quoi elle portait ce nom. Les bords étaient envahis d'iris de toutes les couleurs : jaune, mauve, bleu, blanc … c'était une symphonie de nuances criardes et pastels, qui la ravirent. Il faisait bon et doux, tous apprécièrent cet aspect enchanteur de leur voyage. Gimli leva les yeux vers les sommets, pointant du doigt un pic plus haut que les autres._

_« Celui-ci ! La neige jamais ne fond là-haut ! » s'exclama-t-il._

_Ses compagnons rivèrent leurs yeux dessus, puis Gilthoniel eut un léger gémissement._

_« Qui a-t-il ? Demanda Legolas inquiet_

_\- La musique … est .. trop forte ... » répondit-elle en grimaçant._

_Le son emplissait sa tête, cela en devenait douloureux. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas se plaindre, mais tous virent que cela lui coûtait. Elle n'arriva pas à dormir cette nuit, les camps était proche des racines montagnardes, et il lui sembla que ça tête allait exploser. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'était repliée dans un coin, seule, au calme, car tous les autres sons devenaient une torture. Elle loua l'aube d'arriver aussi vite. Prête avant les autres, elle faisait les cents pas pour essayer d'amoindrir ce qui parasitait son crâne. Tant et si bien, qu'elle avait de plus de mal à penser ou à faire les choses correctement. Ils longèrent la rivière jusqu'à sa source, là un rempart de pierre s'élevait sous un cascade surgissant des hauteurs. Ils laissèrent leurs chevaux libres, car ils savaient qu'ils ne partiraient pas, même si ils étaient attaqués. Au contraire, ils viendraient se battre à leurs côtés. Gilthoniel avait de plus en plus de mal à coordonner ses mouvements. Gimli et Legolas partirent devant en éclaireur. Alors qu'ils évoluaient sur une pente escarpée, Gilthoniel glissa sur un amas de pierres instables. Et Duilwen la retint tandis qu'elle glissait le long de la paroi. Elle la remercia en silence, puis se remit en route. Thranduil vint à ses côtés, et lui prenant le bras avec poigne il chuchota :_

_« Prends appui sur moi. Tu n'y arriveras pas seule. »_

_Elle décrocha son bras vivement, et fit :_

_« Non... je veux y … arriver … seule._

_\- Comme tu veux ! » lâcha Thranduil vexé par sa réaction._

_Il la relâcha, et elle regretta de suite sa décision. Trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il commençait à faire chaud, et elle se sentait comme ivre. Soudain elle entendit la voix de Legolas qui criait, de derrière la cascade :_

_« Venez par ici ! »_

_Ils suivirent la voix du prince, et passant par un minuscule passage d'à peine vingt centimètres de large, ils débouchèrent sur une grotte à une cinquantaine de mètre du sol. L'eau rafraîchissante leur fit du bien, et Gilthoniel plongea carrément sa tête sous la chute pour reprendre contenance. Puis elle alla s'asseoir sur un rocher non loin du fond de la grotte, reprenant son souffle. C'est là qu'elle fit attention aux pierres qui les entouraient. Incrustés un peu partout, des morceaux de cristal scintillaient ça et là. Gimli frappa le mur du fond pour voir si il était plein et s'exclama :_

_« Bien évidemment c'est une porte ! »_

_Il se recula et vit quelque chose taillée dans la pierre du linteau. L'écriture était ancienne, mais sa voix grave s'éleva dans la grotte quand il se mit à lire clairement :_

_« Uzbaduzâram Zigil »_

_Un grondement s'éleva, faisant trembler la montagne, et le mur coulissa sur le côté lentement. Soulevant un nuage de poussière grise et opaque. _

_« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Demanda Legolas en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami._

_\- Seigneur du Lac d'Argent. »_

_Tous regardèrent Gilthoniel qui avait les yeux rivés au sol, car nul doute que cela avait un rapport avec la couleur de ces derniers. Elle avança fébrilement et dès qu'elle passa la porte, elle bascula en avant, incapable de bouger plus. Legolas lui offrit son soutien, et ils entrèrent dans l'immense salle qui les attendait. Sa taille était colossale, et il n'y avait nul besoin de lumière pour s'éclairer. Les parois, ainsi que le plafond, étaient constitués de géodes en cristal pur, qui irradiait sa clarté propre. Sur le côté, de l'eau tombait docilement dans un goutte à goutte répétitif, et tous virent une étendue liquide, qui sous la lumière cristalline, ressemblait à de l'argent. En face, comble de féerie, un dragon gigantesque taillé dans la parois, les dévisageait de ses yeux en mithril. Tous étaient ébahis devant ce spectacle et Gimli, bouche bée, fit ému :_

_« Le Seigneur du Lac d'Argent …._

_\- La montagne abritant un ciel d'étoiles … » continua Haldir se souvenant de son rêve. _

_Fouillant dans une de ses poches, il vint vers Gilthoniel et lui plaça la fiole de cristal dans la main gauche, sans un mot._

_« La Dame m'a demandé de te donner ceci. Je m'acquitte de ma tâche en ce jour particulier. »_

_Gilthoniel leva les yeux vers lui, interdite, puis vers le dragon de cristal. Elle faillit s'évanouir, car la musique était devenue beaucoup trop forte, sifflant à ses oreilles brutalement. Legolas la mena jusqu'au dragon sachant d'instinct que c'est là qu'il devait la conduire Thranduil vit à l'endroit où devait se trouver le coeur du monstre de pierre qui les dominait de sa hauteur l'encoche prévue pour sa clé. Il la sortit de sa poche, et l'objet émit un son cristallin puissant, que toute la salle reprit de concert. Avec agilité et adresse il se hissa jusqu'à l'emplacement prévu et inséra la clé dedans. _

_« Je dois y aller ! …. Nul autre que moi … ne peut entrer ! » lâcha alors Gilthoniel d'une voix forte._

_Thranduil se figea, sachant que son avertissement n'était pas vain. Il redescendit souplement, et elle se leva, tremblante comme un faon. Prise de nausée et de vertiges, sa tête vrombissait littéralement avec les sons qui saturaient son esprit. Et ce battement, répétitif et régulier, qui n'arrêtait pas de croître, lui rappelait celui d'un organe vivant, un cœur gigantesque palpitant dans la montagne Il fallait que tout cela cesse avant qu'elle n'en perde la vie. Elle leva les yeux vers l'animal monstrueux, et posa la paume de sa main droite dessus. La marque de Galadriel scintilla, une lumière aveuglante vint engloutir la femme et le dragon, puis elle disparut._

_« Thoniel ! » s'écria Legolas en frappant la surface rigide d'un de ses poings._

_Gimli arriva au pas de course et poussa le roc immobile de toutes ses forces, comme si ce geste allait faire céder la paroi. Duilwen, Haldir vinrent se poster côtes à côtes, et le roi vint caresser la paroi lentement. Une froidure soudaine vint lui mordre le cœur. Elle avait disparu sans laisser de traces, ni d'accès. _

_« Père ! » s'écria Legolas affolé, cherchant dans les yeux de Thranduil une réponse._

_Le roi détourna le regard impuissant, puis essayant de se faire rassurant il ordonna :_

_« Nous allons attendre ici. C'est une porte, ne l'oublions pas. Si elle a pu passer dans se sens, elle repassera dans l'autre. »_

_Il maîtrisait son sang froid à la perfection, et nul ne se douta du tourment qui le torturait._

_Elle avançait dans un endroit clair, tellement lumineux qu'elle devait plisser les yeux pour essayer de voir quelque chose. Elle discerna quelqu'un qui s'avançait vers elle, c'était Galadriel. L'elfe vint lui prendre les mains, et dans une voix douce elle lui souffla :_

_« N'aie pas peur. »_

_Soudain Gilthoniel sentit un vertige la prendre tandis qu'elle se sentait s'élever vers le ciel, comme catapultée dans les airs. Elle faillit s'évanouir tant la pression sur son corps était intense. Puis tout se figea d'un seul coup. Heureusement que Galadriel la tenait fermement, où elle aurait continué son chemin vers l'infini. Un hoquet de stupeur l'étreignit. Tout autours d'elle se déployait l'espace. Elle vit des comètes, des étoiles, des galaxies, et, s'approchant d'elles lentement, des êtres fait de lumières dont elle ne pouvait distinguer la forme. Une voix s'éleva dans l'éther, douce et musicale, s'adressant à Gilthoniel, elle déclara :_

_« Et voilà le début de ta quête. Le point d'origine où tout commença. Prends la fiole et ouvres-là._

_\- Qui y a-t-il à l'intérieur?demanda la femme suspicieuse._

_\- Ton essence._

_\- Mon essence ? Qu'est-ce à dire ?_

_\- Nous voudrions pouvoir répondre à toutes tes interrogations, mais le temps presse. Fit une autre voix qui semblait plus féminine. Bois à présent. »_

_Gilthoniel défit le bouchon de la fiole, et devant le regard réconfortant de Galadriel, elle avala le tout d'un trait. Cela n'avait ni goût, ni odeur, ni température. Absorber de l'air faisait le même effet. Quelques secondes passèrent, et elle sentit des fourmillements parcourir son corps, qui devinrent de plus en plus désagréables au fur et à mesure que le liquide prenait possession de son organisme. Elle eut une contraction violente qui la fit se plier en deux, et levant les yeux vers les êtres mystérieux devant elle, elle demanda en serrant les dents :_

_« Qui êtes-vous ? Que m'avez-vous donné ?_

_\- Nous sommes ceux qui t'avons créée. » répondit la première voix._

_Et pendant qu'il lui expliquait d'où elle venait, et qui elle était, elle sentit son corps se disloquer sous d'affreuses souffrances. Elle supplia Galadriel du regard, mais celle-ci restait impassible face à ce qu'il advenait d'elle._

_« Cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle est là-dedans ! Je vais défoncer cette paroi à coup de hache ! » s'écria Gimli à bout de nerfs._

_Il se jeta sur la paroi comme un beau diable, et avec toutes ses forces, il décida de mettre en pièce ce mur qui avait avalé son amie. La hache émit de grands bruits cinglants contre le cristal qui se détachait peu à peu. Legolas arrêta soudainement Gimli dans son élan, et avant que celui-ci ne le reprenne violemment, il fit en mettant son doigts sur la bouche :_

_« Chut ! Ecoutez ! »_

_Un son étrange arriva à leur oreilles. Comme un souffle continu. Il y eut un bruit sourd, et le flanc de la montagne sembla prit de convulsions. Haldir et Duilwen regardèrent l'eau qui trônait dans la salle, et celle-ci se ridait de façon régulière. Le sang de Thranduil se glaça, et rivant son regard vers l'entrée il hurla :_

_« A couvert ! »_

_Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, et la paroi de la grotte se fendit. Dehors, quelque chose s'évertuait à éventrer les Monts Brumeux. Il y eut un grognement sinistre qui s'éleva, tandis que les éboulements se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants. Un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre alors que les roches étaient évacuées à grands coups de pattes et de gueule. Le jour pénétra dans la salle, se réverbérant sur les facettes cristallines. L'apocalypse passée, une ombre gigantesque obstrua la passe ouverte, et tous restèrent pétrifiés face à l'immense tête reptilienne qui s'enfonçait dans le gouffre, tout droit vers eux. Côtes à côtes, ils s'armèrent, attendant peut-être aussi vaillamment la mort qui les attendait. Le dragon noir les regarda surpris, et ayant un ricanement malsain il s'exclama satisfait :_

_« Et bien et bien ! Des elfes et un nain ! De quoi caler la faim qui me tenaille ! »_

_Avant qu'ils aient pu dire ou fait quoi que ce soi, il se lança vers eux, crocs en avant. Ils se divisèrent en deux groupes, les elfes décochèrent leur flèches à toutes vitesse. Les piqûres désagréables et cuisantes vinrent lui mordre le nez, et la douleur le gêna. Il se recula en hurlant de frustration, ne s'attendant pas à telle résistance. Il donna un coup de patte avant violemment dans l'alcôve de cristal, balayant tout sur son passage. Ils prirent le coup de plein fouet, plus ou moins sonnés, ils se relevèrent, et alors qu'ils allaient essuyer une autre offensive, la porte que Gilthoniel avait emprunté fut pulvérisée sous une explosion énorme. Une fois le choc passé, tous, sous leur regard stupéfait, virent le plus saisissant des spectacle. Face au dragon noir se tenait un dragon d'argent, dont les écailles brillaient au soleil comme une armure étincelante. L'animal fabuleux hurla de toute ses forces en se plaçant entre les compagnons et le dragon noir. Carach se trouva confondu devant se retournement de situation. Lui qui était persuadé d'être le seul de son espèce, fut transi de stupeur. Les deux animaux se toisèrent en émettant des sons sourds et rauques. Les elfes et les nains se regroupèrent. Legolas fit alors :_

_« Quel est ce prodige ?_

_\- Je n'en sais rien, mais si ce bestiaux veut nous aider, j'suis pas contre ! »lança Gimli accentuant son étreinte sur le manche de sa hache. _

_L'étonnement passé Carach s'écria à l'adresse de l'autre dragon : _

_« Ne te mets pas en travers de mon passage ! J'ai une mission à accomplir ! Et un repas à honorer !_

_\- Faudra me passer sur le corps avant ! » Répondit le dragon d'argent d'une voix féminine._

_Tous fixèrent l'animal, ne comprenant plus rien à ce qu'il se passait. Thranduil n'arrivait pas à bouger, ses anciennes peurs prenant le dessus. Les sueurs froides mordant son échine le paralysant totalement. Il regarda la tête du dragon qui à la lumière semblait être une énergie pure. Et c'est là qu'il vit les yeux argentés de l'animal. Il comprit de suite, et il ne sut si il devait laisser l'épouvante faire place à l'émerveillement. Puis il vit Duilwen et Haldir bander leur arc, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les flèches volèrent, atteignant les deux dragons simultanément. Tous deux poussèrent un cri rauque, les pointes visant les yeux, se plantèrent juste sur le bord de la paupière. Carach n'attendit pas plus, et de toute ses forces il se jeta sur son congénère argenté. Le combat qui suivit fut titanesque. Les deux animaux se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre avec une telle violence que le sol en trembla, et un pan de la montagne se disloqua sous les chocs. Les coups de gueules claquaient, les grognements fusaient comme des coup de tonnerre. Aucun des deux n'arrivait à mettre à bas son adversaire. Leurs ailes gigantesques balayaient les espaces en soulevant des vents violents. Legolas voyant les deux autres elfes s'avancer pour se battre, hurla :_

_« Laissez-les se battre : Nous ne pourrons rien faire avec deux sur le dos ! Qu'ils s'entre-tuent !Trouvons un moyen de partir d'ici. »_

_Les deux bêtes s'envolèrent, et Carach eut le dessus, il prit l'autre dragon par une aile, et le fit se fracasser sur le sol. Tous tombèrent à la renverse sous l'onde de choc. Un hurlement strident s'éleva tandis que le dragon noir plongeait ses crocs dans la patte avant de l'autre qui essayait de se protéger tatn bien que mal. A bout de souffle, le dragon d'argent resta allongé sur le flanc, ses yeux clairs se portèrent sur les compagnons, et tout sont corps tressaillit quand il vit Carach s'approcher à nouveau d'eux. La langue vipérine de l'animal huma l'air, ravi du futur festin qui s'offrait à lui. Il visa en premier Thranduil, et Legolas s'interposa, il le plaqua au sol avec ses griffes, transperçant ses jambes d'un air satisfait. L'elfe hurla de douleur, et Carcah le laissa à ses blessures, tout à fait disposé à manger de la viande royale pour commencer. Thranduil vit sa gueule s'ouvrir en grand pour l'attraper, mais Duilwen s'interposa, d'un coup de dague elle lui zébra le cuir au niveau du nez. Furieux, Cacah riva son attention dorée sur elle, puis alors que Duilwen s'attendait à le voir fondre sur elle, il cria sous une attaque venant de derrière. Il fit volte-face violemment, décrochant au passage tout un tas de pierre qui faillirent ensevelir Legolas toujours au sol. Gimli était à ses côtés, le traînant à l'abri. Carach vit sa cuisse attrapée fermement par la dentition de son adversaire. Fou de rage, il gonfla la poche à la base de son cou, et des flammes effroyables sortirent dans une tempête de feu. Le dragon d'argent se protégea de son aile, mais la morsure du feu fut cuisante. Le dragon noir n'en resta pas là, et alors qu'il allait recommencé son adversaire dressa ses ailes, et tout le long de son corps un arc électrique se forma. L'énergie sembla se concentrer au niveau de sa gueule grande ouverte, et dans un bruit sourd, une boule de plasma ressemblant à une étoile, traversa l'espace, terrassant Carach d'un coup. Le dragon noir fut désorienté, ne s'attendant pas à la violence de l'attaque. Titubant un peu, il marcha vers lui, et un autre round au corps à corps allait se jouer. Mais le dragon d'argent était trop faible, il évita de justesse les premiers assauts, mais Carach était plus agile. Par une fine manœuvre il passa son encolure par-dessus celle de l'autre, et il planta ses crocs dans la nuque de son adversaire. Un hurlement morbide se fit entendre, tandis que le sang se mit à couler à grands flots sous les dents du vainqueur. Carach, avec ses dernières forces, balança l'autre dragon qui alla s'écraser au pied de la montagne, juste en bas de la salle de cristal, et alors qu'il allait l'achever, il entendit la voix de Thranduil hurler de peur :_

_« Gilthoniel ! »_

_Le dragon noir se figea dans l'espace, et se reposant lourdement, il dévisagea son homologue couché sur le flanc. Ses écailles presque blanches étaient maculées de sang. La crinière sombre qui longeait l'échine du dragon blanc, était d'une couleur qu'il avait déjà vu. Quand le dragon vaincu ouvrit les yeux, il vit les iris argentés le fixer fébrilement. Et là il comprit. Il ne sut pas ce qui se passa exactement en lui, mais comme lors de leur première rencontre, il ne put consentir à la tuer. Dans un rugissement de colère et de frustration, il se détourna d'elle, et s'envola au loin. Laissant une désolation sans nom derrière lui. Gilthoniel se redressa faiblement, elle ne sentait presque plus son corps. Elle se hissa tant bien que mal sur la pente jonchée d'éboulis. Et parvenant à la surface plane où étaient Gimli et Legolas, elle s'avança en rampant jusqu'à eux. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se traînait péniblement vers ses amis, son corps rapetissait, et c'est avec sa taille humaine, qu'elle arriva à eux. Elle posa sa main droite sur Legolas, et dans un soupir douloureux, elle referma ses plaies. Il y eut quelques secondes où personne n'osa bouger. Ce qui venait de subvenir était trop choquant, trop inattendu. Gimli fut le premier à faire quelque chose. Il se pencha sur le corps inanimé de Gilthoniel, et la retournant il eut les larmes aux yeux de la voir ainsi. Elle était blanche comme un cadavre. Les plaies sur son corps saignaient abondamment. Il la souleva et regardant les elfes autours de lui il s'écria :_

_« Venez m'aider ! »_

_Mais il ne comprit pas leur immobilité. Il glissa le bras de Gilthoniel derrière sa nuque, et l'aida à se lever, même si elle n'était pas consciente._

_« Mais vous allez m'aider oui ?! _

_\- Nous ne pouvons le faire. Dit calmement Haldir._

_\- Comment ça espèce d'oreilles pointues dégénérées ?!_

_\- Elle n'est pas elfique, ni humaine, c'est un dragon maître nain, et ces créatures n'ont pas leur place sur la Terre du Milieu. Lança froidement Duilwen._

_\- Pas leur place ? Par ma barbe ! Elle vous a sauvé a vie ! Si elle n'avait pas été là pour sauver vos jolis petits culs, vous seriez rôtis en ce moment ! Gueula Gimli hors de lui. Puis il riva son attention sur Thranduil, et délaissant son orgueil il le supplia. Roi de la Forêt Noire, je vous ferais don de tous les trésors de cette fichue montagne si vous lui sauvez la vie ! ». _

_Il sentit la main réconfortante de Legolas qui se posa sur son épaule, et d'un soutien indéfectible il dit :_

_« Il a raison. Quant à moi, elle est mon amie, et bien qu'elle soit cet être que tous redoutent. Je ne saurai la laisser à une mort certaine alors qu'elle m'a sauvé …. par deux fois... »_

_Gimli lui offrit un sourire de reconnaissance ému. Thranduil vit Haldir et Duilwen qui attendaient apparemment, sa décision. Un souvenir frappa soudain le roi, celui où, larmoyante, elle lui avait raconté un rêve. Il fixa son visage plein de sang, et hésitant, il déclara :_

_« Allons à la Lórien, je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de Celeborn, et de la puissance des lieux, pour la soigner. »_

_Haldir fit un pas en avant et protesta :_

_« Je ne peux vous laisser amener un tel danger dans la forêt, Thranduil._

_\- S'est-elle posé la question quand elle s'est jetée sur lui, de savoir si c'était dangereux ou non? » demanda alors Thranduil très froidement._

_Haldir baissa les yeux, et sa mâchoire se crispa. Il fixa le corps quasi sans vie, et ne pouvant renier la tendresse qu'il avait pour elle, il fit :_

_« Soit ! Mais vous en prendrez la responsabilité »._

_Puis ils ne mirent pas plus de temps à partir. Thranduil lança un dernier regard aux vestiges de la salle. La sculpture du grand dragon était en miette, et la clé avait disparu avec lui._

_…__**...**_

_Elle s'éveilla, le corps perclus de douleurs. Elle entendit des sons lointains, des chants, doux et suaves, qui emplissaient l'air de promesses indescriptibles. Elle bougea faiblement, mais gémit de suite. Elle ouvrit les yeux alors que quelqu'un lui parlait en elfique. Elle tourna la tête sur la droite, et elle sentit une douleur lancinante dans la nuque. Chaque mouvement aussi infime soit-il, la martyrisait. Elle put enfin voir qui lui parlait. S'était Legolas, et malgré le sourire qu'il lui offrit, son inquiétude ternissait son visage. Il lui prit la main droite et venant déposer un doux baiser dessus, il dit les larmes aux yeux. :_

_« J'ai eu si peur ... »_

_Elle lui sourit faiblement, puis se souvenant de tout, ses yeux se bordèrent de larmes._

_« Tu auras dû me laisser mourir ... »_

_Au-delà du fait qu'elle avait parlé normalement, Legolas s'étonna de sa réaction._

_« Je ne suis pas ce que tu as aimé Legolas … je ne suis rien ... »_

_Des larmes brûlantes coulèrent lentement sur son visage marqué par l'épuisement._

_« Amis pour toujours Thoniel, quoi qu'il advienne ». _

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à cette phrase, et se tournant complètement vers lui, elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale, et finit d'épuiser ses maigres forces en pleurant. Il lui essuya le visage, et resta de longues heures ainsi, sa main dans la sienne. Heureux tout de même de la voir s'éveiller un peu. _

_Il lui fallut plus d'une semaine pour reprendre réellement conscience. Elle dormait très souvent, et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle se renfermait de plus en plus. Dès qu'elle put marcher, elle se promena, seule. Répondant avec douceur et amabilité çà ceux qui la croisaient, mais la flamme qui animait son regard, avait disparu. Et malgré sa parole revenue, son élocution parfaite, elle ne parlait quasiment plus. Elle restait des heures entières à fixer l'horizon, et l'océan vert de la forêt. Elle croisa Haldir et Duilwen de nombreuses fois. Et un soir, la phrase du prince revint à elle pour lui poignarder le cœur. Ainsi ce n'est pas elle qui découvrait la Lothlórien avec lui, mais Duilwen. Thranduil venait la voir souvent, pour voir l'évolution de sa convalescence, et même lui, avait pris des distances. Pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? Lui qui avaient tant souffert à cause de ceux de son espèce. Seul Gimli était égal à lui-même. Dragon, femme, enfant ? Pour lui, encore une fois, rien n'importait. Car le nain voyait le joyau de son cœur, et non pas l'enveloppe qui le recelait. Elle passa un peu de temps avec lui, l'écoutant parler parfois sans discontinuer. Il lui apprenait des choses sur les nains, les cités, les gemmes. Jamais elle n'aurait eu l'impolitesse de lui dire qu'elle le savait déjà. Legolas était toujours aussi prévenant avec elle, et oui, son amitié aussi n'était pas feinte. Etait-ce ses séjours prolongés avec les Hommes qui l'avait rendu ainsi ? Elle ne le saura jamais, mais heureusement qu'il était là. Et puis, les jours passants à nouveau, car elle mit longtemps à se remettre de son combat avec Carach, elle resta dans son talan, pour ne plus en sortir. Elle refusa les visites, et s'isola de tout. S'emprisonnant dans ses sombres pensées. _

_Un soir, alors que la lune était haute, elle était accoudée sur la balustre de son balcon. Il était face au lit dans sa chambre. Une légère brise soufflait, balayant les rideaux dans un doux son qui ressemblait à des feuilles mortes dansant dans le vent. Ses cheveux flottaient légèrement à cause des courants ascendants le long des troncs millénaires qui accueillaient les maisons elfiques. On frappa à sa porte, et elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne répondait plus. D'habitude ça suffisait à dissuader les importuns, mais pas ce soir. La porte s'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse, ou de non réponse d'ailleurs. Elle se tourna faiblement pour voir qui pouvait bien venir l'agacer à cette heure, et sa poitrine se serra quand elle vit la silhouette de Thranduil se découper dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre grande ouverte derrière elle. Elle n'osa pas le regarder. Il dut s'avancer à sa hauteur, et uns fois à ses côtés, il posa ses mains sur le parapet de bois, prenant presque appui dessus. _

_« Tu te sens mieux ? »_

_Elle hocha simplement la tête. Elle prit les derniers bandages qui lui enserraient le bras droit, et le montra au roi elfique. Il regarda la chair tendue à la lumière blafarde, et s'avisa qu'il n'y avait plus de traces. Même pas une cicatrice. La brise arracha le tissu blanc qu'elle tenait sans force, et il s'envola comme un esprit libre. Elle le regarda disparaître dans la nuit, voulant le suivre. Thranduil la fixa un moment. Elle était toujours la même, magnifique, envoûtante. Il vit son malaise quand elle se cacha de lui en détournant la tête. Prenant résolument sur lui il déclara tout-à-trac :_

_« J'ai eu peur._

_\- Peur de moi ? Elle eut un rictus dégoûté. Et comment pourrai-je vous en vouloir Seigneur ? Je me dégoûte moi-même … Je suis un monstre. »_

_Il eut un élan de tendresse en voulant lui prendre la main, mais elle la retira de suite._

_« Gilthoniel ! pesta-t-il ne supportant pas sa réaction._

_\- Quoi ?! Grogna-t-elle en le fixant cette fois-ci. Laissez-moi Seigneur, je vous en prie ! »_

_La fêlure dans sa voix vint à la trahir. Il lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts, et elle se maudit de frémir sous cette attention._

_« Si solitaire .. ne fais pas la même erreur que moi Gilthoniel. Ne te renfermes pas inutilement. Tu passeras à côté de trop de choses importantes._

_\- Comme quoi ? Être rejetée par ceux que l'on aime? Se sentir si misérablement différente que l'on sait que tout ce qui adviendra ne sera que souffrance ? L'amour peut-être ? »_

_Ses yeux d'argents brillaient à la lune, baignés par des larmes muettes qui étincelaient comme des diamants. Comment pourrait-il lui dire que malgré tout cela, il continuait à la trouver belle, et à la chérir ? Contre toute attente elle déversa tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur._

_« Je ne suis rien Thranduil ! Savez-vous comment j'ai été conçu ? Je n'ai ni père, ni mère ! Je ne suis qu'un souffle, une création faite à la va-vite pour contrer un mal qui est venu trop tôt. Ils se sont servit d'une étincelle, du morceau d'une étoile pour me créer ! D'où mon nom ! Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire ___fëalóki ! ___Comme vous les appelez. Qu'une bête .. qu'un monstre … voué à mourir avant même d'avoir vécu ... »_

_Ses larmes chutèrent dans le vide une fois arrivées sous son menton. Thranduil sentit toute sa détresse, sa peur, ses tourments silencieux. Dans un murmure il avoua :_

_« Je sais ... »_

_Elle fixa vivement son regard dans le sien, l'épouvante se lisant sur chacun de ses traits._

_« Comment ?_

_\- Galadriel. Elle m'a dit que tu devais mourir …. quand je ne sais pas exactement. Mais j'ai compris que se serait soudain et que ton immortalité ne te sauverait pas. »_

_Elle se recula de deux pas, saisie d'effroi face à cette déclaration. Puis cherchant la porte de son talan du regard, elle voulut se précipiter dehors pour fuir cet endroit. Thranduil devina son intention, il la saisit par le poignet et ajouta vivement :_

_« Je ne laisserai pas faire Gilthoniel ! »_

_Elle étouffait, il fallait qu'elle se libère, qu'elle fuit. Partir loin de cette situation, de ce que son corps faisait fulgurer en elle en cet instant. L'emprise qu'il avait sur elle était trop évidente, trop envoûtante. Et que venait-il de dire ? Il la tira vers lui, et elle se défendit, ne voulant aucun contact avec qui que se soit. Il la retint avec fermeté, car il savait que ce genre de réaction, était la première défense instinctive quand l'âme souffrait trop. Et jamais il ne la laisserait sombrer comme il avait pu le faire. Plaquant ses mains contre lui il murmura :_

_« Ne perds pas le contact Gilthoniel, avec ce qui t'entoure, avec ceux que tu aimes ! »_

_Elle eut un cri étranglé dans son larynx, alors qu'elle se débattait plus contre elle-même que contre lui. Passant outre ses gesticulations, il plaqua à nouveau ses paumes contre son torse. Elle sentit la douceur de ses habits en premier lieu, l'étoffe grise argentée, soyeuse et fraîche dans la nuit. Puis la chaleur des Eldars qui émanait de lui, comme tous ceux de son peuple. Et au final, son cœur, qui battait avec vigueur, comme il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait battu pour quelqu'un. Il colla son front contre le sien, et chuchota dans un souffle presque douloureux :_

_« Ta main sur mon coeur Gilthoniel … là où personne ne m'a atteint depuis si longtemps … frôle-moi …. effleure-moi ... »_

_Elle sentait ses lèvres proches des siennes, juste au coin de sa bouche. Elle était déboussolée, ne savait plus quoi faire ou penser. Elle croisa ses yeux clairs baignés par la lune, et put y lire tout ce qu'il taisait. Une infime résistance, avant qu'elle ne comprenne, quand il vint l'embrasser, que tout était déjà joué d'avance. Les tensions qui lui dévoraient le corps et l'esprit, se sentirent soulagées quand elle vint lui prendre le visage de ses mains, et qu'elle lui rendit son baiser. Un soupir rauque sortit des poumons du souverain qui cette fois-ci, se retrouva vassal sous ses doigts fins. Chaque effleurement de ses doigts lui donnaient des décharges exquises, qui réanimèrent tout ce qu'il était. Caressant, il la mena à son lit, et l'allongeant doucement sous lui, il dévoila son corps à la lumière de l'astre lunaire, et tout ce qu'elle était, sembla rayonner. N'avait-il vu plus belle créature dans sa longue existence ? Il fut ému de pouvoir enfin coller sa peau à la sienne, mêler ses cheveux dans l'ombre des siens. Le Soleil et la Lune n'auraient pu rêver plus belle union. Elle se sentit disparaître peu à peu sous l'ardeur de ses baisers, de ses caresses expertes. Et si Legolas était un amant prévenant et adorable, elle sut qu'elle ne ressentirait jamais la même chose pour Thranduil. Avec ce dernier, s'était bien plus puissant, plus déstabilisant, une liaison qui semblait aller au-delà du physique. Comme deux âmes qui se retrouvent après une trop longue séparation. Il était sa moitié en ce monde. Le ressac puissant de leur petite mort, les faucha presque, et venant trouver ses lèvres avec une délicate sensualité, il la serra de façon souveraine, comme si il souhaitait qu'elle se fonde en lui. Il lui murmura dans un aveu déchirant:_

_« Si tu savais comme je t'aime …. Gilthoniel... »_

_Elle qui avait souhaité être aimée par un prince, fut aimée par un Roi._


	8. Minas Tirith

Il s'éveilla, serein, comme jamais il ne l'avait été depuis des siècles. Quelque chose attira son attention tandis qu'il gardait les yeux fermés pour s'imprégner de cet instant. Un fredonnement, aussi discret et magique que le chant d'un oiseau de nuit. Puis réalisant d'où cela provenait, il chercha Gilthoniel du regard. Elle était dans les brumes de l'aube, le regard porté vers le Nord. Elle chantait, et ce simple fait, souleva le coeur de Thranduil d'un bonheur sans nom. Elle était sur le balcon, une fine robe d'intérieur posée sur ses épaules graciles. Elle brossait ses longs cheveux de cendre de façon lente et appliquée. Il resta de très longues secondes à l'admirer. Sa voix était tellement douce. Elle dut sentir son attention sur elle, car elle cessa toute activité pour se retourner et fixer son attention sur lui. Ses iris d'argent le firent frémir de tout son être. Elle s'approcha de lui lentement, et déposant sa brosse elle lui sourit tout en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Se penchant avec grâce, elle lui embrassa le front, ce qui le surprit vivement. La main de Gilthoniel lui caressa le visage, son index soulignant la mâchoire du côté gauche. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude que cette partie de son visage soit touché, et elle vit sa gêne. Elle retira sa main, mais il la lui prit et la repositionna dessus, la pressant légèrement contre sa peau. Venant lui baiser la paume et le poignet, il chuchota :

« Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour cela …

\- Il n'en est nul besoin Seigneur. Car j'étais là pour cela. J'ai voulu le faire, dès que je vous ai vu. Même si, je l'avoue, vous m'avez beaucoup effrayée ce jour-là. »

Thranduil se rappela tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, lui faire subir. Son regard se voilà d'amertume, et très sincèrement il s'excusa :

« Si tu savais comme je regrette tout ce …

\- Non … car vous avez fait tellement pour moi. Sans vous je serai sûrement morte aujourd'hui …. et je n'aurai jamais connu ce que vous m'avez offert cette nuit ... »

La sincérité qui illuminait son visage le rendit muet, et totalement à sa merci. Puis il remarqua quelque chose, il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et demanda :

« Pourquoi tu me vouvoies Gilthoniel ? »

Elle haussa les épaules avec lassitude, et craignant d'être submergée par une émotion trop forte, elle murmura presque :

« Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes un Roi Thranduil, et malgré ces heures magiques, vous demeurez roi. Je pense que je garde une distance, une marge de manœuvre pour ne pas trop souffrir.

\- Souffrir de quoi ?

\- De l'abandon ... Tout comme je l'ai fait avec Legolas, je ne vous demanderai rien, majesté. Je suis déjà tellement heureuse de ce que vous avez fait ... » sa voix se brisa et se tut.

Thranduil ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, saisissant la situation. Il lui embrassa les phalanges, et caressant le dos de sa main avec sa joue, il déclara :

« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris Gilthoniel … ce que je t'ai offert cette nuit. Je ne l'offre à personne d'autre, tu entends ? Ne te méprends pas sur ce qui s'est passé. Quant à mon rang, à tes côtés il n'existe plus. Je suis à toi à présent, rien qu'à toi, quoi qu'il advienne. »

Son regard bleu était animé par une conviction qui lui fit presque mal. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux et énonça, la peur lui étreignant le ventre :

« Ho non Thranduil … jamais je n'accepterai cela ..

\- Tu n'auras pas le choix. Affirma-t-il d'une voix ferme en la dévisageant sans détour.

\- Je … je vais mourir …. jamais je ne me pardonnerai de vous laisser seul. De vous faire souffrir. De supplicier votre coeur déjà si torturé…

\- C'est à moi d'en décider, pas toi …. tu m'entends ? »

Elle hocha la tête gravement. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul en voulant soustraire sa main à sa poigne si douce et ferme à la fois. Mais comme à son habitude, il la retint, puis la relâchant d'un seul coup, il se redressa dans le lit, et venant attraper ses lèvres des siennes il lui promit :

« Si ils t'enlèvent à moi, j'irai te chercher, où que tu sois. »

Elle faillit pleurer à ses mots, et sa pensée se brouilla sous ses attentions affectueuses. Son épiderme se hérissa sous sa caresse, et elle succomba sous ses envies. Comprenant peut-être seulement en croisant l'ardeur de son regard, tout l'amour qu'il lui vouait.

Quand le soleil fut bien plus haut, ils mangeaient tranquillement dans le talan de Gilthoniel, partageant des moments de complicité rare. Elle en apprit bien plus sur lui en quelques heures, que d'autres mettraient toute une vie. Et ses sentiments à son égards allèrent en croissant, indéniablement. Tant et si bien qu'elle buvait littéralement ses paroles, son histoire, et se perdait sans son regard bleu, où une flamme singulière s'était brusquement éveillée. On frappa à la porte, et Thranduil se cala dans le dossier de sa chaise, grognant un peu, pas franchement ravi d'être dérangé.

« Qui que ce soi, dis-lui que tu es à moi pour la journée ! Non mieux ! Pour cette journée et toutes les autres à venir ! Je pense bien te faire mienne jusqu'à la fin des temps ! » s'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort au goût de la femme, qui faillit partir dans un éclat de rire. Il lui offrit un sourire fier et taquin, qui la fit fondre malgré elle.

Elle lui fit signe de se taire et de ne rien dire. Quand elle ouvrit, elle se retrouva devant un Legolas plus que perplexe de la retrouver si radieuse en ce début de journée. Déstabilisé, il se racla la gorge, et ayant du mal à trouver ses mots il fit :

« Il y aura un conseil toute à l'heure, je viendrais te chercher. Mais ne te hâte pas, ce ne sera qu'en fin d'après-midi. Celeborn attend un messager de Minas Tirith.

\- Que se passe-t-il au Gondor qui soit si important ? » la voix de Thranduil s'éleva derrière Gilthoniel, dont les cheveux se dressèrent sur la tête, et qui devint cramoisie.

Ses yeux argentés étaient grands ouverts, et de honte elle aurait voulu présentement, disparaître. Legolas finit d'ouvrir la porte, et quand il vit le visage de son père, il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Jamais, tout au long de sa longue vie, il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Si brillant, si souverain, si en Vie. Il ouvra la bouche, gobant presque l'air comme une carpe hors de l'eau, alors que ses yeux ne cessaient de faire des vas-et-viens entre son amie et le roi. Comprenant la situation, il rougit légèrement au début, puis se campant sur ses pieds et croisant les bras, il déclara avec une désinvolture désarmante :

« Bon ! Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais plus partager mes nuits avec toi, Thoniel. C'est … dommage … c'était pourtant très agréable ! »

Gilthoniel ne respirait plus. Les phalanges arrimées à la porte, elle se sentit presque glisser hors de son corps tant l'embarras la noyait. Thranduil eut un magnifique sourire et répondit :

« Je savais bien, fieffé sacripant, que tu me cachais quelque chose ! Mais je l'ai deviné lors de la fête du printemps. Certains gestes ne trompent pas. »

Il s'avança vers Legolas, passant le seuil de la porte, il le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura :

« Je te remercie mon fils. Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait pour elle. Ton amitié, ta loyauté, ton amour …. quand je ne serai plus en Terre du Milieu, tu feras un roi digne de ma fierté. »

Legolas se raidit sous ces paroles, sous cette étreinte, jamais, au grand jamais, son père n'avait eu de geste aussi tendre à son égard depuis qu'il était adulte. Les paroles de Faramir vinrent percuter ses souvenirs, et il se sentit étrangement fébrile. Il eut du mal à refermer ses bras pour lui rendre son enlacement filial, mais après de longues secondes, il se l'accorda, ce qui souleva quelque chose d'indescriptible en lui.

…**...**

Il s'écrasa plus qu'il ne se posa dans la cour gelée. Accentuant les douleurs de ses blessures. Autours de lui un affairement sans égal s'activa, ce qui le fit grogner plus qu'autre chose. Un des gobelin eut l'indélicatesse de lui toucher une plaie, et il l'écrasa sous sa queue dans un mouvement vif. Un éclair zébra le ciel, et une pluie glaciale commença à tomber, le frigorifiant jusqu'aux os. La plaie à sa cuisse était sanguinolente et lui lançait. Même si il avait remporté la partie, Gilthoniel s'était plus que bien défendue. L'élancement qu'il ressentit là où son encolure et son épaule se rejoignaient, lui rappela l'attaque qu'elle lui avait lancé. Il n'avait jamais vu pareil feu auparavant. Sauf celui qui descendait du ciel. Belegurth s'avança, et venant à ses côtés il demanda d'une voix froide :

« Qui t'a fait cela ?

\- Un dragon …

\- Un quoi ? Impossible !

\- Et pourtant … mais il n'était pas comme moi... » soupira-t-il en gémissant de douleur.

Le souverain noir resta silencieux face à cette découverte, l'air profondément contrarié. Faisant le tour de son corps massif, il regarda l'ampleur des dégâts. La respiration de Carach était longue et poussive, l'animal était à bout de forces. Venant se poster devant la gueule noire du dragon, il questionna d'une voix tendue qui trahissait sa colère :

« Et le Coeur du Dragon ? »

Carach ferma ses yeux d'or un instant, sachant pertinemment que cela n'allait pas lui plaire.

« J'ai suivi le chant, jusqu'aux Monts Brumeux, j'ai pulvérisé la montagne pour arriver à la salle, mais ils y étaient déjà …

\- Ils ? Qui ils ?

\- Les elfes et le nain. Je pensais pouvoir me repaître de leur carcasse, mais ce dragon est apparu ! Il a surgit de derrière la statue, et s'est mis en travers de mon chemin. Je n'ai pas trouvé la gemme que vous vouliez... »

L'homme au capuchon sombre serra les poings, et voyant ses espoirs se volatiliser comme neige au soleil, il sentit un noir courroux s'élever en lui. Alors qu'il allait réellement se laisser aller à ses plus viles expressions, Carach le coupa :

« Ce dragon était argenté, et il ne crache pas du feu …. mais des éclairs ... »

Le regard du suzerain s'arrondit de surprise, venant tout près de lui d'un pas hâtif, il s'exclama jubilatoire :

« En es-tu certain ?!

\- Oui, il m'a d'ailleurs touché, voyez par vous-même ... »

Belegurth alla voir la blessure, et grimaçant sous l'aspect carbonisé de ses écailles et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, il se tourna et se mit à faire les cents pas. Il dit plus à voix haute qu'à l'adresse de Carach.

« Un fëalóki !Ils avaient totalement disparu, comment cela est-il possible ? Puis se figeant d'un coup il demanda vivement : l'as-tu tué ?

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux ! Et je t'interdis de le faire ! Si ce dragon est ce que je pense, il viendra ici tôt ou tard. Le plus tard sera le mieux, que j'ai le temps de paramétrer ma machine. Et qu'il atteigne sa pleine croissance, ou puissance, si tu préfères, ne sera que mieux ! Et quand il sera là …. le Coeur du Dragon ne sera qu'une broutille comparé à ce que je pourrais tirer de lui ! »

Belegurth s'éloigna d'un pas vif vers la place glacée, là où trônait son œuvre démente, et sans un regard en arrière il lança à voix haute :

« Soigne-toi et repose-toi ! Tu vas avoir du pain sur la planche ! »

Carach soupira, il décolla tant bien que mal. Ses blessures le faisaient atrocement souffrir, puis, exténué il arriva à son antre, où il s'étala de tout son long, pour rejoindre un sommeil qui allait durer plusieurs jours.

Ses songes le menèrent à la Brande Desséchée, chez lui, là où ceux de son espèce, venaient apparemment pour mourir. Il s'allongea sous le soleil, et il ne fut que peu surpris de voir son ombre se découper devant lui pour atteindre le bout de son museau. Il leva ses yeux d'or sur elle, et il plissa les paupières pour ne pas être aveuglé par ses reflets.

« Que fais-tu ici …. petite sotte ? » demanda-t-il à Gilthoniel sous sa forme draconienne, qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Il put déceler dans ses yeux d'argents de la peine, une empathie insupportable.

Il se redressa dans un élan d'orgueil et lâcha en colère :

« Tu m'as bien caché ton jeu sale gamine !

\- Je ne le savais pas moi-même. Je ne l'ai su que quand j'ai franchi la porte, et atteint le Coeur du Dragon. Jamais, je n'aurai pu imaginer, que cet acte, me mènerait à tout ceci... »

Elle avait l'air sincère, et plus épuisé qu'autre chose, Carach ne chercha pas plus avant. Il voulait seulement se reposer.

« Alors tu sors d'où dis-moi ? D'un chapeau magique elfique ? Éternua-t-il, dédaigneux.

\- Non … d'une étoile. Les Valars m'ont fabriqué, d'après ce que je comprends, pour te contrer, ou contrer ton maître. »

Carach eut un rire morbide et sortant sa langue reptilienne pour humer l'air, il fit moqueur :

« Tu penses pouvoir m'arrêter ? Je t'ai laissé la vie sauve la dernière fois.

\- Je le sais. Mais notre prochaine rencontre sera différente, j'aurai la pleine possession de mes moyens, et tu le sais ! »

L'attention dorée du dragon noir se fit moins vive, et regardant le sol il réfléchit un moment. Portant ses yeux vers le lointain, vers l'Est, il déclara mélancolique :

« Et si on partait Gilthoniel ? Vers les Terres Inconnues ? Retrouver ceux de notre espèce, de notre race ? »

Le dragon d'argent eut un hoquet de stupeur face à cette demande, et rivant son regard vers là où regardait Carach, il soupira. Etrangement, l'idée lui plut sur l'instant. Après tout, lui-seul était comme elle, et elle comprenait sa lassitude. Puis reposant ses yeux sur lui elle répondit :

« Je ne le peux ..

\- Bien sûr que si tu le peux petite sotte ! Rien ne peut résister à un dragon !

\- Les magiciens, les elfes …. les Valars … Melkor. A ce nom le dragon noir frissonna. Et puis, mon amour me retient à présent ici. Rejoins-nous Carach. Je sais ce que ton esprit renferme ! Délaisse cet homme qui te maltraite, et rejoins-nous ! Ensemble, nous déferons ses desseins machiavéliques. »

Carcah cracha un rictus sombrement moqueur, reposant ses yeux jaunes sur elle, il l'informa :

« Sais-tu qui il est Gilthoniel ? Il est l'avatar de Melkor lui-même ! Comme il a été exilé en dehors des cercles du monde, il a trouvé ce moyen pour réinjecter une partie de son essence ici ! Penses-tu pouvoir vaincre un dieu ?! Il te tuera dès-lors que tu voudras l'affronter. Et puis … il est mon créateur, autant que les Valars sont les tiens ...

\- C'est faux ! Tu le sais ! S'écria Gilthoniel. Melkor n'est en aucun cas ton créateur ! Même si tu es né sous son joug, il n'a fait que se servir de toi ! …. Quant à mourir en l'affrontant, je le sais déjà. Je suis ici pour cela …. que pour cela. »

Le regard ambré de Carach s'assombrit à cette déclaration, puis il déclara, fataliste :

« La prochaine fois que l'on se verra, l'un de nous n'en réchappera pas Gilthoniel. Puisse ce jour ne pas arriver, car je n'ai nulle envie de prendre la vie d'un des miens. Si tu me pousses dans cette voie, je le ferai, je n'aurai pas le choix. »

Il lui tourna le dos, et regardant l'horizon il s'exclama d'une voix traînante :

« Vas-t-en … petite sotte ... »

L'esprit de Gilthoniel fut purement et simplement évincé de celui du dragon noir, et elle s'éveilla en sursaut dans la fraîcheur de son talan.

Elle vit Thranduil assit sur une chaise, qui l'observait en silence. Il attendit qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, et il dit d'une voix douce :

« Il est temps. Legolas est venu nous chercher, vas te changer ».

Elle regarda son corps totalement dévêtu sous le drap fin, et avec un sourire espiègle elle lui lança :

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir cela majesté ? »

Il secoua la tête et fit amusé :

« Dangereuse tentatrice que tu es ! Oui je le veux. Celeborn nous fait demander alors on s'exécute jeune-fille ! C'est un roi lui aussi, alors tu te presses ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure une fraction de seconde, tant l'air austère qu'il affichait là, lui donnait tout un tas d'autres idées plus déraisonnables les une les autres. Elle s'exécuta néanmoins, et alla se rafraîchir et se changer. Elle revint habillée d'une robe elfique de couleur bleu nuit, qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux et son regard, de façon saisissante. Elle lui fit une révérence parfaite, ses cheveux venant ainsi effleurer le sol, et calant son regard dans le sien elle lui dit :

« Vos désirs sont des ordres Majesté. »

Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire vainqueur quand elle vit que les idées farfelues qui l'avaient animée quelques minutes plus tôt, venaient de se frayer un passage dans la tête de Thranduil. Elle se redressa, et allant ouvrir la porte, elle lui fit un signe d'invite. Thranduil soupira longuement, définitivement vaincu par l'air malicieux de la femme qui lui faisait front.

La grande table ovale se tenait entre eux, Thranduil et Celeborn côtes à côtes, sur deux immenses fauteuils finement ouvragés, présidaient l'assemblée. Duilwen et Haldir se tenaient sur la droite, à côté de Celeborn. Legolas, Gilthoniel et Gimli sur la gauche, du côté de Thranduil. Tous attendaient patiemment que débute l'assemblée. Celeborn commença :

« Merci d'être tous là, nous avons à débattre de plusieurs sujets aujourd'hui. Et l'on commencera par le message qui nous est parvenu du Gondor. Il fit une courte pause. Erebor a été attaqué il y a un peu plus de deux semaines ..

\- Comment ? S'écria Gimli surgissant de son fauteuil. Et personne ne m'a rien dit avant ?!

\- Les nouvelles sont arrivées trop tard, vous étiez déjà partir pour les Monts Brumeux maître Nain. Le dragon a fait un crochet apparemment par le Montagne Solitaire avant de vous rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-il allé faire là-bas ? Demanda Legolas perplexe.

\- D'après les informations que nous avons, il n'était là-bas que pour faire un rapt.

\- Un rapt ? S'étonna Haldir en levant un sourcil curieux.

\- Oui, il a tué de nombreux nains, mais en a enlevé aussi. Seuls les Valars savent pour quoi.

\- Parce que nous sommes d'habiles forgerons, et des mineurs hors pairs ! Qui d'autres que nous va aussi profondément dans le ventre des montagnes ?! Et l'attaque des Monts de Fer prouvent que ce dragon est attiré par autre chose que les trésors ! Fit Gimli très sombre.

\- Il ne fait pas ça pour lui … » déclara alors Gilthoniel presque absente, visant la surface plane et blanche qui était devant elle.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, et rougissant légèrement face à cette attention accrue, elle continua :

« Il fait ça pour Belegurth.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ? Demanda Duilwen suspicieuse en aiguisant son regard.

\- Il me l'a dit. »

Tous retinrent leur respiration face à cette révélation. Elle serra les doigts sur sa robe, sentant son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Elle savait l'animosité de certains à son égard suite à sa transformation. Elle porta un regard presque affolé à Thranduil, et celui-ci lui fit un léger sourire en signe de soutien, l'invitant à continuer. La main de Legolas se ferma sur une des siennes, la pressant légèrement pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

« Parfois, en songe, nous nous parlons. Il m'a dit que Belegurth était derrière tout ceci. Qu'il était l'avatar de Melkor que …

\- Comment oses-tu te tenir ici alors que tu as un lien directement avec le dragon noir ?! Tu mets nos vies en danger, à tous ici présents ! » S'écria alors Duilwen soudainement en l'incendiant du regard.

Gilthoniel s'écrasa dans le dossier de sa chaise, ne s'attendant pas à une attaque aussi subite venant de sa part.

« Il suffit ! » l'ordre claqua comme un coup de fouet.

Duilwen resta figée dans l'espace, et le visage défiguré par la surprise, elle regarda Thranduil, confuse. Son regard glacial était le pire des avertissements. Elle se rassit aux côtés d'Haldir, interdite. Celeborn eut un regard plein de mansuétude à l'égard de la femme aux cheveux de cendre, et il demanda d'une voix douce :

« Je pense que je dois éclaircir un point avant toutes choses. Gilthoniel ? Viens s'il te plaît. »

Elle regarda Celeborn, à la limite de la panique la plus totale. Legolas hocha la tête, lui disant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle se leva, fébrile, et s'approchant du roi elle vint à ses côtés. Celeborn se leva, et devant tous, il vint lui baiser le front. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et lui caressant la joue il dit à voix haute pour que tous entendent :

« Que le prochain qui te manque de respect le fasse devant moi, et je le punirai sévèrement. Tu es un don Gilthoniel, quoi que tu puisses en penser. Vas te rasseoir. »

Tous savez ce que je geste voulait dire. Celeborn lui-même venait de lui donner sa bénédiction. Sous le regard médusé de l'elfe aux yeux verts, qui ne comprenait décidément plus rien. Celeborn coula une attention presque noire à son encontre, et continua :

« Je ne sais pas si elle vous a dit ce qu'elle était. Mais elle n'est pas un dragon ordinaire. Elle est de la première souche, la plus pure, celle qui, aux côtés des Elfes, a foulé en premier Aman. Les dragons que nous connaissons, qui ont frappé le monde de leurs maux, étaient avant tout autres. Ils étaient sages, bienveillants, doués de tellement de bienfaits, qu'ils étaient presque vénérés. Ils pouvaient prendre l'apparence qu'ils souhaitaient. La forme elfique étant la plus courante, car ils n'avaient de contact qu'avec nous et les dieux. Mais, Melkor voyant en eux un instrument de destruction, les fit siens. Tout comme les orques ont été créés à partir des nôtres, il fit des dragons, de fidèles vassaux. Pervertis par la souffrance, et par le mensonge. Il transforma leur soif de richesse, qui était à la base la connaissance, en une soif de fortunes matérielles. Altérant de ce fait, tout ce qu'ils étaient. Ils renièrent la lumière et la bénédiction des Valars. Ainsi, ces derniers se détournèrent d'eux, et les descendants des premiers dragons, restèrent dans l'obscure emprise de Morgoth. Gilthoniel est différente, car elle a été conçue, comme les siens avant elle. Comme le premier fut façonné. Un souffle, une magie puissante, directement tiré des feux d'une étoile. Alors, quand vous l'insultez, que vous mettez ce qu'elle est, en doute, vous remettez aussi en question la grâce que les Valars lui ont accordé. Je me fais bien comprendre ? »

Tous restèrent cois devant cette déclaration. Gilthoniel le dévisageait, entre la joie et une tristesse sans nom, tant elle comprit que son rêve, n'était en fait, que les souvenirs ancestraux de ceux de sa race. Une mémoire astrale éternelle.

« Pourquoi ne nous reste-t-il rien de cette époque ? Demanda Haldir. Aucun écrit, aucune chanson ?

\- Parce que les dragons, étaient voués à ne pas franchir les limites des îles enchantées. Les seuls qui y parvinrent furent les enfants de Melkor. Ainsi, seuls les dragons de ce monstre atteignirent la Terre du Milieu. De ce fait, personne ici, n'en a connu.

\- Comment savez-vous tout ceci alors? Demanda Legolas fasciné.

\- Dame Galadriel a fait un rêve. Les Valars lui ont parlé. Lui ont annoncé la venue de Gilthoniel, et le secret qu'elle renfermait. Elle l'a privé de son pouvoir dès le début, car il était trop tôt, et ici, un dragon en liberté aurait-été une situation trop fâcheuse à gérer. Il fallait attendre. Attendre qu'elle grandisse, qu'elle se fasse une expérience sur ces terres. Mais le temps nous a manqué …. Melkor a usé d'un vieux stratagème pour accélérer la croissance du dragon, nous avons dû palier à cela.

\- Voilà donc pourquoi elle est devenue adulte si vite … dit Thranduil, un mystérieux sourire dessiné sur le visage, alors que la vision enchanteresse qu'il avait eu d'elle, lui revenait.

\- Oui. Et nous nous en excusons encore Gilthoniel. Tout ne s'est pas passé comme convenue. » Dit sincèrement Celeborn.

Elle ne dit rien en réponse, elle ne put que rougir stupidement face à cette justification publique.

« La situation est critique, nous devons aller à Minas Tirith avant que le Roi Elessar, aux côtés du roi Dáin II, ne fasse une avancée suicidaire vers le Nord. Ils ne pourront pas vaincre un dragon et l'armée de Belegurth de concert ! Exprima tout haut Legolas, inquiet pour son ami.

\- Mon peuple affronte les dragons depuis toujours Legolas ! On ne va pas se laisser faire aussi aisément !

\- Nous sortons à peine de la guerre, Gimli fils de Glóin, vos troupes, celles des Hommes et celles des Elfes, s'en sont retrouvées fortement réduites. Sans parler des nôtres, dont la plus grande partie, ont pris les bateaux aux Havres Gris. Fit sagement Celeborn en le regardant chaleureusement. Nous ne pouvons gagner. Sauf si Gilthoniel vous accompagne, et avant de placer un dragon aussi blanc soit-il dans une armée, je pense qu'il serait sage d'en informer les souverains. »

Le coeur de Gilthoniel se serra le moment arrivait à grand pas. Elle donna un regard inquiet et douloureux à Thranduil, qui en comprit tout le message.

« Ainsi donc vous partirez à Minas Tirith. Prenez encore quelques jours de repos, profitez du couvert de la Lothlórien. Je vais envoyer un message au Gondor pour les avertir de votre venue. »

Sur ce, ils se levèrent tous et se saluèrent courtoisement. Celeborn sourit à Gilthoniel avant de partir de son côté. Gimli regarda la femme aux cheveux de cendre qui était à son côté droit, et il déclara d'une voix bourrue mais étonnamment chaleureuse :

« Sûr qu'avec un dragon comme vous à nos côtés, la victoire nous est acquise ! »

Elle plongea son regard d'argent dans le sien, taisant ce qui lui vint à l'esprit, la douleur sourde qui l'habitait. Elle lui offrit un sourire, et d'une voix chaude elle appuya ses dires doucement :

« Oui Gimli ! Nous gagnerons ! »

Satisfait il s'en alla aux côtés de Legolas qui avait perçu son trouble. Une envie soudaine étreignit Gilthoniel, elle chercha Thranduil du regard, mais il n'était plus là. Alors elle prit le chemin de son talan, pressée de rentrer, de se cacher, de fuir un peu sa destinée. Une voix l'arrêta dans sa course, la figeant totalement.

« Gilthoniel ?! »

Elle se stoppa net. Se retournant lentement, elle se trouva face à Haldir et Duilwen qui venaient à sa rencontre. Elle recula d'un pas, encore secouée par la véhémence de la femme elfe. Cette dernière était mal à l'aise, ça se voyait. Haldir lui fit un salut courtois, et assumant totalement ce qu'il était et ce qu'il avait fait il avoua :

« Je suis désolée Gilthoniel. Pour tout. J'ai eu tellement peur pour nous tous ….

\- Je sais que vous êtes un coeur vaillant Haldir. Vous avez su le prouver maintes fois. Je ne m'attarderai pas sur les griefs qui nous animent, la vie est trop courte ! Nous pouvons si aisément la perdre, et ce tous les jours. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Et je ne vous en veux pas pour le fait d'avoir voulu me laisser sur place, alors que je vous avais sauvé la vie à tous. Sur ce, excusez-moi, mais je dois partir. »

Elle les salua avec tout autant de courtoisie, et même si les excuses d'Haldir étaient les bienvenues, le moment était mal choisi. Haldir et Duilwen restèrent figés quelques secondes. Stupéfaits de la manière dont elle avait usé de l'art de la répartie. Concis mais cinglant. Ils se regardèrent, puis un sourire étira leurs lèvres. Ils l'avaient bien cherché, après tout.

Gilthoniel volait presque dans les escaliers et les ponts suspendus. Comme la brise qu'elle savait être parfois, agile et rapide. Elle arriva à son talan, essoufflée, et ouvrant la porte avec vigueur, elle se trouva néanmoins surprise de le trouver vide. Frustrée, elle la claqua derrière elle, et se jetant sur son matelas en regardant le plafond, elle essaya de calmer ce qui grondait en elle. Elle sourit quand elle entendit la voix de Thranduil s'élever dans l'ombre.

« J'ai failli attendre. »

Elle eut un petit rire en comprenant son allusion. Puis son regard se fit triste, alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Elle se leva prestement, et prenant les devants elle vint se coller à lui avec force. Les discussions avaient éveillé un sentiment d'urgence qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Prenant le visage du roi dans ses mains elle vint lui prendre un baiser, puis un autre, assouvissant la fièvre qui la dévorait. Thranduil eut un sourire lumineux totalement dévoré par l'ardeur de la femme dans ses bras. Elle le précipita sur le lit, et se plaçant au-dessus de lui, elle le supplia :

« Aimez-moi Thranduil …. encore et encore …. »

Le roi saisit son regard angoissé, la panique qu'elle renfermait. L'idée de le perdre, avait tout d'un coup mis au grand jour, tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il se plia à sa volonté, désirant avec application, détruire tous les sombres démons qui la possédaient.

…**...**

Ils partirent près d'une semaine après. Le temps était à la pluie en ce jour de départ printanier, et cela ne mit pas forcément tout le monde de bonne humeur. Gilthoniel vint vers Gimli, et chevauchant à la hauteur du cheval de Legolas elle s'exclama :

« Arrêtez de râler Gimli ! Ce n'est qu'un peu de pluie, rien de plus !

\- Ça mouille, et j'ai horreur d'être mouillé !

\- Couvre-toi alors ! Lança Legolas en riant.

\- Vous êtes infernaux tous les deux ! Lança Gimli en finissant de marmonner dans sa barbe fournie.

\- Ce sont des pluie de printemps, elles peuvent durer, je vous conseille de vous armer de patience maître Nain ! » Renchérit Haldir avec un sourire chaleureux.

Gimli ne dit rien de plus, il se contenta de bougonner quelque chose, et il ne parla plus pendant un très long moment. Il faut dire que le bruit répétitif des gouttes tombant sur son casque, avait quelque chose de très désagréable. Thranduil chevauchait au milieu, Duilwen à l'avant, aux côtés d'Haldir. Legolas et Gimli fermaient la marche. Gilthoniel restait le plus souvent possible avec eux. A part Legolas, nul ne savait que le roi et elle avait une relation intime. Elle ne voudrait certes pas mettre Thranduil en défaut. Cependant, ce n'est pas elle qui faillit trahir leur secret, mais lui. Il ne cessait de donner des coups d'œil à l'arrière pour pouvoir la regarder de temps à autre. Elle se mit à sa hauteur, et à voix basse, profitant du bruit des pas des chevaux et de la pluie.

« Vous devriez prendre garde Seigneur. Un regard peut en dire long.

\- Je sais. Mais …

\- Mais rien ! Nous avons trop à traverser encore pour dévoiler tout ceci. Attendons que les choses se tassent. Dit-elle sagement.

\- Me donnerais-tu des ordres ? Demanda Thranduil légèrement froissé par la situation.

\- Non. Je vous donne un avis. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend, comment vont réagir les chefs de guerre. Si ils décident de me rejeter, pire, de m'abattre, je ne veux en aucun cas que vous soyez mêlé à tout cela.

\- Je le suis déjà Gilthoniel. » fit-il légèrement de mauvaise humeur face à sa réaction.

Elle braqua son regard dans le sien, et très sincèrement, elle appuya :

« Non Thranduil. Vous ne l'êtes pas encore. Il faut absolument nous laisser cette marge de manœuvre pour la suite.

\- Ce que tu me demandes est impossible Gilthoniel …

\- Rien ne vous est impossible Majesté …. » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire fabuleux.

Il soupira, s'avisa qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Mais rien que l'idée de la voir marcher derrière lui, de ne pas pouvoir être avec elle comme il l'entendrait, était une torture. Là qu'il avait retrouvé le goût de vivre, que sa chaleur avait envahi sont coeur, il ne voulait plus s'en défaire. Il allait ajouter quelque chose, et avec un regard complice elle lui chuchota :

« Plus tard …. mon roi. »

La route fut très longue, près de dix journées pour arriver enfin à Minas Tirith. Ils virent sur la grande route commerciale, des réfugiés du Nord qui tentaient de trouver refuge plus au Sud. Tous saluèrent Thranduil à son passage, mais il était pressé d'arriver, à tel point qu'il aurait voulu passer inaperçu. A deux kilomètres de la cité, ils virent un cavalier arriver vers eux au galop. Le cheval était bai brun, et l'homme le chevauchant avait un aspect assez jeune. Il arriva à leur hauteur, et les saluant rapidement, il fit :

«Ravi de vous voir arriver enfin, sains et saufs. Le roi Elessar vous attend. Je suis Faramir, intendant du Gondor, je vais vous escorter.

\- Vous nous honorez de votre présence Faramir ! » S'exclama Legolas heureux de revoir leur ami.

Faramir vit Gilthoniel à côté de l'elfe, et frappé par sa beauté, il sourit et demanda :

« Et qui est cette charmante demoiselle ? »

Gilthoniel n'avait pas croisé de mâle de la race des Hommes depuis son enfance. Elle fut surprise de son comportement, les elfes n'étaient pas si direct. Thranduil vit le regard de Faramir, et serrant la mâchoire il déclara sèchement :

« Ma protégée ! Je l'escorte jusqu'au roi, je pense que le message de Celeborn vous en parlait. »

Faramir n'avait jamais rencontré Thranduil, mais il en avait entendu parlé. Il était clair que le roi Elfique, en cet instant même, était l'image parfaite que Gilthoniel avait vu lorsqu'elle l'avait abordé pour la première fois. Dédaigneux et hautain à souhait. Faramir ravala sa bonne humeur, et reprenant le chemin de la cité blanche, il se mit aux côtés de Legolas, leur racontant tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Et bien que pressant de questions, le prince ne dit pas grand chose, et Gimli encore moins. Ils arrivèrent enfin, et Thranduil s'en félicita, il n'aimait pas particulièrement les Hommes, et là il allait devoir évoluer parmi eux des jours durant. Il chercha les yeux de Gilthoniel alors qu'ils descendaient de leur monture sur la grande cour royale, au sommet de la cité, et il remercia les Valars de pouvoir croiser ses iris argentés, c'est en eux qu'il allait devoir puiser toute sa patience et sa force. Aragorn arriva, Arwen à ses côtés. Les retrouvailles furent longues, et le souverain de la Forêt Noire ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que cette journée se termine. Le soleil descendait à l'horizon, et il était fatigué.

« Nous vous laisserons vous reposer pour cette soirée, votre chemin a été long. Nous ferons un grand banquet en votre honneur Seigneur Thranduil, dès demain soir.

\- Merci de nous accorder ce répit Roi Elessar. J'avoue qu'un peu de calme me ferait le plus grand bien. » dit-il en coulant un regard lassé sur l'animation qui les entourait.

Aragorn ne put que sourire face à la mine très aristocratique que Thranduil leur servait. Il s'aperçut à cet instant à quel point Legolas était différent. Et comprit tout aussi simplement, pour quoi son ami elfique, ne retournait que rarement voir les siens. Aragorn les escorta à leur chambre respective, et Thranduil pesta intérieurement de voir que les loges royales étaient trop rapprochées à son goût. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que comme Gilthoniel était inconnue, et de se fait présentée comme sa pupille, ils lui donnèrent une chambre de haut rang, pas si éloignée de la sienne. Il la détailla un instant, alors qu'Aragorn parlait du faste de leurs appartements. Elle avait de grands yeux émerveillés devant les murs blancs gigantesques, les sculptures, les dorures et les tableaux. Il vit pendant quelques secondes, la petite fille qu'il avait recueilli, transparaître à travers elle. Et son coeur se serra d'attendrissement. Puis ils durent se séparer,. On leur apporta de quoi manger dans leurs appartements. Et la nuit passa, longue, silencieuse. Là Thranduil ne tint plus. Il se faufila dans le couloir, sans bruit, et entrant dans les appartement de la femme qui avait ravi son coeur, il se sentit vivre comme rarement. Il la trouva sagement endormie, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. La lune était dans son dernier croissant, et on la voyait par la croisée. Il se douta qu'elle avait dû la regarder longuement avant de s'endormir. La flamme d'impatience dévorant son coeur se fit vive, et s'allongeant à ses côtés, il étouffa sa surprise dans un baiser. Puis il lui promit sagement d'être de retour dans sa suite bien avant l'aube, promesse qu'il faillit ne pas tenir, bien naturellement.

Dans la journée Eomer, arriva. Le représentant du Rohan avait été également convié au banquet. Eowyn et Arwen étaient le plus souvent ensemble, et elle kidnappèrent littéralement Gilthoniel pour en savoir plus sur elle. La femme aux cheveux de cendres de sentait perdue, même si ces femmes avaient l'air des plus doux et gentil, elle n'avait plus ses repères, et elle était quasiment en apnée tout le temps. Elle n'aimait pas être séparée de ses amis et protecteurs. Comment leur expliquer, que dans le fond, elle n'avait pas grandi comme elles avaient pu le faire, et que son expérience du monde était restreinte. Ici tout était trop criard, trop bruyant. Alors que les heures défilaient, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle chercha Thranduil du regard de nombreuse fois, mais il demeurait invisible. Elle voulait être seule, elle prétexta une fatigue soudaine pour retrouver le calme de ses appartements. Elle se faufila rapidement vers le couloir qui la menait à sa chambre, désorientée, à la limite de la suffocation, elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder si on ne la suivait pas. Cet endroit, après l'avoir émerveillé, la terrifiait. Tandis qu'elle tournait la tête une énième fois pour voir derrière elle, elle se cogna fortement à quelqu'un qui traversait à ce moment là. Elle se retrouva face à un homme châtain, presque blond, dont les yeux clairs la dévisageaient sans retenue. Il eut un sourire ravi, alors qu'elle se reculait de deux pas, et s'exclama :

« Et bien l'on trouve de bien belles choses dans les couloirs de ce château ! Perdue Mademoiselle ? »

il ne pouvait passer outre ses cheveux gris foncés, et ses yeux d'argent. Sa beauté quasi parfaite qui rappelait tant les Eldars. Et même si il avait croisé nombre de belles femmes dans sa vie, il sut de suite que celle-ci était un joyau.

Gilthoniel regarda le couloir derrière lui, il lui barrait le passage, et elle n'aimait pas ses manières. Il portait un blason avec un cheval blanc, et elle reconnut l'emblème du Rohan. Les Rohirrims étaient normalement des gens d'honneur. Il la fixait intensément, trop à son goût, ce qui la fit rougir. Il lui prit la bras, et faisant un baise-main parfait, il demanda en la dévisageant toujours :

« Comment vous appelez-vous bel oiseau ?

\- Gilthoniel ? » Fit une voix froide qui s'éleva du couloir.

L'homme du Rohan fit volte-face pour se retrouver devant la froide colère de Thranduil. Gilthoniel profita de cette diversion pour passer à côté et rejoindre l'elfe.

« Elle est sous ma protection, Eomer fils d'Éomund, Roi du Rohan.

\- Je ne voulais en aucun cas vous offensez, ou l'offenser elle, Roi Thranduil. Je demandais juste son nom.

\- Vous le savez à présent. » fit le roi elfique sans détour.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent quelques secondes, puis Eomer comprit que sa présence gênait. Il salua Thranduil très respectueusement, décidant d'aller voir Legolas sur-le-champs.

« Tu vas bien? » Demanda Thranduil en changeant littéralement d'expression.

Gilthoniel qui ne voulait pas être vue, se glissa par la porte ouverte des appartements du souverain, et une fois qu'il eut fermé derrière lui, elle le prit dans ses bras. Le serrant fort, elle le supplia :

« Ne me laissez plus jamais seules avec tous ces gens, je vous en conjure. »

Sa détresse était perceptible dans sa voix, et Thranduil se doutait qu'un bain de foule aussi brusque la déstabiliserait. Elle ne connaissait que le calme, la nature, les forêts. Ici, tout devait être trop violent pour elle. Il lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux, et il lui dit :

« Tu peux rester ici ou tes appartements jusqu'à ce soir si tu le désires. Mais sois à l'heure au banquet. Et dans tes plus beaux atours, je veux que tu fasses impression.

\- Impression ?

\- Oui, c'est purement tactique. Ce sera plus facile de les convaincre si le dragon est en fait, la femme la plus belle du monde ! »

Elle eut un petit rire, ce qui rassura le roi. Puis elle fit :

« La femme la plus belle du monde ? Rien que ça ?

\- Oui. Affirma alors Thranduil. Pour moi, tu l'es. »

Gilthoniel resserra son étreinte légèrement, heureuse de se trouver dans ses bras.

Les gens arrivaient peu à peu. Legolas, Gimli et Faramir, discutaient avec bonne humeur près d'une table où des mets étaient déjà exposés. Eomer les accosta, et regardant Legolas il fit :

« Et bien vil cachottier ! Vous ne nous avez pas dit que vous aviez une amie aussi belle dis-moi ?

\- Pardon ? Demanda Legolas surpris.

\- Gilthoniel ! C'est comme cela qu'elle s'appelle non ?

\- Ho. Elle, oui, nous sommes amis. Comme frère et soeur même je peux dire.

\- Et comment cela se fait-il que vous ne nous l'avez pas présenté plus tôt. Vu son âge, elle doit être femme à marier !

\- Vous avez déjà une femme Eomer ! Lança Legolas qui n'aima pas du tout le sous-entendu qu'Eomer donnait.

\- Et ? Pas parce que je suis à table que je ne peux pas regarder le menu ! » S'exclama Eomer sans mauvaises pensées pour autant.

Etrangement le sang de Legolas ne fit qu'un tour. D'une il ne supportait pas qu'on parle d'elle de la sorte, de deux, il pensa de suite à son père et aux répercussions qu'il pourrait y avoir si un autre homme s'approchait d'elle.

« Elle n'est pas libre ! » Fit Legolas la voix tendue.

Gimli regarda son ami, confus.

« Hé tout va bien Legolas. Si vous avez des vues sur elle, dites-le de suite ! Pas besoin d'être aussi virulent ! Exposa Eomer en levant les mains en signe de capitulation. Juste qu'une femme aussi belle ne devrait pas être cachée aux yeux du monde. De tels yeux, seraient les joyaux de n'importe quel royaume !

\- Elle est son propre Royaume Eomer. S'il vous plaît, cessez de parler d'elle à présent ! » s'exclama Legolas qui les quitta soudainement, Gimli sur les talons. Eomer haussa les sourcils, et il dit à l'adresse de Faramir :

« Et bien ! Le mauvais caractère doit être de famille apparemment ! »

Gimli arrêta Legolas dans son élan, et le questionna franchement :

« Mais enfin Legolas ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Il n'y avait rien d'offensant dans ses dires ! »

L'elfe dit au nain de le suivre, et s'éloignant de tout et de tous, il s'assit sur un banc, histoire de se calmer un peu.

« C'est compliqué Gimli. Gilthoniel a été plus qu'une simple amie pour moi, lors d'une unique, et non moins magique, nuit. »

Le nain ouvrit la bouche dans un « ho » muet. Legolas ancra ses yeux clairs dans celui de son ami, et avoua :

« Mais le pire n'est pas là. Le temps passant, mon père s'est découvert de forts sentiments pour elle. Et ils sont à présents liés. Comprends-tu ? Il pourrait déclenché un désastre si Eomer, ou un quelconque mâle venait à s'approcher un peu trop près d'elle !

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir officialisé ceci alors? Demanda Gimli toujours aussi perdu face aux agissements des Elfes.

\- Je pense que c'est son idée à elle. Elle ne mettra jamais mon père en danger, que ce soit sa vie ou son honneur. Je crois qu'elle attend de voir où vont mener les événements. Elle serait capable de partir si elle voyait que ce qu'elle est, pause, d'une quelconque manière, du tort à mon père. »

Gimli soupira longuement. Il regarda sur sa droite, la salle au loin était de plus en plus bondée. Il se gratta la barbe et fit simplement :

« Moi tout ce que je sais c'est que le premier qui lui manque de respect, je lui botte le train ! Pour le reste, nous verrons bien Legolas ! Si ton père a pu tomber amoureux, je suis prêt à croire en tous les miracles du monde ! »

L'elfe eut un petit rire à sa boutade, et le remerciant du regard, il se releva, suivant son ami l'esprit un peu plus léger.

Il l'attendait, elle n'était pas réapparue depuis l'après-midi, où elle s'était terrée dans sa chambre. Il savait que des dames de compagnies avaient été la voir, mais rien de plus. Il regarda Aragorn et Arwen évoluer lentement, saluant tout le monde au passage, restant sous bonne surveillance bien évidemment. Même en temps de paix, il y avait toujours une garde rapprochée. Bien que Thranduil ait laissé la sienne à Mirkwood. Les souvenirs de sa forêt l'aspirèrent un instant, tant et si bien qu'il ne s'aperçut de sa présence que quand un calme relatif, suivi d'un long murmure, annoncèrent sa présence. Elle portait une robe de la même couleur que ses yeux, une cascade d'argent sur sa silhouette longiligne, ses cheveux étaient coiffés avec des tresses à la manière des elfes, et un diadème de mithril avec des gemmes bleues et blanches, ceignait son front. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il pourrait la trouver plus belle, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Tous la regardaient, étrangement émerveillé, et Thranduil ne fut pas dupe, il savait que le dons des Valars irradiait en cette soirée. Elle le cherchait du regard, cherchait désespérément un écueil dans cette marée humaine, et quand elle le vit, elle s'interdit d'avoir un geste ou un regard qui pourrait en dire trop long. Thranduil déglutit avec effort, il aurait tout le mal du monde à ne pas vouloir tuer tout ceux qui s'approcheraient trop près d'elle. Eowyn vint vers elle, souriante, et lui tendant la main elle s'exclama :

« Vous êtes si belle ma chère ! Une étoile venue des cieux ne pourrait pas donner plus agréable spectacle ! »

Forcément, tous ceux qui connaissait son secret se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Elle le mena près du roi et de la reine, et Gilthoniel fit la fierté de Thranduil en se tenant à la perfection. Elle laissa Aragorn lui présenter les souverains, leurs épouses, ses amis. Elle eut du mal à affronter le regard d'Eomer qui ne cessait de l'observer, comme si elle avait quelque chose sur le visage qui le dérangeait. Puis ils passèrent à table. Gilthoniel avait été placé à côté de Legolas, lui-même était à côté de son père. Elle s'empêcha de regarder le souverain elfique, et elle aurait aimé lui demander comme il la trouvait, si elle lui faisait honneur ? Le repas commença, puis les discussions redoutées arrivèrent. Ils commencèrent à parler du dragon, des pillages, des tueries. Et tout d'un coup Aragorn dévisagea Thranduil en lui disant avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus :

« Au fait ! Vous ne le croirez sûrement pas, mais nos archives on été cambriolées ! »

Tous se figèrent, et reposèrent lentement leur couverts sur la table. Thranduil affronta le regard d'Aragorn sans ciller et répondit d'un air totalement détaché :

« Etonnant ce que les gens sont capable de faire de nos jours. »

Les yeux d'Aragorn se firent très durs, et il demanda, réellement offensé par l'attitude du roi elfique.

« Comment avez-vous osé piller MA bibliothèque seigneur Thranduil ?! »

Il y eut un lourd silence, et tout le monde se tut. Aragorn avait attendu la fin du repas pour évoquer ce sujet. Il regarda les convives et déclara :

« Mes amis, la soirée est terminée, veuillez regagner vos maisons et appartements. Merci pour votre présence, que votre nuit soit douce. »

Tous désertèrent les lieux, sauf les principaux intéressés. Thranduil regardait Aragorn de toute sa hauteur, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayé par la situation. Eomer se dit que cet elfe devait être totalement fou.

« Des preuves pour soutenir vos allégations ? Roi Elessar …

\- Mes gardes ont reconnus cette femme ! » Dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Duilwen, qui fut de suite encerclée par les gardes royaux.

Elle leva les mains au-dessus de la table, signifiant qu'elle ne tenterait rien. Thranduil ne supporta pas cette agression envers elle. Néanmoins, il sortit le parchemin de sa poche, tranquillement, et de façon calculé. Il le jeta sur la table, et fit :

« Voilà, le mal est réparé ! J'en avais besoin et le temps me pressait. Je n'avais pas le loisir de demander une autorisation aux nains, puis à vous par la suite.

\- Et en quel honneur vous pensez pouvoir outrepasser vos droits ? Fit Aragorn en se levant lentement, posant ses poings sur la table.

\- Mes droits ? Dois-je vous rappeler à qui vous vous adressez Seigneur Aragorn ? »

Les deux souverains se toisèrent un instant, et ce fut le roi Dáin II, que tout le monde avait occulté de la conversation, qui s'exclama :

« Ce parchemin nous appartenait Seigneur de la Forêt Noire !

\- Je gage que c'était nécessaire ! lança Gimli en se levant aussi.

\- Quelle honte sur vous Gimli, fils de Glóin, de pactiser avec ces gens ! » Cracha preque le roi Nain.

Tous se levèrent autours de la table alors que les esprits s'échauffaient peu à peu. Gilthoniel les regarda s'entre-déchirer stupidement. Elle se leva et sa voix tonna d'un seul coup, animée par une force qu'elle s'ignorait :

« Arrêtez ! »

Tous se turent, et toutes les têtes convergèrent vers elle. Thranduil vit son air déterminé, et il eut peur. Il se leva vivement, sous les expressions médusées des convives, et vint de suite à ses côtés, tout à côté d'elle. Son bras droit la frôlait, et tous ceux qui connaissaient les elfes, savez que cet infime détail avait de l'importance. Elle le fusilla du regard, mais il haussa les épaules en s'exclamant ouvertement :

« Je me suis trop longtemps caché Gilthoniel ! Il est fini ce temps, et au grand jamais, je ne te laisserai affronter tout ceci, seule ! »

L'assemblée baignait dans une confusion la plus totale. Thranduil dit à Aragorn :

« Faites sortir vos hommes Aragorn ! »

Il ne sut pourquoi, mais ce dernier accepta cet ordre. Une fois seuls, la voix de Gilthoniel s'éleva à nouveau, et son timbre était tout aussi puissant :

« Regardez-vous ! A vous insultez, vous déchirez, alors que beaucoup meurent dans la Nord ! Ce sont des enfantillages, des stupides joutes de pouvoirs, stériles et stupides ! Vous avez su faire preuve d'une plus grande sagesse fut un temps !

\- Et qui êtes-vous, étrangère, pour parler aussi ouvertement à une table de Rois ?! l'invectiva Eomer trouvant qu'elle ne se tenait pas à sa place.

\- Ce que je suis ? Vous voulez réellement le savoir ? Demanda Gilthoniel un éclat de métal froid dans le regard. Et c'était bien la première fois que ses amis le virent.

\- Oui !

\- Alors soit, puisqu'il n'y a que par la force que vous saisissez les choses, vous de la race des Hommes et des Nains ! Déposez vos armes, et suivez-moi !

\- Hors de questions … commença à beugler le roi des nains

\- J'ai dit ! Posez vos armes ! Autrement je vous laisse végéter dans votre stupidité, et je partirai seule au front ! »

Thranduil tressaillit à cette annonce, sachant pertinemment qu'elle en serait capable. Le bruit du métal lourd que l'on pose, s'éleva dans toute la pièce, puis tous la suivirent sans un bruit, jusque dans la cour royale. Il était très tard, et Aragorn finit de congédier tous ses serviteurs. Gitlhoniel prit de la distance, et Thranduil, le coeur lourd sachant ce qu'elle allait faire, fit un geste de la main en disant :

« Pas un pas de plus …. pour votre sécurité..

\- Qu'est-ce à dire ? Demanda Aragorn soudain très inquiet.

\- Vous allez voir, Roi Elessar. Soyez témoin d'un prodige, directement envoyé par les Valars ! » s'exclama Thranduil à l'adresse de tous.

Gilthoniel les observa de loin, et ne sachant plus trop comment il fallait le faire, elle se concentra. Le seul fait de penser aux siens, lui permit de se transformer. Elle ressentit une liberté énorme alors qu'elle accédait à nouveau à sa forme première. Elle étira les bras vers le ciel, et regardant les étoiles, elle se fondit dans l'aspect du dragon. Il y eut une lumière aveuglante, éblouissante comme un soleil. Quand elle eut disparu, tous eurent un mouvement de recul, et le roi Dáin II fit volte face pour aller chercher ses armes en courant. Gimli le retint et cria :

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez tous ! Elle ne vous fera aucun mal ! »

Aragorn, d'abord possédé par la panique comme tous ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas, se calma quand il visa que Legolas, Haldir, Duilwen, Thranduil et Gimli qui ne fuyaient pas. Bien au contraire. Le dragon d'argent soupira d'aise, et étendant ses immenses ailes recouvrant de ce fait presque touts les jardins de la cour royale il s'étira comme après un long sommeil. Voyant la terreur sur leur visage, Gilthoniel se coucha simplement devant eux. La tête exposée, à quelques mètres de leurs pieds. Comme ce dragon n'avait pas l'air agressif, ils réussirent à contenir la peur qui les tenaillait, tous assaillis par un tas de questions anarchiques.

« Satisfait ? » demanda la voix de Gilthoniel qui s'extirpa de la gueule reptilienne qui leur faisait face.

Eomer, totalement paralysé, hocha bêtement la tête. Et tous firent de même.

« Comment … ? demanda Aragorn, sous le choc.

\- C'est une longue histoire Roi Elessar. C'est la raison pour laquelle je devais avoir la carte au plus vite. Si nous n'avions pas fait cela, actuellement nous serions peut-être tous déjà morts. »

Gilthoniel reprit sa forme humaine, légèrement déboussolée par cet exercice dont elle ne maîtrisait que peu pour le moment. Elle revint vers eux, et sans un mot, elle alla rejoindre sa place à la table. Tous ne purent que la suivre, réellement secoués, et jamais elle ne pourrait leur avouer, à quel point leurs yeux baignés d'épouvante, pouvaient la heurter. Il y eu un long silence qui sembla s'éterniser, et Gilthoniel sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus vite sous leur curiosité appuyée. Aragorn se cala dans son fauteuil, pensif, il regarda Faramir, qu'il savait sage et avisé. Il ne prenait jamais une décision à la légère.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Faramir observa longuement la femme en face d'eux, et dit clairement :

« Il est clair que si elle représentait une menace, nous serions actuellement, morts. Tous sans exception. Je ne pense pas que les Seigneurs Celeborn et Thranduil enverraient cet … il buta sur le mot à employer. Comment dois-je vous nommer au fait ?

\- Gilthoniel ! Car tel est mon nom ! » Répondit-elle, froissée par cette question.

Faramir sourit devant sa réponse qu'il trouva fort avisée. Il continua alors :

« Donc, qu'ils enverraient Gilthoniel à la Cité Blanche si elle voulait notre destruction. Je pense, comme a dit Thranduil, qu'elle est un don des Valars. Car une beauté aussi pure, ne peut être que créer par les dieux eux-mêmes. »

Un sourire se dessina sur quelques bouches à ces mots, tant beaucoup pensèrent comme lui. Thranduil se pencha vers Gilthoniel et avec une air vainqueur il lui murmura :

« Tu vois je te l'avais dit. »

Elle inspira à fond, ne sachant plus trop comment prendre cette situation.

« Pour autant, j'aimerai que vous nous donniez quelques explications. La surprise est grande, et j'avoue que je ne sais pas encore qu'en penser. » avoua Aragorn songeur.

Legolas se leva alors, il prit la main de Gilthoniel dans la sienne, démontrant son soutien indéfectible, et il commença :

« En ce cas, c'est à moi, mes amis, qu'incombera cette tâche. Nous avons traversé nombre de combats et de tourmentes, pour que, je l'espère, vous donniez foi à mes propos. »

Et le prince elfique commença son récit, il ne dit rien sur son passé, juste ce que Celeborn leur avait appris. Vu les regards accusateurs dont Gilthoniel faisait les frais, il n'allait pas donner un peu plus d'eau à leur moulin. Quand il eut fini, il s'assit à nouveau et la gratifia d'un sourire lumineux qui lui fit chaud au coeur. Mais cela ne vint pas amoindrir le malaise qui la rongeait peu à peu. Une longue discussion commença, et elle vit qu'à part ses amis, seules Arwen et Eowyn avaient de la compassion pour elle. Après tout, dans un milieu de mâles, les femmes se retrouvaient souvent dans sa situation. Même si les raisons différaient. Il arriva un point culminant où les conversations ne tournaient plus autours de sa présence, ou d'où elle venait, mais bel et bien de sa place en Terre du Milieu. Elle coula un regard sur Duilwen, n'avait-elle pas eu aussi ces propos à son égards ? Cette dernière lui offrit un pale sourire, s'excusant de cette situation. Gilthoniel se leva soudainement, faisant ainsi taire tous les débats, et sentant une envie de pleurer brûlante monter en elle, elle déclara sèchement, dans un timbre légèrement brisé.

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas de ma place en ces terres, ni même pour l'avenir de vos royaumes respectifs. Car jamais je n'aurais le temps de vous poser préjudices ! »

Puis sur le point de littéralement craquer et ça il en était hors de question devant eux elle sortit de la pièce en prenant le chemin de l'extérieur. Thranduil se leva, le visage sombre, et déclara d'une voix froide :

« Soyez fiers de vos comportements ! Non, en effet, elle n'en aura pas le temps, car elle donnera sûrement sa vie pour sauver la vôtre. Car tel est ce qui est écrit dans les étoiles. Sa destiné sera de préserver la vôtre …. Souverains de la Terre du Milieu ! »

Ces derniers mots furent dit avec dégoût, et il la suivit sans un regard en arrière. Laissant une assemblée confuse derrière lui.

Elle sortit dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, qui la fit frissonner. Elle regarda les chemins qui s'offraient à elle, et après une seconde d'hésitation où le ciel semblait l'appeler, elle prit la direction des écuries. Là-bas elle se permit de pleurer, collant son visage dans la fourrure du cerf de Thranduil. Etait-ce pour ces gens qu'elle devait mourir ? Etait-ce pour toutes ces rancœurs, ces jugements ? Elle sentit une lame froide couler en elle, tandis qu'elle s'apercevait de plus en plus, qu'en effet, elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Que son espèce n'avait jamais foulé ces rives lors des jours radieux. Qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de contact avec la race des Hommes, des Nains, et même des Elfes. Elle laissa glisser une main lasse le long de la fourrure tiède qui accueillait ses pleurs, et prit peut-être seulement réellement conscience, de sa condition. Une fois morte, rejoindrait-elle les siens sur les rives d'un paradis perdu ? Son esprit divagua sur cette pensée, qu'elle trouva réconfortante. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, la légère acidité de ses larmes les brûlants au passage, et elle se trouva en face de Thranduil, qui la regardait silencieusement. La tristesse qu'elle lut sur son visage la poignarda. Elle le fixa, et sortit la voix dévorée par la peine :

« Voilà pourquoi, mon seigneur …. vous ne pouvez pas vous attacher à moi ... »

Il traversa l'espace entre eux si vivement qu'elle en fut surprise. Elle ressentit l'étau de ses bras réconfortants autours d'elle, et il chuchota en plongeant sa tête dans le creux de son cou :

« Cesse donc de dire des sottises …. cesse donc de te torturer pour moi. Laisse-moi être là pour toi, t'aimer et t'honorer, sans vouloir contrôler ma vie et mes décisions. Nous allons partir dans deux ou trois jours. Ce soir Gilthoniel, tu dormiras avec moi, dans mes appartements. Cette nuit, et toutes les nuits qui suivront ... »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds sous cet ordre si joliment formulé. Et elle ne trouva aucun mot, en cet instant, pour exprimer tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.


	9. Vers le Nord

Le rassemblement était impressionnant. D'un commun accord les souverains du Gondor, d'Erebor, et du Rohan, allièrent leurs forces pour lever une armée qui prendrait la direction du Nord. Empruntant le chemin le plus court, ils décidèrent de suivre l'Anduin jusqu'aux Montagnes Grises. Haldir leur assura que les elfes restant à la Lothlórien, se joindraient à eux quand ils passeraient à côté. Le Roi Dáin II, avait fait partir un message pour Erebor, afin que ses troupes prennent le départ et les rejoignent également, au carrefour de la vieille route, aux abords de la Forêt Noire.

« J'espère que vos Elfes les laisseront passer sans grabuges Seigneur Thranduil ! » avait clamé le roi Dáin II tandis qu'ils prenaient la route.

Thranduil ne daigna même pas lui répondre. Regardant la masse d'hommes en armure, de chevaux, de drapeaux, se mouvant comme un animal sombre et gigantesque, un frisson vint l'étreindre. Ils partaient à nouveau pour la guerre. Et il sut que celle-ci, lui coûterait bien plus que toutes les autres. Il riva son attention sur Gilthoniel qui était à côté de Legolas, en train de bien arnacher son cheval. Bien loin de la vision enchanteresse qu'ils avaient tous eu d'elle, lors du banquet, elle avait revêtu ses habits gris et bleus, affichant un air farouche et déterminé. Il soupira, les instants d'innocence étaient bel et bien révolus. Il pensa au final qu'ils auraient du rester à Mirkwood, ensemble, loin de tout ce qui les attendait. Elle monta à cheval, Lithion piétinait presque d'impatience, et restant à côté du prince, ils remontèrent avec les chefs, au devant du cortège. Thranduil flatta l'encolure de son cerf, et lui indiqua de les rejoindre.

La fin du printemps s'annonçait, les jours rallongeaient, et la chaleur se faisait bien plus sentir. Habillé de son armure, il vint aux côtés de la femme dragon, et s'exclama :

« Tu voudras rester avec le gros des troupes ? »

Elle le regarda, perplexe, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Nous pouvons nous détacher de l'armée si tu le désires. Et faire comité restreint en parallèle. »

Le regard de Gilthoniel brilla à cette perspective. Thranduil lui sourit et lui fit signe de le suivre. Lithion se mit derrière le grand cerf, et remontant la file de fantassins et de cavaliers, ils arrivèrent à la hauteur d'Aragorn.

« Roi Elessar, nous restons en périphérie. Nous nous verrons le soir lors des campements.

\- Bien Seigneur Thranduil, mais ne vous éloignez pas de trop. » fit Aragorn, tant pour sa sécurité, que parce qu'il n'arrivait pas raisonnablement à lui faire confiance.

Thranduil et les siens bifurquèrent alors vers les arbres, délaissant la grande route.

« Notre compagnie lui déplaît-elle tant que cela ? Demanda Eomer entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

\- Je pense qu'il y a un peu de cela Eomer, mais, la raison première est que les elfes n'aiment pas spécialement les morsures du soleil trop longtemps. Ils préfèrent la fraîcheur des sous-bois.

\- Intéressant. Ils auraient donc un point faible! S'exclama le roi Dáin II satisfait de l'apprendre.

\- Non cher roi ! Juste des manies ancestrales ! » Rétorqua Aragorn en riant.

Les troupes s'avancèrent dans un ordre impressionnant, et Gilthoniel fut saisie devant leur discipline. Le soir venu, elle les observa longuement, assise sur un rocher non loin des tentes royales. Elle étudia leurs codes, leurs langages, leur façon de faire les tâches les plus communes. Cela la ramena à ses années dans son village. Et il lui sembla que cette partie de sa vie, n'était qu'un rêve, car son esprit était animé par la mémoire séculaire des siens. Une ombre troubla son visage, alors que son esprit se questionnait.

_« Si la mémoire fait de nous ce que nous sommes, avec nos expériences et nos acquis. Qui suis-je ? J'ai la connaissance de millier d'âmes, et je n'ai la vie d'aucune ... »_

Legolas la sortit de ses tergiversations, en venant s'asseoir à son côté. Ils restèrent de longues secondes sans rien dire, puis contre toute attente, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, comme quand elle était petite. Legolas resta interdit et évoqua en regardant devant lui :

« Il me semble si lointain ce moment où tu t'endormais contre moi au couvert des sous-bois d'automne. Tes petits doigts jouant avec mes cheveux ….

\- M'en veux-tu Legolas ? » Sortit Gilthoniel d'un seul coup.

Sa question le saisit, confus quelques instants, il avoua enfin :

« J'ai eu, à un moment, un infime moment, l'espoir que tu reviendrais vers moi. Mais ton coeur était porté vers quelqu'un d'autre déjà, même si tu n'as eu en retour qu'un amour idéalisé, bine loin de tes attentes. Puis j'ai vu les changements en mon père, petit à petit, qui se sont littéralement révélés quand tu es devenue, cet être fabuleux que tu es. Si je t'ai désiré ? Oui, ardemment même par moment, mais il y avait notre promesse. Et au fond de mon coeur, je savais que tu appartiendrais à quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'aurai cependant jamais pensé à mon père …

\- Moi non plus … chuchota-t-elle.

\- Non je ne t'en veux pas Thoniel. Je crois que, même si Galadriel voyait nombre de choses, elle ne voyait pas tout. Autrement, elle aurait discerné à quel point notre roi tient à toi. Il soupira et continua, comment pourrai-je en vouloir à la personne qui l'a ranimé, et qui ma rendu un père ? »

Gilthoniel glissa sa main droite dans la sienne, et il la serra fort.

« Je souhaite de tout coeur Legolas, qu'un jour tu trouves quelqu'un digne de tout ce que tu es. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux …

\- Qu'importe Gilthoniel, du moment que je vous ai vous. » il vint déposer un baiser fraternel dans ses cheveux gris foncé, et elle resserra son étreinte sur ses phalanges. Ils passèrent outre les regards curieux qui les observaient, perturbés par leur proximité. Une boule dans la gorge, elle réussit à articuler :

« Tu peux me faire une promesse ?

\- Oui, laquelle ?

\- Quand … quand je ne serai plus là …. prends soin de lui s'il te plaît. Fais qu'il ne reparte pas à Valinor avec un souvenir aussi terrible que ma disparition. »

Elle lui fourra une petite fiole dans la main, et il comprit. Legolas eut les larmes aux yeux en pensant à tout cela, et réellement touché par ses paroles, il articula difficilement :

« Oui Gilthoniel …. je te le promets. »

Un long silence s'installa, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait le briser. Tout comme les elfes savent faire, Gilthoniel resta presque une heure à détailler chaque mouvement des troupes, chaque parole, tout ceci était pour elle un tableau animé grandeur nature. Et Legolas apprécia ce partage. Ils râlèrent un tant soit peu quand Gimli vint les chercher à la tombée de la nuit, leur signifiant qu'il fallait bien manger à un moment. Ils se sustentèrent tous respectivement dans leur tente. Thranduil regardait Gilthoniel en silence, puis alors qu'elle regardait son plat vide sans bouger, il fit d'un ton teinté de reproche:

« Le vide n'a jamais nourrit quelqu'un Gilthoniel. »

Elle leva vers lui un regard lointain, et elle fronça ses fins sourcils comme si ça remarque la dérangeait réellement. Elle se sentait étrange, comme si la nourriture n'avait plus d'intérêt pour elle. Tout ce soir lui semblait insipide et inconséquent, sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer.

« Je suis fatiguée Seigneur … finit-elle par répondre d'une voix douce.

\- Tu dois manger, tu ne peux partir au combat sous alimentée, surtout si tu dois affronter le dragon. »

Elle grimaça sous cette phrase, et il regretta de suite ses paroles. Elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, comme se détachant de son corps peu à peu. Elle voulut se lever, mais la terre tangua sous ses pieds, et elle s'écroula de tout son long sur les riches tapis. Thranduil se précipita vers elle, et très inquiet il la souleva et la mena à leur couche. Elle tremblait, et il la couvrit aussitôt. Après quelques secondes, elle se calma et il demanda :

« Gilthoniel ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Rien ... je dois apprendre Seigneur …. » répondit-elle énigmatique, puis elle s'endormit subitement.

Il lui prit le poignet, et voyant qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre, il se rassura. Il lui caressa le front, et regretta que Celeborn ne soit ici avec lui. Il aurait peut-être pu l'aider à comprendre. Il ne savait pas que le sommeil du dragon était nécessaire à son apprentissage, car c'est lors de ses songes, que les souvenirs et savoirs des siens, venaient enrichir son esprit. Elle resta longtemps endormie, tant et si bien, qu'en se réveillant, elle fut surprise de trouver le soleil haut, et un silence absolu autours d'elle. La porte de la tente s'ouvrit, laissant passer un rai de lumière presque aveuglant, et Legolas apparut. La voyant éveillée, il eut un sourire radieux, et s'exclama :

« Père ! Elle est réveillée ! »

Thranduil rentra vivement, et venant s'asseoir sur le lit, il demanda en lui caressant le visage :

« Gilthoniel ?! Tout va bien ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

Elle fit une étrange moue, déconcertée face à leur réaction. Elle remua, sentant des tensions dans ses muscles et ses tendons. Combien de temps était-elle rester allongée ? Elle répondit, la gorge un peu sèche.

« Bien. Je me sens bien. J'ai soif.

\- Tiens voilà ! » Fit Legolas en lui servant un verre prestement.

Elle trouvait leur comportement étrange, vraiment. Elle but tout d'un trait, se délectant de la fraîcheur du breuvage.

« Il y a un calme impressionnant, je ne savais que les guerriers pouvaient être aussi discrets. »

Là ce sont les deux elfes qui eurent une moue perplexe.

« Mais … Gilthoniel … ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu es endormie. Les troupes sont parties depuis longtemps. » expliqua Thranduil en lui caressant à nouveau le visage.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, et se levant d'un seul coup, elle trouva le moyen de s'effondrer à nouveau, en gémissant cette fois-ci. Le roi des elfes sylvains la regarda un instant, ne sachant pas si il devait rire ou pas. Elle se redressa, et pesta contre son corps qui réagissait mal.

« Ton corps n'a pas forcé depuis des jours, et tu voudrais courir ? Inconsciente ... »

La voix de Thranduil était laconique, mais le timbre dans celle-ci, traduisait son amusement. Elle braqua sur lui un regard furibond, et se relevant plus lentement elle fit :

« Comment est-ce possible ?! Personne ne peut dormir une semaine !

\- Apparemment toi si. Nous avons eu très peur. Puis nous avons compris quand tu as commencé à parler dans ton sommeil. Dis-donc, je ne savais pas que tu savais parler autant de langues dis-moi ! la taquina Legolas avec un beau sourire.

\- Que c'est-il passé ?

\- Tu as débité un nombre de langues et de sujets impressionnants, je ne suis même pas certain que les archives du Gondor, contiennent autant d'informations. Apparemment, tu apprends pendant que tu dors … fit simplement Thranduil, un peu émerveillé par ceci.

\- Ho … en effet, je me souviens avoir beaucoup appris en rêve. »

Elle essaya de se concentrer, mais là rien ne lui venait, à part la fameuse nuit où elle avait découvert l'amour. Elle rougit légèrement à cela en faisant le rapprochement direct avec les deux elfes devant elle. Continuant à chercher ce que réellement on avait pu lui instruire, elle eut un éclair de malice qui lui traversa le regard, elle sauta du lit, et partit d'un pas vif vers l'extérieur, comprenant tout d'un coup. Elle eut un sourire lumineux quand elle se souvint de son apprentissage. Changeant d'aspect, elle étira ses ailes, et battant de ces dernières, elle s'éleva dans les airs, soulevant une tempête autours d'elle. Faisant râler Gimli qui faisait rôtir une bonne pièce de viande. Elle s'éleva, et s'éleva encore, enfin consciente de tout son corps, de tous ses muscles. Elle tendit son cou gracieux vers le ciel, ses écailles d'argent étincelant comme autant de joyaux à la lumière, et dans un cri de victoire, elle s'élança vers l'azur. Ils lui avaient enfin appris à devenir Dragon. Sa première transformation, lors de son combat, c'était fait par nécessité. Carach avait eu le dessus car elle ne maîtrisait pas son corps draconien. A présent, elle se battrait à armes égales. Elle sentit le vent couler sur son corps comme une onde vive, balayant sa crinière. Elle respirait par tous ses pores, l'oxygène pénétrant ses chairs comme si elle aspirait l'éther de toute sa masse. Elle fut possédée par l'ivresse des hauteurs, et délaissant tout ce qu'il y avait au sol, elle continua à voler et voler encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive de la distance qu'elle avait parcouru.

Elle n'était plus qu'un point lumineux à l'horizon, et d'un seul coup Thranduil sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Et si elle ne revenait pas ? Grisée par sa liberté ? Prenant conscience de tout ce qu'elle était, reviendrait-elle à leurs côtés ? Il se passa de longues, très longues minutes, où elle disparut totalement de leur champs de vision. Sachant que le regard d'un elfe pouvait porter très loin, nul doute qu'elle était à des dizaines de lieues à présent. Legolas regarda son père un instant, la même inquiétude inscrite sur son visage. L'amertume qui vint l'envahir le saisit, et le roi des elfes ressentit une chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un moment, la peur de la perte. La même qui l'avait quasiment tué des siècles auparavant. Il tourna les talons, et très sombrement, il s'assit dans un coin, en silence. Les heures passèrent, et le soleil se mit à décliner à l'horizon lentement. Gimli regardait son feu, songeur.

« Tu penses qu'elle va revenir ? » Demanda-t-il à Legolas.

Le prince elfique regarda vers l'intérieur de la tente, et son père n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'il était entré. Sa mâchoire se crispa, quand il vit à quel point les sombres ténèbres réinvestissaient les traits du suzerain.

« Je ne sais pas Gimli …. j'espère …

\- Elle va revenir. J'en suis certain. » s'exclama Gimli d'un ton enjoué qui fit sourire Legolas une seconde.

La nuit s'installait, et aucun signe du dragon d'argent ne leur parvenait. Thranduil se leva, et d'une voix presque morte, il annonça :

« Nous lèverons le camps demain.

\- Mais père ?

\- Il suffit Legolas, il est évident que l'appel des siens, de sa nature profonde, a été plus fort que l'attachement qu'elle nous porte … c'est tellement logique … nous aurions dû ... »

Mais il fut coupé par un rire qui descendait du ciel. Un rire monstrueux qui fit trembler l'air, et d'un coup ils furent aveuglés par un vent violent qui souleva un nuage de poussière énorme, et éteignit le feu, faisant soupirer un nain dépité. Décidément, il allait falloir qu'elle fasse attention à ces petits détails. A peine eut-elle touchée le sol, que dans son élan elle courut jusqu'à Thranduil et se jeta dans ses bras. Il l'agrippa fermement, alors qu'il la sentait reprendre son souffle contre lui. Par les Valars qu'il était bon de la savoir ici, son coeur battant si puissamment dans sa poitrine. De sentir sa carnation chaude et vibrante, d'entendre son rire. Elle voulut se détacher du roi, mais celui-ci ne la lâcha pas de suite, ce qui la surprit. Elle força un peu pour se défaire de son étreinte, et il finit par accéder à sa requête.

« Gilthoniel ! Tu nous a fait une de ces peurs ! » s'écria Legolas qui vint la serrer à son tour.

Elle rit de plus belle, véritablement animée d'une singulière énergie.

« Legolas ! Gimli ! C'est si beau vu d'en haut ! On boit l'espace et le vent ! On parcourt les nuages, on caresse les sommets des montagnes ! Et les forêts, et les rivières, sont comme des tableaux majestueux s'étendant à perte de vue ! Là où la terre et le ciel ne font qu'un … et les étoiles … ha les étoiles ! Une mine de joyaux façonnés par les soleils …. »

Gimli ralluma un feu, pour la troisième fois de la journée, et il put voir le visage radieux, presque transfiguré, qu'elle arborait. Tout en elle respirait le bonheur et la liberté. Ses yeux argentés brillaient dans la nuit, captant la moindre parcelle de lumière provenant des flammes. Legolas et Gimli eurent un sourire attendri par cette vision. Seul Thranduil restait figé, la dévisageant presque avec rancoeur. Ses exclamations de joie se turent quand elle vit son expression. Il serra le poing, et d'un geste vif il rentra dans la tente en fermant derrière lui. Gilthoniel regarda Legolas, ne comprenant plus rien. Lui avait saisi, et une peur indéfinissable l'enveloppa. Elle se dirigea alors vers la tente elle aussi, et entra sans s'annoncer. Elle vit Thranduil dos à elle, mais décidément sur son petit nuage, elle soupira de plaisir, et vint chercher un verre d'eau. Elle commença alors à lui décrire en détail ce qu'elle avait vu, où elle avait été. Il se retourna soudainement, l'incendiant du regard, puis il aboya d'une voix froide :

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça tu entends ?! »

Ses traits la firent frémir, elle en lâcha même le verre qu'elle tenait, tant sa stupeur était grande.

« Plus jamais ! » répéta-t-il en lui tournant le dos une nouvelle fois.

Il posa son avant-bras sur un des poteau qui soutenait la toile de la tente, et plaqua son front dessus, le poing fermé de colère. Il avait eu trop peur, et sa seule façon de pouvoir l'exprimer sur l'instant, était un courroux froid et destructeur. Ses yeux clairs eurent un éclat dur quand il déclara :

« Tu ne te transformeras plus que sous la nécessité Gilthoniel.

\- Qu .. .Quoi ? Articula péniblement cette dernière.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, si les événements ne t'y conduisent pas ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui faisant front.

Sa colère se volatilisa d'un seul coup, alors que son regard argenté, baigné de larmes, exprimait toute sa sourde douleur. Elle serra les dents, et clama pour sa défense :

« Le dragon fait partie de moi Seigneur, voudriez-vous que je renie tout cela ? Tout ce que je suis? Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé, moi … je ne vous ai jamais voulu de mal, mais vous, vous évertuez à m'en faire … à croire que c'est plus fort que vous ! »

Touché en plein coeur Thranduil ne sut que se défendre par une phrase qu'il regretta de suite.

« Je préférais l'époque où tu ne pouvais pas parler ! »

Sans voix, elle le fixa, horrifiée parce qu'il venait de dire. Relevant le menton pour essayer de rester le plus digne possible, malgré le flot d'eau salée qui envahissait ses joues, elle répondit la gorge brûlante :

« Si c'est ainsi que vous me préférez …. en effet je n'ai plus rien à dire, ni à faire ici ! »

Le roi comprit trop tard l'impact qu'avaient eu ses paroles, et voyant la confusion qu'elles venaient de semer, il s'écria :

« Non ! Attends ! »

Mais il était trop tard. Elle sortit de la tente en courant, et disparut dans la nuit. Thranduil se lança à sa poursuite mais Legolas le retint par le bras :

«Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de la laisser tranquille, si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle parte définitivement, père ! »

Le regard dur de Legolas le figea, d'abord animé par une envie de le remettre en place, il sut que si il entrait en confrontation avec lui, il ferait une grosse erreur. Thranduil soupira, il rejoignit son lit, éteignant toutes les lumières, il voulait être seul, et réfléchir.

« Décidément, moi les histoires de coeur, j'y comprendrai jamais rien ! Quelle perte de temps et d'énergie inutile ! » fit Gimli en tirant sur sa pipe, spectateur impuissant, mais tout de même un peu narquois, de tout ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux.

Elle courut longtemps, très longtemps, et finit par s'effondrer dans l'herbe fraîche où elle resta allongée. Elle se mit sur le dos, et regarda le ciel. Les étoiles étaient si belles. Qu'avait-elle donc pu bien faire pour le mettre dans une telle colère ? Elle se recroquevilla, revoyant encore son regard si froid qui la lacérait de part en part, alors qu'elle ne faisait que lui expliquer ce qu'elle vivait, ce qu'elle était. Son amour pour elle n'avait peut-être pas assez de force pour passer outre ses origines ? Et cette simple pensée la brisa.

Elle ne revint que très tard dans la nuit, transie de froid. Les nuits de printemps étaient encore fraîches. Elle s'avisa que Gimli dormait près du feu, et Legolas montait la garde. Il lui murmura :

« Va te reposer Gilthoniel. Réchauffe-toi sous des couvertures bien chaudes, demain est un autre jour. Les esprits seront plus sereins. »

Elle hocha gravement la tête, puis venant l'embrasser sur la joue, elle la lui caressa en lui chuchotant :

« Merci ... »

Elle retourna sous la tente, en étant la plus discrète possible. Elle se doutait que le roi ne dormait pas, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se faufila dans le lit d'appoint posté de l'autre côté, et se tournant vers le mur de toile, elle se retint vaillamment de pleurer à nouveau. Elle avait froid, mais ce froid-ci était logé en son sein, et elle n'arriva pas à le combler. Elle dormit mal cette nuit là, pourtant, elle avait dû plonger dans les méandres des songes, car quand elle s'éveilla, elle se trouva entourée par ses bras. Et dans son lit. Il l'avait transporté sans qu'elle s'éveille, il savait être doué quand il le fallait, pensa-t-elle presque moqueuse. Plaqué contre son dos, elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas, son souffle le trahissait. Il le va le bras et vint lui caresser le visage, partant de sa tempe pour finir sous le menton. Elle se retourna vivement pour lui demander vertement de la laisser, mais il contra son envie en scellant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement ! Elle le repoussa une fois, et serrant la mâchoire, elle siffla entre ses dents :

« Laissez-moi ! Puisque je vous dégoûte autant … mon roi ! »

Les deux derniers mots avaient cette intonation qui voulait tout dire. Il plissa les yeux devant cette attaque, puis avec un étrange sourire il murmura :

« Tu es encore plus désirable quand tu es en colère. »

Elle n'avait pas envie de jouer, mais alors pas du tout. Il lui avait fait trop de mal la veille, elle se poussa sur le matelas en prenant appui sur lui, laissant une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres entre eux. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il vit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

« Comment osez-vous ? Après ce que vous avez dit, venir à moi de la sorte ?! ….. Votre amour pour moi Thranduil, est illusoire …. vous n'aimez que ça, dit-elle en montrant son corps. Pas ce que je suis … ce que je suis réellement ... »

Il eut un geste vif, et l'attrapant par le nuque il ancra son regard dans le sien et s'exclama :

« Parce que tu crois que tous les risques que j'ai pris, je les aurai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Oui ton côté dragon me perturbe, m'effraie même ! Tu as eu beau faire disparaître les cicatrices sur mon visage, tu ne pourras soigner celles de mon coeur ! »

La respiration de Gilthoniel s'accéléra alors que les doigts de Thranduil la maintenaient avec force.

« Ne me demandes pas d'oublier tout ceci, je ne le pourrais jamais …

\- Alors ne me demandez pas de renier ce que je suis ! Répondit-elle avec égale fermeté.

\- Tu crois réellement que ce qui a causé ma colère d'hier était un dégoût pour ce que tu es ? »

Elle sentit sa poigne se défaire peu à peu, et son regard se teinter d'une ténébreuse tristesse. Il vint lui prendre une mèche de cheveux, et la laissa glisser de tout son long entre ses doigts.

« Que tu te trompes Gilthoniel … hier je n'ai que vu la perte, que l'absence. La solitude m'a mordu aussi cruellement qu'une meute de chien sur une proie. J'ai cru …. que tu ne reviendrais pas … alors oui j'ai maudit le dragon, pas pour ce qu'il était, mais pour ce qu'il m'enlevait. »

Il cessa tout contact, son orgueil mis à mal par cet aveu. Il se releva lentement, et fit laconiquement :

« Préparons nos affaires, nous partons. »

Alors qu'il commençait à s'affairer dans la tente, elle déclara, toujours allongée sur la couverture vide :

« J'ai vu le Roi Elessar hier, ils nous attendrons le temps de notre retour. »

Thranduil se figea, comprenant qu'à présent, ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, et il la regarda de biais, observant son attitude. Elle se leva lentement, sans un mot de plus, et alla se rafraîchir, sans lui accorder plus d'attention.

…**...**

Le campement immense s'étendait sur des centaines de mètres. Aragorn, Faramir, Eomer, et le roi Dáin II mangeaient tranquillement, guettant le ciel de temps à autre, pour voir si la tornade aux écailles d'argent n'allait pas débouler et mettre une véritable panique à travers les rangs. La veille elle avait même essuyé les attaques des soldats, croyant qu'elle était là pour les attaquer. Il fallut la force de persuasion de quatre souverains pour leur faire baisser les armes. Le soleil était haut, et une douce chaleur faisait presque oublier aux hommes, qu'ils partaient en guerre. Ils n'avaient encore rencontré aucune résistance, mis à part quelques rares escarmouches avec quelques gobelins et orques, rescapés de la guerre de l'anneau. Ils n'avaient encore pas croisé un seul serviteur de Belegurth. Abrités sous une toile tendue devant la tente d'Aragorn, ils discutaient des faits.

« Etrange que ses troupes ne soient pas plus dans le Sud ! S'étonna Eomer tandis qu'il buvait un verre de vin.

\- Je pense que le dragon a subvenu à ses besoins, et que ses esclaves font tout ce qui peut lui éviter de déplacer ses troupes. Je crois également qu'il est déjà au courant de notre avancée.

\- Espérons que le dragon ne viendra pas à notre rencontre sans Gilthoniel à nos côtés. Analysa Faramir en se massant le menton, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Certes ce serait plus chanceux en effet. Approuva le roi Nain, qui même ne si le voyait pas d'un bon oeil sa présence, ne boudait pas pour autant sa nécessité.

\- Etranges créatures que ces dragons …. songea Faramir en repensant à Gilthoniel.

\- Jamais je n'aurai pu penser, à la croisant dans ce couloir, qu'elle était une de ces bêtes ! S'exclama Eomer en souriant ouvertement.

\- Sa beauté est saisissante, déclara Aragorn. Même en sachant ce qu'elle est, je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de l'admirer.

\- Certes. Sans parler qu'à côté de Smaug, son apparence est bien plus élégante. Ses écailles ressemble à une armure en mithril … soupira le roi Dáin II songeant à une cuirasse entièrement faite de ce matériau.

\- Ha … il me semble qu'ils arrivent ! » lança Eomer avec bonne humeur en scrutant la grande route plus au Sud.

Ils furent étonnés de ne pas voir Gilthoniel sous sa forme draconienne, ce qui expliquait leur arrivée plus tardive que prévu.

Duilwen et Haldir vinrent à leur rencontre, mais alors que Thranduil s'arrêtait à leur hauteur, Gilthoniel poussa Lithion plus avant. Les laissant carrément sur place, sous les yeux du souverain elfique impuissant. Ils ne furent pas dupes, et sans même en parler, vu le faciès fermé de Thranduil, ils surent que l'atmosphère était tendue. Elle arriva au galop sur le sommet du tertre où les souverains prenaient leur repas, et elle leur donna l'image d'une véritable amazone. Elle sauta de son cheval qui piétinait, suivie de près par les elfes et Gimli. Elle s'inclina courtoisement devant la tablée, et Thranduil l'entendit dire.

« J'ai poussé plus au Nord, comme vous me l'avez demander hier. Nous trouverons de la résistance dans le Rhovanion, vers Langwell. Un groupe d'un millier de gobelin descend vers nous.

\- En ce cas nous allons aller à leur rencontre ! Mes hommes devraient arriver d'ici demain ! S'exclama le roi des Nains d'un ton enjoué.

\- J'irai avec eux!dit Gilthoniel l'air très sérieux.

\- Thoniel ! » S'exclama Legolas pas enchanté de cette perspective.

Elle coula un regard noir de son côté et répondit sèchement :

« Je fais ce que je dois faire bon sang ! Je suis ici pour cela, au cas ou vous l'auriez tous oublié ! »

Son ton était si dur, que même les rois en furent saisis. Leur raison se disputant leurs principes. Comment laisser une si belle femme s'exposer autant sans vouloir l'en empêcher ?

« Je n'utiliserai mon pouvoir qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, nous ne devons pas faire sortir le dragon noir de son antre trop tôt.

\- Sage décision Gilthoniel, fit Faramir en souriant, il avait toujours aimé la finesse.

\- Dès que les troupes du roi Dáin seront là, nous formerons un bataillon et vous partirez vers le Nord, nous vous suivrons de près. Déclara Aragorn en prenant en compte tous les paramètres.

\- Je partirai avec vous ! Lança Legolas sans attendre.

\- Et moi donc, ma hache rouille de ne pas avoir fauché quelques orques ou gobelins depuis un moment ! Fit Gimli en baisant le plat de la lame.

\- Très bien, j'attendrais vos ordres alors, fit Gilthoniel en se trounant légèrement. Elle se trouva face à Thranduil, dont elle n'arriva pas à décrypter l'expression. Avec un sourire en coin elle continua,jJe vais aller chercher les affaires royales laissées en aval. Il ne faudrait que sa majesté prenne froid.

\- Attention Gilthoniel à ne pas trop attiser mon courroux. Fit Thranduil menaçant.

\- Ou sinon quoi Seigneur ? Je ne dois d'allégeance à personne ici ! Je ne suis pas, comme vous me l'avez si fièrement rappelé, de vos races ! »

Tous les fixèrent, réellement stupéfaits par cette révélation. Et elle partit sans un mot de plus, le coeur rongé par un mal qu'elle n'avait que peu connu. Une colère sombre et froide, qui lui donnait envie de tout casser autours d'elle, de s'exposer sciemment face à tous les dangers. Thranduil fit un geste à Duilwen pour qu'elle s'éclipse, et elle s'exécuta. Au loin, ils virent le dragon d'argent prendre son envol.

Eomer eut un sourire goguenard sur le visage, et déclara d'une voix claire :

« L'oiseau quitte le nid Seigneur Thranduil. »

Cette attaque le blessa, car il savait les conséquence que ça aurait sur lui si tel était le cas. Il fixa Eomer, la mâchoire serrée, et voyant l'impact qu'il avait sur lui en cet instant, le roi des Rohirim continua :

« Vous lui avez offert une cage dorée Seigneur Thranduil. Elle n'a connu que vous, et vous vous étonnez à présent que sa curiosité la possède ? Maintenant elle voit le monde, et étend ses ailes, dans tous les sens du terme. Vous pensiez réellement qu'un être comme elle se satisferait de votre protection …

\- Suffit ! Trancha Thranduil le regard presque fou. Beaucoup ont perdu la vie pour moins que cela en mon royaume, Homme du Rohan !

\- Oui, peut-être, mais vous n'êtes pas en votre royaume … Seigneur ! » lâcha Eomer avec un sourire en coin qui en disait long.

Thranduil le toisa comme si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte, et déclara :

« Soyez heureux que son destin me raccroche à vous, où vous regretteriez amèrement votre comportement Eomer fils d'Éomund. »

Puis il tourna les talons et s'écarta de la table de ces souverains qu'il supportait de moins en moins. Legolas, voyant la mine blanche de son père, sut que nombre de maux le dévoraient en cet instant. Il regarda Eomer et lui dit :

« Il n'est nul besoin de le tourmenter Seigneur Eomer. Vous ne savez pas tout ce qu'il a pu traverser. Laissez-le en paix !

\- Nous avons tous eu notre lot Legolas, nous ne nous en conduisons pas moins bien les uns envers les autres. Ce qui arrive actuellement, n'est que le fruit de son orgueil, de ses années de retranchement. Il faut qu'il évolue un peu, ou qu'il redevienne ce qu'il a pu être, il y a si longtemps. » lui répondit calmement mais sagement Faramir.

Comment pourrait-il leur expliquer que c'est ce que faisait justement Gilthoniel à ses côtés ? Si ils la lui enlevaient, Thranduil serait perdu, et le prince de Mirkwood ne le savait que trop.

Elle revint deux heures après, les pattes chargées des affaires royales, et déposant le tout sur le sol, elle reprit forme humaine, et disparut au milieu des soldats. Fuyant toute rencontre avec le roi sylvestre.

Il la chercha, encore et encore, et son coeur sembla se pétrifier sur place quand il la vit avec Faramir, le Gondorien buvant littéralement ses paroles. Elle était à une table, Aragorn, Eomer, Legolas, Haldir, Duilwen et Gimli les accompagnant. Ce n'est qu'en cet instant que les paroles d'Eomer prirent tout leur sens dans son esprit. Elle parlait et riait en leur expliquant ce qu'elle avait vu, les choses qu'elle avait apprise. Admiratif Faramir lui dit sincère :

« Une fois la guerre terminée, venez avec nous Gilthoniel ! Nous aurions tellement besoin d'un esprit aussi érudit que le vôtre ! Vous pourriez nous réapprendre les langues perdues, ainsi que certains savoirs ! »

Le visage de Gilthoniel sembla fondre sur place à ces mots. Elle serra un poing impuissant sur la table, puis se levant lentement, elle formula la poitrine serrée :

« Si vous saviez Faramir, comme cette idée est belle et enchanteresse. Pleine d'espoirs aussi lumineux que des étoiles, seulement ... cela est impossible ».

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel qui se paraît de teintes crépusculaires, visant que les astres lointains apparaissaient peu à peu, elle soupira. Puis avec un sourire las elle les laissa, sans rien ajouter. Aragorn coula un regard ennuyé à Faramir, et fit consterné :

« Faramir … ton âme est pure, tes intentions louables, mais je pense que tu n'as pas pensé à tout. Evitons de parler de futur devant elle les amis, s'il vous plaît. »

Tous hochèrent la tête en silence, accablés par le souvenir de sa mort prochaine.

Elle traversa les rangées de tentes si bien alignées, ne faisant pas attention aux regards curieux des hommes qui la voyaient passer. Elle avait vu les bois au loin, et elle voulait fuir la promiscuité humaine. Arrivée à destination, elle inspira un bon coup, ravissant son corps et son esprit des fragrances des sous-bois. Elle entendit une chouette au loin, ainsi que le chant d'un oiseau, puis son regard fut attiré par un mouvement un peu plus loin dans les futaies. Une renarde avec ses petits sortaient chasser, elle sourit, totalement attendrie par cette vision. Elle s'approcha d'eux, et l'animal redressa ses oreilles teintées de noir. Gilthoniel se mit à genoux devant eux, pour ne pas les effrayer, et sa gorge formula un son étrange, que l'animal sembla comprendre. Les petits vinrent autours d'elle, et lui firent une fête comme si elle faisait partie des leurs. Elle eut un petit rire broyé de larmes, alors que ses doigts caressaient les fourrures rousses qui se pressaient contre elle. La femelle vint lui sentir le visage, et sa truffe toucha son nez, ses vibrisses la chatouillant au passage.

Thranduil l'observait depuis de longues minutes à présent, et il n'osait pas bouger, l'instant était trop magique, coloré d'une singulière beauté, et jamais il n'avait senti sa poitrine le faire autant souffrir d'affection. Qu'il regrettait ses paroles et ses actes. Ne tenant plus, il s'avança, sortant des ombres de la nuit naissante, et Gilthoniel sursauta presque en le voyant. Les renards prirent la fuite laissant la femme aux yeux d'argent seule, au milieu de la mousse et des fleurs. Elle ne se leva pas pour autant, elle regarda Thranduil s'approcher, et se fut lui, qui se mit à sa hauteur, s'accroupissant devant elle. Son diadème en mithril étincelait à la lumière de la lune, et ses cheveux semblaient presque d'argent. Ses yeux clairs, parlaient plus que n'importe quel discours. Elle le trouva magnifique, une fois de plus, et en cette soirée, la peur de la mort vint la prendre. Elle ne voulait pas quitter tout ceci, cette nature, ces enchantements permanents. Il brisa le silence en lui demanda franchement :

« Crois-tu que tu pourrais en aimer un autre ? Là que tu découvres le monde, pourrais-tu ressentir ce que tu ressens à mon égard, pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Dois-je te laisser vivre et te laisser découvrir le monde par toi-même, prenant par la même, le risque de ne plus jamais te revoir ? »

Elle ancra son regard dans le sien, et sa voix lui manqua. Trop d'émotions la submergeaient au point de la bouleverser. Elle réfléchit à ses questions, réellement confuse. Elle n'y avait jamais songé elle-même jusqu'alors. Au bout de longues minutes, il se présenta à elle la simple réalité qu'à part Legolas, non, jamais elle ne pourrait ressentir cela pour quelqu'un d'autre. Car tout comme le coeur des Elfes, celui des Dragons, était tout aussi remarquable. Bougeant lentement la tête de gauche à droite pour signifier sa réponse, elle ne sut pas à quel point Tranduil se sentit suffoquer une seconde. Il lui attrapa le visage et vint lui arracher un baiser. Dans sa sa fougue il la fit tomber à la renverse, et son rire s'éleva dans la forêt comme un orphéon d'espérance. Elle chercha son regard du sien, et avec chaleur elle lui déclara :

« Je vous aime … mon roi ... »

C'était la première fois qu'elle le lui disait, et le souverain elfique se sentit aussi fébrile qu'un enfant entre ses bras. Comme ayant reçu une flèche en plein poitrail. Une flèche cruellement divine.


	10. Sous l'Aile d'un Dragon

Ils étaient immobiles, en rangs serrés dans les brumes. Les pluies de fin de printemps étaient à nouveau à l'œuvre, et les hommes n'aimaient pas particulièrement cela. Les armures étaient plus lourdes, le sol également. La boue rendait les gestes difficiles et épuisants. Les Nains et les Hommes faisaient les deux premières lignes de front. Les Elfes étaient à l'arrière, attendant patiemment, arc en main, que les gobelins approchent et sortent du brouillard. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, hormis celui de la pluie qui ne cessait de tambouriner sans discontinuer, offrant un concert de bruits clairs tandis que les gouttes percutaient le métal. La tension était palpable, et l'orage grondant au loin, semblait les électrifier jusqu'ici. Le bataillon était composé d'un peu moins d'un millier d'âmes, elfes, hommes et nains hantés par les souvenirs d'une guerre encore trop jeune. Les souverains étaient restés à l'arrière, finissant de regrouper les guerriers provenant d'Erebor, de la Lórien, du Rohan,et même de Mirkwood. Les cavaliers d'Eomer attendaient derrière les talus, camouflant leur présence. Le bataillon était dans le creux de deux collines, fermant le passage. Des guetteurs à leur sommet pour donner les ordres. Faramir, Legolas, Gimli, Duilwen et Gilthoniel se tenaient sur leurs montures à côté de l'un d'eux, supervisant le champs de bataille. Mais Faramir étant le plus avisé, le nain, les elfes et la femme dragon plongeraient dans la bataille, le laissant à la tête des manœuvres. Les brumes semblèrent se lever avec retenue, alors qu'une brise glaciale venant du nord, s'engouffrait peu à peu dans le vallon. Legolas leva la tête, nez au vent, fronçant les sourcils il déclara :

« Un sombre maléfice s'approche, restons vigilants. »

Au loin un bruit sourd s'éleva, continu et cadencé. Les gobelins avançaient vers eux, et vu la faible clarté ambiante due au mauvais temps, nul doute que des orques seraient avec eux. L'armée des peuples libres frissonna à cette sombre rumeur, sachant qu'à présent, ils ne pourraient plus reculer. Au bout de longues minutes, ils sentirent le sol vibrer sous leurs pieds, et ils se demandèrent si il n'y avaient pas plus qu'un millier d'adversaires. Ils resserrèrent leur étreinte sur les gardes de leurs épées, de leurs haches, et ls corps noueux de leur arc. Les yeux des elfes et de Gilthoniel virent les ombres avant les combattants. Legolas hurla un ordre en elfique, et tous les archers élevèrent leur arme vers le ciel.

« Ils ne voient rien Legolas ! Objecta Faramir.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Faramir, même aveugles ils pourraient tirer à la distance que je leur donne ! » déclara legolas avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Concentré, regardant les cent mètres qui séparaient à présent les deux fronts, il hurla l'ordre, et l'ombre sifflante de la pluie de flèches s'éleva aussitôt. Ils entendirent les cris des ennemis tombant sous les projectiles assassins. Puis Faramir hurla à l'adresse des troupes :

« Tenez-vous prêts ! Armez-vous soldats ! Et que la journée soit rouge ! »

« Pour le Gondor ! » hurlèrent tous les hommes en choeur.

Les coeurs tambourinaient dans les poitrines, les muscles se bandèrent, et alors que les elfes retiraient une salve, les gobelins entrèrent de plein fouet sur les deux premiers rangs. Surgissant comme un cauchemar dans un songe blafard. Le bruit étouffé du choc parvint jusqu'à eux, la ligne de front ne recula presque pas, et une bataille acharnée commença. Legolas regarda Gimli et fit :

« Je gage qu'aujourd'hui je gagne !

\- Moi en vie ! Jamais ! » Lança Gimli en sautant de la monture et s'élançant dans la bataille.

Duilwen et Legolas le suivirent, pour se mêler au combat. Gilthoniel regardait le spectacle, figée par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle qui pensait pouvoir se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille, se retrouvait incapable de faire un geste. La violence, l'odeur du sang, les clameurs morbides qui ne cessaient de s'élever, la pétrifièrent. Le cheval de Faramir cabra soudainement en hénissant de peur, sentant quelque chose. Une masse plus imposante se dressa dans la marée sombre à leurs pieds, un troll entra en action. Et il ne fut pas le seul, il y en avait au moins cinq.

« Des gobelins hein ! » lança Faramir à l'attention de Gilthoniel d'un air de reproche.

\- Il n'y étaient pas ! Se défendit-elle.

\- Espérons qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres surprises, car moins d'un millier d'hommes ne suffiront pas ! J'espère que vous en avez conscience ! »

Il vit que ni ses troupes, ni celles de Belegurth ne parvenaient à avancer, et l'acharnement des coups et des piétinements labouraient le sol, qui devenait peu à peu un piège mortel. Les trolls faisaient de gros dégâts, le flots incessant d'orques et de gobelins n'augurait rien de bon. Faramir eut peur en voyant leur nombre. Il hurla un ordre, et les cavaliers sortirent de leur couvert, coupant une ligne franche derrière les ennemis qui s'avançaient. Gimli, Legolas et Duilwen mirent à terre deux des trolls. Mais cela ne semblait pas suffisant. C'est alors que la brume s'éleva, et Faramir se décomposa littéralement face à ce qui se tenait en devant eux. Un océan sombre avançait vers eux, comme un ras-de-marée apocalyptique. Ils ne pouvaient le voir avant, la ruse de leur ennemi avait tenu son office. Gilthoniel eut alors une étrange vision qui lui brouilla la vue. Belegurth et Carcah, devant une structure immense, alimentée par les éclairs d'un orage et le feu du dragon. Au centre une boule lumineuse formait un portail où les troupes s'engouffraient dedans, pour réapparaître moins d'une lieu en amont. Elle secoua la tête, et regarda Faramir qui fixait le spectacle, impuissant. Gilthoniel s'écria :

« Repliez-vous Faramir ! Bon sang ! Nous ne sommes pas assez ! »

Mais il eut le regard qui se durcit et la dévisageant il déclara :

« Je ne déshonorerai pas mon Roi ! »

\- Mort vous ne servirez plus à rien !

\- Il en va de mon honneur Gilthoniel ! » et il éperonna son cheval qui s'élança sous la pluie, glissant en bas de la pente en écrasant une dizaine d'ennemis dans sa course.

Gilthoniel vit Gimli, Duilwen et Legolas au milieu de ce carnage, et elle eut peur pour eux, tant elle voyait de son poste, l'étau se resserrer inexorablement. Duilwen prit un coup de la part d'un des trolls en voulant aider Legolas. Elle fut expulser à vingt mètre plus loin, sonnée. Alors que l'immonde bête se ruait sur elle, elle vit sa mort proche, n'arrivant pas à reprendre ses esprits. Une ombre se posta devant elle, et le troll s'effondra à ses pieds, le crâne transpercé de flèches. Elle releva les yeux, un peu aveuglée par la pluie, et elle vit Gilthoniel qui lui tendait la main. Lithion à ses côtés bottait et ruait à tout va, puis il s'extirpa de la masse mouvante avec agilité et regagna les hauteurs. Gilthoniel cria :

« Aller debout ! Le temps nous est compté, et surtout critique. Dis à Legolas et à Gimli de faire reculer les hommes !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Fais ce que je te dis Duilwen! » sa voix claqua comme un fouet tranchant l'espace.

Duilwen hocha la tête, et se frayant difficilement un passage, elle arriva vers ses amis. Le regard de Legolas se porta sur la femme aux cheveux de cendre, et il fronça les sourcils, apparemment pas satisfait du tout de son choix. Faramir se battait comme un lion, remontant inexorablement vers le devant des troupes. Son cheval fut mis à bat, et il chuta lourdement sur le sol. Gilthoniel se pressa vers lui. Les corps sur le sol rendaient la progression difficile, et elle dut éviter les coups et en donner tout autant. L'odeur du sang et de la mort envahissaient ses narines, lui donnat la nausée. Mais elle passa outre avec bravoure. La terre noyée par les eaux de pluie s'affaissait et glissait, rendant leurs efforts surhumains. Voyant la lame s'élever dans les airs, elle eut peur de ne pas arriver à temps pour sauver Faramir, qui même en mauvaise posture, continuait à se défendre. Elle se servit du terrain instable pour glisser jusqu'à lui, passa sous les lames des assaillants de l'intendant du Gondor, et de ses dagues, éviscéra les deux orques qui se penchaient sur lui. Les corps chutèrent lourdement, agonisants dans la pluie. Le poids mort de son destrier coinçait l'intendant, et elle l'aida à se hisser, hors de danger. Le visage de Faramir se figea dans une expression d'épouvante quand il vit l'ombre d'un troll derrière elle. Elle eut juste le temps de se retourner, qu'elle prit son avant-bras de plein fouet. Faramir arriva à mettre l'ennemi à terre, mais il avait perdu Gilthoniel de vue. La pluie rendait les gestes de plus en plus lourds, et l'épuisement les guettaient. Les chevaux s'enfonçaient trop pour se défendre, et les cavaliers furent impuissants face à cette nature qui s'évertuait à leur jouer de mauvais tours. Puis, dans un bruit assourdissant, une explosion fractura l'espace. L'orage était là, et les éclairs pleuvaient du ciel, s'arrimant à tout ce qui était métallique.

« Il faut fermer ce fichu portail ! »pensa Gilthoniel encore un peu sonnée.

Etendue sur le flanc, elle se releva tant bien que mal, et du coin de l'oeil elle vit ses amis en très mauvaise posture. Son regard s'agrandit d'horreur quand elle vit que Gimli était touché. Legolas s'élança vers lui pour l'aider, et c'est Duilwen qui prit le coup de lame à sa place. S'interposant vaillamment. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur, voyant le bout du cimeterre sombre sortir de sa hanche.

« Duilwen ! » hurla Gilthoniel en la voyant chuter au sol, l'air hagard.

L'orage était de plus en plus fort, et l'armée se faisait littéralement écraser. Le portail de Belegurth permettait à sa magie d'accéder aussi loin, commandant aux éléments.

Epuisé Legolas vit Gilthoniel en piteux état sur la pente de la colline, un regard déterminé braqué sur le portail, et son estomac se serra. Il y eut un papillonnement de lumière incroyable, qui se mêla aux éclairs meurtriers de l'orage soumis. Et le grand dragon d'argent se dressa au milieu du sang et de la boue, figeant tous les combattants. Les gobelins et les orques, ne son pas réputés pour leur courage et leur intelligence. Quand la bête fabuleuse s'éleva entre eux, ils cédèrent à la panique, et décidèrent de rebrousser chemin. S'engouffrant dans le portail maléfique en sens inverse pour retourner à la forteresse de glaces, se piétinant à qui mieux mieux pour se frayer un passage au plus vite. Gilthoniel émit un hurlement bestial qui fit même trembler la pluie. Les éclairs s'abattirent de plus en plus vite sur les troupes déjà bien amoindries, carbonisant les soldats en armure sur place. Une odeur dégoûtante de chair brûlée se joignit au ballet de senteurs nauséabondes, répandant une atmosphère effroyable sur le vallon. Elle vint au milieu de la passe, ses immenses pattes arrachant des pans entiers d'herbes et de terres. Puis étendant ses gigantesques ailes de tout leur long, elle protégea les hommes au-dessous. Tous comprirent, et vinrent se mettre à l'abri. La foudre s'écrasait sur elle avec violence, et elle en ressentit la morsure. Cependant, son corps était fait de cela, réussissant à canaliser cette énergie formidable, ses écailles se mirent à scintiller sous la force de l'énergie qui la parcourait. Elle releva les ailes, et tendant sa gorge vers les cieux, elle ouvrit son immense gueule. Rabaissant l'encolure de façon vive, elle cracha une boule de plasma si intense, qu'elle brûla tout sur son passage, traçant un sillon noir dans la vallée. Désintégrant les chairs, fondant le métal, pulvérisant tout ce qui lui barrait le passage. L'attaque traversa l'espace comme une comète, et passa le seuil du portail magique, percutant la machine derrière. Il y eut un drôle de bruit sourd, et une explosion jaillit de la trouée à présent scellée. La fureur commandant chacun de ses gestes, ses yeux argentés virent les gobelins, orques, et autres trolls s'éparpiller aux quatre coins de la vallée. Elle concentra son énergie, et des éclairs sortirent de sa gueule blanche électrique. Ils furent tous foudroyés dans leur course. Essouflée, elle laissa les quelques rares s'enfuir, qui furent rapidement mis à mort par les combattants qui avaient repris leurs esprits. Elle déplaça son corps massif dans l'espace, s'enfonçant lourdement dans la boue, laissant des empreintes énormes. Elle vint vers ses amis, et la mare de sang sous Duilwen la fit grimacer. Elle reprit lentement forme humaine, épuisée, elle tituba un peu en s'avançant vers elle. Elle s'effondra à genoux à son côté. Couverte de boue et de sang, sa chevelure baignant dans les mares sanguinolentes au-dessous elle. Les mains tremblantes, elle les plaqua sur la plaie, et sa lumière quasi divine enveloppa l'elfe frigorifiée. Ses yeux verts exprimaient une telle souffrance que Gilthoniel déglutit avec effort, voyant la lumière des eldars s'éteindre peu à peu en elle. Dans un dernier effort elle donna toute ses forces dans la volonté de la sauver. Il y eut un éclair vif, et un hurlement de douleur, puis les ombres s'abattirent sur elle. Gilthoniel s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente.

…**...**

« Maudit soit ce satané dragon ! » hurlait Belegurth qui regardait le spectacle de désolation qui se tenait devant lui.

Son édifice métallique s'élevait comme une tour tordue, et elle ressemblait à un animal blessé à mort, dont les organes pendaient misérablement. Sa rage était telle qu'il avait du mal à formuler des paroles compréhensibles. Carcah, fatigué d'avoir alimenté les fourneaux, reprenait son souffle. Il regardait le roi noir se défouler sur tous les bouts de métaux détachés, qui maculaient la cour gelée autours d'eux. Son regard noir se braqua sur le dragon et il cria :

« Je t'ordonne de voler vers le Sud, détruit tout, leurs cités, leurs familles ! Ils n'ont plus de défenses dans leurs forteresses ! Vas et répand la mort et la désolation !

\- Tuer le dragon serait plus simple. Objecta Carcah laconique.

\- J'ai dit non Carach ! Il m'est indispensable ! Il faut juste que tu l'amènes assez près d'ici, mais ça, il le fera de lui-même, c'est d'une logique de base. Mais je préfère te garder comme ultime renfort, au cas où je n'arrive pas à le mâter suffisamment. Il voudra protéger ces imbéciles insignifiants, c'est ce qui le perdra ! Pendant qu'ils se battront, moi j'utiliserai son pouvoir pour ma création ! Comme ça, je pourrais revenir, et ouvrir un portail vers Valinor ! Et là ! Ils verront tous que l'on ne me bannit pas aussi facilement ! Je détruirai jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de lumière que mes frères et soeurs ont si longuement préservé ! Vas à présent ! »

Le roi se retourna et ne fit plus attention à lui. Plongeant dans les entrailles de sa forteresse, le cri de pauvres malheureux s'élevèrent dans un sinistre concert. Il alla passer ses nerfs sur de pauvres esclaves qui souffrirent mille tortures juste pour assouvir ses plaisirs malsains. Carcach s'envola, encore fatigué de ses efforts fournis, maudissant le froid et la glace qui lui mordaient le corps. Vers des hémisphères plus cléments, il soupira de contentement sous les courants tièdes qui allégeaient son vol. Il vit le sol défiler sous lui, le ciel pour tout couvert, et ses pensées le menèrent vers ses songes, vers le dragon d'argent. Et alors qu'il aurait dû, en tout bon dragon qui se respecte, ne laisser que ruine derrière lui, il jugea qu'une punition expéditive sans importance ferait l'affaire. Après que ses carnages aient assez marqué les esprits, satisfaisant ses faims par la même, il se dirigea vers la Brande Desséchée, et y resta quelques temps. Il savait que son combat allait bientôt arriver, et il devait être en pleine possession de ses moyens, si il voulait avoir une chance remporter la victoire. Le désert de glaces lui prenait trop d'énergie pour maintenir son corps gigantesque en vie.

…**...**

Elle remua les doigts, ses sensations revenant peu à peu. D'abord, le toucher, puis l'odorat, l'ouïe et le goût. Un goût amer d'ailleurs, qui avait une pointe métallique désagréable. Puis la vue, tandis qu'elle ouvrait ses yeux peu à peu. L'odeur d'une viande en train de rôtir lui donna faim, et soif. La première chose qu'elle vit, s'était le plafond en toile d'une tente. Elle fronça les sourcils, impossible pour elle de se souvenir de ce qui s'était produit les quelques secondes avant son évanouissement. Il lui revint en mémoire un flash aveuglant, un cri, une bataille qui apparaissait désordonnée dans son esprit. La pluie avait cessé, et la lumière du soleil transparaissait à travers le tissu. Il faisait doux, et elle s'étira, grimaçant un peu sous la tension qui s'offrait son corps. Puis elle vit quelqu'un bouger à côté d'elle. Faramir la fixait sans un mot, lui offrant un sourire sincère. Il dit d'une voix douce :

« Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous Dame Dragon. »

Elle eut une légère moue à cette appellation et demanda en se redressant légèrement :

« Gilthoniel s'il vous plaît Faramir. C'est beaucoup mieux.

-Oui ... »

Elle s'assit lentement sur le lit, puis voyant qu'elle ne portait qu'une longue tunique blanche, elle rougit légèrement, prenant la couverture sur le lit et s'enveloppant dedans. Faramir allait ajouter quelque chose quand la porte de la tente ouverte, fut envahie par un Gimli euphorique, qui entra comme une tornade. Vu qu'il ne portait pas d'armure, Gilthoniel s'avisa qu'ils n'étaient plus en plein ou en préparation d'un combat, ce qui était une bonne chose. Apparemment, ils avaient gagné cette bataille. Il s'approcha du lit, il lui prit les mains, pour au final les délaisser et la prendre dans ses bras avec force. Elle crut qu'il allait lui broyait les os tant il la serra contre lui.

« Haaa que vous nous avez fait peur petit monstre ! Que je suis heureux de vous voir éveillée ! Nous pensions que la foudre avait eu raison de vous ! » s'écria-t-il

Gilthoniel fut émue par sa joie et son accolade, elle le serra un peu contre elle et lui répondit d'une voix douce légèrement étranglée par ses attentions :

« Je suis la foudre Gimli … elle ne peut rien contre moi …

« Et c'est une véritable chance. Votre pouvoir a sauvé nombre des nôtres. Il est un fait que nous ne parlerons plus de vous comme d'un fléau à présent …. Gilthoniel. » Affirma Aragorn qui venait d'entrer à son tour, suivit de Legolas, tous deux la saluant courtoisement.

A la vue de son ami elfique, Gilthoniel sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine, délaissant sa tenue peu convenable la retenir, elle vint vers lui, et lui sauta littéralement au cou. Elle eut un léger pleur étouffé et dit le visage enfouit dans ses cheveux d'or :

« J'ai cru, quand j'ai vu Duilwen, que je vous avais tous perdu. Que …. je n'étais pas arrivée à temps … que …

\- Chut, calme-toi … lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Tout va bien.

\- Et le portail ? Les hommes ? Les ….

\- Calmez-vous Gilthoniel, la sermonna Aragorn en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Nous vous dirons tout ce soir. Mais avant cela, venez dehors … j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. »

Encore fébrile, elle prit la cape que Legolas lui tendit pour camoufler son corps à la vue des hommes. Un peu décoiffée et tremblante, elle se retrouva aveuglée par un flot lumineux incroyable, et d'un seul coup, des milliers de voix s'élevèrent en hurlant.

« Gloire à Gilthoniel ! Gloire à la Dame Dragon ! »

Une fois que ses yeux furent habitués à la clarté, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle quand elle vit l'armée entière la louer comme une grande héroïne. Confuse, elle resserra la cape contre elle, reculant de deux pas, totalement intimidée et sans voix.

« Nous boirons à notre victoire, et en l'honneur de nos amis tombés au combat ! Reposez-vous, et festoyez, une longue marche nous attend encore, et de nombreux combats. Mais nous évoluerons à présent sous la protection de l'aile d'un dragon ! » entonna d'Aragorn, animé d'une énergie si souveraine qu'il la prodigua à tout le monde, et les hommes hurlèrent encore une fois, scandant la femme aux cheveux de cendre, comme une reine.

Elle était rouge, elle se recula, réellement mal à l'aise. Elle percuta Legolas doucement, qui se tenait derrière, et lui fit en souriant :

« Tu le mérites, beaucoup plus seraient morts là-bas si tu n'avais rien fait.

\- Je .. je n'aime pas …

\- Chut .. laisse-toi un peu porter, ça te changera. » la taquina Legolas tout sourire.

Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui le fit rire. Puis s'excusant elle retourna dans la tente, pour aller se laver et se changer. Demandant à ne pas être dérangée. Tout ceci était trop soudain, elle si rejetée par tous, était à présent adulée, et cela ne lui convenait guère mieux. Etudiant son corps au centimètre près, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait d'infimes cicatrices à certains endroits. Elle avait du se blesser pendant le combat, mais ses souvenirs étaient tellement confus qu'elle essaya d'oublier tout ceci. Elle se lava longuement dans une baignoire en cuivre où de l'eau chaude et des huiles parfumées avaient été spécialement préparées pour elle. Elle ne bouda pas sa joie de pouvoir goûté un tel luxe. Sortie, elle peigna ses longs cheveux, et enfila ses habits de rôdeuse qui avaient été soigneusement lavés. Plus de boue, plus de sangs ou autres viscères pour la salir. Ses lames et son arc étaient là également. Quelqu'un s'annonça en tapant doucement contre le montant en bois au seuil de la tente, et elle se retourna, en donnant l'autorisation d'entrer. Elle vit Haldir et Duilwen s'avancer, elle ne put cacher la joie de les voir en vie. Elle se leva et vint vers eux, leur faisant un salut courtois, que Duilwen balaya en la prenant dans ses bras, et en lui disant tout bas :

« Merci, merci, merci …. j'ai cru ne jamais revenir de là-bas. Je sentais mon corps mourir peu à peu dans la pluie, la boue et le froid … et .. tu es venue.

\- Ce n'est rien Duilwen … jamais je n'aurai laissé ces montres te faire du mal.

\- J'ai été tellement injuste avec toi …. pardon. »

Elles se séparèrent, Haldir vint lui prendre la main, et déposant un chaleureux baiser sur les phalanges, il la remercia en ancrant son regard dans le sien :

« J'ai eu si peur de la perdre. De tous vous perdre … merci Gilthoniel … pour tout.

\- Ne me remerciez pas Haldir. Car, nombres d'épreuves nous attendent encore, j'espère pouvoir être avec vous tout du long, et vous savoir sains et saufs à la fin de ces affrontements. »

Un silence s'installa, et Gilthoniel, avant d'être mal à l'aise, prétexta un peu de fatigue, pour pouvoir rester seule. Ils la laissèrent donc, et elle alla s'allonger sur son lit. Encore un peu bousculée par tous les événements, elle essaya de rétablir un peu d'ordres dans ses pensées. Les yeux fermés elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau, dans un bruit de tissu caractéristique, et soupirant elle déclara d'une voix lasse :

« J'arrive, laissez-moi encore quelques minutes.

\- Ha non Gilthoniel, je t'en ai suffisamment laissé. » répondit la voix de Thranduil.

Sa poitrine se serra au son de cette dernière, et ouvrant les yeux elle les fixa sur lui, quelque peu interdite. Elle se redressa, grimaçant une nouvelle fois sous ses courbatures, et il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il lui caressa le visage de façon tendre, et avec un sourire de fierté dessiné sur les lèvres il déclara :

« Alors comme ça on part au front, laissant un souverain mort d'inquiétude, et on revient en héroïne ?

\- Promis, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. » répondit-elle en gloussant un peu alors qu'il venait l'embrasser dans le cou.

Elle l'entendit émettre un rire discret, et ce simple fait, la remplit de bonheur. Il était si rare qu'elle l'entende. Il lui fit un signe pour qu'elle lui laisse un peu de place, et une fois installé, elle se lova au creux de son épaule. Il la serra tendrement contre lui, heureux de la retrouver saine et sauve. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient sur sa poitrine, elle prit une mèche entre ses doigts pour les emmêler dedans, se délectant de leur douceur. Puis, ses doigts s'enhardirent légèrement, venant frôler sa peau en remontant le long de sa gorge, elle le sentit frémir sous cette attention. Il lui prit la main vivement en l'admonestant d'une voix suave :

« Gilthoniel … je crois que toute l'armée a du me voir venir sous la tente.

\- Et alors ? Je croyais que nous n'avions plus rien à cacher.

\- Certes. Mais il n'est pas de bon ton de s'adonner à ce genre de choses sous les yeux des soldats. Ils sont loin de chez eux Gilthoniel, et certains ne reverront jamais leur femme et leurs enfants …. »

Elle serra les doigts sous cette annonce, se rappelant les morts sur le champs de bataille, réalisant cruellement où il voulait en venir. Il lui embrassa le sommet de la tête, se délectant des senteurs fleuries de sa chevelure, puis il lui murmura :

« Repose-toi. Je dois aller voir les autres souverains. Nous devons discuter de choses importantes.

\- Et je ne peux pas venir ? J'ai vu des choses Seigneur, je pourrais peut-être vous aider.

\- Oui je le pense aussi, mais pas maintenant. Ton assistance nous est trop précieuse, tu dois récupérer.

\- Très bien … soupira-t-elle, déçue de rester à l'écart. Au fait ? Pourquoi avez-vous mis plus de temps que les autres pour venir me voir ?

\- Nous faisions des tours de gardes, j'étais loin quand l'annonce de ton réveil m'est parvenue. Et puis … je devais faire quelque chose de personnel.

\- Ho .. » fit Gilthoniel frustrée qu'il ne lui dise rien.

Un sourire énigmatique étira les lèvres parfaites du roi, puis venant chercher ses lèvres, il la gratifia d'un baiser langoureux qui lui coupa toutes réflexions, éveillant des feux inavouables dans tout le corps. Elle geignit légèrement quand il se sépara d'elle, et elle faillit littéralement l'étrangler quand elle s'aperçut de l'air vainqueur qu'il affichait. Il se releva, et dit d'une voix chaude :

« Plus tard Gilthoniel, dors un peu. »

Une fois qu'il fut dehors, elle pesta en soufflant, s'allongeant sans douceur sur le lit en marmonnant un « Dors ! Il en a de bonne lui après ça ! ». Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle pensa avec amertume, que cela ferait partie des choses qu'elle regretterait le plus.

…**...**

« Nous avons perdus trop d'hommes. Nous ne savons rien sur l'ennemi. Cet être a fait usage d'un pouvoir incroyable, comment nous battre contre ceci ? » demanda Eomer songeur.

A la table de commandement les rois regardaient la carte de la Terre du Milieu étalée devant eux. Aragorn posa un doigt sur le Nord du Rhovanion, et déclara :

« Nous ne savons que trop peu sur les étendues du Forodwaith, et les peuples qui vivent là-bas n'ont presque plus de contact avec nous autres depuis for longtemps. Même les commerçant ont du mal à entrer en relation avec eux.

\- Pour autant que nous sachions les Lossoth ne sont pas nos ennemis. Ils ont d'ailleurs échappés aux pressions de l'Angmar, et nous avons eu de la chance de ne pas les compter parmi nos ennemis, exposa Faramir en regardant la carte. Nous sommes actuellement à une centaine de lieux des Montagnes Grises, déplacer les troupes demande beaucoup de temps. Nous devons absolument passer les frontières du Forodwaith avant le plein été. Car si le désert glacé est au Nord, il doit, comme tout le royaume d'Arda, être soumis au loi des saisons. Nous ne pourrons faire passer les troupes sur des glaces ne pouvant supporter un certain poids.

\- Sans compter que nous avons du mal à réparer les armes. Le fer commence à nous manquer cruellement, fit le roi Dáin sombrement.

\- Nous avons gagné cette bataille, mais elle nous a coûté trop cher. Les pertes ont été trop grandes, pour ce qui aurait dû être une simple escarmouche ! Lança Eomer de mauvaise humeur.

\- Est-ce un reproche non formulé roi Eomer ? demanda Thranduil qui fixait le Rohirrim froidement.

\- Elle nous avait dit un millier d'hommes ! Pesta le roi du Rohan.

\- Nul n'aurait pu prévoir le sortilège dont nous avons fait les frais. Cet être a des pouvoirs que nous ne soupçonnons pas Eomer. Il serait injuste de fustiger si rapidement Gilthoniel, dit Aragorn sagement. Elle est peut-être capable de beaucoup, mais pas de tout. Soyons heureux de l'avoir avec nous. Elle a sauvé de nombreuses vie aujourd'hui.

\- Dont la mienne ! Et non pas sous la forme d'un animal fabuleux, mais sous sa forme humaine, prenant des risques mortels pour venir m'aider. Appuya Faramir en fixant Eomer d'un regard de reproche.

\- Suis-je donc le seul à pleurer mes hommes ?! Ou cela n'est-il qu'un détail pour vous ?!

\- Comment osez-vous dire cela ! Beugla le roi Dáin en se levant vivement de sa chaise. Tous avons perdu aujourd'hui, tous pleurons, mais ce n'est pas en rejetant les fautes sur autrui, que nous avancerons ! J'ai foi en mes hommes, ils avanceront sans reculer ! Nos haches s'abreuvent depuis des millénaires de ces bêtes puantes ! Ce n'est pas un orque, un gobelin, un troll, un dragon ou même un sorcier, qui vont nous arrêter ! Si les Valars nous ont donné un dragon comme arme, ils devaient avoir leur raison!Et bien que cela me répugne à le dire, nous avons besoin d'elle !

\- Nous avons fait quérir de l'aide partout où ne le pouvions. Dit soudain Haldir, sortant de sa réserve. J'ai bien peur hélas, qu'il ne reste plus assez d'elfes en ces terres, pour alimenter correctement les troupes.

\- Cent de vos archers peuvent abattre près d'un millier d'adversaires. Ne vous en faites pas Haldir. Ceux qui seront là, serons plus que bienvenus. Et je sais qu'ils feront honneur aux vôtres. Rassura Aragorn avec un regard reconnaissant vers le prince de la Lothlórien.

\- Donc, que faisons-nous ? Demanda Eomer s'écrasant dans le dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Nous ne pouvons qu'avancer, énonça Thranduil, qui grimaça sous la lecture de la carte. Je connais les monts sauvages, les rivières, et même les abords du désert. Mais il y a là-bas des trolls des glaces, des monstres à la fourrure blanche et hauts de près de trois mètres, dont les cornes noires sont des armes redoutables. Certains dragons vivaient également là-bas, aux côtés de vers gigantesques à la carapace dure comme l'acier. Si nous réussissons ne serait-ce qu'à survivre à tout cela, alors oui, peut-être que nous atteindrons la forteresse. »

Tous déglutirent avec effort sous la liste que Thranduil venait d'évoquer, et ce n'est seulement qu'à présent là que les fantômes envahissaient ses yeux clairs qu'ils comprirent quel effroyable combattant il devait être. Et de quelles horreurs il avait du être le témoin. Il dévia le regard vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait, à nouveau envahit par ses démons. Le silence respectueux qu'il avait installé fut brisé par la voix du roi des Nains qui déclara :

« Votre expérience parle pour vous Seigneur Thranduil, mais je ne laisserai pas les miens esclaves de cet être. Je ne les laisserai pas souffrir. Plutôt mourir en essayant de les sauver !

\- Vous me rappelez un roi, un souverain qui a voulu être vainqueur d'un dragon, et sauver Erebor. Un grand roi, qui donna sa vie pour récupérer ce qui appartenait à son peuple. Aurez-vous le courage qu'il a eu en affrontant jusqu'au bout, son cruel destin ? Nombre sont ceux qui pensent se déjouer de la mort, et l'accueillir avec courage. Rare sont ceux qui le font réellement. Dit Thranduil laconiquement en regardant le roi à la barbe fournie qui lui faisait face.

\- Et vous Seigneur Thranduil ? Aurez-vous le même honneur, et la même ardeur au combat, après toutes ces années de retraite ? » Questionna Eomer presque narquois.

Thranduil fixa le roi du Rohan, et un éclat indéfinissable éclaira son regard, se levant lentement, faisant exploser toute sa magnificence dans ce simple geste, il répondit :

« Pour ceux que j'aime, je ferai même plus. »

Il toisa la carte avec dédain, et finit par conclure :

« Vers le Nord. Vers la folie et la mort. Nous avancerons, et si les Valars nous bénissent, peut-être que le voyage se fera sans heurts. Et que les Lossoth nous prêterons main forte. Ou, au pire, nous laisserons avancer sans poser de résistance. De toutes les façons, au point où nous en sommes, nous ne pouvons plus faire marche arrière. Allons Seigneurs, profitez du temps qu'il nous est imparti, et en ce jour de victoire, fêtons dignement cela, tant que cela nous est permis. »

Puis il se retira après les avoir salué, une fatigue étrange l'animant tout d'un coup. Une lassitude qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des mois à présent.

« Je pense, que ma sagesse me soufflera toujours de ne pas l'affronter dans un combat. » fit Faramir admiratif, soudain pratiquement subjugué par la présence du roi elfique.

Il était assez vif d'esprit, pour voir des choses, que les autres n'avaient pas encore vu. Tous se levèrent, et demandèrent la préparation des festivités. En cette nuit, ils se donnèrent comme devoir, d'oublier les atrocités qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Legolas lui tressait les cheveux patiemment, et elle eut un sourire bête quand elle lui dit :

« Je crois que tu m'aurais volontiers arraché les cheveux la première fois que tu as fait cela !

\- Ho oui ! Tu étais infernale, un vrai petit monstre, il la regarda par l'intermédiaire du miroir devant lequel ils se trouvaient, et continua, heureusement tu as bien grandi. A présent c'est un réel plaisir que de te transformer en vraie dame !

\- En vraie dame ! Répéta-t-elle une moue faussement outrée dépeinte sur le visage.

\- Il est vrai Gilthoniel que vous ne ressemblez guère plus à la petite fille que nous avons trouvé. Vous avez grandement changé en quelques mois. Et je ne parle pas que de physique! » s'exclama Gimli avec un petit rire.

Il était sagement assis sur une chaise à l'entrée de la tente, regardant Legolas faire des trésors de patience et de dextérité pour finir de la coiffer.

« Tu peux me dire à quoi ça sert de me faire aussi belle ici ? »

Legolas figea ses doigts dans sa soyeuse crinière grise, se permettant de les laisser glisser lentement. Il capta son regard par l'intermédiaire du psyché et déclara très sérieusement :

« Pour inspirer les troupes. Les hommes peuvent suivre un dragon au combat, mais c'est une dame qu'ils voudront préserver. Ta beauté, en ces jours sombres, est un cadeau que tu ne peux soupçonner, car elle inspirera le coeur de ceux qui tomberont au combat. Tout autant que leur famille, leurs amis. Tu n'as pas idée comme la splendeur peut se révéler pendant la guerre. Elle ce pour quoi nous voulons donner nos vies. Ta beauté deviendra un symbole, que tous voudront protéger. »

Il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, et elle posa une des sienne par dessus ses doigts, étreignant ses phalanges. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui fit dans un filet de voix :

« Que mon destin a été heureux quand il a croisé ta route mon ami …. mon doux ami...

\- Le mien aussi. » Répondit-il en venant lui embrasser les cheveux et lui donnant une accolade amicale appuyée.

Elle faillit basculer en arrière, et elle éclata de rire alors qu'elle se sentait tomber, se raccrochant à l'elfe derrière elle qui riait tout autant. Ils finirent par chuter au sol, se cognant la tête au passage, ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses. Gimli leva les yeux au ciel et bougonna :

« De vrais gamins tout les deux ! »

Il toussa légèrement pour avertir que le roi Thranduil arrivait, mais les deux autres riaient trop pour l'entendre. Le roi sylvestre passa un visage curieux vers l'intérieur, fronçant légèrement les sourcils quand il vit Gilthoniel et Legolas, allongés par terre, le dos au sol, tête contre tête, et n'arrivant pas à reprendre leur souffle. Il se doutait que cette hilarité était en partie dû au fait, que l'un comme l'autre, avait eu peur de se perdre. Il fallait bien trouver un exutoire. Il les observa en souriant, heureux de les voir ainsi. Même si la place d'un prince elfique n'était certes pas à se rouler par terre et à rire bêtement. Se fut Legolas qui le vit le premier, et se relevant avec force et agilité, il se racla la gorge en regardant la femme qui était restée couchée sur le tapis. Elle dévisagea Legolas, puis le roi, et apparemment elle n'avait pas envie de se lever. Legolas lui tendit la main, et elle lui mit une petite tape dessus en souriant, il lui souffla :

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

Et elle lui tira la langue éhontément, ce qui faillit le faire rire de nouveau.

« Dois-je vous rappeler qu'en présence d'un souverain vous devez vous lever jeune-fille ?! » indiqua Thranduil en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

Elle lui offrit un merveilleux sourire et ne bougea pas plus. Legolas vit son regard d'argent possédé par une friponnerie qui lui ôtait toute trace de sérieux. Et qu'il aimait la voir ainsi. Il salua son père, et fit en montrant Gilthoniel toujours étendue :

« Voilà, elle est presque prête, j'ai réussi à en faire une femme digne de ce nom ! »

Elle lui donna un coup dans le tibia et il gémit légèrement, se retenant de lui donner la correction qu'elle méritait. Mais, un éclair de malice traversa son visage, il la jouerait plus finement.

« Vraiment ? Vu d'ici, on ne dirait pas Legolas. Je pense qu'il y encore pas mal de travail faire.

\- Quand on voit la base, on peut s'estimer heureux, continua Legolas qui évita agilement un autre de ses coups en faisant un pas de côté. Bon, je vais aider aux préparatifs ! Gimli tu viens ?

\- Avec joie ! » lança le nain qui prit la suite de son ami, laissant le roi seul avec Gilthoniel.

Il s'avança vers elle, et la regardant de haut, il demanda :

« Tu comptes rester allongée toute la soirée ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Dans une attitude décontractée au possible.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

\- Et vous ? Vous ne voulez pas rester ? Elle eut un sourire atrocement moqueur quand elle le provoqua, le sol serait-il trop bas pour vos vieux os ? Quelques millénaires, ça doit être dur de se baisser autant non ? »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris face à son effronterie. Il s'agenouilla lestement à ses côtés, et plaquant son corps contre le sien, il lui demanda en ancrant son regard dans l'argent qui lui faisait front.

« Dis-moi, tu sais ce que mon nom signifie ? »

Elle eut un radieux sourire, et venant lui caresser le visage elle répondit :

« Ho oui …. vous êtes le Printemps Vigoureux … Seigneur. Je gage, que vous portez fièrement ce titre, et lui faite honneur ! »

Il eut l'air taciturne une seconde, totalement conquit par sa fraîcheur, par tout ce qu'elle était, qu'il s'en sentit presque mal.

« Je t'aime, tu sais ... »

Sa voix était toute aussi chaude et suave qu'un air de printemps, avec toute la vitalité qui l'accompagnait. Là toute trace d'espièglerie déserta ses expressions. Elle accentua la pression de sa paume sur sa joue, et, le coeur au bord des lèvres, elle lui dit simplement :

« Je sais ... »

Il vint l'embrasser la clouant au sol de désirs, et elle se sentit totalement à sa merci. Cependant, elle réussit à dire :

« Toute l'armée ne vous a-t-elle point vue entrer sous ma tente ? »

Il eut un petit rire, stoppant net l'investigation de ses lèvres et se relevant gracieusement il avoua :

« Oui en effet. Allez viens, joignons-nous aux autres, car tous te louangerons ce soir. »

Elle grimaça faiblement, et se levant à son tour, elle fit la mine boudeuse :

« Moui … je préférerai .. »

Il lui colla la main devant la bouche et s'exclama rieur:

« Arrêtes ou toute ma retenue va voler en éclat ! »

Elle lui fit un sourire mutin qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Soupirant, il la prit par la main et la tira à sa suite. Il fallait qu'il sorte vite de cet endroit où il passerait outre ses obligations.

Un grand feu avait été allumé au centre des campements, et des tables disposées tout autours. L'alcool coulait à flots, et ils pouvaient remercier les nains pour cela. La chasse avait été assez bonne, mais là n'était pas le plus important. Gilthoniel restait avec ses amis, et comme de la musique s'élevait, nombre de courtisans vinrent quérir une danse. Ce qu'elle fit par refuser au début, mais Thranduil lui signifia que ce serait bien de se plier à cet exercice, dans la limite des choses raisonnables. C'est ainsi que Legolas appliqua sa petite vengeance en l'invitant et en lui donnant un rythme si effréné qu'elle ne put suivre. Voyant son air vainqueur elle se mit à rire, le souffle court, et tous la regardèrent comme la plus belle des étoiles. Elle irradiait totalement en cette soirée, et Legolas vit ce qu'il lui avait expliqué sous la tente. Elle ne s'en doutait pas mais elle enchanta nombre de coeurs, et elle se fit de puissants alliés. La lumière des flammes faisait étinceler sa chevelure et son regard. Elle portait une robe gris clair, quasiment blanche, qui donnait un halo vaporeux autours d'elle, lui donnant un aspect presque irréel. Thranduil aurait pu rester des heures à la regarder évoluer. Son soleil, sa déesse, son Amour. Alors que la fête battait son plein, il l'attrapa par le bras, et ils s'éloignèrent de la foule. Se faufilant entre les tentes, il la mena à la sienne, sûrs de ne pas être vus, et une fois à l'intérieur il déclara dans un sourire éblouissant :

« Ça fait des heures interminables que j'attends ce moment. »

Et elle voyait en ces instants magiques, une part de son âme, que nul autre ne connaissait. Il était roi, souverain, brillant de la lumière des siens, vibrant comme un orage de printemps. Elle s'endormit, tendrement enlacée dans ses bras puissants. Elle savait, qu'il veillerait sur son sommeil. Qu'il veillerait sur elle, quoi qu'il advienne. Une pensée traversa l'antichambre de ses songes même après la mort elle continuerait à le chérir, et se fut en cette nuit, sa seule certitude.


	11. Combats de Géants

Lithion marchait calmement entre la monture de Legolas et le cerf de Thranduil. Les plaines, les collines et les forêts défilaient lentement. Une armée ne pouvait être déplacée avec rapidité, toute la logistique était trop importante pour la laisser au hasard. Gilthoniel soupira longuement, regardant les espaces au loin.

« Quelque chose de va pas Thoniel ? S'inquiéta Legolas.

\- Quand je vois tout ce monde à parcourir, et que nous avançons à la vitesse d'un escargot, ça me désespère.

\- Ne sois pas lassée de cette route, elle nous mène vers des destins funestes. Si j'avais un souhait à formuler en ce jour, c'est que ce voyage ne prenne jamais fin, Gilthoniel ... » déclara Thranduil qui la fixa, une immense tristesse baignant son regard.

Elle comprit son sous-entendu. Baissant la tête, elle lâcha ses rênes, et de la main droite elle vint effleurer son bras dans un geste affectueux tout en finesse. Il la lui saisit vivement, et garda ses doigts prisonniers des siens pendant de longues secondes. L'ardeur de son étreinte signifiait tout. Elle regretta dès-lors ses paroles, et riva son attention sur la chaîne de montagnes qui s'élevait au loin.

« Nous allons passer non loin des refuges des Gobelins ! Cria Aragorn en chef de file. Soyez sur vos gardes !

\- Dire que nous allons passer aux côtés de l'Angmar ! Faut-il que nous soyons fous ?! Lança Eomer qui regardait à l'ouest, les sombres monts qui se dressaient comme une épine dorsale noire et hirsute.

\- Rassure-toi Eomer, les ombres si puissantes il y a une dizaine d'années, ne sont plus qu'un souvenirs ! Rassura Faramir qui était à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais tout comme moi, que les orques et les gobelins se terrent dans les boyaux montagnards, qui peut dire avec certitude combien il en reste ?

\- Ne vous rongez donc pas autant les sangs Seigneur des Chevaux ! Nous sommes bien assez nombreux pour qu'ils nous fichent la paix ! Brailla le roi Dáin légèrement en retrait.

\- Je serai de nature plus paisible quand toute cette histoire sera terminée ! Je n'ose songer aux dangers qui nous guettent.

\- Alors faites taire vos songes, car quoi que vous imaginiez, rien ne vous préparera à ce que vous allez découvrir. Déclara Thranduil le visage fermé.

\- Très encourageant Seigneur Thranduil Vraiment vous avez le don pour remonter le moral des troupes !lâcha Eomer sèchement.

\- Allons Eomer ! Je vous ai connu plus brave et hardi ! Le taquina Legolas le sourire aux lèvres.

\- A l'époque je n'avais ni femme, ni enfant Legolas ! Je doute que vous compreniez ! »

Tous se turent devant cette cruelle vérité, ne sachant du coup plus quoi avancer. Thranduil le fusilla presque du regard, et le toisant avec dédain il déclara d'une voix froide :

« Lui peut-être pas, mais d'autres si Seigneur Eomer ! Faites silence avant que vos paroles n'éveillent de ténébreuses rancœurs ! »

Eomer déglutit avec effort devant l'attention glaciale du roi sylvestre. Il jeta un oeil sur Legolas, puis se souvint de l'épouse disparut. Sans oublier Gilthoniel qui voyageait à ses côtés. Lui au moins savait sa famille en sécurité. Le roi Elfique avait dans les rangs, tout ceux qui lui tenaient le plus à coeur. Eomer baissa le regard, et sincère, il dit simplement :

« Je suis désolé ... »

Puis il talonna son cheval pour le faire avancer et prendre des distances. Il partit en amont, suivant les éclaireurs.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas à craindre d'ennemis lors de leur avancée, et c'est en fin d'une radieux après-midi de fin de printemps, qu'ils arrivèrent aux pieds des Montagnes Grises, qui se dressaient comme autant de colosses de cendre. Ils établirent le campement et se regroupant, les chefs tinrent conseil.

« Plus à l'ouest, entre le Mont Gundabad et la chaîne de l'Ered Mithrin, il y a un col. Qui devrait être dégagé en cette saison. Les routes commerciales ont dues être abandonnées depuis longtemps, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'elles restent praticables. Du moins assez pour faire passer les hommes et le matériel. Le seul soucis c'est qu'il faudra être rapide et discret. Nous allons entrer dans les régions inhospitalières du Nord, et des Ymiriens.

\- Les Ymiriens ? Questionna Aragorn.

\- Oui, des géants recouverts d'une toison blanche épaisse, semblable à du givre. Leur tête est ornée de cornes noires luisantes, aussi terribles et meurtrières que celles d'un taureau. Ils savent se battre, et je les considère comme des trolls au point de vue intelligence et civilisation. Autant dire, plus des animaux qu'autre chose. Expliqua Thranduil taciturne.

\- Et bien .. ça promet ! Fit le roi Nain en ayant un petit rictus moqueur.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Les montagnes sont sûres, dès que nous toucherons les terres de neiges, bien avant l'océan glacé, nous devrons nous méfier des vers de glace. Ils se déplacent enfouis dans le sol. Si nous sentons la terre trembler sous nos pieds, c'est qu'il est déjà trop tard. Un grand bruit les attire.

\- Ho, et nous devons quoi, voler pour les éviter ? » lança Eomer narquois.

Automatiquement toutes les têtes convergèrent vers Gilthoniel qui leva ses mains en signe de protestation, en déclarant :

« Ne pensez pas que je vais porter toute une armée Messieurs ! »

Ils eurent un petit rire, et Faramir déclara avec malice :

« Non, juste les souverains Gilthoniel, confortablement installés sur votre échine ! »

Thranduil lui lança un regard noir, trouvant cet humour des plus douteux. Faramir baissa les yeux, puis se raclant la gorge avec gêne, il fit songeur :

« Nous resterons un jour à nous reposer ici, les troupes vont souffrir à l'ascension du col, sans parler des forces qu'il va falloir mettre en oeuvre vu tout ce que le Seigneur Thranduil nous a dit.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi Faramir. Tes conseils sont toujours for avisés. Allons chasser un peu, nous allons avoir besoin de vivres, car nul ne sait ce que nous trouverons derrières les montagnes. » déclara Aragorn sagement.

Thranduil ne trouva pas la force de lui avouer combien les Hommes allaient souffrir une fois là-bas. Ils étaient trop loin à présent, il était peu judicieux de les décourager avant l'heure. Il regagna sa tente, où Gilthoniel se brossait les cheveux en fredonnant un air elfique. Elle le regarda de ses yeux d'argent, et un froid effroyable vint le saisir. Il vint vers elle, et plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux de cendres, il soupira longuement, comme si un fardeau immense plombait ses épaules. Il la serra contre lui, se délectant de sa chaleur, de sa présence, et murmura :

« Serre-moi fort, s'il te plaît ».

Consciente que Thranduil devait que rarement demander les choses, elle se pressa de le faire, inquiétée par son comportement. Il lui demanda juste cela, et au bout de longues minutes de silence, il alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, en la tirant doucement par le bras. Il la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, et elle se lova contre lui. Elle fronça les sourcils, réellement confuse, alors qu'il lui caressait lentement les cheveux.

« Seigneur .. ? osa-t-elle demander la voix fébrile.

\- Chut Gilthoniel …. s'il te plaît ... souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille. Laisse-moi m'abreuver de ces silences, laisse-moi les imprimer jusqu'à ... »

Sa voix s'éteignit, la saisissant jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme, comprenant son souhait. Ils restèrent longtemps comme cela, au point même qu'elle somnola tout contre lui, et que ce simple fait, le transporta de bonheur.

…**...**

La route était délabrée, de nombreux éboulis rendaient l'avancée difficile et périlleuse. Ils devaient sans cesse s'arrêter pour déblayer, tendre des planches pour les chariots, et faire des trésors d'inventivité pour ne serait-ce que faire dix mètres parfois. Cela les épuisait. Sans parler du fait, que même si le col était dégagé, la neige était encore présente sur les versants nord. Couverts également de givre, ce qui rendait les descentes très dangereuse. Le froid s'insinuait partout à l'ombre, et ils remercièrent Faramir d'avoir eu l'idée de prendre des dispositions pour la froidure qui les piquait ardemment.

« Par ma barbe ! Si j'avais su ! J'aurais fait venir des bouquetins des Montagnes Bleues ! Lança le roi Dáin se plaignant de la lente évolution des chevaux.

\- Les bouquetins ne portent pas autant de poids ! S'exclama Eomer piqué au vif par cette réflexion.

\- Peut-être mais ils ont le pied sûr ! Vos chevaux sont maladroits et se fatiguent vite ! » finit de pester le nain en soupirant une énième fois devant un cheval quelque peu rétif.

L'épuisement avait tendance à mettre les nerfs à vif. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent de faire campement sur un plateau en hauteur, dégagé mais de ce fait, exposé au vent. Les landes neigeuses naissaient au-dessous de leur position, une trentaine de mètres en aval. Ils dressèrent les tentes, et parquèrent les chevaux, au centre du campement. Les chariots vides faisant front aux bourrasques protégeant ainsi les toiles de leurs assauts. Legolas et Gimli se réchauffaient près d'un feu, et le nain s'exprima en riant presque :

« Dire que je me plaignais de la pluie !

\- Tu vois qu'il faut toujours faire attention à ce que l'on souhaite ! » lança Legolas goguenard.

Gimli haussa les épaules, et soufflant dans le creux de ses mains, il les frotta vivement l'une contre l'autre. Gilthoniel s'avança vers eux, et frissonnante elle vint se coller à Legolas, qui la serra vivement contre lui. Conscient qu'elle devait souffrir bien plus du froid que les elfes. Elle regarda les alentours, le vent n'était pas très violent, mais suffisamment pour faire claquer les toiles des tentes inlassablement. Les arêtes du col se découpaient en ombre grise sous la lune, et le givre commençait à tout envahir. Elle grelotta de plus belle sous une bourrasque et se raidit contre Legolas.

« Tu devrais aller te réchauffer dans la tente de mon père Thoniel, la sermonna-t-il

\- Le roi n'est pas là, et seule je m'ennuie. Je sais que je ne boude pas un peu de solitude, mais ce froid m'effraie. Il y a d'étranges sons dans le vent. Des choses que je n'ai jamais entendu.

\- Il y a des créatures qui nous sont inconnues dans ces lieux reculés Thoniel …

\- Je sais Legolas, et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur, répondit la femme en posant sur lui un regard anxieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien effrayer un dragon ? S'exclama Gimli enjoué

\- Un autre dragon ? Rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

\- Oui … en effet. » fit sombrement Gimli en se balançant légèrement sur ses pieds.

La silhouette de Thranduil apparut à leur côté, et le roi elfique semblait peu incommodé par le gel ambiant. Gilthoniel sut qu'il allait lui demander de le rejoindre, alors elle embrassa ses deux amis, et elle fila sous leur couvert et des couvertures bien chaudes. Elle grelottait affreusement, se sentant pitoyable à côté du souverain qui ne bronchait absolument pas face aux températures ambiantes. Il se colla à elle et la réchauffant de son corps il déclara :

« Plus tu te contracteras, plus tu auras froid. Calme-toi. »

Elle hocha la tête en claquant des dents, mais elle eut du mal à arriver à maîtriser ses défenses naturelles. Elle réussit à trouver le sommeil après un long moment, faisant des cauchemars épouvantables, faits de guerre, de combats avec un dragon, des cris et un tumulte sans nom l'assourdissaient presque.

« Gilthoniel ! » ce cri là était bien réel.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur palpitant dans sa poitrine à une vitesse folle. Elle vit Thranduil s'armer de sa magnifique épée, et lui jetant un regard presque sauvage il ordonna :

« Tu restes là compris ?!

\- Jamais !

\- Fais ce que je te dis !

\- J'ai déjà combattu Seigneur !

\- Je le sais ! Ne me le rappelle pas ! » s'écria-t-il encore hanté par la peur qui l'avait envahi, pendant ce combat qui se passait au loin et dont il ne devinait rien.

Il sortit du couvert de la tente, se jetant dans le combat avec une vengeance ancestrale coulant dans ses veines. Tout comme les dragons, les créatures du nord soulevaient en lui, les pires souvenirs. La colère noire qui le possédait à chaque fois, ne faiblissait pas malgré les siècles de sa longue existence. Gilthoniel n'en resta pas là pour autant. Elle se vêtit plus chaudement, et prenant ses dagues, elle passa la porte dont le pan de tissu claquait violemment. Dehors son visage se décomposa face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. Le plateau était envahi par un combat chaotique, qu'elle eut du mal à déchiffrer au début. Haldir et Legolas lui avaient toujours appris qu'il fallait analyser les données avant de foncer, et de garder la tête froide. De grandes masses gris clair évoluaient dans les troupes de nains, d'hommes et d'elfes. Les flèches pleuvaient du ciel, transperçant les chairs, aveuglant l'ennemi. Des cris rauques de souffrance s'élevaient, mêlés à des rugissements inhumains. A une dizaine de mètres elle vit Thranduil qui se battait avec rage conte un monstre qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Les Ymiriens étaient sur eux. Elle fut subjuguée quelques secondes face à l'adresse de Thranduil avec ses armes. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu combattre, et elle vit quel grand guerrier il pouvait être. Le géant dont le pelage brillait sous la lune, avait des crocs qui sortaient de sa gueule comme des défenses, son faciès aplati était sombre, ses cornes noires brillaient en éclats froids sous la lune. Ses yeux émettaient une lumière blafarde, qui faisait froid dans le dos. Armé d'une massue, il balayait l'espace de façon brutale, tout comme ses compagnons. Faisant une gracieuse passe avec un pas sur le côté, le souverain sylvestre passa derrière la bête, lui sectionna les tendons des genoux, et le décapita. Il tapa dédaigneusement le corps de son pied, une lueur satisfaite dans les yeux. Ils étaient une quinzaine et faisaient énormément de ravages. Plus que les hommes, c'étaient les chevaux qui attisaient leur convoitise. L'enclos avait été soufflé, et les bêtes affolés galopaient à tout va. Certaines chutèrent même dans le vide, aveuglées par la peur qui les possédaient. Gilthoniel pensa à Lithion, et elle se jeta dans le tumulte pour chercher son fidèle destrier. Thranduil la vit du coin de l'oeil, et réellement en colère il hurla son nom. Mais soit elle ne l'entendit pas, soit elle l'ignora, car elle continua sa course. Plongeant dans le chaos qui se mouvait autours d'eux. Il se rua à sa poursuite, maudissant son inconscience. Elle hurlait le nom de son cheval, mais dans ce vacarme de chocs et de mugissements, il ne devait pas l'entendre. Elle le vit acculé près d'un rocher, un des Ymiriens penché sur lui. Le monstre l'attrapa vivement, et fracassa la pauvre bête contre le sol. Un hennissement déchirant traversa l'espace, et le regard horrifié elle accéléra sa course. Arrivée près du géant des glaces, elle lui sauta agilement sur le dos, attrapant ses cornes pour se maintenir. Totalement enragée, elle lui planta la lame de sa dague à la base de la nuque, détachant sa tête de moitié sous la force de sa colère. Le monstre émit un gargouillis morbide avant de s'affaler sur le sol. Elle sauta souplement à côté de son cheval. La pauvre bête était couchée sur le flanc. Lithion fit un mouvement pour se relever, mais brisé de toutes parts, il n'eut qu'un gémissement affreux. Les yeux noyés de larmes, elle se pencha sur lui, caressant sa magnifique tête grise. Elle lui souffla doucement, faisant fi des combats qui l'entouraient.

« Là mon beau … ça va aller …. ça va aller … nous nous reverrons je te le promets…._namárië ninya maira nilmo » (Adieu mon précieux ami)._

L'animal poussa un soupir rauque, puis avec un acte de courage désespéré elle lui planta la dague dans le coeur. Il eut un dernier soubresaut, et son souffle se figea. Les mains pleine de sang, elle se releva en titubant, complètement sous le choc. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la garde de son arme, et folle de rage, elle se retourna. Ses yeux baignés de larmes étincelaient presque sous la lune montante. Elle n'entendait plus le vent qui gémissait à ses oreilles, pas plus que les cris des hommes à l'agonie. Quelque chose était en train de la dévorer de l'intérieur, une souffrance qu'elle avait connu lors de la perte de ses parents, et toute la rancœur qu'elle avait pu abriter secrètement en son sein, explosa. Elle se lança dans le combat, venant en aide à Legolas et Gimli. Thranduil l'observa un instant, il sut qu'une part d'elle venait de mourir cette nuit. Et il en souffrit, sans commune mesure. Elle se battait comme une furie, avec une redoutable habileté. Une fois l'ennemi de Legolas mort, elle vint en aide à Aragorn et ses hommes. C'est alors que le coeur de Thranduil se serra. Ivre de combat elle se démenait contre un Ymirien que le Roi Sylvestre jugea trop près du précipice. Elle vit le danger trop tard, l'animal attrapa sa jambe dans sa chute, la faisant basculer. Elle s'accrocha en plantant ses dagues dans le sol gelé, essayant désespérément de se hisser. Mais l'animal était trop lourd et ne la lâchait pas. Thranduil se jeta au sol pour lui attraper le poignet, et elle cria sous les tensions qui lui écartelaient le corps. Legolas surgit derrière son père, et bandant son arc, il décocha une flèche qui se figea dans le front de son assaillant, et la bête chuta, libérant Gilthoniel de son emprise de fer. Thranduil réussit à la tirer sans trop de mal sur la surface sécurisé du plateau. Ils basculèrent sur le sol, et essoufflée elle le regarda un instant, lisant en lui la peur qu'il venait de ressentir. Elle cala son visage sur sa poitrine une brève seconde, en signe d'excuse, et il lui caressa les cheveux en murmurant :

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça ... »

Ils se relevèrent, et virent que les autres monstres avaient été vaincus. Ils avancèrent côtes à côtes à la rencontre des Rois qui les accompagnaient. Eomer eut le visage pétrifié d'horreur quand il vit plus de la moitié des chevaux étendus sur le sol. Brisés, à moitié dévorés, certains n'étaient même pas encore morts. Il alla les achever, les uns après les autres, et c'est un homme au visage brisé de chagrin qui leur passa à côté sans dire un mot. Il alla aider les survivants. Heureusement, peu d'hommes avaient perdu la vie, et cela minimisa la sombre tristesse qui envahissait le roi du Rohan. Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur le camps dévasté. Ils relevèrent les blessés, récupérèrent ce qu'ils purent, et les tentes encore debout virent s'entasser les survivants en leur couvert. Les abris seigneuriaux avaient été pour la plupart épargnées, car mieux défendues, mais Thranduil offrit le couvert à Eomer et Faramir, ainsi qu'à Legolas et à Gimli. Il y avait largement assez de place pour eux tous. Les hommes regardaient Gilthoniel, couverte de sang, dont le regard hagard n'augurait rien de bon. Elle avait déjà tué des orques et des gobelins, aidé ses amis, mais elle n'avait jamais encore été obligée d'en achever un. Elle lavait ses lames de façons calculée trop calculée dans un mutisme des plus total. Et alors qu'elle vint se nettoyer le visage, Faramir vit quelque chose sur son côté. Le sang qui s'écoulait n'était pas d'un de ses ennemis. Il se leva et venant étudier cela de plus près, il vit que les couches de cuirs avaient été tailladées.

« Gilthoniel ? Comment vous êtes-vous fait cela ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils en ne comprenant pas sa question, mais les hommes présents si, ils se pressèrent à ses côtés, et Legolas se figea.

« Un guérisseur, vite ! »

Il voulut lui toucher le flanc mais elle repoussa son bras sans ménagement. Le contre-coup de la bataille était plus profond qu'ils ne pouvaient le soupçonner.

« Thoniel ! Gronda Legolas franchement en colère.

\- Laisse-moi ! Je vais bien !

\- Gilthoniel vous perdez beaucoup de sang … objecta Gimli inquiet.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me touche ! Laissez-moi j'ai dit ! » Ragea-t-elle au bord de l'explosion.

Thranduil ft un signe de la tête à son fils, et celui-ci comprit. Il passa sur son côté, et se positionnant derrière, il glissa ses bras sous les siens, et les remontant vivement il l'immobilisa. Elle hurla en se défendant âprement. Prenant appui sur le meuble devant elle et poussant avec force dessus.

« Retenez-là Legolas ! » ordonna Faramir qui décida de lui prendre les jambes.

Il reçut d'ailleurs un magnifique coup de pied dans le ventre, serrant les dents il pesta :

« C'est qu'elle a de la force ! »

Eomer vint l'aider, et il fallut trois hommes pour l'immobilier. Ils la portèrent sur le lit, et Thranduil la plaqua sur les couvertures en s'écriant :

« Gilthoniel ! Calme-toi !

\- Non ! Lâchez-moi ! » ses cris redoublaient de plus belle.

Ce qui alarma Aragorn qui arriva accompagné de Gimli et d'un des guérisseur du campement.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Vite ! Nous avons besoin d'aide ! » Fit Thranduil qui la plaquait toujours avec force.

Le guérisseur demanda à Aragorn de l'aider, et le roi arriva à faufiler ses mains entre le corps de l'elfe et celui de la femme en plein délire qui ne cessait de se débattre. Il arracha le tissu autours de la plaie, et grimaça en la voyant. Un flot de sang s'évacua sur les couvertures, et tous retinrent leur souffle. Le guérisseur se pencha sur Gilthoniel et fit :

« Respirez cela ! Nous allons nous occupez de vous. »

Il lui plaqua une fiole sous le nez, puis après de longues secondes de lutte acharnée, elle finit par se calmer, totalement droguée par ce que lui avait fait sentir le médecin. Il soupira et déclara :

« Bon il va falloir faire vite, et je vais avoir besoin d'aide. »

Il blêmit un peu en voyant l'entaille, mais en bon professionnel, il commença son œuvre faisant des trésors de savoir-faire et de dextérité. Au final, elle se retrouva avec des points de sutures qui longeaient ses côtes en position basse, sur une dizaine de centimètres. Ils restèrent ensuite à la veiller, heureux de voir l'aube se lever, et de s'apercevoir que le vent tombait enfin.

…**...**

La neige crissait sous ses pas, elle regardait le manteau immaculé qui s'étendait un peu plus loin, pour rejoindre ce lac de lumière qu'était le Désert Gelé sous le soleil. Lithion lui manquait, elle avait perdu un vrai soutient, un ami fidèle et courageux. Sans oublier la valeur symbolique que ce cheval détenait. Il avait été le premier cadeau de Thranduil, le premier geste de tendresse qu'il avait eu à son égard. Elle avait du le tuer, couper un lien invisible, et ce manque la faisait souffrir aujourd'hui. Sa blessure se remettait plus vite que pour un être humain normal, les dragons cicatrisaient bien plus facilement. Couverte par une cape en fourrure, elle frissonna sous la brise qui soufflait sur le plateau peu à peu déserté par l'armée. Ils se remettaient en route après deux jours de repos. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis cet événement tragique, et elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Honnêtement, elle ne se souvenait pas de son attitude sous la tente, de cette réaction quasi démentielle qui l'avait possédée. Elle avait été bien confuse quand ils lui expliquèrent tout cela. Elle regardait la ligne d'horizon, pensive.

_« Je devrai les laisser ici, et aller seule à la rencontre de Carach et Belegurth …. il y a tellement de morts et de souffrance. Je crois, que je comprends mieux les choix des Valars, et pour quelle raison je dois mourir. Nul autre ne devrait disparaître dans ce combat. Ils n'ont rien demandé. »_

Legolas vint à ses côtés, et vu l'air déterminé de son amie, il avait compris la teneur de ses tergiversations.

« Non Gilthoniel. Ensemble jusqu'à la fin ... »

Elle tourna un regard presque suppliant vers lui et, ayant du mal à articuler, elle déclara :

« Il y a tant de pertes, de douleurs, Legolas … ne suis-je pas celle qui doit de toute façon mourir dans ce combat ? Pourquoi entraîner autant d'âmes dans mon sillage ?

\- Parce que c'est leur choix. Aucun souverain digne de ce nom, ne laissera quelqu'un d'autres défendre son royaume.

\- Et il n'y a pas plus pugnace qu'un nain ! Fit Gimli en les rejoignant. J'aimerai bien vous voir dire au Roi Dáin de retourner d'où il vient !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire Gimli …. » répondit Gilthoniel en le fixant, un pale sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres fines.

Legolas lui prit la main vivement et dit inquiet alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui :

« Non Gilthoniel ! Ne fais pas ça je t'en prie ! N'oublies pas notre promesse !

\- Et si je l'honorai justement en faisant cela Legolas ? Est-ce que ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit ? »

Les yeux de l'elfe s'embuèrent légèrement, il lui caressa le visage et murmura :

« Je t'en prie Gilthoniel …. »

Un autre timide sourire anima son visage parfait, ses yeux d'argent brillant comme des joyaux dans la lumière du soleil.

« Je laisse encore le temps décider Legolas, mais le jour où ma décision sera prise, même avec l'amour que je te porte, que je vous porte …. je partirai ... »

Les deux amis sentirent leur cœur se serrer, tant ils savaient à présent qu'elle ne reviendrait plus en arrière. Thranduil s'avança vers eux, et intervint :

« Je viens vous chercher. Les autres souverains nous attendent, nous partons. »

Tournant leur attention sur lui, l'elfe et le nain hochèrent la tête et laissèrent Gilthoniel qui ne s'était pas retournée. Le regard braqué sur le lointain. Quand le roi elfique fut à sa hauteur, elle soupira :

« Cet endroit est magique, on dirait un océan de lumière. Les arbres de Valinor ont le même éclat.

\- Les arbres ? Reprit Thranduil saisit par sa déclaration.

\- Oui Seigneur … je les ai vu .. en songe. Avec Dame Galadriel, et nos créateurs …. »

Le souffle de Thranduil se coupa sous cet aveu, lui-même ne les avait jamais vu. Il la contempla quelques instants, sa beauté éclatant dans la lumière blanche qui baignait tout alentours. Et il aurait pu croire voir une des premières elfes qui foulèrent les terres d'Aman. Tous ceux de son peuple savaient, que ceux qui avaient vu le rayonnement des arbres, étaient bénis de grands pouvoirs. L'envie de l'embrasser, de la serrer contre lui, de la faire sienne même ! Le démangea. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Un long soupir s'extirpa de sa poitrine. Il passa derrière elle, et elle fut surprise de voir ses bras encadrer sa tête, ses mains tenant quelque chose de fin et brillant. Un collier. Le mithril étincelait sous les rais blancs, et la gemme offrait un ballet iridescent de toute beauté. Le pendentif était un dragon finement ouvragé, et la pierre se tenait dans sa patte, au niveau du cœur. Le travail d'orfèvrerie était magnifique, d'une pureté sans égal. Il lui passa le collier, et boucla le fermoir. Elle prit le pendentif entre ses doigts fins, et contempla l'objet, émue plus que jamais. Il la serra contre lui et lui murmura :

« Je voulais te l'offrir plus tard, mais … la perte de Lithion m'a fait changé d'avis ... Je sais que tu souffres beaucoup de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis désolé Gilthoniel ...»

Elle se retourna vivement, et balançant tous les protocoles aux orties, elle vint l'embrasser avec ardeur. Gênant par la même tous ceux qui les observaient de loin. Ils finirent par les rejoindre, Thranduil monta sur son cerf avec grâce, et tendant le main à la femme aux cheveux de cendre, il fit :

« Il peut très largement supporter nos deux poids. Monte. »

Elle hésita, sachant pertinemment la valeur de cette monture, mais l'animal sembla l'inviter en se baissant un peu à sa portée. Elle saisit le bras de Thranduil, et se plaça derrière lui. Serrant les dents à chaque pas, sa blessure lancinante se rappelant à elle. Thranduil s'en aperçut, et il ralentit la cadence, certifiant aux autres que son cerf ne mettrait que quelques bonds pour les rejoindre aux besoin.

Ils descendirent donc de longs corridors de roches nues, des chemins escarpés sans ombre. Ils avaient du abandonner une bonne partie de leurs chariots, à cause du manque de chevaux pour les tracter. Le confort allait être encore plus précaire, mais Gilthoniel s'émerveilla du courage de ces hommes. Ils arrivèrent enfin aux abords du déserts de glaces, et la neige leur montait à la moitié du tibia. Les elfes ne souffraient pas de ce genre d'inconfort, vu qu'ils évoluaient avec légèreté. Les troupes s'arrêtèrent devant une étendue blanche et nue, qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

« Ne nous hâtons point. Les langues de terres et les bras de rivières, sont indissociables en ces lieux. La glace est encore épaisse, nous ne devrions pas rencontrer de problème majeur pour notre avancée. Mais restons prudents. » déclara Thranduil qui étudiait le sol avec attention.

Duilwen arriva avec son cheval et elle pointa un doigt vers le désert immaculé et avertit :

« Il y a d'étranges traces plus au Nord.

\- Animales ? S'inquièta Aragorn.

\- Oui, mais pas que. Je n'ai jamais vu cela avant.

\- Conduis-moi ! » ordonna Thranduil qui la suivit, accompagné des autres rois.

Ils se stoppèrent devant d'étranges marques, qui traçaient deux longs sillons parallèles et interminables dans la poudreuse. Il y avait également des traces de loups. Mais des loups énormes dont les empreintes faisait la taille d'une main d'homme. Thranduil eut un sourire énigmatique et regardant les alentours avec ses yeux d'elfes, il fit un mouvement de la tête vers l'Est et expliqua :

« Des Lossoth, ils reviennent de la Baie Glaciale de Forochel, réinvestissant les landes du désert à la belle saison. Le gibier revient et ils délaissent les bords de la grande mer. Nous risquons d'en croiser quelques uns.

\- Et nous Seigneur Thranduil ? Par où devons-nous aller? Demanda Faramir soudain inquiet.

\- Toujours plus au Nord. Il y a une montagne, surgissant dans le désert, comme une dent de glace. Elle s'appelle le Mont Aeglos, l'épine de neige, si vous préférez. Le sommet est haut et acéré comme un croc, bordés de montagnes plus petites formant un croissant, protégeant ainsi une petite plaine. Un endroit douillet si l'on considère le froid et le vent qui sévissent en ces lieux désertiques. Mais, il est aussi dangereusement accolé à la forteresse, je doute que nous puissions jouir sereinement de son couvert. Expliqua Thranduil songeur.

\- Un vrai coin de villégiature ! S'exclama Gimli avec humour.

\- Continuons à avancer alors. » dit Aragorn en reprenant la marche.

Le paysage était morne et froid, seuls quelques rochers, parfois des collines, en pierres sombres, transperçaient la couverture neigeuse ci et là. Ils avançaient péniblement, et la fatigue les gagnait rapidement. Gilthoniel souffrait de moins en moins, mais elle s'avoua secrètement, qu'elle aimait bien être sur le dos du cerf. Les bras autours du souverain, se laissant bercer par la marche cadencé de l'animal, la tête reposant souvent sur les épaules de son incomparable amant. Bon, la seule ombre au tableau était son épée, qui portée dans le dos et bien qu'elle soit magnifique, avait un contact glacé assez peu confortable. Mais elle passait outre, se délectant de ces instants particuliers. Alors qu'ils évoluaient un peu en retrait, elle nicha son visage dans le creux de sa nuque, ce qui le fit diablement frissonner. Elle lui chuchota quelques mots, qui le firent sourire. Il répondit juste :

« Dès que l'occasion se présente ... »

Et là ce fut elle qui eut un petit rire espiègle. Elle resserra son étreinte autours de sa taille, et regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux argentés. Ils établirent un campement de fortune la nuit venue, faisant des tours de gardes assidues, même si les Ymiriens ne viendraient plus les attaquer dans les plaines. Thranduil, Faramir, Eomer, Legolas, Gimli et Gilthoniel partagèrent à nouveau le couvert de la tente. Alors qu'ils buvaient un breuvage chaud, Gilthoniel observait Eomer en silence. Depuis l'attaque sur le plateau dans le col des Montagnes Grises le Seigneur des Chevaux ne parlait presque plus, et se renfermait. Pire, à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, il déviait le sien, animé par une rancune indéfinissable. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ses soirées où l'atmosphère était étouffante à la longue. Elle qui était assise à côtés de Legolas qui discutait tranquillement avec Gimli, se leva, et alla dans sa direction, sous le regard protecteur de Thranduil. Eomer faillit se lever mais sa voix le retint :

« Ne partez pas Roi Eomer, attendez je vous prie. Je dois vous parler. »

L'homme du Rohan riva ses yeux bleus sur elle, et il déglutit avec effort. Il lui en voulait, ça se voyait, mais en lui se battaient tant d'autres choses. Son admiration pour elle pour commencer, car elle était aussi vaillante qu'eux, ses origines fabuleuses, et cette beauté qui l'avait tant interpellé lors de leur première rencontre.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire Gilthoniel ! Lança-t-il acerbe.

\- Un guerrier tel que vous ne devrait pas fuir devant un combat aussi inconséquent qu'une discussion.

\- Les discussions peuvent être les pires batailles.

\- Pensez-vous à ce point manquer d'esprit ? » Le questionna-t-elle sans détour, une légère pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Il allait vertement l'envoyer balader, mais elle lui prit la main, et ce simple geste le figea. Thranduil sourit devant sa manoeuvre, n'avait-il pas lui-même baisser les armes à son contact ? Ancrant son regard dans le sien, elle dévoila, toute en sincérité :

« Je suis désolée Eomer … tellement désolée ... »

Il resta interdit, ne s'attendant pas à des excuses, surtout dit avec un tel timbre de voix, suave et criant de véracité. Ses cheveux gris foncé lui rappelèrent la robe de son cheval, celui qu'elle avait dû abattre elle-même. Ce souvenir le percuta, réalisant peut-être une chose importante. Il eut un sourire tiré, et lui faisant à présent face, il répondit :

« Ne le soyez pas. Je sais que vous faites ce qu'il faut pour nous aider … mais tant sont tombés …

\- Je ne vous demanderai jamais rien Roi Eomer. Si vous pensez qu'il est de votre devoir de préserver votre peuple, je le comprends, je vous pousse même à le faire. Jamais je ne vous en tiendrai rigueur.

\- Je peux avoir nombre de défauts Gilthoniel, mais certes pas celui de la lâcheté. Non, j'irai jusqu'au bout, puisque c'est là que nous devons aller. »

Elle lui caressa le visage d'une main tendre, et ce geste rappela à Eomer sa femme et ses enfants. Il ferma les yeux un instant, submergé par une sensibilité qui lui fit mal. Il se leva et sans un mot de plus, sortit de la tente pour prendre l'air dans le froid glacial.

« Comme quoi, la splendeur dont vous êtes bénie, vient à bout de tout, Gilthoniel... dit Faramir avec un doux sourire.

\- Puissiez-vous avoir raison Faramir … puissiez-vous avoir raison. »

L'aube se leva, plus froide encore que la nuit. Un léger vent s'était levé, et de sombres nuages menaçaient à l'horizon. Le Roi Elessar préparait ses affaires tranquillement, quand Faramir entra dans la tente en disant :

« Aragorn, nous allons avoir un problème. »

Ce dernier se retourna lentement, n'aimant pas entendre cela de la bouche de son intendant. Lui faisant face il lui fit signe de continuer.

« Nous allons manquer de vivres.

\- Je pensais que tu avais tout organisé ! S'exclama Aragon stupéfait par cette annonce.

\- Oui, mais l'attaque sur le plateau a mis à mal nos réserves. Espérons trouver du gibier, quel qu'il soit, en ces terres. Autrement nous serons trop peu à arriver au Mont Aeglos.

\- Envoies un petit groupe en éclaireurs, et tiens-moi au courant ! »

Faramir le salua et ressortit. Aragorn sentait que sa patience allait céder sous cette campagne. Les pires choses ne cessaient de se produire. Il prit un verre qui traînait sur une table, et le jeta avec force contre la paroi de sa tente, jurant un bon coup en respirant à fond. Il sortit pour aller faire part de son ennui aux autres rois. Thranduil le rassura, ils trouveraient bientôt de quoi se nourrir. Ils devaient seulement patienter, et heureusement Haldir avait fait porter une réserve impressionnante de Lembas. Celeborn lui en avait même donné un peu plus que prévu, quand il avait su leur destination. Les nuages noirs qui germaient à l'horizon finirent par arriver, et une tempête les obligea à rester sur place plus longtemps que prévu. Et cet arrêt forcé, pesait à tous.

Dans une fin de nuit, Gilthoniel regardait au dehors, juste devant la porte fermée derrière elle, en frissonnant. Elle vit une autre aurore se lever, et les courants glacés semblaient se calmer peu à peu. Deux bras réconfortants vinrent l'enlacer, et Thranduil lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

« Tout ce temps à l'arrêt, et pas une seconde pour nous deux … je déteste ce voyage. »

Gilthoniel sourit à ces mots, et se retournant, elle plongea dans son regard clair qui reflétaient les premiers rayons du soleil. Dans cette aube mordorée, toute sa condition s'exprima, elle fut émue par le simple fait de tenir un être comme lui, entre ses bras. Par les Valars que cette situation le dévorait ! Si proches à présent, et incapables de pouvoir en jouir pleinement. Elle eut un sourire mutin, et parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, elle plaça son nez frais contre la peau de sa gorge, et il frissonna. Emettant un léger grognement, il plaqua son visage contre le sien, et se retenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il soupira :

« Tu es infernale ... »

Et son gloussement fut la plus douce des musiques en ce nouveau jour d'épreuves. Soudain il releva la tête, à l'écoute de quelque chose, et aiguisant son regard il se détacha d'elle en vitesse, rentra à nouveau dans la tête et s'écria :

« Mes amis ! La chasse est ouverte ! »

Un grondement au loin, comme un orage approchant dans un ciel clair, venait vers eux à grande vitesse. Aragorn sortit de sa tente et il vit Thranduil lui faire un signe vers la plaine désertique. Aragorn fit face au soleil levant, et il retint sa respiration devant ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux ébahis.

Dans la neige colorée de teintes pastels, une masse brune polycéphale en contre-jour, dévorait les mètres dans une course folle. Il n'avait encore jamais vu de tels animaux. Ils ressemblaient à des cerfs, mais en plus petit. Leur bois étaient fins et courts, leur pelage diapré, et leur tête un peu plus longue et aplatie. Un nuage blanchâtre fait de souffles et de transpirations en évaporation, les enveloppaient dans la nuit évanescente. Une cloche retentit, et les hommes sortirent des tentes. Ils s'habillèrent vite, et même les souverains furent rapidement sur leur monture. Les cavaliers armés partirent à la poursuite de l'immense troupeau qui leur passait à côté. Il s'étendait sur des kilomètres. Gilthoniel allait suivre Legolas et Gimli, partis avec entrain aider leurs amis, mais quelqu'un l'agrippa par le bras. Confuse elle se retourna, et Thranduil la fixa, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, et il fit en l'amenant à lui :

« Je te l'avais dit, dès que l'occasion se présente ! »

Elle comprit de suite où il voulait en venir, alors délaissant le frisson de la chasse qui avait commencer à lui faire vibrer le corps, elle le suivit. Ils étaient enfin seuls, la battue allait être longue, et ils étaient sûrement seuls. Il lui emprisonna le visage de ses mains, et pouvant enfin libérer tout ce qu'il refrénait depuis des jours, il vint l'embrasser avec fougue. Elle eut un drôle de couinement tandis qu'il plaquait ses mains vigoureuses sur sa taille, et il se recula, surpris. C'est alors qu'en soulevant le tissu, il vit la cicatrice. Cela le figea un quart de seconde, et Gilthoniel rougit un peu d'embarras.

« Désolé. Promis je vais faire plus attention. » déclara-t-il en venant déposer de légers baisers sur sa peau, tout autours de la cicatrice presque totalement guérie. Il devint délicat, doux, et si aimant, que la femme qu'il retenait sous ses attentions, mourut pour renaître plusieurs fois. Et à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plonger dans son regard d'argent, et d'y puiser toutes ses forces. Il l'aimait, et il savait, que cet amour causerait sa perte. Ils profitèrent de ces heures inoubliables, et une fois repus, ils décidèrent de se rafraîchir, et vue la température le mot était faible, avant de rejoindre les autres.

Les carcasses d'animaux s'entassaient peu à peu à l'entrée du camps. Aragorn, Faramir, Legolas, Gimli et Eomer étaient encore à encercler les bêtes qui restaient à la traîne. Gilthoniel suivit Thranduil sur le dos de son cerf, et ils allèrent les rejoindre. Le soleil était haut, et l'air agréable. La neige avait une odeur indéfinissable ici, et ce décor sauvage, dévoilait toute sa splendeur. En regardant le désert magnifique qui s'offrait à leur vue, Gilthoniel le compara à Thranduil. Froid d'aspect, redoutable, mais d'une splendeur sans commune mesure. Oui, elle était bel et bien amoureuse, elle ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Tandis qu'ils tournaient brides pour rejoindre le camps à près de cinq cent mètre d'eux, les chevaux commencèrent à être nerveux, les souverains, habiles cavaliers, les canalisèrent. Mais les bêtes ne cessaient de renâcler, de gratter le sol. Le cheval d'Aragorn cabra violemment, se défaisant de sa poigne de fer, et Thranduil devint blême. Il regarda le sol, et sentant les vibrations au-dessous il hurla :

« Dispersez-vous ! »

A peine eut-il dit cela que quelque chose d'énorme surgit du sol, dans une explosion de terre et de glace. Les montures prisent de panique se dégagèrent rapidement, mais Aragorn était resté en arrière.

« Aragorn ! » cria Gilthoniel.

Thranduil n'eut pas le temps de la retenir que déjà elle avait sauté du dos du cerf et courait vers lui. L'ombre gigantesque se dressait dans la lumière, obscurcissant presque le ciel. Et Thranduil eut un frisson de dégoût qui le paralysa. Un ver colossal se tenait devant Aragorn, qui avait dégainé Andúril et essayait de canaliser la peur qui le clouait sur place. Thranduil entendit des cavaliers arriver derrière lui, prêts à en découdre avec l'animal monstrueux. Sa tête se finissait par une gueule gluante sertie de crocs jaunâtres. Sa carapace grise sur le dessus, était bordée d'une fourrure blanche éparse. Des flèches essayèrent de le transpercer, mais toutes ricochèrent dessus avec un étrange bruit métallique. L'animal se tourna vers ses assaillants et laissant tomber tout son corps sur le sol, déclenchant un tremblement de terre, il balança son corps oblong dans l'espace, balayant les lignes d'elfes qui l'attaquaient. Puis les nains accoururent, sautant vaillamment sur son échine lisse, leur hache cognant avec tout autant d'impuissance l'armure naturelle de l'animal. Il se défit d'eux avec une telle facilité que ce fut un véritable outrage. Gilthoniel était aux côtés d'Aragorn, et voyant l'adversaire, elle sut que les pertes allaient être innombrables. Elle poussa le roi Elessar sur le côté, tandis que le ver des glaces les attaquait. Puis la femme aux cheveux de cendre se mit à hurler, et tous la dévisagèrent, se demandant si elle avait perdue l'esprit. Elle agitait ses bras dans les airs, ses lames donnant des éclairs blancs au soleil.

« Viens par là ! Approche ! » criait-elle à l'adresse du ver qui finit par se focaliser sur elle.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put, et une fois à distance raisonnable, elle se transforma. Le ver s'arrêta une seconde, surpris, puis pas le moins du monde impressionné, il se rua sur le dragon. Gilthoniel balança sa gueule en avant, emprisonnant la tête du ver dans sa puissante gueule, mais elle ne parvint pas à défoncer sa carapace. Elle essaya par en dessous, là les crocs touchèrent quelque chose, s'enfonçant de quelques centimètres. L'animal siffla sauvagement, et cracha un liquide verdâtre sur le corps du dragon. Gitlthoniel hurla de douleur sous l'acide qui lui mordait le corps. Elle roula son corps dans la neige pour se nettoyer au plus vite, baissant ainsi sa garde. Son ennemi se jeta sur elle, emprisonnant sa gorge de ses crocs. Il n'arriva pas pour autant à passer le mur de ses écailles. Un hurlement de frustration s'éleva de la gueule du dragon blanc.

Les hommes regardaient la scène, figés entre terreur et émerveillement face à ce combat titanesque qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Thranduil talonna son cerf, se ruant vers les deux monstres, et il hurla en espérant qu'elle l'entende.

« Dégage-toi Gilthonie ! Par les Valars bouge ! Ne le laisse pas s'accrocher tu …. » mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'horreur.

Le ver bien accroché, commença en contracter son corps et dans un geste vif, il encercla le dragon de tout son long. Contractant tous ses muscles, Gilthoniel était prise au piège. Elle donna des coups de gueule désespérés, essayant d'attraper son agresseur pour se dégager, mais rien n'y fit. Elle se sentait étouffer, comprimée au point que son sang avait du mal à circuler. Ses os se mirent à craquer dangereusement, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, soudainement épuisée. A bout de souffle, sa vision se para d'étoiles. Elle sentit les crocs du vers s'enfoncer plus cruellement dans ses écailles argentées, sa faiblesse tôt ou tard allait lui permettre d'atteindre les chairs tendres. Elle vit la glace au-dessous d'elle, se transformant en eau sous leurs assauts. Son regard eut un éclat indéfinissable, mais avec sa patte libre, elle creusa le sol avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Elle coula un regard à Thranduil et grogna :

« Reculez ! Fuyez ! »

Il s'aperçut de son manège, et obéissant, il retourna auprès des autres. Ils reculèrent jusqu'au camps, à près d'un kilomètre de là où se tenait l'affrontement. Gilthoniel avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, elle pria pour arriver à faire ce qu'elle voulait avant qu'il ne gagne. Une fois l'espace sous leurs corps massifs à l'état de liquide, baignant dans une mare limpide, elle puisa dans son pouvoir. Son corps se contracta violemment une fois, puis deux, et à chaque fois des crépitements caractéristiques se faisaient entendre. Tant est si bien qu'à la troisième fois, elle hurla et une décharge digne de la foudre traversa son corps, transperçant toutes les défenses du ver des glaces. Elle recommença plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que l'animal succombe aux décharges électriques. Pris de convulsion, il se détacha d'elle, et elle le regarda agoniser lentement. Puis dans une geste sec, elle attrapa sa tête dans sa gueule, et ses crocs transpercèrent le cadavre sans mal. Elle arracha la tête de l'animal sans problème, la recrachant à plusieurs mètres. Elle les entendit scander son nom, tandis qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol, épuisée, reprenant paisiblement son souffle. C'est alors qu'elle découvrit de son œil gauche, une silhouette au loin. Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs, qui la dévisageait sans un mot. Elle fut rejoint par des adultes, et Gilthoniel, réellement exténuée, reprit sa forme humaine. Elle resta allongée dans la neige, face au ciel, la poitrine soulevée par de grandes inspirations quelque peu anarchiques. Elle vit Thranduil la rejoindre, se jetant genoux au sol, pour la soulever un peu. Il lui sourit et souffla fièrement :

« Très judicieux ... »

Elle lui sourit faiblement, et quand elle vit son expression s'immobiliser, elle devina qu'il venait de les voir, également.


	12. Le Peuple des Neiges

Elle se redressa lentement, le bras de Thranduil l'aidant dans son effort. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle ait recouvré un peu ses forces, étudiant avec précision les silhouettes qui venaient vers eux. Elles étaient cinq au total, en comptant l'enfant. Une fois debout Gilthoniel eut le geste machinal d'épousseter ses vêtements pour faire tomber la neige. Mais c'était peine perdue, elle était trempée. Thranduil la vit frissonner et il lui passa sa cape sur les épaules. Elle lui offrit un sourire de reconnaissance, et la chaleur qu'elle lut dans ses yeux, la réchauffa plus que n'importe quel couvert. Aragorn et les autres arrivèrent à leur hauteur, des soldats à leur suite. Les étrangers s'arrêtèrent à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, et les deux groupes s'observaient sans un mot. Ils étaient tous bruns, des cheveux noirs comme le jais, la peau un peu basanée et les traits sévères. Leurs yeux légèrement en amande, recelait des iris tout aussi foncés. Ils étaient vêtus de peaux de bêtes et de fourrure. Deux énormes loups les accompagnaient. Sagement assis de part et d'autre de l'homme au centre. Les souverains en déduisirent que c'était le chef. Il était grand et massif, une cicatrice lui barrait le visage, et son air farouche témoignait de son statut. Derrière eux étaient posés sur la neige, des traîneaux rattachés à leur taille pour les plus petits. Le plus gros transportaient des animaux morts, la partie de chasse avait été bonne pour eux aussi. Le chef s'avança vers eux, et une fois devant Thranduil, et à la surprise de tout le monde, il le salua très courtoisement. Le roi sylvestre le lui rendit, et il déclara :

« Se sont des Lossoth ».

L'homme se redressa et il fit un signe à ses compagnons qui s'avancèrent lentement. Il plaça sa main sous son manteau et tandis qu'il allait sortir quelques chose, les soldats elfiques le mirent en joue. Ce qui eut pour effet d'alerter les loups qui vinrent en grognant à côté de leur maître, échine hérissée, crocs dégagés. L'atmosphère était tendue, Thranduil hurla un ordre, et tous baissèrent leurs armes. Le Lossoth continua son geste, non sans avoir rappelé ses loups à l'ordre. Ces derniers se mirent sur leur séant sans rechigner, fixant les soldats de leurs yeux d'ambre. L'homme tendit une dague à Thranduil, et le souverain ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Dans la paume carrée et massive du Lossoth se tenait une dague elfique magnifique. Il comprit alors que cet homme devait faire partie de la lignée de ceux qui aidèrent Averdui lors du Premier Âge.

« Comment est-ce possible demanda Aragorn qui regardait la lame avec insistance.

\- Il doit être le descendant de ceux qui aidèrent Arvedui d'Arthedain, un des derniers Dunedains … expliqua Thranduil en prenant la lame. Ils ont du déjà voir des nôtres, et savent ce que nos armes sont capables de faire.

\- Et vous pensez qu'ils seront avec nous ou contre nous ? Questionna le roi Dáin suspicieux.

\- Avec vous du moment que vous ne nous causez aucun ennui ! » répondit alors l'homme devant eux, dans un commun parfait, juste un peu déformé par son fort accent.

Ils le dévisagèrent tous, saisis par cela. L'homme eut une pointe de fierté face à leur mines déconfites.

« Je me nomme Susien. Katsoa Pois, notre voyante, a vu le grand dragon en songe, et les immortels à la chevelure d'or. Elle savait que nous vous trouverions ici. Elle nous a demandé de venir vous chercher, pour accueillir dignement l'Héritier d'Isildur, et le Lohikäärme » déclara Susien en regardant Gilthoniel.

Comme tous, il resta accroché quelques secondes à son regard d'argent. Elle le salua avec courtoisie, comprenant parfaitement sa langue. Susien regarda le campement au loin, et reniflant presque dédaigneusement, il déclara:

« Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps avec de tels couverts ! Hommes du Sud ! Nous allons vous attendre, allez donc chercher tout votre bivouac, et suivez-nous.

\- Comment avoir confiance ? Demanda Eomer sur ses gardes.

\- Nous vénérons le Lohikäärme, même si les Suu Palo les gueules de feu nous effraient. » sans une autre explication il tourna les talons, fit un signe à ses loups qui se levèrent de suite. Ils n'avaient pas quitter des yeux les hommes une seule fois.

La petite fille dévisageait Gilthoniel avec de grands yeux noirs, et quand la femme aux cheveux de cendre se pencha pour lui parler, elle partit en courant.

« Et bien ! Je ne dois pas avoir la fibre maternelle ! lança Gilthoniel avec désinvolture.

\- Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle t'a vu sous ta forme de dragon ? La taquina Legolas qui était derrière eux.

\- Et bien quoi ? C'est pas la pire de mes facettes ! »

Tous eurent un petit rire à cette phrase, puis ils retournèrent vers le campement. Gilthoniel vit Susien arnacher les deux loups au plus gros des traîneaux. Et il s'assit patiemment, la petite fille sur les genoux, attendant que leur armée les rejoigne. Gilthoniel en profita pour se changer, heureusement qu'elle était de la même taille que les elfes qui l'accompagnaient. Même si ils étaient un peu plus massifs, au moins les longueurs étaient bonnes. Lever le camps dura un long moments. Après deux interminables heures, ils revinrent vers eux, et Susien s'exclama :

« Ces Etelaïen ! Ils sont incapables de voyager légèrement ! »

Gilthoniel sourit à cette phrase, et Thranduil se retourna faiblement pour dire :

« Traduis ?

\- Etelaïen, cela veut dire Sudistes …

\- Ho … en même temps nous ne sommes pas tous obligés de vivre comme des sauvages ! » pesta froidement Thranduil devant cette remarque désobligeante.

Gilthoniel lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule et collant ses lèvres à son oreille elle fit :

« Je vous pensais plus diplomate Seigneur. On ne mord pas la main tendue! Autrement, je vous aurai arraché la vôtre ! »

Le roi eut un petit rire à sa réflexion, et posant une main sur une de celle de Gilthoniel qui lui maintenait la taille, il répondit :

« Il me semble que c'est ce que tu as fait … au début ... »

Il sentit son contact s'accentuer dans son dos, et sa voix, dans un doux murmure, lui susurrer presque en ronronnant :

« Oui, au début ... »

Ils continuèrent la route sans dire un mot, profitant de ces instants qui ne cessaient de les rapprocher. Ils marchèrent longtemps, déviant légèrement leur trajectoire vers l'Est, les Montagnes Grises toujours en point de repères sur leur droite à un peu moins d'une centaine de lieux. Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi dans le campement des Lossoth. La première choses qui les saisit, furent les maisons de leurs hôtes. Petites, rondes, avec un trou à l'avant pour faire l'entrée. Mais là n'était pas le plus fabuleux, car elles étaient faites de neige et de glace. Gimli qui regardait les petites bâtisses blanches s'exclama enjoué :

« Legolas ! Nous avons trouvé les Hobbits des Neiges !

\- Ils sont tout de même bien plus grands que des Hobbits, Gimli ! Répondit l'elfe avec un radieux sourire.

\- Si je retourne à la Comté un jour, je raconterai bien tout ceci à nos amis !

\- Oui Gimli … nous irons tous les deux en ce cas ! J'aimerai vraiment les revoir. »

Ils s'affairèrent à aider les troupes, les souverains étaient avec Susien, en pleine discussion. Gilthoniel était avec eux, analysant tout ce qui se disait ou se passait, mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus, étaient ces loups énormes qui leurs servaient à tout. Elle vit quelque chose bouger dans la lumière entre chien et loup qui s'étalait sur la morne plaine blanche. Une petite silhouette un peu rabougrie, croulant sous des épaisseurs de fourrures qui l'engloutissaient. Susien regarda la personne et fit un très respectueux salut, tous les rois regardèrent dans la direction où l'attention de Gilthoniel s'était déjà fixée. La personne fit glisser sa capuche en peau de bêtes le long de ses cheveux, et le visage d'une vieille femme se fit découvrir. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur de la glace, entre le bleu et le blanc. Sur sa peau halée, c'était saisissant. Elle était plus petite qu'eux tous, de la même taille que Gimli. Elle s'approcha, et les dévisagea un par un. Elle s'arrêta sur Gilthoniel, s'avança vers elle, et l'attrapant par le col sans avertir, elle ancra son regard dans le sien. Thranduil avait fait un vif pas en avant face à ce qu'il considérait comme une agression, mais Gilthoniel leva le bras pour le tenir à distance. Il se raidit, n'aimant pas du tout la situation, mais surtout, qu'on la touche Elle. La vieille femme au visage buriné par les ans, plissa les yeux, comme lisant quelque chose avec difficulté.

« Lohikäärme ! Il me semble que ton destin est bien trouble ! Il a changé, quelque chose a perturbé l'ordre céleste. »

Elle riva ses yeux étonnants sur Thranduil, Legolas, Gimli, et même, Faramir et Aragorn. Son regard s'aiguisa encore plus.

« Vous avez fait une longue route pour venir jusqu'ici, pour une cause juste. Mais vos souffrances valent-elles un tel combat ?

\- Nous devons finir ce que nous avons entrepris. » fit Gilthoniel en lui posant une main amicale sur celle qui lui empoignait la tunique.

La vieille femme la lâcha brusquement, et soupirant elle déclara :

« Oui, sans doute. Et tu es prête à mourir pour cela. »

Leur sang se glaça sous cet aveu. Gilthoniel, regarda furtivement Thranduil dont la respiration venait de se couper. Il avait espéré, ardemment, de toutes ses forces, que les choses viendraient à changer, mais c'était un fol espoir, vaincu d'avance. Cependant la vielle femme eut un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres ridées, et détaillant Legolas et Thranduil elle ajouta :

« Cependant, les immortels n'accordent pas leur protection à n'importe qui. Qui sait … »

Elle alla vers Susien, et se plaçant à ses côtés elle déclara d'une voix vibrante pour son âge :

« Vous serez nos invités. Nous vous aiderons en cette saison difficile. Nous vous conduirons même là où vous comptez aller. Mais ici, vous devez respecter la nature et ce qui vous entoure. Suuri Äiti vit en symbiose avec tout ce qui l'entoure, soyez à son écoute, ou vous le regretterez. Nous vous apprendrons à faire vos maisons de glaces, ainsi que vous vêtir plus chaudement avec le fruit de vos chasses. Même si je me doute, que vos hivers et vos campagnes vous ont déjà aguerri, le froid ici est plus intense, autant ne pas l'apprendre à vos dépends. A présent prenez du repos. Et n'hésitez pas à nous questionner au besoin. Si votre orgueil vous le permet. »

Elle eut un rire doux à cette petite pique, et rehaussant sa capuche sur ses cheveux argentés, elle les laissa entre eux. La petite fille aux cheveux noirs vint lui prendre la main, et toutes d'eux rentrèrent dans leur bâtisse enneigée.

« Suuri Äiti ? Répéta Aragorn

\- Oui, la Grande Mère. Elle fait référence à la Nature. Les Elfes et les Lossoth ne sont pas si différents sur ce point. Ils vénèrent la Nature par dessus tout. Mais les Lossoth ont d'autres façon de procéder, car ils sont mortels. Alors que les Elfes ont fait des palais, des royaumes et tout un tas d'édifices plus grandioses les uns que les autres pour leur pérennité, les Lossoth eux, ont conservé une nature nomade. Migrant, évoluant, au rythme de la nature, des saisons, des animaux, sans jamais se fixer, dit Gilthoniel avec un sourire attendri.

\- Votre savoir est impressionnant Gilthoniel … soupira Faramir, qui pourrait l'écouter parler pendant des heures, et apprendre tout ce qu'elle avait à lui transmettre.

\- Dites merci aux miens Faramir, à ma race. Je n'ai nul mérite à cela. » répondit Gilthoniel en lui offrant un triste sourire.

Puis elle se détourna d'eux et alla toucher au plus près, les choses merveilleuses qui les entouraient.

« Qu'en pensez-vous Aragorn ? Peut-on décemment leur faire une confiance aveugle ? » Demanda Eomer toujours plus ou moins inquiet face à leur situation.

Le roi Elessar haussa légèrement les épaules, réfléchissant. Il jeta un regard anxieux sur le gros des troupes, qui était il faut l'avouer, assez mal en point . Puis il soupira presque fataliste :

« Ils sont venus à notre rencontre, et nous proposent de l'aide. Je ne dis pas que nous devons foncer tête baissée et relâcher notre garde, mais, dans la situation actuelle, nous n'avons pas trop le choix.

\- Nos troupes sont au plus mal Seigneur des Chevaux. Nous avons subi beaucoup de pertes, et nos forgerons ont du mal à réparer les armes et les armures. Les hommes souffrent du froid. Je pense qu'une halte, et surtout, une meilleure préparation, nous sauverons la mise, exprima le roi Dáin réaliste.

\- Et vous Seigneur Haldir et Thranduil ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Aragorn en regardant les deux elfes.

\- Nous avons l'avantage de ne pas souffrir réellement des froidures hivernales, et notre évolution en ces terres glacées, est moins difficile et douloureuse pour nos corps et nos esprits. Nous nous plierons à vos volontés, car nous sommes tributaires de la bonne santé de vos hommes, répondit Haldir compréhensif.

\- Seigneur Thranduil ? »

Le Roi Sylvestre cala son attention sur Aragorn, et son visage sombre prouvait qu'il n'écoutait que peu la conversation. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, et le visage crispé sous un mal invisible il sortit d'une voix morne:

« Qu'importe, pour moi ce voyage se finira de la même manière, quoi qu'il advienne aujourd'hui. Faites ce que vous pensez juste et utile. En cette heure, je me préoccupe que peu de vos réflexions. Pardonnez-moi. »

Il hocha légèrement la tête avec raideur pour les saluer, et il les quitta sans vraiment faire cas de l'inconvenance de ses paroles. Chacun devait faire face à ses propres démons, les siens, se paraient de la plus belle et cruelle couleur qui soit un éclat d'argent sous un ciel sans lune.

Susien leur expliqua rapidement leur mode de vie, et ils purent constater avec plaisir, que tout était calculé à la perfection. Les Hommes du Nord, après de générations et des générations d'adaptation, étaient leur seul recours face au désert glacé qui ne les épargnerait pas. Les tentes furent dressées, et les Lossoth leur prêtèrent des peaux de bête pour fortifier leurs murs. Quelques abris de neige furent monté rapidement, et Gimli et Legolas se firent un grand plaisir à étrenner ce nouveau mode de couchage. Du coup, les tentes étaient moins bondées, ce qui soulagea tout le monde. Le soir un grand feu fut allumé, et avec la chasse excellente de la journée, les troupes purent se sustenter convenablement. Certains ne pouvant s'empêcher de râler sur le manque de breuvages alcoolisés. Gilthoniel s'était aperçue qu'ils avaient établi leur campement derrière une excroissance rocheuse, et vu la direction des vagues ondoyantes sur la neige, ils étaient à l'abri des vents. Les rochers ne devaient pas dépasser les cinq mètres de haut, mais s'était suffisant pour couper au maximum les températures négatives. Elle regardait le ciel, les constellations brillaient de mille feux. Elle s'imagina les caresser, les étoiles s'accrochant à ses doigts. Le visage levé vers la voûte céleste, un peu en retrait, elle savourait cet instant. Là que la vie reprenait ses droits pour quelques heures. Gimli lui apporta une boisson chaude, et avec un sourire magnifique, elle vint l'embrasser sur la joue, faisant rougir le nain plus qu'un verre de vin. Quelques minutes après Legolas vint la voir, il se posta à ses côtés, en silence, comme souvent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler tous les deux, ils avaient une cognition naturelle et étrange de ce que pensait l'autre, de ce qu'il ressentait. Il la regarda un instant, perdue dans ses pensées, et il lui chuchota, totalement subjugué par sa beauté.

« Si il n'y avait pas mon père, je t'aurai fait mes hommages en cette nuit. »

Elle braqua ses yeux sur lui de façon vive, complètement soufflée par ses paroles. Elle fronça les sourcils, et resta muette.

« Je voulais que tu le saches Thoniel … je ne veux pas que tu partes sans savoir la teneur de mes sentiments à ton égard. Et saches, que mon père ne sera pas le seul à te pleurer. »

Une boule brûlante dans la gorge l'empêcha de dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, et réussit à articuler.

« Quoi qu'il advienne Legolas, je n'ai jamais douté de toi. Tu es l'être le plus fidèle, le plus loyal, et le plus adorable que je connaisse. Si la mémoire de ceux que nous avons aimé, reste avec nous de l'autre côté, tu seras toujours avec moi …. je te le promets ... »

Cette promesse le fit sourire tendrement, puis lui faisant une révérence digne d'un prince à une reine, il la laissa, satisfait d'avoir pu lui dévoiler ses quelques sentiments. Elle le regarda évoluer avec grâce à travers les hommes pour rejoindre Gimli, débordant de cette lumière divine commune aux Eldars. Elle se retint de pleurer, mais sa poitrine se serra. En silence elle se retira, et avec agilité, escalada les rochers derrière eux. Elle se trouva une coin à l'abri des regards, dans un creux baigné par la clarté de la lune et des étoiles. Elle recroquevilla ses genoux sur sa poitrine, et posant son front sur ces derniers, les serrant fort entre ses bras, elle se permit de pleurer. Loin de tout et de tous, elle donna sa complainte à la déesse d'argent.

« Je n'aurai pas la force …. Galadriel …. je ne veux pas quitter tout ceci … je ne veux pas les quitter … je ne pourrai pas ... »

Et ses pleurs sortirent hachés entre ses dents serrées. Sa poitrine semblait s'effondrer sur elle-même, et cette douleur, était d'une telle puissance, qu'elle aurait voulu mourir sur-le-champ pour ne plus la ressentir. Après de longues minutes stériles dans le froid, elle regagna la tente de Thranduil, qui n'était pas présent. Elle se débarbouilla pour effacer les vestiges de ses larmes, et silencieuse elle se brossa les cheveux. Harassée par la route, le froid, et sa tristesse, elle s'allongea puis s'endormit, vaincue. Plus tard, alors que la nuit tremblait sous les assauts du jour, elle s'éveilla lentement et malgré la présence de Thranduil à ses côtés, elle n'arriva pas à éteindre le sombre tumulte qui lui labourait le coeur. Il dut s'en apercevoir, car il la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement. Elle ne tint plus et c'est un torrent de larmes qui se déversa contre la poitrine du roi. Et jamais il n'oserait avouer, à quel point en cet instant, il aurait voulu s'accorder le droit de le faire, également.

Les troupes cheminaient avec entrain, ragaillardies par le festin de la veille, et heureux de ne pas souffrir des vents glacés. L'avancée était toute aussi difficile, mais c'est le coeur plus léger qu'ils évoluaient à présent. Les Lossoth étaient d'une grande patience, et les souverains apprirent beaucoup sur eux, même si ils s'en doutaient, ils ne leur dévoileraient jamais tout. C'était un peuple fier, mais simple, qui se satisfaisait de ce que la nature leur offrait. Les liens familiaux étaient très présents et soudés. Susien était sur son traîneau tracté par ses deux loups, le reste de la meute évoluant autours d'eux en jouant et jappant. Certains avaient des petits bats sur le dos, pour aider au transport des objets usuels. Gilthoniel fut tirée de ses sombres songes par un rire d'enfant. Elle vit la vieille dame qui jouait avec la petite fille, qui était d'ailleurs l'héritière du chef, ainsi que deux jeunes-hommes plus âgés. Leur groupe était au total constitué d'une vingtaine d'âmes, et Gilthoniel les observa longuement évoluer, sans dire un mot. Les paroles de Legolas avaient soulevé trop de choses la veille, dont cet attachement, cet amour qu'elle leur vouait à tous. Le cerf marchait plus lentement que d'habitude, et elle sentit l'étreinte des doigts du roi sur une de ses mains. Elle sourit faiblement, ils étaient devenus si proches, qu'il arrivait à tout ressentir d'elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que Thranduil avait en fait, un don d'empathie extraordinaire. Nul à part elle, ne le saura jamais. Elle repensa à leur première rencontre, et cette révélation, lui expliqua tellement de choses. Trop sensible à ce qui l'entourait, il fallait qu'il se forge une carapace à toute épreuve, même la pire. Et ces années à ruminer la perte de sa femme, puis en un sens, celle d'un fils, n'avaient fait que contribuer à ériger ce mur qu'il était devenu. Froid, inaccessible, se protégeant au mieux de tout ce qui pouvait l'atteindre. Legolas lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait sauvé, mais pour combien de temps ? Ne serait-elle pas au final, celle qui causerait sa perte ? Des larmes ruisselèrent lentement sur ses joues, en silence, et le cerf s'arrêta, laissant toute la troupe s'avancer inexorablement vers leur destin.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il sortant de son silence, une fois les derniers hommes plus loin.

\- Je … j'ai peur.

\- Nous serons là Gilt …

\- Non ! … Vous ne comprenez pas Seigneur ! Le coupa-t-elle, la voix brisée. J'ai peur pour vous … peur de vous faire souffrir des tourments que je ne souhaite pas. »

Le coeur du roi se serra, comprenant la situation. Il inclina la tête, regardant les bras fins et fermes qui étaient autours de sa taille. Il inspira à fond et déclara :

« Je préfère vivre avec les souvenirs de ce que nous avons vécu Gilthoniel …. ne jamais les oublier pour me prouver, que de belles choses peuvent subvenir, même quand tout espoir semblent perdus. Je n'ai .. il fit un courte pause, prenant courage face à ce qu'il allait dire. Je n'ai jamais voulu oublier ma femme, j'aurai pu prendre quelque chose pour effacer son souvenir, et me délester d'un poids qui me rongeait tous les jours depuis sa mort. Mais … j'ai fait un choix. Celui de ne pas oublier justement, de ne jamais voir se diluer le visage de celle qui me donna un fils. De celle, qui dans mon existence immortelle, m'a fait voir la vie et ses beautés, comme personne ne l'avait fait avant. Et, je ferai pareil pour toi Gilthoniel …. jamais je ne veux abandonner ton souvenir tu entends ! Je n'arracherai pas cela. Je le garderai en moi, comme une part de mon âme, qui me suivra jusqu'à la fin. Je veux garder pour toujours …. cet amour que je te porte ... »

Il la sentit tressaillir dans son dos, conscient qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il releva la tête vers l'azur, et il pria les Valars une énième fois. Mais comme à leur habitude, ils restèrent muets. Il fit à nouveau avancer son cerf, et braquant ses yeux clairs vers l'horizon, il fit d'une voix vibrante et suave de détermination.

« Je t'aime, c'est ainsi. Et je crois … mon étoile ... que tu devras faire avec, jusqu'au bout. »

Elle resserra son étreinte sur son corps musculeux, et elle se demanda comment on pouvait ressentir de concert, une telle joie, et une telle souffrance.

Ils marchèrent longuement vers le nord, et ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour manger et dormir. Puis par une après-midi grisâtre, ils virent le Mont Aeglos s'élever à quelques kilomètres. Susien arrêta tout le monde, en levant un bras silencieux. Il inspectait les alentours, et faisant signe aux rois, il attendit qu'ils soient à ses côtés pour expliquer.

« Nous devons faire attention, la montagne est entourée d'un lac gelé, que nous nommons la Merijään, la mer de glace. Seule une bande de terre est un chemin sûr. Nous n'avons pas à craindre que la glace fonde pour le moment, mais dites à vos hommes d'éviter de frapper le sol, et de passer en rang serré. Quatre personnes de front maximum.

\- Le lac est grand ? Demanda Aragorn inquiet.

\- Oui, nous allons commencer à marcher dessus, une fois près des monts nous rejoindrons le sol plus dur. Nous allons être à découvert, alors prions pour que le feu ne tombe pas du ciel ... » déclara Susien sur un ton lugubre. Une fois là-bas, le roi Nain devra me suivre.

\- Moi ? Et pourquoi au nom d'un Balrog ! Je devrai vous suivre ! Objecta directement le roi Dáin sans savoir de quoi il en retournait.

\- Parce que si vous voulez voir où est retenu votre peuple et dans quelle condition, vous devrez venir avec moi ! Lâcha Susien à bout de patience.

\- En ce cas, je viendrai aussi. Déclara Gimli.

\- Et je vous accompagnerai, avertit Legolas.

\- Nous aussi, nous ne serons pas trop de trois pour canaliser la rage guerrière des nains ! » Fit Haldir avec humour, Duilwen à ses côtés.

Ce qui fit sourire l'assemblée. Ils recommencèrent alors à s'aventurer sur l'étendue bleue et blanche, qui glissait sous leurs pieds. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le morceau de landes recouvertes de neige crasseuse, ils virent les traces de pas qui avaient creusé un sillon brunâtre dans la poudreuse. C'est là que le coeur du roi Dáin et de Gimli se serrèrent. Dans les congères, éparpillés un peu partout, les corps sans vie de nains, abandonnés aux charognards, étaient visibles. Hommes, femmes, enfants, rien ne semblait arrêter la cruauté du maître de la forteresse. Tous avancèrent en silence, respectant les morts. Cette dernière portion de route, fut la pire pour eux. Combattre des géants ou des monstres, et perdre la vie en guerrier était une chose, par contre, la mort violente et gratuite, affectait chacun de leur coeur. La chaîne de montagnes s'étendait tout de même sur quelques kilomètres, offrant une possibilité de tactiques au besoin. Ils trouvèrent la plaine dont Thranduil parlait. Blanche, vierge de tout, semblant être le havre de paix idéal avant une guerre terrible. Ils leur maquaient quelques kilomètres à parcourir, et déjà ils pressaient le pas sous les nuages, pour rejoindre cet endroit qui semblait si accueillant dans ces mornes steppes. C'est alors qu'un bruit terrible déchira les cieux, et l'ombre de Carach apparut au-dessus d'eux. Tous se figèrent, et des cris de terreur s'élevèrent tandis que les hommes, fuyaient face la terreur venue du ciel. Les elfes et les Nains restèrent plus maîtres d'eux. Gilthoniel sauta du cerf, et courant au milieu de la langue de terre, elle se transforma, et ils la virent s'élever comme un éclair, se lançant dans un âpre combat, sans réfléchir. Elle s'était fait une promesse, elle comptait la tenir.

Elle s'éleva dans le ciel qui commençait en gronder sous l'orage, décuplant la frayeur dans les entrailles de ceux qui avaient vécu la bataille dans le Rovhanion. Carach fit une magnifique ellipse dans le ciel, en revenant vers elle, il ouvrit sa gueule et une gerbe de flammes chaudes comme un soleil, se déversa des cieux. Gilthoniel fit barrage au mieux avec son corps, et avec ses ailes immenses, elle dévia le feu dans un souffle.

« Encore sur mon chemin sale gamine ! l'entendit-elle gronder alors qu'il se mettait en vol stationnaire au-dessus des troupes.

\- Suffit Carach ! Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en venir là ! Tu le sais très bien !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix !

\- Bien sûr que si ! » Grogna Gilhoniel avec conviction.

Un sombre rire s'éleva de la gorge du dragon, ses babines se retroussèrent dans un sourire affreux, et les flammes de son regard étincelèrent. Il huma l'air de sa langue et d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique, il cria :

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ! Jamais tu ne t'approcheras de lui ! »

Sa masse noire fondit sur elle, et ils s'écrasèrent au sol lourdement. Ils se redressèrent en même temps, et c'est un corps à corps sanglant qui commença. Un ballet de coup de gueule qui claquent, de griffes qui fendent les airs, s'éleva. Des cris de douleurs montaient sous chaque action, les deux adversaires ne lâchaient rien. Carach s'envola, pensant reprendre le dessus, et elle le suivit. Il y eut une folle course poursuite dans l'épais couvert de plomb. Leurs corps gigantesques perforaient les nuages, et certains se coloraient de jaunes ou de blancs suivant les attaques magiques que les deux dragons se lançaient. Une nouvelle fois, ils chutèrent au sol, sur le flanc d'un pic escarpé. Gilthoniel sentit quelque chose se briser en elle sous le poids du dragon noir, et hurlant de douleur, elle se défit de son étreinte mortelle. En sang, ils se toisèrent quelques secondes, essoufflés. Un autre face à face, et Gilthoniel ne voyait plus du tout ce qu'il se passait à côté. Les hommes éparpillés un peu partout, couraient en tous sens, défiant ainsi le désert de glace. Les souverains les rappelaient, en vain. Aragorn se lança à tout allure derrière ses hommes, suivit de Faramir et Eomer. Haldir, Legolas, Duilwen et Gimli prenant l'autre côté. Thranduil lui, ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa bien-aimée qui se battait pour eux tous. Dégoûté en un sens, que tous fuient aussi lamentablement aux quatre vents. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit sinistre, un craquement qui n'augurait rien de bon. Sous la force des affrontements draconiens, la glace commençait à se fracturer. Il regarda son fils qui partait vaillamment réunir les troupes, et son sang se glaça. Il faillit le rejoindre, mais Susien le retint.

« Non, ils ne craignent rien pour le moment ! Mais ne faites pas la même erreur !

\- Mon fils est là-bas !

\- Ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète le plus ! » Lança Susien en regardant les Hommes.

Gilthoniel boitait, son avant bras ne la portait plus autant, et elle se doutait qu'elle devait avoir l'os brisé. Carach vit sa faiblesse, et dans un geste vif il le lui attrapa de sa gueule sertie de crocs. Son cri monstrueux résonna à des kilomètres alentours, et Thranduil fixa son attention sur elle à nouveau. Elle vint prendre la nuque du dragon noir dans sa gueule, et plantant ses dents acérés dans l'armure d'écailles sombres, elle le plaqua au sol avec force. Il se débattit violemment, se contorsionnant comme un serpent, et il réussit à lui faire lâcher prise. Il s'envola à nouveau, et il l'attendit. Puis, son regard se fixa sur les hommes en contre-bas, et là sa gueule s'étira dans un odieux sourire. Et l'éclair malsain dans son regard fit frissonner le dragon d'argent. Carach plongea à toute vitesse, et passant au ras des troupes, il ouvrit sa gueule, et sa langue de feu vint lécher la glace sous leurs pieds. Il y eut un craquement sinistre tandis que l'épaisseur glacée s'effondrait sous leurs pieds. Une partie des hommes chutèrent dans le piège liquide, emportés par leurs armures vers le fond. Gilthoniel arriva aussi vite que le vent, et se postant devant eux, elle battit violemment des ailes, et le souffle balaya les hommes sur plusieurs mètres, les repoussant le plus loin possible de la trouée meurtrière.

« Il suffit maintenant ! » lança-t-elle au dragon noir, l'esprit animé de ressentiments.

Elle avait essayé , mais Carach était trop borné, trop soumis, elle n'avait plus le choix. Contractant son énergie, les éclairs apparurent, et sa gueule cracha une boule de plasma brûlant et chatoyant. Carach la reçut de plein fouet sur le flanc. Profitant de son étourdissement, elle se jeta sur lui, et leur combat se déroula dans les cieux de plus en plus noirs. Elle arriva à attraper la gorge de son ennemi, et le saisissant de ses griffes, elle s'arrima fermement à lui. L'orage éclata dans le ciel, et elle dit entre ses crocs :

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Carach ! »

Elle se concentra et la foudre vint frapper son corps, qui devint un super conducteur. Carach émit un hurlement strident sous l'impact, et elle prit de la vitesse avec son adversaire entre ses pattes puissantes. Têtes la première, elle leur offrait un plongeon vertigineux. Leur deux corps se transformèrent en une étoile filante éblouissante, et alors qu'ils allaient toucher le sol, elle le propulsa vers la montagne, et il s'écrasa de tout son long, poussant un dernier cri rauque, avant de s'effondrer avec le flanc de la montagne. Gilthoniel se posa en catastrophe à ses côtés, couverte de sang, ses écailles d'argent scintillaient à la lumière électrique du ciel. Elle posta sa tête près du dragon noir à l'agonie, et les larmes aux yeux, elle demanda :

« Pourquoi Carach ….

\- Tu ne … comprendras … jamais rien .. petite sotte ... » fit-il alors dans un dernier souffle.

Sa gueule cracha un flot de sang impressionnant, et ses yeux d'or se refermèrent lentement. Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais sa mort la fit atrocement souffrir. Comme si elle se voyait là, étendue à sa place, un monceau de montagne couvrant son corps immobile. C'est alors que les cris de terreur au loin, attirèrent son attention. Les soldats ! Elle fit volte-face, et tant bien que mal, reprit son envol. La plupart étaient sains et sauf, mais elle vit Eomer avec son cheval fuir une fissure semblant les avoir prit pour cible. Son destrier ne pouvant tourner sec sur la glace au risque de se rompre le cou, ils ne pouvaient qu'effectuer une fuite en avant. Ils virent passer l'ombre du dragon d'argent avec une vélocité qui leur était inconnue. Elle plongea en rase-motte sur la glace, et arrivant vers Eomer, elle l'attrapa de sa patte valide, le cavalier et sa monture. Puis elle revint en exécutant un gracieux demi-tour aérien, qui fit hurler le Roi du Rohan malgré lui. Elle revint vers le chemin sécurisé, et s'écrasa sur le sol, à plusieurs mètres en amont. Elle relâcha son étreinte, et Eomer fut surpris d'être intact, et son cheval aussi. Elle avait tout donné pour ne pas les écraser. Ils arrivèrent tous à ses côtés, voyant ses immenses flancs argentés se soulever avec difficulté. Son duel l'avait épuisé, et le froid ambiant était trop dur pour son corps massif. Elle brûlait trop d'énergie pour se maintenir à la bonne température, et faire que son coeur batte correctement. Elle entendit les troupes s'affairer autours d'elle, à moitié sonnée, elle eut du mal à retrouver sa forme humaine. Elle essaya de se tourner, et de se relever, mais un glapissement atroce sortit de sa gorge quand elle s'appuya sur son bras. Legolas vint la soutenir et l'aider à se relever. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, et elle ne comprit pas réellement ce qui se passa par la suite. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que la douleur dans son coeur venait de s'accroître, et qu'à l'inverse de celle de son bras, elle ne disparaîtrait pas de si tôt. Legolas l'avait installée dos à un pan de rocher sombre, emmitouflée dans une couverture en fourrure, et elle ne cessait de grelotter. Gimli lui porta un breuvage chaud, elle eut à peine portée à ses lèvres qu'elle se pencha sur le côté et régurgita tout. Une mare de sang se mêla au reste, et elle se déplaça hors d'atteinte de la flaque rouge qui semblait la narguer. Thranduil ayant vu la scène se précipita vers elle, et sa pâleur le fit frémir. Il la prit dans ses bras, et prenant le chemin d'une tente déjà installé à la va-vite, il la posa au sol sur d'autres peaux de bêtes. Il défit les lacets de son pourpoint, et il palpa ses côtes. Elle hurla de douleur en se pliant en deux, se mettant en position de défense en se recroquevillant, elle lâcha en jurant entre ses dents :

« Côtes cassées, et le bras aussi, mais non .. je n'ai pas d'hémorragie interne. Le sang n'était pas le mien. »

Elle frissonna rien qu'en disant cela. Il lui posa une main réconfortante sur le front, et le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude il dit :

« Redresse-toi, tu ne dois pas rester allongée, cela aggrave le mal. »

Elle hocha la tête, et acceptant l'appui secourable qu'il lui tendait, elle se laissa guider vers un poteau de la tente, contre lequel il positionna son dos. Elle gémit, et elle fit avec un sourire tiré :

« Je crois Seigneur, que vous allez devoir me replacer l'os du bras. »

Le visage de Thranduil se décomposa face à cette annonce, et se relevant vivement il déclara :

« Non … je ne peux pas.

\- Par les Valars Thranduil ! Je vous ai déjà vu le faire des dizaines de fois ! Mon pouvoir de guérison ne marchera pas convenablement si vous ne le faites pas ! »

Le pan de l'entrée de la tente s'ouvrit, et Legolas suivit de Gimli entrèrent d'un pas pressé. Legolas se mit à genoux à côté de Gilthoniel, et lui caressant le visage il murmura :

« Gilthoniel, ce combat était si …. violent … j'ai eu si peur.

\- Ça va Legolas, si un dragon ne peut en affronter un autre, qui le peut ? Dis à ton roi de père qu'il doit faire ce que je lui ai demandé. »

Legolas fronça les sourcils dans une moue perplexe. Gilthoniel grimaça sous son mal lancinant, et elle hurla presque :

« Mais qu'attendez-vous ! Je souffre bien plus ainsi !

\- Que dois-je faire ? Demanda Legolas comprenant soudain.

\- Maintiens-moi pendant qu'il replace l'os, je risque de me débattre malgré moi et de lui faire mal. »

Legolas inspira un grand coup face à sa déclaration, et avec réticence, il se cala derrière elle, et attendit que son père se décide. Thranduil se positionna en face d'elle en se mettant à genoux. Il lui attrapa le bras, et rien que ce geste la fit couiner. Il ancra son regard bleu dans celui de la femme en face de lui, et il déclara :

« A trois d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête vivement, ne supportant plus la douleur. Elle cala sa respiration sur celle de Thranduil, essayant de se préparer au mieux à ce qu'il allait lui faire, elle l'entendit juste dire « un » qu'il lui tira sur l'avant-bras et replaça son ossature. La géhenne fut fulgurante, et elle hurla à plein poumons, puis ne tenant plus elle perdit connaissance. Thranduil se sentit fébrile, et avant de perdre pied, il la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea de moitié, le haut du corps surélevé pour l'aider à respirer. Katsoa Pois entra sans se faire annoncer, et regardant l'état de Gilthoniel, elle eut une étrange moue.

« Qui partage ses nuits ?

\- Pardon ? Demanda Legolas interloqué par une question si directe.

\- On ne me la fait pas seigneurs des bois, une femme aussi belle qu'elle, doit avoir au moins un homme pour partager ses nuits. Qui donc ? redemanda-t-elle en fixant tour à tour Legolas et Thranduil.

\- C'est moi …. répondit enfin le Roi Sylvestre.

\- Ha bien, elle lui plaqua une fiole dans la main, et continua, qu'elle en boive dès que les douleurs se réveillent. C'est un puissant calmant confectionné à partir de certaines racines et baies des steppes. Vous allez devoir veiller sur elle. Son pouvoir de guérison est grand, mais elle sent la douleur comme vous et moi. Épargnons-lui cela autant que faire ce peut. Elle souffre déjà bien assez comme cela ! »

Puis la vieille dame ressortit sans un mot de plus, laissant le nain et les elfes derrière elle, cois.

« Quelle étrange vielle femme ! S'exclama Gimli amusé par son comportement.

\- Legolas, veille sur elle s'il te plaît. Je vais voir les autres, et prendre la mesure des dégâts. Dès que tu le peux, allonge-la confortablement sur un lit.

\- Oui Père … » promis Legolas doucement.

Thranduil la regarda quelques secondes, et s'en voulant un peu de la laisser, il tourna les talons, et sortit voir le Roi Elessar et les autres. Une fois dehors, il s'avisa que le campement se montait à une vitesse folle, et que la nuit allait bientôt être là. Il regarda vite fait par dessus certaines crêtes, le flanc de montagne qui s'était effondrée, et il frissonna en imaginant la violence du choc. Il trouva le roi Dáin très énervé qui faisait les cents pas devant un Susien qui faisait des trésors de patience. Il arriva quand Faramir déclarait sagement :

« Il va faire nuit, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour aller voir votre peuple captif roi Dáin.

\- Jour ou nuit qu'importe ! Je dois aller les aider !

\- Et vous pensez que mort vous y arriverez mieux ?! Trancha la voix claire et posée de Thranduil qui apparut à leurs côtés.

\- Bien sûr ! Si on vous écoutait vous les Elfes, mon peuple aurait le temps de mourir dix fois avant que vos augustes fesses veulent bien se bouger !

\- Cela n'a rien à voir ! Lança Haldir. Mais il y a un temps pour tout Maître Nain ! Si nous y allons maintenant, nous allons compromettre toutes nos chances de réussite !

\- Écoutez-les mon roi, fit alors Gimli qui les avait rejoint. Je suis à leurs côtés depuis tellement de temps à présent, que je connais leurs conseils sages et avisés. »

Le roi Dáin se rembrunit, bougonnant dans sa barbe. Un vent glacial se leva, les saisissant tous, et il leva les yeux vers le ciel. La nuit était là, et les températures baissaient trop rapidement. Déçu, il pesta :

« Et bien soit ! Attendons demain ! Qu'importe que les miens crèvent comme des chiens ! »

Il partit d'un pas rageur dans la neige, aidant ses hommes pour se changer les idées et se sentir utile.

« Essayons de nous reposer un peu cette nuit, je pense hélas, mes amis, que l'affrontement final n'est pas loin. Je crains que nous ayons beaucoup d'autres pertes à pleurer … énonça Aragorn affligé par tous les événements récents.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Faramir très inquiet.

\- Elle se remettra, tout ce que j'espère c'est que se sera le plus rapidement possible. Même le dragon vaincu, nous aurons sûrement besoin d'elle encore …

\- Pourquoi ? N'était-elle pas ici pour vaincre le Dragon Noir ? Exposa Eomer crédule.

\- Non … je ne pense pas. Autrement, elle serait déjà morte ... répondit laconiquement Thranduil une pointe acérée dans le coeur.

\- Seigneur Thranduil …. rejoignez-la, je pense … nous pensons, qu'elle a plus besoin de vous à ses côtés actuellement, que de tout le reste. » Dit Aragorn sincère.

Le roi des Elfes fut touché par cette marque de respect et de mansuétude à l'égard de sa bien-aimée. Il les salua très royalement, et il s'enfonça dans la nuit pour la retrouver.


	13. Fille d'Etoile

Les loups jouaient dans la neige gaiement. Ils étaient énormes, de la taille d'un poney. Les lueurs de l'aube envahissaient le désert, le colorant de teintes pastels agréables et chaleureuses. Personne, ne pourrait soupçonner que des événements tragiques se jouaient, et se joueraient, en ces lieux. Gilthoniel était levée depuis près d'une heure, la cicatrisation était rapide, et ses os se ressoudaient avec tout autant de vélocité. Cependant, cela était très douloureux. Ne voulant pas déranger Thranduil, elle était sortie, essayant de taire le mal en se changeant les idées. Elle observait le monde, comme le ferait une enfant en le découvrant. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle était dans le fond, une enfant dans un corps d'adulte, à la conquête du monde, et à la recherche de ce qu'elle était ? Elle regarda la petite fille aux cheveux noirs s'ébattre en riant avec les loups. La femme dragon eut un pincement au coeur, d'étranges pensées s'offrant son esprit.

_« Après tout, je n'ai père, ni mère. Je ne suis pas née naturellement, je ne suis pas comme elle, comme tous ceux qui sont ici. Je n'ai en effet, pas plus de place sur terre, qu'une étoile pourrait l'avoir …. seulement …. j'ai tout ici. Je l'ai Lui …. »_

Un tressautement trahit sa tristesse, et la petite fille s'aperçut de sa présence. Elle l'observa en train de l'observer. Couverte de neige, les cheveux hirsutes, elle s'approcha d'elle lentement, et fixant l'attention de ses yeux noirs, dans les argentés de la femme en face d'elle, elle lui offrit un radieux sourire. Qu'elle était belle, avec sa chevelure de jais et ses yeux noirs si souriants. Gilthoniel s'accroupit devant la petite fille, mettant son visage à sa hauteur.

« Lohikäärme ?

\- Oui .. » répondit Gilthoniel avec un pale sourire.

L'enfant fit une drôle de moue, ne comprenant apparemment pas où se cachait le monstre qu'elle avait vu la veille. Elle attrapa une mèche des cheveux cendrés de Gilthoniel, et les fit glisser dans sa moufle, s'émerveillant des reflets qu'ils avaient.

« Je m'appelle Gilthoniel, et toi ?

\- Ketterä

\- Dans la langue commune ton nom veut dire Agile, à te vois courir avec les loups, je crois que tes parents ont bien choisi.

\- Ma maman elle est morte, déclara abruptement la petite fille, et Gilthoniel sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Et toi ? Tes enfants ils sont où ? »

Elle crut manquer d'air à cette question si innocente. Elle se redressa lentement, rivant son attention sur les steppes enneigées, et se retenant de pleurer, elle répondit.

« Je n'en ai pas ma chérie …. et je n'en aurai jamais ... »

La petite fille vint lui prendre la main, et elle lui dit avec un grand sourire :

« C'est pas grave tu sais ! Il y a plein d'enfants dans le monde ! »

Gilthoniel la fixa un instant, réalisant que son combat en effet, englobait bien plus que la sauvegarde de ceux qu'elle aimait. Cela allait au-delà même de tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser jusqu'alors. Elle serra les doigts emmitouflés de Ketterä, et elle vit Susien s'approcher d'elles. Le père fit un baiser paternel à sa fille, et lui dit :

« Vas jouer, n'embête pas le Lohikäärme !

\- Gilthoniel s'il vous plaît Susien … je suis ce que vous voyez là, maintenant. Mon autre forme … n'est qu'un héritage ….

\- Elle est ce que vous êtes. » déclara simplement Susien.

Il regarda avec attendrissement sa petite fille repartir jouer avec les loups, et il continua :

« Vous ne comprenez pas réellement le pouvoir dont vous êtes investie, mais cela viendra en son heure.

\- Susien … cela veut dire Loups non ?

\- Oui. Je suis le chef des loups. Notre peuple descendrait de ceux-ci. L'on dit que notre lointain ancêtre, serait tombé amoureux d'une louve. Alors qu'il agonisait dans le froid, une louve vint à sa rencontre, et le sauva. De leur union naquit le premier Lossoth. Je sais que tout ceci reste une légende, mais il est un fait avéré, nous entretenons une relation privilégiée avec eux. Ils nous comprennent plus que de raison. Ils sont forts, endurants, de remarquables gardiens et protecteurs. Lorsque l'Angmar est venu nous persécuter, ils ont été de fiers combattants, et ont défendu âprement mes aïeux. Nous leur devons beaucoup, ils nous aident tous les jours.

\- C'est une belle histoire Susien. J'aurais aimé en avoir une de ce style à raconter à mes enfants. Puissiez-vous encore longtemps, vous et les vôtres, faire perdurer tout ceci.

\- Cela dépendra de vous à présent … seulement de vous. Ce que vous conterez faire, votre combat, tout notre devenir repose sur vous. Et je gage, que nul ne peut contrer votre pouvoir. Les dragons des cieux sont puissants, ils sont les enfants des étoiles. »

Gilthoniel eut un petit rictus à cette phrase, assez sombrement elle énonça en fixant Ketterä :

« Et vous ne savez pas à quel point vous êtes dans le juste, en disant cela. »

Susien allait dire quelque chose, mais son attitude changea, il se raidit et fit un salut courtois à la personne qui venait derrière elle, puis il la laissa seule sans rien ajouter.

« Bonjour Seigneur ... dit Gilthoniel sans se retourner.

\- Tu me reconnais même en me tournant le dos maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il avec un tendre sourire.

Elle lui fit face, ses pas crissant légèrement dans la neige, et se retrouvant face à son visage nimbé par la lumière du jour, elle répondit :

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne qui puisse venir à moi sans que je l'entende, surtout dans la neige. Et encore moins de personne, qui créer la réaction que je viens de voir chez les autres. A part peut-être Legolas, mais je le soupçonne de déjà échafauder un plan de bataille avec les souverains.

\- Oui, ils discutent de la marche à suivre.

\- Ils doivent attendre, nous devons mener les attaques de concert, et avec mon bras, je ne suis pas utile à grand chose actuellement, expliqua-t-elle en levant son bras en écharpe. »

Il vint lui effleurer le bout des doigts, et elle vit sa mâchoire se crisper légèrement face à ses blessures.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien mieux. La potion de cette vieille Lossoth fait des miracles ! Je pense que d'ici un jour, je pourrais repartir au front. »

La lueur sombre qui balaya un instant le regard clair du roi, la secoua. De sa main gauche, elle lui caressa la joue, et il vint lui embrasser la paume tendrement.

« Non .. n'y vas pas … si tu y vas … tu … mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, le larynx noué par un mal que rien ne pouvait amoindrir.

\- Nous avons tous pensé à tort que j'étais ici pour Carach Seigneur. Nous nous sommes trompés. Ma tâche sera encore plus dure apparemment, et je ne cache pas que je frémis rien que d'y penser.

\- Et si nous partions? » Énonça-t-il bien conscient que c'était impossible.

Elle vint tout contre lui, et il la serra avec délicatesse. Elle ferma les yeux, frissonnante à cette idée. Elle se remémora les plaines, les vallons, le soleil sur le Rhovanion, et enfin, la majestueuse Forêt, dont il était le souverain, craint et malgré tout tant aimé.

« Oh oui Seigneur … dans votre noble forêt. Dans votre somptueux royaume, là où les oiseaux chantent tout le jour et toute la nuit. Là où les ruisseaux vagabondent en murmurant, et où nos rires pourraient se marier aux feuillages d'automne. Ce serait merveilleux …. si merveilleux …, ses yeux d'argents se posèrent sur la neige et elle continua, les arbres et le chant des oiseaux me manquent Seigneur, ainsi que la chaleureuse étreinte de la brise. Ici, ce froid amoindrit mes forces quand je suis sous cette forme que tous vénèrent. Et si elle était en fait, ma plus grande faiblesse ... ?

\- Je ne pense pas …. déclara Thranduil le visage posé contre sa magnifique chevelure.

\- De toutes manières, j'espère que les Valars me donneront le mode d'emploi pour en finir, car pour l'instant, je suis dans la confusion la plus totale.

\- Et si tu arrêtais de te torturer quelques minutes, j'ai des sujets bien plus passionnants qui nous attendent sous le couvert de ma tente si tu le souhaites. »

Il l'entendit rire doucement, son diaphragme résonnant de vie contre sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux pour en apprécier la délicieuse caresse. Puis, il lui prit la main, et ils allèrent manger un peu.

Le roi Dáin faillit fracasser la table en frappant du poing dessus. Vu les éclairs qui animaient son regard, nul doute que la décision ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

« NON ! Je refuse ! J'ai attendu car la nuit était là, mais je ne vois aucune excuse pour ne pas y aller aujourd'hui !

\- Mes blessures en sont une Roi Dáin., déclara Gilthoniel avec compassion.

\- Pas pour moi ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide pour aller libérer les miens !

\- Je pense au contraire que si. Si nous n'attaquons pas la forteresse et le lieu d'emprisonnement en même temps, Belegurth aura tout le loisir de masser ses troupes et de nous exterminer un par un. Il faut diviser ses forces si nous voulons avoir une chance ! S'exclama Gilthoniel avec plus d'aplomb encore.

\- Une chance de quoi ? De tous courir à la mort ! C'est votre destin de mourir, pas le mien ! Lâcha le roi des nains avec égale vigueur.

\- Alors laissez au moins ma mort vous être utile ! Cracha-t-elle entre ses dents, accusant le coup du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Il me semble, commença Eomer, que nous lui devons bien cela. Elle a sauvé nombre de nos troupes, il serait logique qu'elle ait un droit de parole, et d'actes. Nous ne pouvons négliger l'aide d'un dragon. C'est trop risqué.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas y aller ! Moi j'irai !

\- Allons donc ! A un contre un millier, soit vous êtes fou, soit vous êtes stupide Seigneur Nain ! » Trancha Thranduil qui n'avait pas du tout aimé son attaque, qu'il qualifiait de vicieuse, à l'égard de sa bien-aimée.

Le roi Dáin ravala sa verve, et tous purent le voir devenir rouge sous sa barbe fournie. Il goba plusieurs fois l'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau, puis il vit Gimli lui toucher le bras avec calme.

« Nous irons en reconnaissance, et après nous aviserons d'un plan de bataille. Nous ne pouvons de toutes façons pas, foncer tête baissée, et vous le savez. »

Les deux nains se jaugèrent un petit moment, et le roi, plus raisonnable que son apparence le laissait suggérer, soupira, malgré lui il répondit :

« Et bien soit ! Si c'est reconnaître qu'il faut ! »

Il sortit comme une vraie furie de dessous la tente, hurlant des ordres incompréhensibles à ses hommes. Les chefs se regardèrent un instant, et Legolas déclara avec un charmant sourire :

« Le froid finira bien par refroidir ses ardeurs ! »

L'air entendu et malicieux qu'ils échangèrent en dit long. Aragorn regarda Susien, et étudiant la carte sommaire que le Lossoth lui avait emmené, il le questionna :

« Nous aiderez-vous ?

\- Pour la libération des prisonniers seulement . Pour le reste, elle devra le faire seule. » Dit Susien en faisant un signe de menton en direction de Gilthoniel, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal, et de moins en moins à sa place. Elle sentit le bras de Thranduil appuyer sur le sien, lui démontrant son soutien indéfectible.

« Katsoa Pois dit qu'elle seule doit affronter le souverain noir. Les Shamaanis sont en connexion directe avec la nature et les voix de l'Univers. Pour vous se sont les Valars les grands messagers, nous c'est Suuri Äiti, même si je me doute que les deux sont la même chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle est formelle, le Lohikäärme doit se présenter seul.

\- Soit. J'irai. Mais je ne peux affronter qui, ou, quoi que ce soit dans mon état actuel. Même si je sais que l'issue sera funeste, je veux au moins vous donner les meilleures chances qui soient, pour vous en tirer au mieux, déclara Gilthoniel d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme.

\- Nous prendrons les routes de la montagne aujourd'hui, nous allons suivre Susien jusqu'à la place forte où ils retiennent le peuple nain prisonnier, dit la voix d'Haldir calmement. Pour ce qui est d'aller seule à la citadelle Gilthoniel, nous réfléchirons là-dessus plus tard.

\- Et nous ? Que faisons-nous ? Demanda Eomer, pas forcément satisfait de rester sur la touche.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'armes et d'armures à réparer, des blessures à panser. Je pense que nous manquerons même de temps Eomer, sans parler que nous risquons d'essuyer des attaques de l'ennemi ici. Nous sommes trop près de la forteresse, expliqua Faramir dont le regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher de la femme dragon.

\- D'ailleurs c'est assez étonnant que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas ! Remarqua soudain Aragorn en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Il prépare l'invasion, fit Gilthoniel laconiquement. Pourquoi se soucier d'une armée à ses portes, alors qu'il compte envahir Valinor ? Il sacrifiera tout ce qu'il juge utile de sacrifier, gobelins, orques, nains … et même Carach. »

Le tressaillement dans sa voix à l'énonciation du nom du dragon ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Vous aviez donc de l'affection pour ce monstre ? » S'exclama Eomer surpris.

Elle braqua ses iris argentés sur lui, relevant le menton sous cette accusation sous-jacente, et défiant du regard tout ceux qui étaient présents, elle déclara :

« Autant que vous en auriez, si vous deviez tuer de vos propres mains, un des derniers représentants de votre espèce. En sachant pertinemment, que vous resterez seul par la suite. Qui peut vouloir un tel destin ? L'extinction naturelle est une chose, la provoquer, en est une autre. Et en parlant d'équilibre universel, tout rentrera dans l'ordre d'ici peu, non ? »

Son visage magnifique s'était fermé, offrant à leur regard, un masque froid effroyable, qu'ils ne le lui avaient jamais vu. En cet instant, une peur ancestrale les saisit. Donnant aux paroles de Gilthoniel, tout leur sens. Elle se détourna d'eux et sortit de la tente, sans une attention de plus. Thranduil, en la voyant ainsi, pensa qu'elle aurait fait une reine remarquable. Tellement souveraine dans ses attitudes, ses gestes et ses paroles. Legolas prit le pas de la suivre, et il la rejoignit dehors. Le Roi Sylvestre eut un petit rire désabusé, il se redressa de toute sa taille, se campant dans une attitude hautaine qu'il connaissait à merveille, et déclara, une pointe d'ironie funèbre dans la voix :

« Décidément, tout vous convient du moment que cela va dans votre sens, n'est-ce pas?

\- Seigneur Thranduil … protesta Aragorn attristé.

\- Non Roi Elessar, j'ai vu trop d'hivers passer, trop de grands rois tomber, et d'empire naître et disparaître, pour savoir ce qu'il en est des coeurs des Hommes et des Nains. Et je vous rassure, certains Elfes ne sont pas mieux également. Il est dans la nature de chacun de faire prévaloir ses intérêts, ne l'ai-je pas fait durant des décennies ? Mais, si ce combat doit être la dernière action notable dans mon existence, je veux qu'elle se pare de plus de magnificence, que ce que je vois actuellement. »

Il prit également le chemin de la sortie, et pour une fois, ils savaient que son attitude était la plus juste qui soit.

Il vit Legolas courant presque derrière Gilthoniel. Cette dernière marchait d'un pas vif dans la neige. Il réussit à arriver à sa hauteur, et lui prenant le bras gauche pour l'arrêter il demanda :

« Thoniel je t'en prie .. arrête …

\- M'arrêter pour quoi ? Rétorqua-t-elle en se retournant vivement, les yeux noyés de larmes. Pour les voir m'insulter ? Me mépriser ?! Savent-ils au moins les souffrance que j'endure pour protéger LEUR vie ?! »

Elle se plaqua contre lui vivement, le saisissant par ce geste, et collant sa tête contre son épaule, elle eut du mal à articuler :

« Je suis si fatiguée Legolas … si épuisée de tout … De me battre, de devoir tous les jours justifier ma place sur cette terre …

\- Chut, calme-toi … lui dit Legolas d'une voix douce, en lui caressant le dos lentement.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu que toi et Gimli pour m'accepter telle que j'étais ….

\- Et moi .. » ajouta Thranduil qui se rapprochait d'eux d'un pas lent et léger.

Elle redressa la tête, le fixant par dessus l'épaule du prince des elfes, et elle répondit le coeur lourd :

« Non … vous ne m'avez accepté que plus tard, Seigneur. »

Cette cruelle vérité le mordit. Il baissa le regard, confus. Une fois à leur côté, il finit par dire :

« Et est-ce que cela doit enlever de la valeur aux sentiments que je te porte ?

\- Je ne sais pas … je ne sais plus … avoua-t-elle misérable, sa poitrine la faisant souffrir mille tortures.

\- Elle est exténuée père …

\- Je sais ... »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Legolas l'attrapa vivement, lui arrachant un cri de stupeur, et la décollant du sol il la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme un chat prit de panique, le fusillant du regard. Il lui sourit éhontément, ne cédant pas un pouce devant sa réticence, son visage transfiguré par un sourire badin à la limite du niais. Ses yeux bleus rieurs la taquinant sans vergogne. Qu'elle pouvait l'aimer quand il était ainsi ! Accompagné de son père il la mena sous la tente, et la posant sans douceur sur le lit, il pointa un doigt dans sa direction et fit d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire :

« Maintenant femme tu te reposes ! »

Elle le fixa un instant, puis elle partit dans une hilarité abominable. Legolas posa ses poings sur ses hanches, et feignant d'être froissé, il balança avec désinvolture :

« Je vois que mon autorité fait des ravages avec toi ! Tu n'es qu'une sale gamine !

\- Ha ! Moi je suis une sale gamine M'sieur le Prince Elfique ? Heureusement que ton père est là où je te filerai une de ces raclée ! »

Elle repartit dans un éclat de rire, qui devint crise de fou rire quand elle vit la tête dudit prince. Le visage de ce dernier se fendit d'un radieux sourire, et il déclara la voix chaleureuse :

« J'aime mieux te voir ainsi …. »

Son rire se tut, et reprenant son souffle, elle comprit son manège. Elle aiguisa son regard, et répondit sincère :

« Oui moi aussi …. »

Thranduil se tenait un peu en retrait, ne cessant de s'émerveiller de la complicité qui les liait. On aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient jumeaux, même si tout différait en eux. Il sut alors, que tout aussi cruellement, la mort de Gilthoniel blesserait son fils de façon atroce. Il le fixa un instant, étreint par une singulière détresse. Legolas vint embrasser le front de la femme aux cheveux de cendre, et lui caressant la joue il énonça, beaucoup plus sombre :

« Je dois y aller. Prends soin de toi d'accord ... »

Elle hocha la tête en silence, elle crut qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais ses magnifiques traits se fermèrent et il se redressa sans un mot de plus. Il salua son père et sortit pour rejoindre la troupe qui allait partir en éclaireur. Ses yeux d'argents suivirent son ombre le plus longtemps possible, et elle les posa sur le roi, qui les avait tout du long regardé en silence. Elle voulut se redresser, mais il vint s'asseoir à son côté, en appuyant sur son épaule gauche pour la forcer à se recoucher. Elle fronça les sourcils, apparemment insatisfaite de son geste.

« Ne m'oblige pas à user de mon autorité de souverain, j'ai horreur de le faire avec toi … déclara Thranduil sérieux.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rester là, allongée, alors que d'autres vont risquer leur vie.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait hier Gilthoniel ? Combien d'entre eux as-tu sauvé ? Ce sont de grands guerriers, des orques ou des gobelins ne les effraient pas.

\- Oui … des guerriers qui me soutiennent, autant qu'ils me craignent. Et je crois, au fond de mon coeur, que ma disparition ne sera qu'un détail pour eux … voir ..un soulagement. »

Il lui prit la main tendrement, attristé de voir ses yeux magnifiques se noyer derrière une mer de larmes. Il vint lui embrasser les phalanges, et murmura :

« Ne penses plus à cela … ce qui importe Gilthoniel .. ce sont les gens que tu aimes vraiment … et qui t'aiment... »

Il vint s'allonger à ses côtés, le dos reposé sur la tête de lit. Presque timidement elle colla sa joue sur sa poitrine, faisant attention à son bras convalescent. Et elle le serra doucement contre elle, s'abandonnant totalement à sa protection. Il lui caressa les cheveux longuement, et usa d'une vieille chanson elfique pour la faire s'endormir. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Qu'il aimait quand elle était ainsi, il pouvait rester des heures dans cette position, éparpillant ses pensées dans la respiration de sa bien-aimée, ou les éclats magiques de sa chevelure.

…**...**

Le sentier était étroit et glissant. La pierre noire où ils évoluait était comme du basalte lissé, offrant peu de prise. Pour les Elfes ceci n'était qu'un détail, mais pour les Nains, c'était une toute autre histoire. Leur armure alourdissant encore plus leurs gestes. Ils étaient une dizaine, pas plus. Susien les précédait en silence, évoluant comme si il connaissait les lieux par choeur. Haldir et Duilwen étaient juste derrière lui. Ses deux loups s'aventuraient un peu plus en amont, se jouant des escarpement avec une facilité déconcertante. Le désert glacé s'étendait tout autours d'eux, blanc et miroitant, aveuglant même. De sombres nuages arrivaient loin à l'Ouest, et une brise glaciale filtrait à travers les rochers, sifflant d'un air lugubre. Les escarpements aux arêtes droites et effilées, donnaient des ombres droites et nettes, accentuant le malaise qu'ils éprouvaient en ces lieux. Il y avait une senteur qui ressemblait à du souffre, et Duilwen demanda :

« Susien ? Y-a-t-il des cours d'eau chaude souterrains ici ?

\- Bien sûr ! Nous sommes sur un volcan. Il a été créé il y a for longtemps, et il n'a pas craché de lave depuis des siècles et des siècles.

\- Vous semblez bien connaître ces montagnes, énonça Haldir pensif.

\- Oui, avant que le souverain noir ne revienne, nous utilisions les sources pour nous soigner, et pour d'autres usages. Mais quand le dragon est apparu, nous avons dû éviter cet endroit. Nous avons envoyé des groupes d'éclaireurs pour nous tenir aux faits des agissements de ce tyran. Certains ne sont jamais revenus. Grâce au courage des nôtres, nous avons su pour le peuple Nain, et les travaux …

\- Les travaux ? Demanda Legolas

\- Oui, il construit un monstre de métal. Gigantesque. Plus grand encore que le Lohikäärme. Katsoa Pois nous a dit que c'était une porte. Mais nous ne savons pas sur quoi elle donne.

\- Valinor peut-être ? Déclara le roi Dáin

\- Oui, Gilthoniel nous a dit qu'il préparait son invasion. Mais pas que, nous avons vu ce portail en action au Rhovanion, il peut apparemment le diriger à sa guise, expliqua Gimli pessimiste.

\- Je pensais qu'elle l'avait détruit, dit Duilwen en se remémorant le combat.

\- Abîmé juste. Il en a même changé les plans peu après. Pour cela que les Nains ont eu à pâtir aussi cruellement de cette attaque. Il leur a commandé de creuser encore plus, de forger, jour et nuit. Les tuant d'épuisement, Susien s'arrêta en levant le bras en signe de halte. Il huma l'air, et déclara nous ne sommes plus très loin.

\- Oui nous pouvons aussi les sentir. » fit Haldir en fronçant le nez.

L'odeur s'élevait du bas de la montagne. Des relents de pourriture, de sang, de charogne, avec des vapeurs de souffre suffocantes. Ils eurent un haut le coeur tandis qu'ils avançaient en silence. Ils rampèrent jusqu'à un bord de précipice, qui offrait un panorama dégagé sur le spectacle épouvantable qu'ils allaient découvrir. Dans une cuvette, au creux jouxtant deux montagnes jumelles, ils virent le peuple nain entassé comme des animaux d'élevage. Les fumerolles toxiques s'élevaient du sol, et beaucoup d'entre eux toussaient. Ils creusaient la roche, déblayaient les pierres, les enfants tractaient des charges bien trop lourdes pour eux. Et leur cri se mêlait à la morsure du fouet. Les marteaux de forgerons ne cessaient de frapper l'enclume, dans une musique de fond cadencée et funeste. Les orques et les gobelins supervisaient le travail, torturaient les travailleurs. Nombre de pleurs et de gémissements vinrent jusqu'à eux, et le roi Dáin faillit se jeter dans une bataille perdue d'avance tant une folle colère vint le posséder. Gimli les larmes eux yeux, l'attrapa par le col à la dernière seconde, le plaquant au sol vivement en lui posant une main ganté sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler. Leurs armures firent un bruit clair contre la surface rocailleuse. Quelques petites pierres chutèrent du promontoire, attirant l'attention d'un des orques. Sa face grisâtre s'éleva vers eux, et tous retinrent leur respiration. Il étudia les rochers quelques secondes, puis son attention fut attiré par un esclave qui s'effondra à ses pieds. Ne tenant plus debout d'épuisement. L'orque se pencha vers lui et l'égorgea, hurlant à ses comparses que la viande était servie. Tous détournèrent les yeux devant la scène qui se déroula par la suite. Le roi Dáin, la poitrine soulevée de rage, encore plaqué au sol par Gimli, finit par articuler :

« Partons d'ici, partons avant que la folie ne me fauche, et que je nous mène tous avec moi dans la mort. »

Haldir, Legolas et Duilwen étudièrent les environs, essayant de collecter un maximum d'informations pour les transmettre aux autres. Legolas soutint Gimli, blessé tout comme son souverain face à cette tragédie. Ils s'en retournèrent alors, Duilwen remarquant sur leur gauche, au loin, la forteresse qui semblait les narguer de toute sa glaciale splendeur. Là aussi avec sa vue perçante d'elfe, elle distingua chaque recoin, chaque parcelle de terre et de roches, pour établir une carte précise. Elle crut voir, entre deux falaises, le monstre de métal dont parlait Susien, sa taille et sa forme, ne présageait rien de bon. Puis elle les suivit, rejoignant Haldir qui l'attendait patiemment. Ils redescendirent prudemment, la route était glissante, et les nains avaient du mal à évoluer sereinement sur ce basalte trop lisse. D'un seul coup le roi Dáin dérapa et se fut le bras puissant d'Haldir qui le retint. Le roi des Nains lui offrit un regard de remerciement, qui se figea quelque seconde après, tandis que cinq silhouettes noires apparaissaient dans son champs de vision. Des gobelins. Il voulut prendre sa hache, mais les flèches de Legolas et Duilwen firent mouchent bien trop vite. Le dernier fut littéralement égorgé par les deux loups qui sortirent des ombres sans bruit. Susien flatta leur fourrure maculé de sang noir, avec un sourire fier il déclara :

« De vrais gardes du corps, rien ne leur résiste. »

Les bêtes partirent alors en dévalant la pente, heureux d'avoir aidé leur chef. Puis le petit groupe finit par descendre, en ayant camouflé les corps avant. De sombres pensées animant leurs esprits.

Faramir vint la voir, tandis qu'elle s'habillait chaudement afin de sortir. Il resta quelques secondes à l'admirer alors que ses cheveux gris de cendre balayaient gracieusement le manteau de fourrure qu'elle enfilait. La lumière ténue filtrant par le tissu, n'enlevait en rien l'éclat de leur reflet. Elle se tourna vers lui, et fit en sursautant un peu :

« Par les Valars ! Faramir ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer ! »

Il s'avança vers elle, et regardant ses mouvements il déclara avec un doux sourire :

« Votre bras va mieux ?

\- Oui, je peux le bouger et même forcer un peu dessus. D'ici demain ils sera entièrement neuf ! Déclara-t-elle avec un beau sourire réconfortant. Faramir la fixait sans rien dire, et au bout de quelques secondes, elle demanda, qui a-t-il Intendant du Gondor ? Aurai-je manqué quelque chose de crucial pour que vous veniez me chercher dans la tente du Roi Thranduil ? »

Ses yeux d'argent soulignèrent sa question pertinente, perturbant quelque peu Faramir. Il avait déjà vu la beauté et la force savamment réunies, sa femme, Eowyn, en était la parfaite représentante. Mais il se dégageait de Gilthoniel quelque chose de plus, quelques chose d'indéfinissable, qu'il qualifierait de magique. Et cela le charmait malgré lui. Elle attacha ses magnifiques cheveux, et voyant qu'elle attendait une réponse, il se ressaisit et répondit :

« Ils sont revenus. »

Le regard de Gilthoniel brilla à cette annonce, et sans un mot de plus, elle sortit vivement du dessous de la tente, laissant un Faramir quelque peu déçu par ce départ si soudain.

Elle plissa les yeux sous la morsure du soleil sur la neige, puis elle les vit au loin, Thranduil allant directement vers son fils. Le roi Dáin fila sous sa tente et l'on entendit un vacarme assourdissant en sortir. Il était furieux. En arrivant, le visage de Gimli et de Legolas en disaient long, et la gaieté de Gilthoniel s'évapora en croisant le regard de son ami elfique. Elle s'approcha doucement, et fourrant sa main dans la sienne, elle la lui serra. Il lui offrit un sourire de reconnaissance et tous se réunirent sous la tente du roi Aragorn. La table de commandement était dressée, et ils commencèrent leur discussion sur les façons de procéder et les manoeuvres à mettre en place. Le roi Dáin arriva sur ces entre-faits, ses cheveux et sa barbe mal peignés, prouvait qu'il venait à peine de reprendre contenance. Gilthoniel les écoutait parler, prenant la gravité de la situation en compte. Alors qu'ils conversaient sur les attaques à mener, elle déclara :

« Nous avons parlé du fait que je devais me présenter à lui plus tôt dans la journée et à cette même table. Donc, j'irai seule à la forteresse ! Tous coupèrent net la discussion, la fixant,surpris. Nous pouvons mener deux attaques de front, mais pour ce qui est de la forteresse je peux y aller seule. Il n'y a nul besoin de m'accompagner.

\- Et affronter en solitaire ce monstre ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ? s'emporta Thranduil en la dévisageant, la toisant comme si, il n'avait pas en effet, une folle en face de lui.

\- Aucune armée ne m'effraie ! Si il masse le gros de ses troupes pour se défendre, vous aurez plus de facilités à sauver les captifs ! Ce n'est que de la roche et de la glace, et quelques orques stupides !

\- Et un sorcier, qui est seulement l'avatar de Melkor ! Fit Haldir avec ironie, ne comprenant pas sa décision.

\- Parce que vous pensez avoir plus de chance qu'un dragon Prince Haldir ?! Le questionna-t-elle percutante. Ce qui importe c'est de les sauver, l'avatar n'est pas de votre ressors !

\- Je refuse que tu fasses cela tu entends ?! Ordonna Thranduil la mâchoire serrée de colère.

\- Vous n'aurez pas le choix Seigneurs ! Et quand bien même je comprends vos réticences, je sais, et VOUS savez, qu'il n'y a pas d'autres choix tactique !

\- Nous pouvons vous fournir des archers Gilthoniel, des fantassins, toute l'armée n'est pas obligée d'être entière pour se frayer un chemin là-bas, expliqua Aragorn.

\- Et si tu y vas, j'irai avec toi Gilthoniel ! Et tu ne pourras m'en empêcher ! Déclara Thranduil d'une voix tranchante qui en disait long.

\- Vous mourrez, tous autant que vous êtes si vous venez avec moi ! S'exclama-t-elle frappée de chagrin.

\- Nous devons tous mourir un jour ou l'autre Gilthoniel, mais tu n'as pas le droit de décider à notre place ! Déclara alors Legolas d'une voix posée mais tendue. »

Face à sa prise de partie, elle le fixa quelque seconde, abasourdie. Elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien, seule contre tous. Elle se mordit la joue, et refoulant ses larmes, elle cracha entre ses dents avant de sortir du dessous de la tente :

« Et bien soit ! Si vous voulez tous mourir bêtement ! Une mort dans l'honneur hein ?! C'est ça ?! Mettant de côté la raison et le bon sens ! Vous êtes stupides ! »

Puis elle quitta les lieux, sachant pertinemment que quoi qu'elle dise, ils pareraient ses décisions. Ils se regardèrent les un les autres, et ce fut le roi Dáin qui sortit, contre toute attente :

« Quel tempérament ! Tout feu tout flamme, y a pas à dire c'est du caractère volcanique ! Je ne sais pas si je dois envier ou plaindre l'homme qui en aurait fait sa femme !

\- A envier … sans nul doute possible .. déclara alors Thranduil dont le regard était resté fixé sur la porte de la tente par où elle s'était faufilée.

Le roi des Nains se racla la gorge, soudain confus, et se penchant sur la table de commandement, il demanda :

« Bon alors ? Que faisons-nous ? »

L'air vivifiant lui agressa quelque peu les poumons, et cela lui fit du bien. Elle avait trop l'impression d'étouffer, elle regarda le ciel, vit au loin les nuages qui se rapprochaient d'eux paresseusement . Elle riva son attention sur les montagnes qui étaient derrière elle. Ces colosses semblaient la défier ouvertement. Inspirant à fond, elle essaya de reprendre son calme. Elle n'avait qu'une envie là, partir. Partir et en finir une bonne fois pour toute ! Puis se laissant tomber mollement dans la neige, elle se ravisa, pensant avec justesse, que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Il fallait qu'elle leur dise à tous adieu. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Legolas la rejoignit quelques longues minutes après son scandale. Elle ne le regarda pas, elle fixait l'horizon, voyant le crépuscule parer d'or et de pourpre le désert de glaces. L'ombre des montagnes avalant tout sur leur passage, faisant baisser inexorablement les températures. Elle frissonna et Legolas lui posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule.

« Nous allons manger, viens s'il te plaît. Ne restes pas ainsi, alors que c'est peut-être notre dernier repas ensemble ... »

Elle entendit l'étranglement dans sa voix, et elle daigna le regarder. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus étaient baignés de larmes muettes, et son beau visage était obscurcit par le chagrin. Elle se redressa, et le suivit docilement jusque dans la tente royale, il fallait qu'elle prenne quelque chose de plus chaud pour la nuit à venir, et apparemment le repas se ferait sous la tente du roi Elessar. Elle se préparait tranquillement, et Legolas la fixait sans un mot. Cependant, son expression trahissaient ses pensées. Elle avait mal de le voir ainsi, mal de devoir tous les quitter. D'un seul coup elle vint vers lui, et ne sachant plus trop comment lui prouver son affection, lui déclarer à quel point elle tenait à lui, elle lui prit le visage entre les mains et vint l'embrasser. Le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes lui provoqua une décharge phénoménale, le sciant sur place. Elle lui offrit un profond baiser, qu'il accueillit sans retenue, puis elle vint le serrer contre lui, et chuchota :

« Je veux emporter ceci avec moi Legolas …. pardonne-moi ... »

Il eut un rictus presque plaintif à cette phrase, et collant son visage dans sa chevelure grise, il l'enlaça à l'étouffer. Ne voulant plus la lâcher de peur de la voir disparaître. Puis leur étreinte cessa, elle lui prit la main, les yeux possédés par une reconnaissance sans limite.

« Mon doux ami .. que mon destin a été heureux quand il a croisé ta route …. »

Elle lui répéta ces quelques mots, et il lui fallut tout le courage du monde pour ne pas pleurer. Il lui offrit un pale sourire, puis ils rejoignirent les autres. Elle discuta avec tous les souverains, ses amis, leur offrant un adieu camouflé à chacun. Thranduil l'étudiait, en silence, s'apercevant de son comportement. Il attendit d'être enfin seul avec elle pour tirer cela au clair. Seulement, les sentiments parfois faussent les meilleures intentions. Il l'observait peignant ses longs cheveux, fredonnant un air elfique, perdue dans ses pensées. Totalement absente, elle ressemblait à une étoile lointaine, qui brillait de tous ses feux. Un astre qui lui était hors de portée. Ses mouvements étaient fluides, gracieux, sa nuque gracile se dévoilant par instant. Elle était si belle. Il la désira soudainement, âprement, presque douloureusement. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui fit poser sa brosse à cheveux au pied du petit miroir qui se tenait sur la petite coiffeuse. Il la fit se lever, puis il la prit dans ses bras puissants, la retourna avec majesté, et il vint trouver ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, qui la bouscula un peu au début. Déboussolée un instant, elle ancra ses prunelles d'argent dans les claires du roi. Devant son regard aimant, brûlant d'une flamme sans parole, elle sourit, et prenant appuis sur lui, elle vint lui prendre la taille entre ses jambes dans un bond souple. Il la mena à leur lit, et lui retirant ses couches de vêtements avec une certaine impatience, il l'entendit rire contre sa gorge.

« Je pensais les Elfes au-dessus de ces impulsions humaines …

\- Pas quand je suis dans tes bras Gilthoniel … pas quand je suis dans tes bras, répéta-t-il tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui. Puis il ajouta dans un souffle rauque et presque impatient, tout se dilue, se transforme … se sublime quand je suis avec toi … tu es la Vie qui m'a fait tant défaut durant de trop longues années. »

Elle vacilla sous ces mots, consciente que toute son âme les lui criait. Elle crut mourir de bonheur quand elle le sentit glisser en elle, la couvrant de baisers et de tous les honneurs. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans leurs caresses, de tendrement triste. L'un comme l'autre savait, que c'était peut-être la dernière nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble. Il la sollicita encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient fourbus de plaisirs. Ils s'endormirent lentement, bercés par la présence de l'autre contre leur peau. L'un comme l'autre, sentant leur coeur crevé par un amour impossible, en ces heures incertaines.

La lumière blanche l'entourait, encore une fois. Galadriel l'attendait au pied des arbres qui se balançaient sous une brise douce et chaleureuse. Il y avait des fragrances inconnues, qui berçaient les recoins les plus enfouis de l'être. Elle entendit au loin un oiseau et le rire d'un ruisseau. Ces sons la firent sourire, car cela lui manquait vraiment. La Dame de la Lórien s'approcha, et venant lui embrasser le front elle déclara :

_« Ainsi ton long voyage touche à sa fin._

_\- Oui, même si je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire …. je ne sais même pas ce que je vais découvrir là-bas. Ni ce que je dois y réaliser._

_\- La souffrance, une atroce souffrance,_ déclara Galadriel d'une voix pleine de compassion, elle lui prit les mains, et ajouta d'un ton plus doux, _il n'y a rien de plus courageux et combatif que le coeur d'un dragon Gilthoniel, et …. il n'y a rien de plus puissant dans l'univers que la naissance et la mort d'une Etoile ... ne l'oublie jamais …._

_\- La mort d'une étoile ? »_répéta Gilthoniel confuse.

Elle allait lui poser une question, mais la dame avait disparue. La laissant seule dans ce flot lumineux constant. Elle s'éveilla, et il n'y avait pas de soleil, bien que le jour était depuis longtemps levé. Des bruits d'agitation s'élevaient au dehors, mais comme leur tente était un peu en retrait, tous les sons semblaient étouffés. Son réveil fut accompagné d'une vive décision, comme si c'était le destin même qui la lui commandait. Elle regarda Thranduil assoupi à ses côtés. Il ne devait pas dormir d'un profond sommeil, car elle le vit sourire. Elle riva son regard longuement sur lui, mémorisant chaque parcelle de son visage, de ses cheveux, de sa beauté. Elle étreignit de ses doigts les siens, et elle le sentit faire de même. Il était dans une atmosphère sereine, profitant de chaque seconde passée à son côté. Il ouvrit ses magnifique yeux bleu-gris, et elle lui sourit. Elle vint l'embrasser tendrement, et posant une paume affectueuse sur sa joue, elle lui chuchota d'une voix douce :

« Je t'aime …. Thranduil ... »

Il sentit son coeur manquer un battement dans sa poitrine. Une joie sans nom venant le mordre, elle venait de lui offrir le tutoiement, ainsi que son prénom. Chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait. Puis, voyant son regard, il comprit. Il resserra sa poigne sur sa main, mais elle se dégagea avec force. Elle se leva vivement, et les yeux plein de larmes, elle ne trouva pas le courage de lui dire adieu en reculant fébrilement vers la sortie. Elle ne put que balbutier péniblement un « Pardonne-moi ... » qui lui fendit l'âme. Elle tourna les talons, et vêtue à peine sobrement, elle fila dehors dans la neige sans un mot. Fou de rage et de douleur, il sauta de son lit et se rua dehors à sa suite, comprenant ses intentions. Une fois dans la neige glacée il ne put qu'assister impuissant à l'envol du dragon d'argent, qui s'éleva dans les cieux gris comme une étoile montante. Quelque chose sembla exploser dans la poitrine du roi, et il hurla à plein poumon le nom de sa bien-aimée, qui n'était déjà plus qu'un point brillant sur le bas horizon. Tous s'attroupèrent à ce cri, et quand ils virent le souverain elfique, ils comprirent avec douleur ce qu'il venait de se produire. Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers les cieux, conscients que le voyage du grand dragon blanc, touchait à sa fin.


	14. L'Envol du Dragon

Il se précipita dans sa tente, se prépara plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire, un énervement proche de la rage animant tous ses gestes. Il prit ses deux lames, et sortit pour préparer son cerf au combat. Les souverains s'étaient rapprochés de sa tente, et nul n'osa franchir les quelques pas qui les séparaient de lui pour essayer de le raisonner. Le feu meurtrier qui embrasait ses iris clairs, les effrayait à juste titre. Legolas arriva avec Gimli, et quand il vit son père, une peur atroce le saisit. Il avait tant redouté ce moment. Il osa franchir les quelques mètres qui lui restaient pour le retrouver. Le souverain lui lança un regard froid qu'il lui connaissait que trop.

« _Ada_, je t'en prie … tu ne peux pas y aller.

\- Cesse donc de suite ces supplications compris ?! Il est hors de question que je la laisse mourir seule tu entends ?! J'ai déjà perdu un être cher comme cela ! Jamais cela ne se reproduira Legolas ! »

Le visage du prince se décomposa d'affliction devant cet aveu, tant il savait qu'il voulait parler de sa mère. Aragorn s'avança alors que Thranduil se mettait en selle, il osa poser un main sur l'encolure de l'animal défiant ainsi le courroux du souverain elfique.

« Thranduil, il était de son choix d'y aller seule ! Même Susien nous a dit que c'était son destin …

\- Destin peut-être Roi Elessar, mais osez me dire que vous ne feriez pas de même à ma place. Quel est donc le message que votre coeur vous a soufflé en voyant Arwen mourante ?! Croyez-vous que je la laisserai, seule et abandonnée dans ce désert glacé ? Que croyez-vous que je sois pour me prêter telles intentions ? Sa voix se brisa légèrement, et regardant le sol couvert de neige, il continua laconique, elle a été là pour moi. Elle m'a ressuscité, pour cela je lui dois une reconnaissance éternelle Seigneur Aragorn. Quel souverain ? Quel immortel ? Quel amant ferai-je si je la délaissais justement à présent ? »

Aragorn crispa son poing sur la fourrure de l'animal, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Il laissa tomber son bras mollement, abdiquant devant sa décision. Il braqua ses yeux gris dans ceux de l'elfe, et il fit sincère :

« Puissions-nous nous revoir Thranduil. Puissiez-vous accomplir votre noble tâche. Nous irons délivrer les nains, et nous partirons dès que vous quitterez ces lieux. Autant essayer de faire au mieux avec le temps qu'elle nous a octroyé.

\- L'armée est entre de bonnes mains sous la directions de chefs tels que vous, que vos destins soient bénis, et qu'une aube nouvelle se lève pour vous tous. »

Il tourna bride et le cerf commença à avancer lentement, il entendit derrière lui.

« Ada! Laisse-nous t'accompagner ! »

Il tourna sa monture de quart pour regarder son fils, et les yeux embués de larmes il déclara :

« Nulle monture ne peut être aussi véloce que mon cerf Legolas, et tu le sais. Bats-toi avec honneur et bravoure, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Veilles sur eux, Duilwen t'épaulera avec force et allégeance, elle n'a jamais failli. Nous nous reverrons fils, ici ou sur l'autre rive. Sache … que je t'ai toujours été fier de toi. »

Legolas fit un pas pour le retenir, mais l'animal fit un bond en avant et fila dans la neige, rapide et léger comme la brise. Il ne put que regarder la silhouette de son père disparaître à travers les rochers. Les empreintes du cervidé bientôt recouvertes par la neige naissante. Legolas se retrouva immobile, l'air hagard, prenant peut-être seulement conscience qu'il allait les perdre tous les deux. Gimli vint à ses côtés, et s'exclama d'un ton chaleureux :

« Ton père est un vaillant combattant, je ne connais pas son égal en Terre du Milieu ! N'aies crainte, nous allons le revoir.

\- Oui, le tout est de savoir si nous le reverrons en vie Gimli …

\- Ecoutes, si ça se trouve ils n'auront pas besoin de nous tout du long. Avec un peu de chance nous pourrons nous faufiler jusqu'à la citadelle avant la fin. »

Legolas lui offrit un regard plein de reconnaissance et un faible sourire anima son beau visage, il hocha la tête lentement. Il vit Aragorn qui les observait, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Comme au bon vieux temps Aragorn ?

\- Oui Legolas, comme au bon vieux temps. » répondit ce dernier le coeur lourd.

Ils se tournèrent vers les autres, et ils purent lire sur leurs faciès fermés, la crainte que leur donnait leur prochaine bataille. Même l'acier le plus dur reste à jamais marqué par ses affrontements. Les troupes se formèrent en rand serrés, et sur leur montures, les souverains se tinrent devant leurs hommes. Vu qu'Aragorn était le symbole, et le souverain, des peuples réunifiés, il entonna d'une voix claire :

« Le dragon blanc est parti faire face à son destin ! Il a emprunté la route qu'il lui était prédestiné, à nous d'avancer sur celle qui attend nos pas à présent ! Nous suivrons son courage, et nous battrons pour lui prêter main forte ! Nous combattrons pour la liberté, et pour permettre à notre monde, de vivre ! »

Une clameur claire et forte s'éleva dans l'espace gris, les Lossoth regardant avec admiration et crainte le déploiement de tant d'armes et de fougue au combat. Puis, prenant la tête, Aragorn commença leur avancée à travers les boyaux rocailleux des montagnes, qui les accueillaient de leur ombre.

…**...**

Le vent sifflait autours d'elle, glacial et si vivifiant. Ses yeux d'argent ne cessait de verser des larmes, malgré son courage, elle n'arrivait pas à taire la peur et le chagrin qui la rongeaient. Elle passa les monts obscurs, dressés comme des dents acérées, fit face aux courants chargés de neige qui rendaient sa progression difficile. Après de longues minutes d'un vol plutôt chaotique, elle aperçut la citadelle noire et blanche s'ériger sur le flanc du Mont Aeglos. Elle déglutit avec effort, sentant toutes ses convictions geler aussi sûrement que le bout de son long museau fin. Elle ne se doutait pas, que des kilomètres en arrière, bien loin au-dessous des ses figures aériennes, le cerf de Thranduil faisait des trésors d'agilité et de vitesse dans les escarpements rocheux.

Le souffle de l'animal s'élevait en fumerolles blanchâtres de ses naseaux et de sa bouche. Thranduil le dirigeait avec fermeté et souplesse, ses yeux d'elfes voyant bien mieux que celui de l'animal, il dirigeait et prévoyait bien à l'avance les chemins à prendre. Il distingua lors de l'ascension d'une crête, la forteresse au loin, et son coeur se serra quand il vit l'ombre du dragon, son dragon, approcher de l'édifice maudit. Il lui restait tant de route à parcourir encore.

…**...**

Un silence de mort envahissait tout. Les troupes s'avançaient en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais c'était peine perdue. Les longs corridors sombres n'auguraient rien de bon. La faible clarté du jour filtrant par les nuages tout aussi maussade que leur route, suffisait à peine à savoir où ils mettaient les pieds.

« Aragorn, ces couloirs son de vrais pièges, cela annule la force du nombre, exposa Faramir inquiet en donnant des coups d'oeil nerveux aux alentours.

\- Je le sais. Mais si ce désavantage est un fait pour notre armée, il est aussi pour eux.

\- Je laisse les cavaliers en arrière Aragorn, ils ne seront pas d'une grande utilité devant. Je préfère les garder en dernier recours, déclara Eomer, qui au hochement de tête du roi Elessar, repartit vers l'arrière.

\- Haldir ? Vos archers et ceux de Thranduil sont-ils où il faut ?

\- Oui Seigneur Aragorn, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'espère que ces bêtes ont une aussi bonne vue que la nôtre si ils veulent s'en sortir ! » Fit Haldir peut-être un peu trop confiant.

Il faisait une froidure sèche abominable, et le vent chargé de neige s'insinuait dans les coursives rocailleuses dans une plainte lugubre. Il faisait très froid, et les hommes en souffraient. Les nains à l'avant n'avaient pas ce problème, ils avaient l'habitude des saisons rigoureuses et des territoires hostiles. Leur progression difficile s'arrêta au sommet d'un chemin en légère surélévation, et là leur sang se glaça. Un barrage sombre, semblable aux roches qui couvraient leur progression, s'élevait devant eux. Il n'était pas fait de rocs, mais d'orques et de gobelins, serrés les uns aux autres dans l'étroit passage qui s'offrait à eux. Leur nombre était impressionnant, et Aragorn sut que Belegurth avait massé ici, presque toute son armée. Un frisson glacial s'offrit son échine, et il entendit Faramir dire :

« Par les Dieux, heureusement qu'elle a pris cette décision, une armée tronquée n'aurait pu faire face à cela …. »

Aragorn serra la mâchoire, il fit avancer son cheval de quelques pas, puis dégainant Andúril qui donna un éclair argenté malgré le peu de lumière ambiante, il s'apprêta à donner l'assaut. Un cri déchirant s'éleva des troupes, coupant son élan, suivis de beaucoup d'autres. Des flèches noires tombaient du ciel, il hurla :

« Tous aux abris ! »

Le guet-apens était logique, mais soudain. Il leva son bouclier pour se protéger des flèches, et il entendit Haldir hurler un ordre. Ses archers, éparpillés un peu partout sur les conseils de Susien, sortirent des ombres, et les deux groupes se firent front dans les hauteurs. Les loups se frayèrent un passage à leur côté, agiles et puissants, ils firent de nombreuses victimes. Gobelins et orques se faisaient littéralement déchiqueter sous leurs crocs et leurs griffes. Les elfes avancèrent avec rapidité, quand Aragorn les vit passer au-dessus d'eux, ouvrant la voie, il s'engouffra dans la passe, en criant haut et fort « Pour le Gondor ! » et tous reprirent en choeur sa clameur. Il lança son cheval à toute allure, suivit de Faramir, Legolas, Gimli et Eomer, et ils perforèrent les premières lignes de l'armée adverse dans un vacarme assourdissant de corps qui se percutent, d'armes et de boucliers qui s'entrechoquent. Les clameurs et les coups montèrent le long des parois en écho. Les archers elfiques sur les hauteurs faisaient un véritable massacre, leur dégageant le passage. Les deux armées se battaient avec rage, délaissant à leurs pieds un monceau de cadavres nauséabonds. Legolas et Gimli, comme à leur accoutumée, jouaient gaiement à un comptage en règle, abattant un nombre calculable d'ennemis avec entrain. Legolas néanmoins fut vite à cours de munitions, et sous le rire moqueur de Gimli qui fendait les airs avec sa hache, il dut récupérer des flèches pour continuer son oeuvre. Ses dagues cependant, étaient toutes aussi redoutables. Il se faufilait avec agilité et force dans le brouhahas ambiant, comme un éclair doré au milieu des ombres. Peu à peu, ils avancèrent. Malgré le froid et la neige qui rendaient leur combat épuisant, ils retrouvèrent un second souffle quand ils virent les mètres se dégager sous leurs pas. C'est alors que le visage d'Aragorn se figea d'horreur, tandis que du feu sembla tomber du ciel.

…**...**

Elle se posa avec lourdeur sur les pavés de la citadelle, surprise de ne voir personne. Ses yeux d'argent balayèrent les alentours avec circonspection, essayant de trouver ses adversaires, mais rien. Au loin, venant du centre de la chaîne de montagne, elle entendit les plaintes et les combats s'élever. Son coeur se serra, comprenant son erreur.

« Tu pensais réellement que j'aurai besoin de toute mon armée pour me protéger ? Ce qui reste, attend patiemment mes ordres pour Valinor. Je n'aurai guère besoin de toutes mes forces armées, car une fois là-bas, je recouvrerais toute ma puissance.»

La voix douce mais glaciale s'éleva du coeur de la tour, tandis que Belegurth s'avançait vers elle lentement. Il se posta à quelques mètres du dragon, dans une attitude calme au possible. Elle le regarda de toute sa hauteur, et répondit :

« En effet, quel souverain ne se servirait pas d'une armée pour sa sauvegarde ?

\- Je ne suis pas un roi comme les autres. Carcah a du te le dire non ? »

Il abaissa sa capuche lentement, et Gilthoniel eut un frisson de dégoût qui lui hérissa les écailles. L'homme en face d'elle n'en était plus un depuis longtemps. Son corps ressemblait à une cadavre en décomposition, gelé et conservé en l'état depuis des millénaire. Ses doigts squelettiques se tendirent vers elle, comme si il lui souhaitait la bienvenue, et un sourire affreux vint étirer son visage presque dépourvu de lèvres.

« Tu es venu, comme je m'y attendais, pensant avec ardeur, que tu ferais la chose la plus juste qu'il soit. Décidément, que ce soient les dragons, les elfes, les nains ou même les hommes, vous êtes tous aussi stupides les uns que les autres ! Cracha-t-il entre ses dents grises. Tu t'es offerte sur un plateau, à présent, laisse-moi me servir veux-tu ?! »

Il fit un signe et Gilthoniel entendit l'attaque bien avant de la voir. Un sifflement aiguë trancha les airs, suivit d'une atroce douleur dans son aile droite. Elle recula vivement, essayant de se retourner, mais la douleur s'accentuait à chaque mouvement. Elle regarda son aile, et l'épouvante put se lire en elle. Un harpon avait transpercé ses chairs tendres, perforant son aile, un grappin ouvert dans l'autre sens la clouant désormais au sol. Elle tira sur la chaîne malgré les souffrances que cela lui infligeait, et un autre bruit semblable au premier s'éleva. Un hurlement tonitruant s'éleva de sa gorge, tendit que les plaies la brûlaient. Elle se débattit quand même, consciente qu'il voulait simplement lui ôter toutes chances de fuite. Elle put voir les gobelins aux manoeuvres, et concentrant son énergie, elle réussit à faire un arc électrique colossal, qui remonta le long des chaînes, et grilla ses assaillants. Puis regardant Belegurth, elle ouvrit sa gueule et une boule d'éclairs s'abattit sur lui. Il n'avait pas bougé, pourtant, quand l'éblouissement dû à l'attaque s'estompa, elle le vit toujours à la même place. Un sombre manteau vaporeux le protégeant. Il eut un rire mesquin qui résonna dans la forteresse glaciale, et s'exclama réellement amusé :

« Parce que tu crois qu'un dragon peut ME détruire ?! Je suis l'avatar de Melkor ! Es-tu une déesse pour venir me défier ?! »

Levant les bras il souleva un vent de glace qui vint frapper le dragon à la tête. Gilthoniel dut fermer les yeux sous cette attaque, dans un acte désespéré, elle bougea en essayant d'étendre tout son corps, et d'autres harpons vient lui prendre les pattes arrières. Les élancements étaient insupportables, bloquant toute tentative. Elle recommença à utiliser son pouvoir, et Belegurth, légèrement irrité par sa résistance hurla :

« Tu ne peux rien contre moi alors cesse cela de suite ! Ta tâche n'est pas à te défendre, ni même à devoir me tuer pauvre imbécile ! Mais à me servir ! Maintenant il suffit ! »

Elle ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il se produisit, elle le vit simplement tendre les bras vers elle et un nuage noir opaque jaillit de son corps squelettique. Il l'attaqua avec la vélocité d'un serpent, la mordant à la gorge, et elle se sentit suffoquer, petit à petit. Tant et si bien, qu'avec un dernier regard vers les cieux chargés de nuages lourds, elle sombra inconsciente.

Thranduil avait entendu ses cris, et une folie meurtrière s'était emparée de lui. Poussant son cerf jusqu'aux limites de sa résistance, il avala les kilomètres dans une course effrénée et tumultueuse. Arrivé aux pieds de la forteresse, il se trouva face à un peu de résistance. L'animal fonça bois en avant dans le groupe d'orques qui lui barrait le passage, et sortant ses lames il se battit avec rage, ne laissant que mort derrière lui. Ce détail passé, il entama l'ascension glissante et périlleuse qui menait à la citadelle. L'animal glissait et avait du mal à tenir debout tant ses ongles dérapaient sur les surfaces inégales et traîtresse, mais il ne faillit pas, il tint bon jusqu'au bout, portant son souverain jusqu'à son but. Arrivés aux racines des longues murailles vertigineuses, le cerf s'effondra dans la neige, le souffle court. Sa poitrine se soulevait anarchiquement, du sang coulait de son mufle glacé. L'oeil presque révulsé il sentait le froid le mordre lentement. Thranduil se pencha sur lui et lui souffla :

« Repose-toi à présent. Merci mon fidèle ami …. puissions-nous nous revoir. »

Il coupa la sangle avec une de ses dagues pour libérer la cage thoracique de l'animal et avec souplesse il se fit maître du mur d'enceinte noir et givré qui lui faisait front. Arrivé en haut, il tua les gardes sans difficulté, et se mit à la recherche de sa bien-aimée. Quand il la découvrit, son sang se figea.

Elle était posée au centre de la machine qui semblait resserrer ses griffes noires sur elle. Tout un tas de câbles la maintenait au sol, transperçant ses écailles d'argent, brisant ses ailes. Il entendit ses gémissements s'élever dans de sourds grognement, tandis que dans ses prunelles d'argent, toute la rage du monde semblait prendre vie. Il se cacha quand il vit Belegurth s'avancer vers elle, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention. Il se faufila dans un des escaliers, réduisant au silence tous ceux qui osait croiser sa route. Heureusement pour lui, le gros des troupes se battaient à l'est. Il entendit une énorme explosion parvenir justement du lieu des affrontements, et une colonne de feu embrasa les cieux. Beleguth eut un rire dément en jubilant :

« Nous allons voir ma belle, combien de temps encore vont tenir tes précieux amis ! »

Thranduil remonta malgré lui sur le chemin de ronde pour voir au loin, et ses rétines se contactèrent face à ce que ses yeux d'elfes virent. Un peur abominable lui tordant le ventre, ses pensées volant jusqu'à son fils.

…**...**

Legolas se battait avec courage, mais ce qu'il venait de se produire, avait semé la confusion dans les troupes. Des boules de feu volaient vers eux, et s'écrasaient sur les soldats. Une traînée de flammes suivant le roulement des projectiles. Tous brûlaient ou mouraient écrasés sous ce maléfice. Aragorn hurlait des ordres pour avancer, Faramir comprenant que les munitions ignées étaient envoyées de catapultes bien plus haut, et qu'il fallait un long moment pour les paramétrer. Leur demandant l'impossible, les Hommes prirent courage et s'avancèrent malgré la peur, malgré la fumée épaisse qui les étouffait, emmenant dans son cortège l'odeur abominable de chairs carbonisées. Les elfes abrégèrent nombre de souffrances grâce à leurs flèches, puis ils se hâtèrent plus avant. Legolas suivant Duilwen et Haldir.

« Je te conseille de ramener tes petites fesses elfiques avant que je parte sans toi mon ami ! » beugla Gimli le voyant faire au loin, comprenant ses intentions, fracassant le sommet de la tête d'un gobelin au passage.

Ce dernier fit un couinement sinistre avant de s'effondrer à ses pieds, et Gimli regarda son ami s'enfoncer dans les corridors de roches noires. Il n'aimait pas quand ils étaient séparés, pas que l'elfe puisse ne pas s'en sortir sans lui, mais ils étaient toujours ensemble au combat. Il vit le roi Dáin se défendre contre cinq assaillants, et soupirant un bon coup en priant tous les dieux de la forge qu'il pouvait connaître, le nain se lança à son aide, hache en avant. Il en fallait pour mettre à terre un nain, et ces immondes bêtes allaient l'apprendre à leurs dépends.

« Haaa vous en vouliez de la viande hein tas d'raclures ! En voilà ! » hurlait le roi Dáin en découpant tout ce qui se présentait à lui. Son visage strié du sang de ses ennemis était impressionnant, et la rage qui déformait ses traits, effrayait les ennemis avant même qu'il se jette sur eux. Au côté de son souverain, Gimli avança petit à petit vers le chemin qu'avait emprunté son ami elfique.

Legolas, Duilwen et Haldir se précipitèrent souplement vers les catapultes, et d'abord saisis par ce qu'ils virent des trolls immenses et blanchâtres posant des blocs à l'aspect poisseux auxquels les gobelins mettaient le feu ils commencèrent leur travail. Quelques archers à leur suite. Il fallait au moins trois combattants par géants, et la tâche ne fut pas aisée. Duilwen se servit de ses dons remarquables pour se glisser vers les catapultes, et sectionner les tendons des plus gros pour les mettre au sol. Là-dessus les nains arrivèrent, et ceux qui avaient le malheur d'être face contre terre, se faisaient hacher sans hésitation. L'odeur du sang et de la mort envahissait la passe et les montagnes. Mais rien n'empêcherait les combattants d'avancer. Les elfes arrivèrent aux creux qu'ils avaient vu la veille, ils se projetèrent vers les nains enfermés dans des cages, ouvrant toutes les geôles très rapidement, libérant ainsi les prisonniers. Les nains captifs, revigorés par leur libération, et la vision des troupes venues pour les affranchir, prirent les pioches, les maillets, tout ce qui pouvait faire office d'armes, et ils se déversèrent plein de fureur dans les rangs des orques. Ils ne savaient pas se battre pour la plupart, orfèvres, forgerons, tailleurs de pierre, mais une flamme commune les possédaient, celle de la vengeance. Et elle les consuma au point d'en faire de véritables chiens de guerre. Décapitant, égorgeant, éviscérant leurs tortionnaires en poussant des cris presque bestiaux. Dans ce chaos infernal, Haldir et Duilwen virent que des couloirs s'enfonçaient dans la montagne. Des boyaux rougeâtres éclairés par les feux des forges. De là provenait les projectiles gorgés de goudron auxquels ils mettaient le feu, ainsi que toutes leurs armes. Suivis de Legolas, ils plongèrent dans le labyrinthe souterrain, et munis de leurs flèches et de leurs dagues, ils nettoyèrent tous les chemins tortueux qui se dévoilaient à eux. Une clameur s'éleva au-dehors, les hommes criaient de joie. Les trois elfes se regardèrent, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard, apparemment, ils avaient mis leurs ennemis en déroute. Ils remontèrent à la surface, et virent le carnage de leurs affrontements. Le passage était recouverts de corps, ennemis et amis. Des mares de sang rouge se mêlaient au noir. Les soldats finissaient les ennemis qui n'étaient pas encore morts, prenant un plaisir non feint à les faucher alor qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se défendre. Les esclaves pleuraient de joie et de douleurs. Dans la fumée qui camouflait en partie tout ce qui les entourait, Legolas vit Aragorn venir vers lui, vacillant un peu. Il s'élança vers son ami, et lui offrant son épaule pour soutien, il questionna :

« Aragorn ?

\- Une égratignure à la jambe, ces trolls sont moins lourds qu'il n'y paraît. »

Legolas vit une entaille dans la cuisse du roi, qui saignait abondamment. Il appela Faramir qui vint de suite, et voyant la plaie il grimaça.

« Je le ramène au campement, de toutes façons, nous en avons fini ici. Les loups, les elfes, et quelques nains sont en train de pourchasser les derniers survivants. Ces bêtes sont redoutables au combat ! S'exclama Faramir admiratif en voyant Susien qui les couvait du regard.

\- Legolas, vas rejoindre ton père tant qu'il est encore temps. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi à mes côtés … pour le moment... » fit Aragorn avec un sourire entendu.

L'elfe lui offrit un visage brillant de reconnaissance, et sans un bruit il se leva et partit à la recherche de Gimli et de son cheval. Il croisa Duilwen et lui dit :

« Retourne au camps, protège le roi Elessar.

\- Mon devoir est de te protéger toi, et ton père, si il est encore en vie ! Déclara-t-elle fermement le défiant du regard.

\- Ton devoir est d'être là où tu seras le plus utile mon amie. Le Souverain de Gondor doit rentrer à Minis Tirih sain et sauf tu entends ?! »

Duilwen se raidit à son ordre, puis, voyant l'expression de Legolas elle vit que c'était une faveur qu'il lui demandait. Elle le salua alors courtoisement et le rassura :

« Il en sera ainsi Legolas. Vas en paix, je veillerai sur lui. Suis la passe sur quelques lieux, tu devras franchir une rivière de glace que je te conseille de faire au pas. Puis après, viendra l'ascension du chemin qui mène aux portes de la forteresse. Nul doute que ce sera gardé. Sois prudent mon Prince.

\- Merci mon amie ... »

Il salua Haldir, puis avec Gimli ils allèrent chercher leur cheval resté en arrière avec les cavaliers du Rohan. Une fois attrapé ils grimpèrent en selle et se mirent en route au petit galop. Ils empruntèrent le chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la vallée encaissée couverte de neige. Laissant derrière eux, les vestiges de leur âpre bataille. De loin, ils perçurent quelques gobelins et orques en armure qui regagnaient au pas de course, l'abri de leur forteresse. Sachant que son père était là-bas, Legolas poussa son cheval à la limite du raisonnable.

…**...**

Thranduil avait entendu les cris de liesse en écho au loin, et son coeur fut soulagé de savoir que de ce côté là, ils avaient remporté la victoire. Mais cela ne changeait en rien la situation de Gilthoniel, les Nains étaient peut-être saufs, mais le destin de sa bien-aimée avait l'air d'être bel et bien scellé.

Le dragon d'argent sentait son coeur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, ses griffes rayaient le sol alors qu'il essayait de se débattre. Belegurth siffla entre ses dents :

« Arrêtes c'est inutile je te dis, à présent, servons-nous de ce don incroyable que nous ont fait les Valars. »

Elle entendit un grincement métallique, ainsi qu'un cliquetis sinistre qui lui fit froid dans le dos. La tête maintenue au sol, elle ne pouvait voir le dispositif que ce fou avait mit en place. Thranduil si, et n'écoutant que son coeur, il décida d'intervenir. Des pointes de fer s'approchaient d'elle lentement, et avec tout autant de lenteur, perforèrent sa cuirasse pour se ficher dans son corps. Son hurlement de douleur fit trembler la montagne. Submergée de souffrances, elle essaya de se soustraire à son sort, déclenchant son pouvoir. Les éclairs blancs couvrirent son corps, mais au lieu de la défendre, ils continuèrent leur route le long des pointe en métal. Suivant l'ossature de fer pour venir alimenter le portail du roi. C'est là que Thranduil comprit. Voilà donc pour quelle raison il avait besoin d'elle. Le Coeur du Dragon était l'élément qui permettait d'alimenter son oeuvre titanesque. Et plus le dragon d'argent allait lutter pour survivre, plus il s'en servirait contre eux. Gilthoniel recommença, avec plus de force, plus de rage, essayant de faire que l'électricité prenne une puissance qui devienne hors de contrôle. Mais les ricanements malsains de son ennemi prouvait que toutes ses tentatives étaient vaines. Ses yeux d'argent se baignèrent de larmes, abattue par la douleur et sa destinée, elle questionna d'une voix douce :

« Pourquoi Galadriel …? Pourquoi … ? »

Belegurth se tourna vers elle en entendant sa supplique.

« Inutile de supplier de faux souverains, de vains pouvoirs. Ils se croyaient plus malin que moi ! Ils ont perdus.

\- Je préfère mourir en renonçant à me battre, plutôt que de servir votre folie ! » Réussit à dire Gilthoniel entre deux plaintes.

Son corps semblait se disloquer sous la douleurs, elle n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement, tout son système nerveux commençait à être parasité par les maux qui lui déchiraient l'organisme. Un flot de lave s'offrait ses veines, ses muscles, ses tendons Les supplices qu'elle endurait lui rappelèrent son rêve, et c'est pensant à ses aïeux, qu'elle comprit pour quelles raisons ils avaient peu à peu sombré. Elle ferma ses yeux d'argent, et résignée, elle se relâcha totalement, laissant son pouvoir se rendormir. Belegurth eut un autre rire macabre, et s'exclama avec un méchant sourire :

« Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ? L'organisme vivant est une chose remarquable, il suffit qu'il se sente agressé pour qu'il se défende instinctivement. »

Le pas de Thranduil se figea quand il l'entendit dire cela, comprenant que les tortures de Gilthoniel ne faisaient que commencer. Il arriva sur le parvis de la forteresse, et se glissa sans être vu vers la place glacée où se tenait la machine, à peine à quelques mètres de Belegurth. Gilthoniel vit une ombre blanche passer dans son champs de vision alors qu'elle ouvrait les paupières, elle le reconnut de suite, et la panique s'empara d'elle. C'est alors que Belegurth ordonna :

« Faites chauffer les fourneaux ! Dommage que Carach ne soit pas là, ça aurait été plus rapide, mais tu as prolongé inutilement tes souffrances. »

Des soufflets énormes vinrent activer des braises incandescentes, sur lesquelles les pointes qui lacéraient ses chairs étaient posées. Elles chauffèrent petit à petit, se mettant à rougeoyer, elle brûlèrent chaque millimètre de sa peau, de son derme, de ses organes, et c'est donc naturellement que son corps se défendit. Un arc électrique phénoménal sortit de ses écailles argentées qui devinrent lumière, suivit d'un autre et d'un autre, alimentant la machine qui commença à tourner avec force. L'épuisant totalement, drainant jusqu'à ses dernières étincelles de vie. Thranduil sortit de l'ombre en dégainant ses lames, et se tenant derrière Belegurth, il s'approcha furtivement. Il pensait pouvoir l'approcher d'assez près, mais le souverain noir se retourna vivement, tendant vers lui une emprise maléfique qui le tint à la gorge. Une main de fumée noire les reliait l'un à l'autre à présent, et Thranduil se sentit soulevé du sol par une force phénoménale, tandis qu'il étouffait peu à peu sous l'étreinte funeste. Il vit du coin de l'oeil le portail s'ouvrir lentement, dévoilant la lumière de Valinor. Malgré sa suffocation, il entraperçut les valons verdoyants, le ciel majestueux, et les arbres au loin. Des larmes muettes roulèrent le long de ses joues, ce qui fit rire son agresseur de plus belle.

« Thranduil …. » réussit à articuler Gilthoniel qui le voyait en mauvaise posture.

Elle rassembla ses forces et elle cracha une boule de plasma ténue qui s'écrasa dans le dos du roi, le faisant lâcher prise. Thranduil fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres, totalement sonné, ses gestes lents et brouillons prouvaient son état. Il ne put qu'assister impuissant à la suite.

« Tu es vraiment impossible ! Si on avait eu plus de temps toi et moi … nous aurions pu devenir très proches, comme avec Carach. Tu aurais été le fleuron de mes armées.

\- Ja .. jamais ! » Lâcha-t-elle essoufflée.

Sentant la fin proche, elle pria les Valars, essayant de comprendre où toute cette folie devait la mener. Elle vit de loin Thranduil se relever pour revenir à l'affrontement, sachant pertinemment que cela allait le tuer. Et cette peur, plus viscérale encore que celle qui l'avait assailli lors de son arrivée, lui donna la réponse.

_« Il n'y a rien de plus courageux et combatif que le coeur d'un dragon Gilthoniel, et …. il n'y a rien de plus puissant dans l'univers que la naissance et la mort d'une Etoile ... ne l'oublie jamais …. »_

Les paroles de Galadriel lui revinrent, et avec elles, le secret de son pouvoir, le secret de son nom et de sa naissance. Sur le seuil de la mort, sa conscience s'éleva, et de nouveaux horizons s'offrirent son esprit, lui donnant une clairvoyance étonnante. Elle alla chercher en elle tout son courage, toute sa puissance, essayant de connecter son esprit avec ceux de ses ancêtres. Alors que son pouvoir ne cessait de croître sous les yeux émerveillés de Belehurth qui se félicitait par avance de son plan de génie, le portail finit de s'ouvrir, et les masses noires de son armée se pressèrent devant le passage. Jubilant littéralement dans un rire démoniaque, il leva les yeux vers le ciel, et son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Ce n'est qu'en cet instant qu'il sentit le sens du vent. Il ne soufflait plus, il était aspiré par le dragon. La structure métallique commença à frémir sous l'électricité continue qu'elle lui envoyait. Les frémissement devinrent tremblement, et le ciel s'ouvrit au-dessus d'elle dans un vortex immense. Une colonne de nuages descendit du ciel, chargé d'éclairs et de vents mugissant avec fureur. Une tornade, et Gilthoniel était l'oeil du cyclone. Mue par une lucidité subite, une vie nouvelle, elle lui dit les yeux étincelants de lumière:

« Je suis l'enflammeuse d'étoile ! Et rien n'est plus puissant que la naissance ou la mort d'une Etoile …. Melkor ! »

Thranduil se précipita vers elle en comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire, il eut juste le temps de crier « Gilthoniel ! Non ! » que tout se précipita. Elle arracha avec sa gueule une des pointes qui lui labouraient le corps, l'attrapant de sa patte puissante elle continua d'une voix vibrante d'énergies:

« Rien de plus courageux et combatif que le coeur d'un Dragon hein ?! ! En ce cas … je te l'offre Belegurth! »

D'un geste vif elle se planta le pieux de métal dans le cœur, touchant l'émergence même de son pouvoir. De sa blessure, un flot lumineux aveuglant jaillit. Le ciel sembla s'effondrer sur elle, ainsi que tout ce qui l'entourait. Une aspiration violente balaya l'espace, et Belegurth ne put lutter contre. Il essaya en vain de se servir de son pouvoir, mais elle le bloquait. Quelque chose plus puissant encore que ses facultés divines était à l'oeuvre. Elle avait touché le centre d'une étoile, l'avait fait exploser, et la singularité qui en naissait, devenait plus destructrice encore que n'importe quel dieu. Le portail vola en éclat et explosa en une myriade d'étoiles. Thranduil vit le danger, de toutes ses forces, et étant bien plus éloigné du dragon que leur ennemi, il arriva à se sortir de ce mauvais pas en trouvant refuge dans une des tours du mur d'enceinte. Les murs tremblèrent, et quelques pierres se désolidarisèrent, s'écroulant lentement les une après les autres. Belegurth fut aspiré contre le corps à présent lumineux du dragon qui perdait toute consistance. Les roches, les corps, la neige et le vent, tout semblait se fondre dans sa masse. Il attirait tout à lui comme le ferait une étoile qui s'effondre sur elle-même. Mais au lieu d'un trou noir béant, se tenait un astre qui éclaira l'espace comme une aube nouvelle. Il étira son cou gracieux vers le ciel, comme essayant de l'atteindre. Sa tête fuselée baigna dans une zone dégagée et pure, nettoyée de tout nuages par la tornade au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux devinrent le point de départ d'une gigantesque constellation à un millier d'étoiles. Son aspect se mit à étinceler, à briller de milles feux. Il y eut un cri qui fit trembler la terre même, et la boule de lumière blanche qu'il était devenu, détona dans un bruit assourdissant, éclatant comme une super-nova. Toute la structure métallique restante fut balayée, ainsi que la forteresse et les falaises alentours. La tour que Thranduil avait pris comme couvert, finit par s'affaisser, le coinçant au-dessous. Une lueur diaphane s'éleva dans les cieux, puis se dispersa avec force dans le firmament, offrant au regard de tous, la plus flamboyante des aurores boréales.

Legolas et Gimli faillirent être ensevelis sous la force de l'impact, la montagne semblant crouler sur eux. Le cheval glissa plusieurs fois et finit par chuter, laissant les deux cavaliers au sol. Il disparut dans le chaos ambiant, comme si la mort était à ses trousses. Legolas braqua son regard vers les hauteurs, et hurla :

« Gimli ! Vite ! »

Ils arrivèrent à se frayer un chemin dans le cataclysme qui bouleversait le Mont Aeglos, et au bout de longues minutes de combat pour leur survie, ils arrivèrent sur un plateau nu et dégagé, là où se tenait avant, la Forteresse de Glaces. Il ne restait plus rien des édifices maléfiques. Juste une roche noire d'où la neige et la glace avaient été soufflées. A l'endroit où s'élevait la machine de Belegurth se découvrait à présent un cratère lisse. La roche avait fondu sous la puissance de l'explosion. Un bruit attira l'attention de Legolas sur la gauche, et il vit son père coincé sous un éboulement, qui essayait vivement de se dégager. Ils allèrent l'aider, déblayant avec rapidité tout ce qui l'emprisonnait. Legolas fut soulagé de le voir en vie, mais malgré cela, son père n'avait d'yeux que pour la fosse où demeurait Gilthoniel juste avant. Il avança, hagard, encore un peu sonné par les événements, et il se retrouva devant le corps sans vie de la femme qui avait ravi son coeur. Étrangement sa carnation avait été épargnée par l'explosion. Elle était là, couverte de sang, le visage presque serein couché sur la roche froide. Un trou béant dans la poitrine. Ses longes cheveux s'étaient étalés comme une aile sombre sur un sol encore plus obscur. Il vint à ses côtés, et il se laissa littéralement tomber à genoux, vaincu par une force invisible. Il eut du mal à faire un geste, tout semblait mort dans son organisme. Tout sauf son coeur, qui le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il réussit à tendre un bras fébrile vers elle, et il glissa sa main sous son organisme brisé. Il la tira lentement vers lui, et collant son visage contre celui inanimé de Gilthoniel, il murmura en pleurant :

_« Namarië nín gildin …. Namarië nín meleth »  
_

Legolas et Gimli arrivèrent en silence à ses côtés. Gimli planta la garde de sa hache dans le sol, et se découvrant, il la pleura. Legolas en fit de même, ayant du mal à réaliser, que le corps sans vie devant lui, appartenait à la plus douce, à la plus aimée, de ses amis. Il ressentit pour la première fois de sa longue existence, une souffrance inconnue, de celle qui vous broie la poitrine dans un silence atroce. Qui vous ronge sans mal, et il regarda son père avec amour, tant il put le comprendre alors. Aurait-il survécu si lui-même avait perdu l'être le plus chéri de son existence ? Le fait de penser à sa mère en ces instants, renforça le mal qui le tétanisait. Il leva ses yeux vers le ciel, s'émerveillant de la beauté de l'aurore boréale.

« Même dans la mort, elle sait égayer notre ciel. »

Le nain et le roi sylvestre levèrent leur attention vers le firmament, et ils furent tout aussi émus par la magnificence de l'instant.

Thranduil serra Gilthoniel contre lui, essayant de contenir, d'amoindrir ce qui le tuait en ces instants, mais rien n'y fit. Il poussa un hurlement presque démentiel dans la chevelure de cendre qui accueillait ses pleurs, et ce cri résonna dans la montagne, plus effroyable encore que n'importe quel rugissement de dragon. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, n'arrivant pas à se détacher d'elle. La nuit était là, les températures négatives commençaient à étreindre tout ce qu'elles embrassaient. Legolas vint près de lui, et lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, il déclara :

« Ada … nous devons l'enterrer …

\- Non ! Aboya-t-il en se dégageant de son contact, comme un animal blessé à mort. Non ! Je ne peux pas … je ne pourrai pas ... »

Et Legolas savait qu'il faisait bien plus allusion à sa vie sans elle, qu'à l'enterrement proprement dit. Puis le souffle du prince se coupa et les yeux de Gimli redoublèrent de pleurs, quand la lumière de Galadriel apparut devant eux. Juste aux côtés de Gilthoniel et de Thranduil.

« Thranduil ?!' »

Sa voix était douce et pleine de mansuétude. Le regard du roi se durcit avec vigueur, et braquant son attention presque démente sur elle, il cracha :

« Hors de ma vue sorcière ! Comment …. comment avez-vous pu laisser faire cela ?! Les Valars n'ont-ils point de clémence et d'amour ?!»

Sa voix hachée par les larmes grondait comme une avertissement sourd. Elle se pencha vers lui, et touchant le corps de Gilthoniel, celui-ci s'éleva lentement dans les airs, s'arrachant peu à peu aux bras puissants du roi des elfes, qui ne voulait pas la voir partir.

« Laissez-la ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de …

\- Chut Thranduil …. à présent, écoutez-moi bien. Tout ce qui est advenu, devait se passer ainsi. Nous ne pouvions faire autrement, Melkor est malin, il aurait percé à jour ses capacités et l'aurait tué avant qu'elle ne devienne une menace pour lui. Il fallait qu'elle connaisse tout ce qu'elle a enduré, pour que son esprit se libère et que son essence se révèle. Le seuil de la mort est une étape où la matière se dissout pour nous offrir une autre perception des choses. Son sacrifice était nécessaire, car comme je le lui ai dit, rien n'est plus puissant que la mort et la naissance d'une étoile. Cette force dépasse même votre imagination. C'est une magie mortifère, mais aussi, la plus créatrice de vie dans tout l'Univers. Comment arrêter un dieu sans cela ? »

Thranduil ne répondit rien, il se contenta de se relever lentement, et Galadriel sut qu'il l'aurait tué sur-le-champs si il avait pu. Le corps de Gilthoniel se para de lumière, et continuant à s'élever dans les airs, il devint un point lumineux dans les espaces éthérés. Il y eut un flash aveuglant, et un crépitement digne de la foudre, et la boule lumineuse prit forme. Un aspect bien petit et singulier, qui émit des sons aigus que tous reconnurent de suite. Les pupilles de Thranduil se contractèrent sous la surprise, et il releva le menton pour voir le prodige dont ils étaient les témoins. Le petit être lumineux redescendit lentement, et vint se déposer délicatement dans les bras que Thranduil avait machinalement tendus devant lui. Le nourrisson le dévisageait de ses yeux d'argent, puis sa bouille se fendit d'un radieux sourire quand elle rencontra le regard du roi. Thranduil ne put que rire bêtement, le visage inondé de larmes, alors qu'une nouvelle vie venait de voir le jour dans l'univers. Legolas et Gimli se pressèrent contre le roi tout aussi émus et touchés par ce miracle. Le prince elfique délaissa sa cape et vint emmitoufler l'enfant dedans pour la protéger du froid. Le roi des elfes délaissa Gilthoniel du regard un instant et fixa Galadriel, ne comprenant plus rien. La Dame de la Lórien lui octroya un sourire lumineux, qui effaça toutes les ombres de son coeur royal.

« A présent, je dois vous demander une chose. Soit je la reprends, et de ce fait, j'ôte le privilège à ce monde de connaître à travers elle, des trésors de connaissance. Soit je vous la laisse, mais vous devez promettre de ne jamais lui parler de tout ceci. Jamais vous ne devrez lui dévoiler cette aventure, laissons-lui une belle enfance, comme elle n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir dans cette vie.

\- Je vous fais le serment, ma Dame, que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la préserver. Et que je ne lui dirai jamais rien. »

Galadriel plongea son regard dans le sien, et elle eut un énigmatique sourire. Consciente que sa promesse ne serait pas vaine, consciente également, qu'il n'avait pas encore tout compris. Il était juste heureux de la voir en vie, et ce simple bonheur balayait tout le reste. Elle hocha la tête, et lui caressant la joue de sa main vaporeuse, elle déclara alors :

« Soit. Que les Valars vous bénissent à tous. Nous nous reverrons Thranduil, mais sur d'autres rivages ... »

Son image vaporeuse se dilua dans l'espace et elle disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Le bébé commença à râler et à gesticuler, et Gimli s'exclama :

« A peine née que déjà elle commence à faire des siennes ! Ça promet ! »

Et les deux elfes ne purent que rire face à cette boutade, leur chagrin s'étiolant au fur et à mesure que ce regard d'argent qu'ils avaient tant connu, leur donnait à nouveau, toute son affection. Le sourire lumineux de l'enfant leur transperça le coeur, et tous surent, qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux. Après tout, qu'est-ce vingt ou trente années dans la vie d'un elfe ? Thranduil, la protégerait tant que cela lui serait permis de le faire. Même si, la crainte de la perdre, vient à nouveau l'assaillir. Voyant les expressions rayonnantes de son fils et de son ami Nain à ses côtés, il sut qu'il ne serait pas seul face à cela. C'est avec des trésors de délicatesse qu'il prit le bébé des bras de Legolas, la serrant chaleureusement contre lui, souriant sous les gazouillis qu'elle lui offrit. Il se revit, bien des siècles plus tôt, quand il avait tenu Legolas dans ses bras pour la première fois. Se sentant investi à nouveau par le même devoir, il sut que son existence ne serait plus minée par la solitude et le malheur. Ils partirent lentement, ne regardant presque pas où ils mettaient les pieds. Le cerf de Thranduil les attendait en aval. Il offrit une attention particulière au nourrisson qui emprisonna son large museau de ses minuscules doigts. Puis tous s'en retournèrent à leur camps, expliquant avec forte liesse, tout ce dont ils avaient été témoins. L'armée scanda le nom de la femme dragon, même si, en ce jour, ce vacarme l'effraya, et la fit plus pleurer qu'autre chose.

...

Je mettrais en ligne un Epilogue rassurez-vous ! ;)


	15. Les Rivages Blancs

« Gilthoniel ?! Gilthoniel ?! »

La petite fille ouvrit ses grands yeux argentés à l'appel de son nom, reconnaissant parfaitement la voix qui le prononçait. Elle se redressa sur l'immense branche qui accueillait sa sieste, et souplement elle descendit de l'arbre millénaire. Un écureuil n'aurait pas fait mieux. Elle s'écorcha juste un peu le genou en arrivant en bas, ce qui lui soutira une petite grimace, mais rien ne l'arrêterait dans sa course. Elle traversa les sentiers tapissés d'herbe, bousculant un peu au passage les elfes qui lui barraient la route. Ce qui souleva un tas de protestations, mais ils la connaissaient assez pour ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Les sous-bois étaient frais et ombragés, un pur régal lors de ces longues journées d'été. Elle passait son temps à défier la pesanteur en escaladant les arbres, au grand dam de ceux qui veillaient sur elle. Elle arriva, échevelée et essoufflée au centre de Caras Galadhon, et son visage s'illumina quand elle vit la chevelure blonde et lisse qui lui faisait face, alors que l'elfe qui l'appelait lui tournait le dos. Elle se rua sur lui, et il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour l'intercepter au vol en riant.

« Legolas ! s'écria-t-elle heureuse de le revoir

\- Petit monstre ! Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te tenir un peu plus ! Tu seras bientôt une jeune-femme, et sauter dans les bras ainsi ne se fait pas !

\- Je m'en fiche ! » Rétorqua-t-elle effrontément en fronçant les sourcils.

Legolas eut un sourire attendri par sa réplique. Sa bouille enfantine trahissait déjà sa grande beauté, et plus elle grandissait, plus ils avaient du mal à ne pas la revoir telle qu'ils l'avaient tous connue. Créant parfois des malaises et des silences, que la petite fille ne pouvait pas encore comprendre. C'est alors que Gimli bougonna un peu :

« Laisse-lui donc le temps de grandir Legolas ! Qu'elle profite ! Mais faudrait pas qu'elle m'oublie au passage ! »

La petite fille sauta des bras de l'elfe et se rua sur Gimli. Elle le serra fort entre ses petits bras, et venant lui embrasser la joue elle fit :

« Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier Gimli ! »

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi le nain eut la respiration en suspens un instant, ni même pourquoi son regard se voilà un quart de seconde. Mais comme il lui offrit son plus doux sourire, ceci lui sortit de l'esprit, comme tout ce qui n'était pas heureux à cet âge.

« Haldir ! Duilwen ! Que je suis heureux de vous revoir ! » lança alors le prince à l'approche des deux époux.

Ils s'étaient unis officiellement après la guerre, et bien que Celeborn soit toujours le roi légitime, il leur laissait de plus en plus la gestion des affaires du royaume.

« Heureuse également ! Répondit Duilwen dont les yeux verts étincelaient de bonheur.

\- A ce que je vois tu as toujours du mal à en faire une Dame ! Taquina Legolas en lançant un regard de biais à la petite fille qui les observaient presque sagement.

\- M'en parles pas c'est une vraie tornade ! lâcha Duilwen en souriant.

\- Mon père ne sera pas très satisfait de cela, lui qui pensait que tu arriverais à en tirer quelque chose !

\- Ton père est pourtant le mieux placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas aussi simple ! » Rétorqua Duilwen en riant.

En effet, Gilthoniel était une enfant animée d'une énergie débordante, aussi tempétueuse que ses origines pouvaient l'être. Elle fit une mine boudeuse quand elle les entendit parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là, et déclara d'un seul coup de façon for peu bien élevée :

« Hey, je suis là ! Je vois pas pourquoi je me conduirai bien, le Roi Thranduil est toujours de mauvaise humeur avec moi ! Il ne m'aime pas ! »

Tous se figèrent à ces mots innocents, et pourtant si cruels venant de sa bouche. Legolas lui coula un regard dur, ce qui calma ses ardeurs. Il lui adressait rarement une telle attention. Elle baissa la tête, et fit un geste confus avec la pointe de son pied droit. Gimli se racla la gorge, et lui prenant la main il déclara :

« Alors ! Il paraît que tu as eu droit à avoir ton propre Talan ! Tu me montres ?!

\- Ho ouii ! » répondit-elle aussi sec, tirant le nain par le bras.

Legolas remercia son ami du regard, puis reposant ses yeux bleus sur le couple elfique il demanda :

« Pas d'évolution.

\- Hélas non, soupira Haldir. Elle grandit bien, tu le sais, mais elle ne se souvient pas, c'est comme si son origine même avait disparu de son organisme. Pourtant, ses yeux ne trahissent pas. Ils ont le même éclat.

\- Et pour le reste ?

\- Là aussi, nous n'avons rien remarqué de notable, si elle peut se transformer, cela ne c'est encore pas encore produit.

\- Elle n'a qu'une dizaine d'années, peut-être que c'est encore trop tôt … évoqua Legolas pensif.

\- Comment va le Seigneur Thranduil ? Demanda Haldir avec un soupçon d'humour dans la voix.

\- Il se repose, répondit Legolas avec le même sourire entendu. Je vous remercie fortement de l'avoir prise pour quelques mois. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient s'entre-tuer ! Je crois .. qu'il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi dur quand il a fait cette promesse. Même si le temps est relatif chez nous, elle lui en fait voir de toute les couleurs. C'est une vraie peste par moment, elle le pousse à bout. Je me demande d'ailleurs, si ce n'est pas son passe-temps préféré.

\- Pauvre Thranduil ! Soupira Duilwen, pas si affectée que cela par le sort du souverain de Vertbois. Mais j'avoue que parfois j'aimerais être une petite souris, juste pour la voir faire.

\- Tu es incorrigible … fit Haldir en lui donnant un air de reproche.

\- Chassez le naturel … il revient au galop .. »

Hadlir vint embrasser sa femme sur la tempe à ces quelques mots, puis regardant la majestueuse forêt il questionna Legolas :

« Tu la ramènes avec toi aujourd'hui ?

\- En fait je le devais, car nous nous étions mis d'accord là-dessus, mais je m'interroge. Je ne sais pas si cette tempête ne fera pas plus de mal que de bien là-bas. Est-ce que ….

\- Non Legolas, cela ne nous dérangerait pas de la garder quelques temps. Tout le temps que tu le souhaites d'ailleurs …. déclara Haldir en comprenant la situation.

\- Je souhaite l'avoir avec mes côtés, mais il m'est difficile de ne pas penser à mon père. Même si il fait un tuteur remarquable, il est aussi bon père avec elle, qu'il a pu l'être avec moi. Mais Gilthoniel est tout sauf stupide, elle voit bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui bloque leur relation. Il est d'humeur changeante, un instant il la dorlote comme sa fille, et l'autre d'après, il devient froid et distant. Il ne peut oublier la blessure que sa mort lui a infligé …. même si elle est là, elle n'est plus ici pou lui …. Comme je disais, je ne crois pas qu'il se doutait de ce qu'il promettait sur l'instant. Je viendrai la voir, et lui proposerai de venir passer quelques temps chez nous. Mais je pense que vous allez devenir ses parrains pour quelques années.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes déjà ? Fit Haldir en souriant.

\- Certes … aller je vais la voir avant que Gimli ne se jette du haut de son Talan, à bout de patience ! »

Les trois elfes eurent un petit rire à cette boutade, et se saluant, Legolas prit le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté plus tôt.

…**...**

Quinze ans, quinze longues années qu'il ne l'avait que peu revue, et là, elle revenait de Caras Galadhon. Haldir et Legolas lui avaient fait de nombreux compte-rendus, et il savait qu'elle femme forte et robuste elle était devenue. Elle partait souvent à la chasse aux orques et aux gobelins, et revenait toujours triomphante, un air sauvage dépeint sur son beau visage. Érudite, elle n'avait cependant toujours pas recouvré la mémoire de ses origines, ce qui inquiétait Thranduil. Galadriel lui avait dit qu'elle était là pour cela. Combien de temps encore ce jeu du chat et de la souris allait-il encore durer ?

Il n'avait pu la garder durant ces années à ses côtés, les souvenirs en son esprit étaient trop vivaces. Pour lui ils avaient l'âge d'un battement de cil. Et malgré ses jeunes années, ses yeux d'argent le troublaient trop, instaurant en son coeur à chaque fois, la même souffrance. Ne voulant devenir un tuteur froid et autoritaire, lui faisant payer la promesse qu'il s'était lui-même infligé, il l'avait envoyé chez Celeborn. Il fut un temps alerté des nombreux courtisans qui lui tournaient autours, mais étrangement, elle se riait souvent d'eux, certifiant haut et fort que nul n'arriverait à l'enchaîner. Son côté dragon demeurait indomptable et libre. Legolas lui avait souvent rapporté ses escapades en solitaire. Elle était devenue une véritable rôdeuse, capable de voyager des mois durant sans l'aide de quiconque. Entraînée dès son plus jeune âge par les deux princes, elle était devenue une combattante toute aussi douée que ses précepteurs. Celeborn de son côté, lui avait appris à se servir de son don de guérison, qui lui, était toujours là. Et bientôt, ils iraient à Minas Tirith, car le roi Elessar avait tenu à la revoir, même si il savait pertinemment que Gilthoniel ne se souvenait de rien. Mais voilà, si Thranduil demeurait inexorablement jeune, ceux qui les avaient aidé dans leur quête, eux, vieillissaient tout aussi sûrement.

Il soupira lourdement, essayant de canaliser cette impétuosité malhabile qui le rongeait. Et il pesta quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait empêcher son genou de tressauter d'impatience, alors qu'il se tenait sur son trône, empressé comme un gamin. Il vit un des ses gardes s'approcher, et le saluant il déclara :

« Sire, ils sont arrivés. »

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela te fait de revenir ? Demanda Legolas qui regardait Gilthoniel descendant de sa monture.

\- Rien de plus que ce que cela m'a toujours fait Legolas. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas l'endroit ! Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire presque carnassier. Espérons que ton père sera plus enclin à la discussion et plus aimable à mon encontre !Je ne voudrais pas déranger sa Seigneurie !

\- Ho pour ça, je ne me fais pas de soucis …. déclara Legolas avec un sourire mystérieux accroché aux lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à la femme à présent en face de lui.

\- Arrête ça !

\- Arrêter quoi ? Se défendit-il alors qu'elle l'étudiait en aiguisant son regard argenté.

\- Tu le sais très bien ! Vous pensez tous que je suis totalement stupide ou quoi ?! Depuis ma plus tendre enfance je vous vois ériger des silences, échanger de regards, me toisant de loin parfois alors que vous parlez de moi ! Si j'étais si gênante pour vous, vous n'aviez qu'à me laisser partir ! »

Legolas eut la respiration coupée un fraction de seconde, cette phrase se répercutant de façon morbide dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner, savoir, ce qu'elle pouvait leur asséner en se défendant ainsi vertement.

« Tu vois tu recommences ! S'écria-t-elle. C'est impossible ! Pour cela que je suis partie si souvent seule ! Au moins je n'avais pas l'impression d'être la dernière roue du carrosse. Ou un fardeau, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !

\- Gilthoniel, je t'en prie … tu ne peux pas savoir .. comprendre que …

\- Alors explique-moi ! » Lui lança-t-elle en ancrant son regard dans le sien, se campant dans une attitude des plus combative.

Mais son silence la brisa, comprenant qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Elle alla chercher ses sacoches de voyage, et les jetant vivement par dessus son épaule, elle fit sèchement :

« Je te pensais mon frère Legolas ! Tu me traites comme ton père l'a fait en son temps ! Ça va vraiment être un pur régal ce séjour ! »

Puis elle suivit les gardes de la cité, qui la conduisirent à son ancienne chambre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon ami, tout va s'arranger. Elle ne peut pas comprendre, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

\- Ce n'est pas à elle que j'en veux Gimli. J'en veux aux choses qui nous glissent entre les doigts, sans avoir d'emprise dessus. Et puis … les ombres du passé … ne rongent pas que mon père parfois ... »

Comment effacer de sa mémoire tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ? Elle le considérait comme son frère. Un grand frère qui avait toujours veillé sur elle, qui lui avait tellement appris. Elle ne le verrait jamais plus comme elle avait pu le percevoir à un moment de sa vie. Et bien que cette relation était toute aussi riche en sentiments, certaines choses lui manquaient. Comme la complicité immense qui les liait.

Elle se lava longuement, essayant de taire la frustration qui la démangeait, ainsi d'ailleurs que d'autres choses qui l'importunaient de plus en plus depuis quelques mois. Elle sentait des sensations évoluer en elle, mais comme toutes ces discussions à couvert, elle ne se les expliquait pas. Cette situation la rendait parfois hors de contrôle, cette insatisfaction la minant affreusement. Elle peigna ses longs cheveux, et hésitant devant ses habits, sachant pertinemment qu'il fallait qu'elle soit présentable devant un roi, elle eut un rictus méprisant, et empoigna ses vêtements propres de rôdeuse. Une fois habillée, elle se regarda dans le miroir, contente de son choix. Ils allaient tous voir, aussi roi soient-ils, si ils allaient continuer encore longtemps à la traiter ainsi !

Elle arriva à l'immense salle du trône, et quand elle vit Thranduil au loin, une chose troublante se fit. Elle eut une vision, un souvenir dans un souvenir, qui n'avait pas de raison concrète de s'offrir son esprit. Un peu perdue, elle regarda autours d'elle, persuadée d'avoir vu Legolas et Gimli à ses côtés.

Magnifique. Aussi magnifique que dans ses souvenirs, avec peut-être en plus, un air hautain qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle avait la noblesse de traits des Eldars, mais aussi apparemment, tout de leur comportement. Elle s'avança d'un pas vif, et lui faisant un révérence digne d'un roi, elle le salua en disant :

« Mes hommages Seigneur. Merci de nous accorder le droit de séjourner chez vous pendant quelques temps. »

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle n'entendit qu'un silence en retour. Le roi sylvestre était-il au-dessus des convenances ? Se demanda-t-elle soudainement froissée. Puis elle redressa la tête et elle le fixa, consciente que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La poitrine de Thranduil s'était comme déchirée sous la vision qu'elle lui offrait. Ses yeux, sa chevelure de cendre, ce corps si svelte, si parfait pour lui, si désirable. Son visage porta un instant la marque d'une souffrance invisible. Et cette force qu'elle dégageait à présent, dans toute la fleur de l'âge, dans toute sa maturité féminine. Si à l'époque il avait pu la voir comme une enfant perdue qu'il fallait à tout prix protéger, il ne vit en elle en cet instant, qu'une femme digne des plus grands rois.

Il déglutit avec effort, et se levant lentement, il descendit pour la rejoindre, ayant du mal à garder le contrôle de lui-même. Ils s'observaient en silence, et il finit par dire :

« J'espère que votre voyage fut agréable, et que vous n'avez pas trop souffert de la chevauchée.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Je passe des semaines à cheval Seigneur ! Le voyage de Caras Galadhon jusqu'ici fait office de promenade de santé !

\- Oui, Legolas et Haldir m'ont dit que vous étiez devenue très indépendante.

\- Je l'ai toujours été ! Bien pour cela que vous m'avez si gentiment collé dans les pattes de mes parrains adoptifs ! D'ailleurs à ce sujet, si eux sont mes parrains, comment dois-je vous appeler ? … Père ? »

Cette question saisit le roi plus que n'importe quel mal. Il la fixa presque durement, faisant un pas en arrière. Une sourde colère brûlait en elle, quelque chose de dévastateur, qui était palpable dans l'air. Il changea alors de ton quand il lui répondit :

« Je pense que tu es assez intelligente pour savoir que je ne suis pas ton père.

\- Comme Legolas n'est pas mon vrai frère, pourtant, il a ce titre pour moi !

\- Je ne suis qu'un tuteur pour toi Gilthoniel, j'ai fait, ce que l'on m'a demandé …

\- Mais qui à la fin ?! On vous a demandé quoi me concernant ?! Vous allez tous me rendre folle avec vos secrets et vos mensonges !

\- N'y a-t-il donc rien, en ton esprit, qui te parle … qui te souffle …. mais il s'arrêta net, conscient qu'il allait se parjurer.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'avec toutes vos manœuvres malsaines, vous me rendez malade à force, et que je pense que je vais partir pour de bon cette fois ! » lâcha-t-elle sans douceur en se redressant de toute sa taille.

Voyant qu'elle allait mettre sa menace à exécution, il l'attrapa par le bras, et la tirant vers lui avec vigueur, il vint lui ravir un baiser. Il n'arrivait plus à contenir ce qui le dévorait. Quelque chose détona dans l'esprit de Gilthoniel, un sentiment de malaise vacillant l'étreignit, tandis que dans sa tête des images chaotiques s'écrasaient lourdement, la déstabilisant. Une sensation de vertige qui lui fit presque mal, agressant son crâne et ses tempes. Puis, voulant se soustraire à ce contact, elle se recula et le gifla vivement. Elle sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et une tristesse insondable l'engloutit comme une marée mortuaire. Elle colla sa main sur son pourpoint de cuir, consciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Thranduil la fixait sans bouger, et elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer son expression. Et bien qu'il l'exaspérait, jamais elle n'aurait dû lever la main sur lui. Elle eut soudain très peur. La peur de son geste, de ce qui se passait dans sa tête, de ce qu'elle ressentait là, présentement. Elle recula de quelques pas, et bafouilla :

« Je … je suis désolée …. Seigneur. »

Il se passa une main sur sa joue rougie, et avant qu'il dise quoi que ce soit, elle fit volte-face et quitta les lieux, il l'entendit juste lui dire :

« Je ne mangerai pas ce soir, inutile de m'attendre ! Bonne nuit Seigneur !»

D'abord possédé par une colère sans nom, il avait vu le tumulte que ce geste avait soulevé en elle. Ce qui calma de suite son courroux. Et c'est avec peine qu'il la regarda fuir son contact.

Elle se jeta au travers de son lit, et elle pleura. L'émotion qui l'avait traversé était trop forte, trop violente. Les images qui l'avaient assaillie, étaient faites de morts et de carnage, et dans leur cortège, des douleurs innommables les accompagnaient. Elle resta ainsi de longues heures, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit anarchique. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre, et mollement elle alla ouvrir. Elle se retrouva face à un Legolas inquiet, qui se tenait patiemment sur le seuil de sa porte. Elle colla son front sur l'embrasure, et demanda :

« Oui Legolas ?

\- Il est rare que tu manques un repas ….

\- Je sais, mais je ne suis pas bien ce soir. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, mais ces lieux me bouleversent, sans que je puisse me l'expliquer … et ton père …

\- Mon père ? Appuya Legolas en arquant un sourcil curieux.

\- Ton père est bizarre …. » répondit-elle simplement en le laissant entrer.

Il avança, et il accepta son invitation quand elle lui proposa de boire un verre de vin de la cité. Elle se jeta sur un fauteuil, croisa ses jambes sur un accoudoir, et portant la coupe à ses lèvres elle s'exclama :

« Fallait-il que je sois bien inspirée en acceptant ce séjour !

\- On est en automne Gilthoniel, tu ne vas pas prendre la route maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je saurai très bien me débrouiller.

\- Ça je n'en doute pas, mais, ça me manquerait de ne pas t'avoir un peu à mes côtés durant l'hiver. Gimli est un grand ami, mais nous n'avons pas les mêmes conversations.

\- Ho vrai ?! Il ne connaît pas les fabuleuses balades elfiques ?! Le taquina-t-elle gentiment.

\- Tu es infernale.

\- Je sais grand frère ! Mais pour cela que tu tiens tant à moi ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte et rieur.

Legolas aiguisa son regard, conscient que quelque chose d'important la troublait, elle se retranchait rarement dans ce genre de comportement. Puis elle devint plus sombre, finissant sa coupe en silence.

« Thoniel ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Pourquoi … pourquoi n'as-tu jamais pris de compagnon ? Demanda soudain Legolas, admirant sa beauté sous la lumière des bougies.

\- A bien y réfléchir je ne sais pas. Je crois …. tu vas trouver ça stupide, car ça l'est …. je crois que j'attends une rencontre. Comme un être perdu il y a for longtemps, que je dois retrouver … quelqu'un qui espère quelque part … son regard se fit triste et lointain, et Legolas en ressentit toute la profonde détresse. Mais bon les années passent et rien ne vient ! C'est que je dois me tromper ! Je me laisse encore un peu de temps, j'aime trop courir les routes. J'ai cette faim insatiable de découverte, comme si je n'en avais jamais assez, que mon esprit cherchait là aussi à récupérer quelque chose …. parfois, je regarde le ciel, et je m'imagine voler, caressant les nuages …. accrochant les étoiles du bout de mes doigts …. » un long soupir s'extirpa de ses poumons, et ses yeux glissèrent sur Legolas qui l'écoutait en silence.

Elle vit, et ce pour la première fois, les iris bleutés de son ami, baignés de larmes. Elle se redressa vivement, et venant vers lui d'un pas souple, elle prit place sur ses genoux. D'un geste presque maternel elle lui caressa les cheveux et murmura :

« Chut …. calme-toi. Je ne pensais pas que mes paroles pouvaient déclencher cela ...

\- Ce n'est pas … disons que … il chercha ses mots. Que tu me rappelles quelqu'un, que j'ai connu et à qui ..

\- Tu tenais ?

\- Oui … fit-il en détournant le regard.

\- Je respecte ta vie privée tu le sais, mais si tu veux m'en parler, tu sais également que j'ai toujours été là … et que je serai toujours là ….»

Par les Valars que de l'avoir aussi proche de lui le torturait en cet instant. Qu'il aurait voulu plonger ses doigts dans sa chevelure de cendres, ancrer son regard dans le sien en lui dévoilant tout. Il ferma un poing impuissant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, et inspirant un coup, il la délogea en douceur de dessus ses genoux. Venant déposer sur son front un solennel baiser, il déclara :

« Je sais. Aller au lit, dans quelques jours nous partons pour Minas Tirith ! Sois en forme pour être présentée convenablement au roi Elessar !

\- Convenablement ? ça je n'en suis pas si sûre ! » fit-elle avec un humour mordant.

Legolas eut un petit rire chaud, elle avait le don pour les lui procurer. Puis il sortit de la pièce, tout aussi retourné que la femme qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Un orage éclata en cette nuit, faisant trembler les murs de la cité. Les elfes furent même surpris de sa violence. Gilthoniel dormait, mais ses rêves, se paraient des pires cauchemars. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, des images de son enfance, mais d'une autre également. Comme si elle avait eu deux vies en une seule. Mais rien de concret ou de logique ne ressortait de ses songes. Tout ce que cela lui procurait, c'était un flot de messages contradictoires de douleurs et d'amours. Elle s'éveilla le lendemain matin, le coeur froid comme une aurore hivernale. Elle se prépara, et déambula comme une morte vivante dans les couloirs de la cité. On lui parlait, mais elle ne répondait pas. Elle semblait évoluer dans une bulle qui la coupait de tout. Même la bonne humeur de Gimli n'arriva pas à la sortir de ce carcan insidieux. Elle croisa Thranduil, et elle faillit tourner les talons quand elle le vit. Il s'avança vers elle rapidement, et lui prenant le menton dans sa main droite, il la força à le regarder. Il vit à son regard que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tu te sens bien ?

\- J'ai fait, beaucoup de cauchemars la nuit passée. Je me sens épuisée Seigneur. »

Le regard de Thranduil eut un éclat indéfinissable. Contre toute attente, un magnifique sourire vint transfigurer son visage, et retirant ses doigts de dessus sa peau, il conseilla doucement :

« Vas te reposer Gilthoniel. Tu es peut-être plus fatiguée que tu ne le penses.

\- Les voyages ne me fatiguent pas, Souverain de Vertbois ! Répondit-elle vertement, blessée dans son orgueil.

\- Arrête donc de mordre un peu ! Ton comportement est ridicule ! » Trancha-t-il alors d'une voix glaciale, la laissant sur place, totalement confondue.

Elle releva le menton, comme si son arrogance allait changer la situation, puis, le sol se mit à tanguer sous ses pieds. Elle s'effondra, se retenant vaillamment au mur du couloir, serrant les dents pour ne pas sombrer. Mais que lui arrivait-il par les Valars ?! L'espace autours d'elle commença à se parer de noir, et elle se sentit comme glisser hors de son corps. Elle vit Thranduil la prendre dans ses bras juste avant de perdre connaissance. Dans un sursaut de combativité, elle reprit brièvement ses esprits dans ses appartements, entendant Gimli, Legolas et le Souverain Sylvestre discuter doucement dans la pièce, mais elle ne put entendre la teneur de leur discussion. Elle plongea dans un profond et ténébreux sommeil. Un songe long et éprouvant, où toute la vérité lui fut révélée.

Quand elle s'éveilla, la mémoire lui avait été rendue, et avec elle, le savoir de ses ancêtres. Elle regarda ses doigts, sa poitrine, tout son corps, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Prise d'une tristesse sans nom, elle se mit à pleurer longuement. Puis, elle s'arrêta nette, passa une robe d'intérieur et une cape par dessus ses épaules, et fila hors de sa chambre comme la brise. L'air ambiant était frais, et elle traversa les couloirs comme une ombre. Elle arriva devant les appartements du roi, et hésitante, elle frappa sur la surface close. La lumière filtra par l'ouverture alors que Thranduil vint ouvrir assez rapidement, vu qu'il ne dormait pas. Quand il vit le visage de Gilthoniel il s'inquiéta, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle se jeta sur lui, et le serra à l'étouffer. Il referma tant bien que mal, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et il l'entendit murmurer les mots si espérés, hachés par ses pleurs :

« Je suis tellement désolée …. tellement désolée …. Thranduil ... »

Il lui sembla que la foudre venait de s'abattre sur lui tant il comprit avec vélocité, ce que cet aveu signifiait. Elle se souvenait. Se rappelait ce qu'elle était, qui elle était, et de ce fait … l'amour qui les avait unis. Elle s'essuya les joues d'un geste presque rageur, importunée par ce flot de larmes qu'elle ne pouvait contenir. Elle se détacha de lui presque violemment, encore un peu secouée et perturbée par tout ce qui se produisait. Ses anciens souvenirs se mêlant à ceux de cette vie. Sa raison essayant de batailler pour se faire une place. Elle regarda les appartements du roi, consciente qu'elle ne les avait jamais vu. Elle finit par refixer son attention argentée sur lui, et elle retint son souffle une fraction de seconde. Dans cette demi pénombre, ses cheveux brillaient comme de la soie, ses traits sévères se paraient d'une indéfinissable douceur, et ses rétines claires se jouaient de lumière et d'ombre en silence. Il était comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans cette vie. Sublime, comme les elfes savent l'être. La lumière des Eldars coulant dans ses veines, semblant se révéler à elle en cette soirée. Il la laissa reprendre ses esprits lentement, puis voyant qu'elle tremblait, il s'approcha d'elle doucement. Il l'enlaça et déclara en fermant les yeux de contentement au contact de son corps chaud se pressant contre le sien:

« Je suis si heureux de te retrouver…. si heureux …. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai souffert durant tout ce temps …

\- Ho si .. .je me doute … et je m'en veux terriblement ….

\- Non tu entends … tu m'as sauvé, par deux fois … cesse donc de t'en vouloir … mon étoile, mon amour ... » dit-il en venant trouver ses lèvres.

Ce baiser était aussi léger qu'une plume, aussi ardent qu'un volcan, et tout son amour pour lui s'éveilla en elle comme un printemps inattendu. D'abord timide, tout ce qu'elle ressentait dans son organisme se délia, la consuma. Et bien que dans sa chair elle fut virginale, son esprit était aussi aguerri que quand ils s'étaient perdus. Elle prit le visage du roi dans ses mains, glissa ses doigts dans sa soyeuse chevelure dorée, et l'étreignit au point de lui faire pousser un soupir rauque. C'est elle qui le bouscula gentiment sur le lit royal, et elle le couvrit d'attentions délicieuses. Lui qui ne voulait pas la brusquer, fut totalement à sa merci. Son plaisir se mêlant à un bonheur sans égal. Il remercia les Valars de lui avoir octroyé tel présent. Il plongea dans l'argent de ses yeux, dans les éclats de sa chevelure, se baigna encore et encore dans les replis de son être. S'émerveillant à chaque fois de la liesse qui les fauchait littéralement. Leurs mains soudées dans une étreinte indélébile. Il la contemplait tandis qu'elle était allongée à ses côtés. Elle lui caressa la joue, son bras effectuant un geste tout en volupté, les yeux brillants d'amour elle lui murmura :

« Je t'aime … Thranduil ... »

Ces quelques mots le frappèrent au coeur, le souvenir top cuisant des son départ le saisissant. Il se plaqua à elle, et la serra à l'étouffer, de peur peut-être qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau. Il l'entendit étouffer, le nez dans sa chevelure, un rire plein de larme, et il lui chuchota en retour :

« Je t'aime …. Gilthoniel … »

Ils se séparèrent, et il jura en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

« A jamais ensemble, pour l'éternité, mon dragon, mon étoile … ma femme ... »

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et il lui sourit tendrement, caressant du bout des doigts son visage parfait.

…**...**

Une longue plaine s'étendait au-dessous d'elle, presque désertique. L'atmosphère était emplie de senteurs de poussières et de plantes vivaces. Il n'y avait devant elle, que de grands espaces inconnus. La chaleur l'aidait à voler agilement, et le sentiment de liberté qui la possédait était si grisant. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut, qu'elle n'était pas seule. A son côté, l'ombre d'un autre dragon évoluait tranquillement. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous la surprise, et elle s'entendit dire :

« Carach ?! Mais comment … ? »

Le dragon noir émit un rire grave et chaud, bienveillant et si plein de gaieté, qu'elle ne le reconnut pas.

« Décidément, tu ne comprends jamais rien … petite sotte ... fit-il en se moquant gentiment d'elle. Mais aussi sotte sois-tu, je peux te dire un grand merci. Tu m'as libéré. Tu as vaincu ce monstre, et rendu la liberté aux milliers d'âmes qui ont souffert sous ses maléfices. Ainsi, alors que tu donnais ta vie pour sauver ce monde qui te tenait tant à coeur, ton pouvoir a également cicatrisé mon âme, et rendu mon essence. Je suis resté de longues semaines dans un sommeil étrange, ne sachant plus trop si j'étais en vie ou pas. Vissé dans mes chairs alors que je ne demandais qu'à partir. Quand mes moyens me sont revenus, j'ai pu me libérer, et j'ai commencé mon ascension. J'ai vu ton prodige, mais je n'avais plus accès à ton esprit. Tout était verrouillé, j'en ai conclus que tu étais morte. Mais, il y a de cela quelques nuits, ton image m'est apparue, parasitée par un écran blanchâtre comme une fumée épaisse qui te masquait à ma vue. Et te voilà …. et je ne cache pas, que cette rencontre me remplit d'un contentement sans fin!

\- Pourquoi nous sommes-nous affrontés alors, si dès le départ tu voulais seulement partir ?

\- Car je ne pouvais pas, le sorcier avait empoisonné mon organisme. Si je partais, je mourrais dans les jours qui suivaient, si mon absence était trop longue.

\- Pourtant …

\- Oui, pourtant je t'ai proposé à un moment de m'accompagner. Sachant pertinemment où cela allait me mener, mais quand j'ai vu ta réticence, cet amour maladif que tu portais à ces êtres inférieurs, je n'ai pas continué à essayer de te convaincre. Je me doutais que je serai vaincu …. mais la liberté valait bien cela ... » ses yeux d'or eurent un éclat étrange, et Gilthoniel comprit une chose qu'il lui avait échappé.

Elle leva les yeux machinalement, et elle vit l'Univers autours d'eux. Immense, somptueux et déroutant. La plaine avait disparu sous leur vol en tandem, et une tristesse effroyable vint la mordre.

« Tu n'as pas …. vraiment survécu .. pas vrai … ?

\- Ho si ! Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! Mon corps est resté fiché dans cette montagne, mais mon esprit lui, s'est sublimé ! Quand ton pouvoir a touché mon essence, l'infime parcelle de vie qui animait encore mes cellules, s'est embrasée, et je suis moi aussi …. devenu un enfant d'étoile. J'ai mis seulement bien plus longtemps que je l'espérais, à franchir la dernière étapes. Trop de rancoeur habillait mon esprit. Mais ton pouvoir, a peu à peu anéanti tout cela. Ma magie, mon feu, tout ce que je suis, retourne à présents près des nôtres Gilthoniel, vois comme leur royaume est vaste et majestueux …. » il tendit son cou droit devant lui, et elle suivit la direction de son regard.

Le ciel s'ouvrit devant eux, comme le portail de Belegurth l'avait fait, mais là nulle puissance maléfique était à l'oeuvre.

« Pourquoi avoir attendu toutes ces années pour me le dire ? Pourquoi ne pas être parti avant ?

\- Parce que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière ici, des années pour toi, n'ont peut-être que la valeur d'un souffle en ces lieux. De plus comme je te l'ai dit, ton esprit semblait fermé. J'ai gardé le secret espoir de te revoir avant mon départ …. peut-être est-cela qui m'a retenu dans les limbes si longtemps …. » lui avoua-t-il dans un murmure chaleureux.

Puis il s'avança avec allégresse, son regard redevenant aussi espiègle que pouvait l'être ceux de sa race, ses écailles noires se mirent à scintiller d'une myriade d''étoiles fabuleuses. Tandis qu'il rejoignait un paradis perdu, elle vit des milliers de dragons qui évoluaient dans les airs, fredonnant des chants de joie, exprimant toute leur beauté et leur puissance. Gilthoniel s'arrêta, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait plus le suivre, et elle le regarda partir au loin. Il lui lança un dernier regard étincelant de vie et de bonheur, et il lâcha :

« Au revoir petite sotte ! Nous nous reverrons peut-être un jour ! Quand l'univers s'effondrera ! Merci encore pour le don que tu m'as fait ! Dans une autre vie si les Valars le veulent, je te remercierai comme il se doit !

\- Sois heureux Carach ! Sois libre et heureux …. » ses yeux d'argents versèrent des larmes de lumières, et tout ce qui l'entourait se mit à fondre, à se dissoudre, pour la mener progressivement vers un doux réveil.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Thranduil qui l'observait en silence, l'air inquiet. Il essuya une larme qui roula sur sa jour malgré elle, et il demanda d'une voix douce :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non … non .. tout va très bien, au contraire … il était vrai que la liesse et l'affliction s'adonnait à un étrange ballet en sa poitrine, mais elle savait qu'il était enfin libéré, et cela la combla de satisfaction. Serre-moi s'il te plaît ... » finit-elle par demander au roi qui s'en faisait tant pour elle.

Et il s'exécuta, caressant sa longue chevelure posément. Elle se rendormit, bercée par les battements de son coeur.

…**...**

Les bannières flottaient dans la brise de printemps, et les odeurs des terres fleuries du Pelennor embaumaient tout. La cité blanche étincelait sous les rayons du soleil, et tout semblait en paix, au grand soulagement des peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Le retour du dragon avait été annoncé comme une grande et belle nouvelle, et tous savaient, que Gilthoniel était bel et bien ce qu'elle fut autrefois. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent acclamés et louangés jusqu'à la cour royale. Là-bas, Aragorn, Faramir, Eomer, Haldir, Duilwen, et le roi Dain les attendaient. Le cerf de Thranduil se stoppa, le souverain les salua courtoisement. Gilthoniel arriva à ses côtés sur un cheval aussi gris que ses cheveux là aussi se fut un présent de Thranduil. Legolas l'avait d'ailleurs soupçonné d'avoir tout planifié pour avoir un destrier qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Lithion. Elle fut émue de tous les revoir. Aragorn et le Nain n'avaient pas tellement changés, mais les autres si. Leurs chevelures commençaient à se parer de gris, leurs traits se creuser un peu plus. Ils restaient des hommes beaux et vigoureux, mais Gilthoniel eut un petit pincement au coeur en notant que la vieillesse allait tôt ou tard les ravir à ces terres. Elle descendit de sa monture, et venant saluer les souverains, elle prit Aragorn, Faramir et Eomer, et même le roi des Nains qui se débattit un peu tout de même dans ses bras en les remerciant chaleureusement.

« C'est nous qui vous remercions Gilthoniel, votre sacrifice de l'époque nous a tous sauvé. Mais entrons ! Profitons de ces instants, vous allez tout nous raconter en détail ! Il paraît que le Seigneur Haldir a eut quelques petits soucis avec vous jeune-fille ?! »

Elle eut un petit rire joyeux à cette phrase, et elle commença alors tout son récit. Ce fut une soirée mémorable, qui ne se termina qu'à l'aube d'un jour nouveau. Gilthoniel fut présentée officiellement comme étant Reine de Vertbois-le-Grand, et avec Thranduil ils régnèrent longtemps sur cette partie de l'Eryn Lasgalen. Il fallut près d'une trentaine d'années à Faramir pour consigner toutes les connaissances que Gilthoniel avait à lui donner, offrant aux peuples de la Terre du Milieu, une mine de savoirs extraordinaires. Dans les écrits, il fut prouvé et attesté, que les dragons n'étaient pas que des bêtes sournoises et dangereuses. Ainsi, elle fut la preuve vivante de sa descendance directe avec une noble lignée. Une lignée magique. Faramir l'admira tout au long de sa vie, et les instants partagés avec elle, en firent de très bons amis.

Bien plus tard, elle fila vers le Nord, à la rencontre des Lossoth, pour également leur apporter ses remerciements. Katsoa Pois s'était éteinte, et Susien était un vieux chef respecté de tous. Ketterä était une fière héritière de son peuple, et c'est elle qui commandait aux loups à présent. Puis, par un beau matin d'été, elle regarda Legolas et Gimli qui la fixaient sans un mot. Les yeux du nain étaient noyés par les pleurs, et elle lui murmura doucement :

« Ne pleures pas Gimli, nous nous reverrons …

\- Je le sais ! Mais j'ai quand même le droit de pleurer si vous vous en allez Gilhthoniel ! Nous avons trop partagé pour que mon coeur ne s'attriste pas de votre départ.

\- Mon brave, mon courageux ami. Si le monde savait à quel point le peuple nain peut-être sensible, il y aurait tellement de choses à réécrire …

\- Que ça reste entre nous !

\- Bien évidemment, elle vint l'embrasser chaleureusement, puis elle vint vers Legolas. Son regard se troubla devant son beau visage, et sous le regard complice de Thranduil, elle vint lui accorder un dernier et chaste baiser. Toi … tu vas me manquer. Ne tardes pas trop, mon doux ami, mon frère ….

\- Promis. Thoniel … il me tarde déjà de vous revoir.

\- Tout viendra en son heure …. »

Elle s'écarta de lui, et se transformant devant les portes de la cité souterraine, elle déplia ses ailes colossales pour se détendre un peu. Tous reculèrent ça faisait toujours son petit effet, même si ils étaient habitués. Elle regarda le ciel et déclara :

« Le jour avance Thranduil, et la route va être longue.

\- Oui, je fais vite il s'avança vers Legolas, et le prenant dans ses bras il lui confia tu es à présent le souverain de cette partie de la forêt. Prends-en grand soin. Sois fort et courageux, comme tu l'as toujours été. Je suis si fier de toi mon fils … je t'aime …

\- Moi aussi Ada … » réussit à articuler péniblement Legolas, les larmes aux yeux.

Tous savaient que ce n'était qu'un au revoir, mais le départ était douloureux. Gilthoniel regarda les alentours, une foule de souvenirs étreignant son coeur. Elle était tellement émue, heureuse et triste à la fois. Thranduil passa à côté de Gimli, et avec un sourire entendu il déclara :

« Quant à vous Maître Nain ! Veillez bien sur lui ! Je compte bien vous revoir sur l'autre rive sains et saufs tous les deux !

\- J'y compte bien Seigneur Thranduil ! »

Gilthoniel inclina son cou gracile, mettant la tête au sol, et Thranduil s'installa sur son échine confortablement.

« Je ne suis pas certain que ce voyage me plaise, commença-t-il à remarquer.

\- Tant mieux, car ne compte pas prendre cette habitude ! » Lança la voix du dragon enjouée.

L'animal fabuleux décolla alors, ses écailles d'argent scintillant au soleil d'été. Soulevant une tempête de poussière, il s'éleva lentement, puis accrochant les courants ascendants, il s'éleva avec plus de facilité dans les airs. Poussant un hurlement puissant qui fit résonner toute la montagne, il fila comme le vent et disparut sur l'horizon. Ne ressemblant plus qu'après de courtes minutes, à un point de fuite lumineux. Legolas et Gimli soupirèrent alors de concert. L'elfe posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son ami, il déclara :

« Et voilà Gimli, une nouvelle page de notre vie s'ouvre !

\- Et quelle vie ! Aragorn a encore besoin de nous ! Allons fracasser la tête de quelques ennemis aux frontières Est ! » s'écria-t-il en brandissant sa hache.

Legolas partit dans un doux rire, et les deux comparses reprirent la route de Minas Tirith.

Quand Aragorn fils d'Arathorn s'éteignit à l'âge de 210 ans. Legolas établi alors en Ithilien et ayant formé une notable colonie d'elfes fabriqua un puissant navire. Puis il descendit le cours de l'Anduin, Gimli à ses côtés. Ils quittèrent la Terre du Milieu pour rejoindre les terres immortelles. Celeborn, Haldir et Duilwen veillèrent sur l'Eryn Lasgalen. Le navire traversa la Belegaer, puis il passa les îles enchantées plus au Nord, pour enfin atteindre les rivages blancs de l'Eldamar, la régions des elfe sur Aman.

Tandis qu'ils posaient pied-à-terre dans ce royaume béni, ils virent Thranduil et Gilthoniel s'avancer vers eux, éclatant de jeunesse et de bonheur. Tous deux habillés des plus beaux atours elfiques. Bien que la femme dragon n'était vêtue que d'une robe blanche vaporeuse. Cheveux nattés, elle portait un diadème en argent, au centre se tenait un dragon tenant une gemme. Tout ce qu'elle était, semblait baigné de lumière. Elle adressa un tendre sourire à son ami Gimli, qui rougit remarquablement à ce simple égard, sa beauté le troublant au plus haut point en ces lieux. Elle tendit les bras vers eux, et Legolas vint lui prendre les mains chaleureusement. Entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. Le coeur gorgé d'une béatitude sans nom, elle lui dit avec un magnifique sourire :

« Bon retour parmi les tiens Legolas … bienvenus chez Nous ... »

Derrière eux, se dressant presque comme des ombres, il aperçut Gladriel, Gandalf, Frodon et les autres. L'elfe sut dès-lors que les êtres qu'il avait le plus aimé, hormis Aragorn, étaient ici présents. Il se souvint avec nostalgie du chant des mouettes dans le lointain, et c'est avec un plaisir tout aussi éclatant que le soleil qui baignait les Terres Immortelles, qu'il réalisa que sa longue quête, prenait fin.

FIN

_Voilà c'est bel et bien fini! J'espère que le voyage vous aura plu! Merci encore à mes lecteurs fidèles et ceux qui m'ont soutenue!_

_A bientôt ! :)_


End file.
